The Blessing And The Curse by The Black Arrow
by Eileen-86
Summary: Bella spełnia ostatnie życzenie umierającej Esme, która pragnie, aby dziewczyna związała się z Edwardem... Niestety. Edward to obsesyjny manipulator, umiejący czytać w myślach Belli. Czy mimo to Bella oprze się uwodzicielowi i zapomni o bólu lat młodości?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**Written by****: The Black Arrow**

**Translated by****: Eileen**

**Beta****: chochlica1 & angie1985**

„**Jestem Heathcliffem! On jest zawsze, zawsze w moim umyśle – już nie jako przyjemność, bo to ja ją dla siebie uosabiam, ale jako moje własne jestestwo. A zatem nie mów mi więcej o naszym rozdzieleniu – to niewykonalne."**

**~ „****Wuthering Heights" (Emily Bronte)**

Od zarania dziejów, tak długo jak istoty ludzkie potrafią kochać, tak długo wierzą w istnienie bratnich dusz. W to, że gdzieś tam znajduje się jedna związana z nimi osoba, brakujący fragment układanki składającej się na ich własne duchowe wnętrze. Co innego byłoby w stanie wyjaśnić to uczucie niepełności? Tę potrzebę szukania, przetrząsania ziemskiego globu dotąd, nim element łamigłówki nie zostanie w końcu skompletowany?

Każdy z nas oddaje się poszukiwaniom **–** począwszy od królów, a skończywszy na chłopach. Każdy z nas zagląda w oczy tej drugiej istocie, pytając przy tym **–** _czy to ty_? _Czy wreszcie cię odszukałem_?

Jednak los nie wszystkim z nas szykuje tak samo prostą ścieżkę do przebycia. Czasami na przeszkodzie staje śmierć. Bywa, że świat knuje przeciwko nam w konspiracji, aby oddzielić od siebie bratnie dusze.

Jednak najbardziej gorzką pigułką do przełknięcia jest fakt istnienia takiej drugiej połówki, która trwa przy tobie przez całe twoje życie. Tej, która pragnie wchłonąć cię w siebie, przejąć nad tobą kontrolę, spić twoją siłę. Tego bratniego tworu, który jest z tobą nierozerwalnie związany, ciebie natomiast przykuwają do niego kajdany.

Los rozdał Belli Swan okrutną kartę. W tym konkretnym przypadku lepiej by było, gdyby pokrewne dusze nigdy się nie odnalazły. A jednak, tak jak zawsze, zostały przytwierdzone do siebie nawzajem niczym czarne magnesy.

Jedną stronę monety stanowi błogosławieństwo, jako że Bella znalazła swoją drugą połówkę już w chwili, kiedy jej oczy po raz pierwszy spojrzały na ten świat. Jednak jako rewers dla pomyślności fortuny występuje klątwa – okrutna bratnia dusza dziewczyny jest w stanie słyszeć jej myśli, czytać w niej jak w otwartej księdze i wykorzystywać ją do własnych celów.

Większą część życia panny Swan zajęło uświadomienie sobie, że została podbita, a całe lata wypełniła ucieczka przed tą tyranią.

Gdy Bella zmierzała autem do Forks, a jej oczy wpatrywały się w linię horyzontu, zmusiła swój umysł do tego, aby powstrzymał się przed swoimi dywagacjami.

_Wybór_ – powtarzała sobie. – _Najwspanialszym podarunkiem w ludzkim życiu jest wybór_.

Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Techniki tej nauczył ją psycholog. Zagapiła się w rozmazane, fioletowawe chmury unoszące się nad miasteczkiem niczym ciemne plamy. Dziewczyna celowo rozluźniła uchwyt na kierownicy, a ostatni snop promieni słonecznych zalśnił na jej pierścionku zaręczynowym. Pozwoliła przyjemności związanej z obcowaniem z bujną roślinnością uspokoić ją. Opuściła w dół szybę w samochodzie, wdychając w siebie słodkie powietrze. Starała się przestać czuć tak, jakby jechała na bitwę. Nawet jeśli naprawdę tak właśnie było…


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział Pierwszy - The Cullen Dimension**

Written by: **The Black Arrow**

Translated by: **Eileen**

Beta: **angie1985 & Marzenka__**

Pojazd należący do Belli zjechał w dół zbocza w kierunku Forks niczym dziecięca kolejka zsuwająca się po swoim torze. Dziewczyna wyobraziła sobie, że jej wóz to czująca istota, która znała właściwą drogę. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na niedorzeczności tej myśli.

Kiedy Bella była dzieckiem, zawsze powoływała do życia w wyobraźni obiekty martwe. Tak, by nadać im osobowość i zdolność samodzielnego wydawania opinii, przyczynowość oraz właściwe przeznaczenie, czyli wszystko to, co jej samej zostało zakazane. Zamiast tego radowała własne serce nazywaniem drzewa, krzesła, roweru zabawnymi dziecięcymi określeniami, wyobrażając sobie, że te twory nieożywione są jej przyjaciółmi, pomocnikami w jej poszukiwaniach.

Kiedy Edward dowiedział się o tym, dziewczynka została bezlitośnie wyszydzona, aż zmusiła się do wyzbycia się podobnych myśli.

_Edward_ – pisnął umysł Belli, zabarwiając się przy okazji śladową histerią.

_Przestań_ – ostrzegła go, chwytając w usta pokaźny haust leczniczego powietrza i uciekła się do techniki skróconej wizualizacji.

Jej psycholog, Angela, powtarzała jej zawsze, aby wyobrażała sobie najlepszy możliwy rezultat danej sytuacji zamiast przeskakiwania do najgorszego scenariusza.

Bella ujrzała zatem oczyma wyobraźni swój przyjazd do Forks, przeświecające przez chmury słońce i przestający nagle padać deszcz. Usnuła w myślach wizję siebie samej wysiadającej z samochodu, chrzęszczącego pod stopami na podjeździe u Cullenów żwiru. Zwizualizowała sobie siebie samą wkraczającą po kamiennych schodkach do nowogotyckiej, ciosanej z kamienia posiadłości, która przynajmniej raz nie wyglądała jak nawiedzony dwór.

Zagłębiając się coraz bardziej w to wyobrażenie, dziewczyna szybciej się odprężała, malując sobie przed oczyma spotkanie z członkami rodziny Cullenów w foyer. Emmett podniósłby ją do góry, jak to zawsze czynił, a ona położyłaby głowę na swoim ramieniu, rozmyślając o niedźwiedziach. Carlisle pocałowałby ją w oba policzki tak, że mogłaby wyczuć wyraźny zapach przywodzący na myśl zbutwiały księgozbiór.

Edward także by się tam znalazł. Zawołałby do niej grzecznie, że minęło już pięć lat, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli. _Dokładnie to sześć_ – poprawiłaby go z uśmiechem. Chłopak żartowałby z nią na temat niektórych ich dziecięcych przewinień. A kiedy pochyliłby się, aby ją przytulić, ona… nie poczułaby _nic_. A on nic by nie usłyszał.

W momencie, w którym wyrwaliby się wreszcie ze swoich objęć, popatrzyliby po sobie z ulgą, wiedząc, że to koniec. Wszyscy Cullenowie pogratulowaliby jej zaręczyn, a Emmett udałby się do piwnicy po butelkę szampana.

A wtedy Bella wdrapałaby się po schodach na drugie piętro, aby zobaczyć się ze swoją matką chrzestną, Esme. Kobieta tkwiłaby w łóżku, podparta tak, aby móc swobodnie siedzieć. Wyglądałaby wyjątkowo dobrze, a rak nie pustoszyłby jej ciała. Odziany w ciemny uniform specjalista wołałby do Carlisle'a, że to cud. Wszyscy piliby drinki za zdrowie Esme jak i szczęście Belli oraz…

Jeleń wyskoczył zwinnie z wnętrza zielonego listowia tuż przed maską wozu dziewczyny, wyrywając ją z tej mocno naciąganej fantazji. Nasza bohaterka skręciła gwałtownie, a z jej piersi wyrwał się pusty śmiech. To była pozytywna wizualizacja, jednakże przy okazji wyjątkowo złudna. Z ciężkim sercem, Bella obrała właściwy kurs, karmiąc się żalem.

***

Znalazła ukryty wjazd bez najmniejszych trudności. Odszukałaby go nawet przez sen. Jej niewielki, kremowy w odcieniu nosek znowu odgarniał paprocie, gdy ona sama tymczasem znajdowała się ponownie w _ich_ świecie, we „Włościach Cullenów", jak nazywała to miejsce dla własnych potrzeb.

Droga dojazdowa opadała ostro w dół, co sprawiło, że żołądek Belli o mały włos nie podszedł do gardła. Świat zdawał się na chwilę przechylić względem własnej osi. To przytrafiało się jej za każdym razem.

Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, kto mieszkał teraz w budynku, który dzieliła z Charliem w czasach swojego dzieciństwa. Sprzedano go około cztery lata temu. Nasza bohaterka nie odczuwała z tego tytułu żadnego żalu. Nigdy bowiem nie myślała o nim w kategoriach domu. Po prostu stał u wylotu „Włości Cullenów", oddzielony od nich jedynie zaroślami uformowanymi z drzew prawie w całości skrytych w upiornej mgle.

Przemierzając pustą przestrzeń jak i zadrzewienia jako mała dziewczynka, Bella wyobrażała sobie, że naprawdę może _wyczuć_ odpowiedni moment, w którym przekraczała tę granicę.

Panna Swan faktycznie poznała na własnej skórze przywilej dorastania jako honorowy członek klanu Cullenów. Po tym jak jej matka umarła, kiedy nasza bohaterka liczyła sobie zaledwie pięć lat, osobowość Charliego uległa kompletnemu wyniszczeniu i do tego dnia nie udało mu się wrócić do siebie. Przypominał miasto, które właśnie przeżyło bombardowanie i nikt nie nosił się z zamiarem, aby je odbudować. Życie po odejściu Renee kompletnie go nie interesowało, tak więc kontynuował swój niekończący się cykl pobudek, patrolowania miasta, powrotu do domu, jedzenia, a potem zasypiania. Sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle wdzięcznego z faktu, że matka chrzestna Belli (i najlepsza przyjaciółka jego żony zarazem) zabrała od niego córkę. Dzięki temu nie musiał wpatrywać się w tę maleńką, zatroskaną twarzyczkę jak i ciemne brązowe oczy, które wyglądały tak samo jak u jej świętej pamięci matki.

Podałby zatem dziewczynce jej kalosze, które mała założyłaby kolejno na siebie, po czym podjęłaby długą podróż przez pola aż do posiadłości Cullenów. Z reguły miałaby przy sobie torbę wkładaną na ramię, która zawierałaby koszulę nocną i mundurek szkolny.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, rozmyślając o Esme. Nasza bohaterka nie wiedziała, jak przetrwałaby lata, które nastąpiły po tym nuklearnym wybuchu, jaki odebrał jej Renee, gdyby nie jej matka chrzestna. Ekstrawagancka, uzdolniona artystycznie, ciepła Esme. Należała do tych osób, które promieniowały światłem.

Bella była niezwykle wyczulona na honory, jakie czyniono względem niej za każdym razem, gdy otwierano jej drzwi. Dziewczyna zawsze odbierała to tak, jakby znajdowała się na krawędzi ich prywatnej strefy. I nawet jeśli uważała, że Carlisle i Esme traktowali ją jak córkę, to i tak zawsze czuła się od nich odseparowana, analizując każdy ich gest pod pretekstem litości.

Bella uświadomiła sobie, że wewnątrz tej posiadłości znajdowała się pewna pokręcona osoba, która nierozerwalnie splatała się z każdym wspomnieniem jej dzieciństwa. Edward. Chłopak urodził się trzy godziny przed narodzinami Belli. Renee i Esme żartowały zawsze, że ta para to bliźnięta, które przyszły na świat z dwóch różnych matek. Poród miał miejsce w tym samym szpitalu, a pierwsza spędzona na Ziemi noc ich życia minęła w klinice, w łóżeczkach dziecięcych stojących bok przy boku. Rzeczywiście ci dwoje byli dość dziwaczną odmianą bliźniąt.

Dziewczyna odegnała od siebie uporczywe wspomnienia. Poczuła, że opony jej wozu zachrzęściły na żwirowym podjeździe. Doznając jakiejś szaleńczej ulgi, Bella nie zarejestrowała obecności auta Edwarda. Wypuściła z płuc powietrze, które paliło je jak żrący kwas. Nagle nasza bohaterka doznała wrażenia, że zarobiła właśnie reprymendę. Już nie będzie mogła udawać, że on _nie_ istnieje…

***

Dziewczyna starała się dostać do środka przez frontowe drzwi. Pojęła, że są otwarte, a zatem minęła próg z wahaniem. Jakiś sentyment spłynął nagle po jej ciele. W obrębie tych murów powietrze smakowało inaczej.

− Carlisle? – zawołała. – Emmett? – Wkroczyła na szeroką klatkę schodową ulokowaną tuż przed nią.

Wyściełały ją drewniane panele a także portety uwieczniające przeszłość rodu Cullenów.

Bella wcisnęła swoje kluczyki do torebki i skręciła w foyer po prawej, idąc mrocznym korytarzem. Minęła pustą bawialnię, a następnie wkroczyła do słonecznej, funkcjonalnej kuchni. Nikogo. Zewsząd nie dochodził żaden dźwięk poza tykaniem zegara oraz warkotem lodówki. W zlewie tkwiło parę sztuk naczyń.

Carlisle kazał jej poczekać, aby się z nim rozmówić, nim nasza bohaterka uda się do Esme. Dziewczyna pojmowała, że to znak, iż stan zdrowia jej matki chrzestnej jest niezwykle poważny. Zostało jej bardzo mało czasu. Bellę fascynował fakt, iż jeszcze nie płakała. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaiła się do zalegającej w jej gardle grudy, że ledwo co ją teraz wyczuwała.

Wspięła się na palcach u nóg, zauważając z roztargnieniem doniczki stojące na parapecie z ulokowanymi w nimi świeżymi ziołami, które wymagały podlania, a nie mogła dostrzec nikogo na zewnątrz w ogrodzie.

_Prawdopodobnie gdzieś wyszli_. – Pomyślała, a zmęczenie chwyciło nagle jej ciało niczym oprawca czający się w ciemnej alejce.

Podróżowała przecież prawie przez siedem godzin.

Napiła się z kuchennego kranu, dziwiąc się, jak pyszna była woda w tym domu. Ta posiadłość naprawdę przypominała jakieś dziwne królestwo, do którego wkroczyła nasza bohaterka. Bella trysnęła drobinkami płynu na zioła.

_A może tylko mały odpoczynek._ – Pomyślała do siebie samej, wychodząc z kuchni w kierunku salonu.

Klapnęła w pachnący stęchlizną fotel, który był kołyską dla jej niezliczonych dziecięcych traum. Sięgnęła w kierunku palców u stóp, aby ściągnąć tenisówki. Zapadła w sen tak gwałtownie, że mogłoby to przypominać omdlenie.

***

Bella śniła i wiedziała, że to robi. Przypatrywała się młodszej wersji samej siebie oraz Edwarda siedzących na najniższej gałęzi drzewa rosnącego wśród upiornych zarośli oddzielających ich domy. Mieli prawdopodobnie około siedmiu lat.

Trzymali się za ręce, jak zawsze. Ludzie uważali to za słodkie, kiedy nasi bohaterowie liczyli sobie lat pięć. Za lekko nietypowe w wieku lat dziesięciu. Kiedy natomiast młodzi skończyli lat piętnaście, wywoływało to już poważną konsternację i stwierdzenia typu – _chore więzi_, które ciskano wokoło nich. Szesnastoletni Edward nie trzymał już Belli za rękę, ale za nadgarstek niczym człowiecze kleszcze. Dziewczyna pamiętała do tej pory gorące, elektryczne ukłucie, które wywoływał dotyk jego skóry o jej własną.

– Bello – mówił siedmioletni Cullen. – Jesteś moja. Jesteś _moją_ osobą. Nie kłóć się ze mną – dodał, mimo iż ona nawet się nie odezwała. – To ci nie pomoże. Należysz do mnie.

Dorosła Bella oglądała ten sen przez okno wspomnień. Otworzyła usta, aby krzyknąć do młodszej wersji samej siebie, wrzasnąć, by tamta się broniła. Aby puściła dłoń chłopaka i zerwała z nim wszelkie więzi.

Dziewczyna patrzyła, jak jej młodsze wcielenie zagryzło dolną wargę, pragnąc zabrać głos. Rozwarło nawet wargi, aby wreszcie zacząć się kłócić, jednak stłamsiło w sobie te słowa w chwili, kiedy oblicze Edwarda pociemniało. Nasza bohaterka dostrzegła, że jego palce przebiegały po wewnętrznej partii jej dłoni i nagle zdziwiło ją jak nienaturalne i dziwne, ale przede wszystkim nieracjonalne, było jego stwierdzenie.

Sen uległ modyfikacji, przeniósł ją w lata późniejszej młodości. Bella rozpoznała scenerię: szkolną salę gimnastyczną, bal absolwentów. Dziewczyna przyglądała się teraz całej scenie własnymi oczyma, nie jako obserwator. Stojąc na skraju tanecznego parkietu, czuła się niezręcznie w swojej czarnej sukience bez rękawów, czekając bite godziny na to, aby ktoś poprosił ją do tańca. Powinna znaleźć się tutaj z Edwardem jako jej _partnerem_ (Esme bardzo na to nalegała), jednak Cullen opuścił ją w chwili, kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg.

Nowy chłopak, którego Bella rozpoznawała z klasy matematycznej, zbliżył się do niej i gawędzili przez kilka chwil na temat tego, jak podobało mu się w Forks.

– Czy chcesz zatańczyć? – spytał młodzieniec w dość niezręczny sposób, a nasza bohaterka uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

– Nie, ona z tobą nie zatańczy. – Edward zmaterializował się nagle znikąd, a jego głos ociekał sarkazmem.

Podczas gdy Cullen odprowadzał ją, aby ulokować ją gdzieś indziej, dziewczyna usłyszała głos innego chłopaka mówiący:

– Stary, to było proszenie się o kłopoty.

Bella czuła nacisk dłoni Edwarda na swoim ramieniu, co wyglądało tak, jakby wciągano ją w mroczne odmęty.

Naszą bohaterkę wyrwał ze snu własny, zduszony krzyk. On, a także dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych w samochodzie drzwiczek…

***

Bella poderwała się na równe nogi, krzywiąc się, gdy jej zdrętwiałe plecy zabolały na znak protestu i zbliżyła się do okna.

Dostrzegła tył srebrnego Astona Martina, dawnego auta Carlisle'a z czasów studenckich zaparkowanego do połowy w rabacie nagietków okalających podjazd. Dziewczyna nie zarejestrowała żadnego ruchu. Od strony frontowych drzwi nie dobiegł jej żaden odgłos. Gdyby Esme zauważyła te pogniecione, spryskane błotem nagietki, zrobiłaby Edwardowi niezłą awanturę.

Nadal żadnego dźwięku. Bella stała nieruchomo niczym wystraszony królik. Jej żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie w wyrazie niepokoju.

Nienawidząc samej siebie, dziewczyna wsunęła stopy w tenisówki i wybiegła przez kuchnię na świeże powietrze, gnając przez pola. Ciężkie, brązowe loki tańczyły wokół jej twarzy, przesłaniając pole widzenia. Sprawiały, że jej kroki stały się coraz bardziej nierówne w chlupiącym, mokrym torfie.

Bella nie była w stanie myśleć o ćwiczeniu związanym z głębokim oddychaniem. O pozytywnej wizualizacji oraz o zapewnieniach co do tego, jak silną jest osobą. Wszystkie miesiące spędzone na wspólnej terapii z Angelą przygotowywały ją do tego właśnie momentu.

Jednak instynkt zwyciężył i nasza bohaterka postąpiła odwrotnie, niż planowała. Jeśli _on_ oglądał ją teraz przez okno, co prawdopodobnie miało właśnie miejsce, widział, że uciekała i zapewne śmiał się radośnie.

Nim nie dotknął jej skóry, nie mógł odczytać jej myśli. Bella musiała wmówić sobie, że wcale nie przypominał Boga, z jego wszechobecną obecnością. Nie potrafił na razie usłyszeć jej rozmyślań, gdy ona sama biegła przez grząskie połacie pola. Nie był w stanie jej dosięgnąć, jednak nasza bohaterka wiedziała, że nastąpi to już wkrótce…

**Bardzo ładnie proszę o komentarze w imieniu Sally!!!:) Dziękuję za czytanie, niedługo pojawi się 2 rozdział, dziękuję Wam!!! Eva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział drugi: Startled Doves**

**Written by**: The Black Arrow

**Translated by**: Eileen

**Beta: **angie1985, Marzenka__, chochlica1

Wilgoć unosiła się w powietrzu, osiadając na jej włosach. Dziewczyna wciąż biegła, nie obierając sobie żadnego konkretnego celu. Błoto chlupotało pod podeszwami jej trampek, przesiąkając przez nie i sprawiając, że jej stopy wydawały się oślizgłe i obrzydliwe w dotyku.

Bella uświadomiła sobie, że kieruje się ku swemu dawnemu domowi. Nagle zdecydowała się go odwiedzić, aby przekonać się, czy wygląda inaczej niż kiedyś. Zwolniła tempo swoich ruchów do prędkości spacerowej. Jej oddech osiadał mgiełką w rześkim powietrzu. Nasza bohaterka podjęła niewidzialny trop, za którym podążała, od kiedy ukończyła piąty rok życia.

Pole zawsze było mokre, grząskie, usiane ciemnopopielatymi skałami znaczącymi punktami rozległe pastwisko, co każde dziesięć stóp odległości. Nie dało się go uprawiać. Plony nigdy nie obrodziłyby na tym szarym mule, który dodatkowo pokrywało zdecydowanie za dużo kamieni. Poza przeznaczeniem związanym z nabyciem funkcji domu rodzinnego dla kucyków z czasów dzieciństwa Edwarda oraz Emmetta pole pozostawiono odłogiem.

Bella uśmiechnęła się do siebie samej, wspominając to lato, kiedy koniki dotarły na miejsce. Emmett, starszy syn Cullenów, a także bez wątpienia o wiele bardziej wrażliwy i uprzejmy chłopak otrzymał w darze krępego, czarnego zwierzaka o imieniu Jupiter, który poruszał się wolno i rozważnie niczym sędzia na emeryturze.

Edward dla kontrastu dostał smukłego, narwanego kucyka nazywanego Mercury. Tych dwoje, pan i jego właściciel, tworzyło jak gdyby jedną istotę, jeden umysł, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy chłopak go ujeżdżał. Obaj byli zawsze w ruchu, czujni, niespokojni. Bella przypomniała sobie przyglądanie się im, kiedy galopowali pośród drzew. Przeskakiwali przez zwalone pnie niezwykle wdzięcznie, a kopyta Mercury'ego nie wydawały z siebie przy tym praktycznie żadnego dźwięku. Znikali we mgle niczym duchy.

Dobrotliwe, okolone firanką długich rzęs oczy konia Edwarda bardzo często kusiły dziewczynę, aby pogłaskać zwierzaka. Z reguły kończyło się to bolesnym uszczypnięciem i rozdartym swetrem, jednak raz na dwadzieścia podejść koń ocierał się delikatnie pyskiem o jej ramię w wyrazie szczerego uczucia.

Ta zabawa nigdy nie nudziła się Mercury'emu, a jego ciemne, płynne, brązowe tęczówki zawsze ostatecznie zwabiały Bellę w sidła, w związku, z czym cała procedura zaczynała się od nowa.

Nasza bohaterka dyskutowała z Angelą o tym, że pamiętała jedynie przykre sytuacje związane z Cullenem. Tłumaczyła w ten sposób każde negatywne wspomnienie, choć posiadała przecież dwa całkiem przyjemne. Było jej po prostu ciężko przechowywać w pamięci te dobre zdarzenia.

Dziewczyna usiadła na powalonym pniu ulokowanym na tyłach budynku, w którym kiedyś mieszkała, w odległości około stu stóp od niego. Mieściła się tam teraz huśtawka. Bella mogła także spostrzec klęczącą w czymś przypominającym grządkę warzywną kobietę. Zastanawiała się nad tym, czy gdy wyjdzie za mąż, stanie się kimś takim jak ta nieznajoma. Przekręciła pierścionek na swoim palcu, uśmiechając się leciutko na myśl o Michaelu.

Narzeczony nie mógł przyjechać z nią do Forks, ponieważ jak zawsze był ogromnie zajęty, a nasza bohaterka nie oczekiwała, że opróżni dla niej swój grafik. W tym momencie zajmował się niezwykle przełomową sprawą karną i, jako adwokat powoda, nie mógł wziąć sobie kilku tygodni wolnego na odwiedziny mokrych, zielonych grzęzawisk nazywanych Forks.

_Pani Bella Newton_ – spróbowała powiedzieć niepewnie we wnętrzu umysłu, starając się zwizualizować to sobie także na papierze. – _Pani Newton_.

_Pani Cullen_ – odparował umysł, nim Bella była go w stanie w ogóle powstrzymać.

_Nie w tym życiu_ – rzekła do siebie.

Nigdy nie będzie jednym z Cullenów…

Gdy Esme umrze, klan nie będzie jej już więcej potrzebował, a zatem dziewczyna zostanie sama. Osierocona. Charlie żył i miał się świetnie na swojej przyśpieszonej emeryturze w New Jersey, jednak zostawił swoją córkę dawno temu.

_Lepiej, jeśli sama określisz swój los_. – Pomyślała Bella.

Wstała, otrzepując tył swoich ciemnych jeansów i raz jeszcze przekręciła pierścionek tkwiący na jej palcu. Były lepsze rzeczy do wyboru.

Odwróciła się, kamieniejąc nagle w bezruchu. Dostrzegła go stojącego w miejscu, gdzie drzewa przerzedzały się. Nie mogła, co prawda rozpoznać jego twarzy, podejrzewając jedynie, że to on. Bo któżby inny?

Być może miała świadomość, że przebywał tam przez cały czas, jako że ciarki chodziły po skórze jej karku, gdy bawiła się swoim nowym diamentowym drobiazgiem.

Był jedynie ciemną sylwetką na tle szarego, zamglonego zbiorowiska roślinności. Edward nie poruszał się. Prawdopodobnie oczekiwał, że to ona do niego podejdzie. Tak działo się zawsze. Nawet, kiedy byli jedynie małymi dziećmi. Bella stała nieruchomo, zmuszając swój oddech do tego, by wyrównał się i pogłębił. Nie istniał żaden powód do paniki.

_On nie ma już nad tobą żadnej władzy_ – skarciła samą siebie.

Wrona zaskrzeczała złowieszczo, a dziewczyna oparła się pokusie zadrżenia na całym ciele. Wywróciła oczyma na dramaturgię tej sceny. Następną rzeczą, jaka powinna się teraz wydarzyć, byłoby krążenie nad nią sępów, ona zaś jedynie przy odrobinie szczęścia nie uosabiałaby kuszącej padliny.

_No, uporajmy się z tym_ – Bella upomniała samą siebie, że nie ma już przecież pięciu lat a dwadzieścia sześć.

Nasza bohaterka rozpoczęła długi spacer w kierunku Cullena, starając się nie wspominać ostatniego razu, kiedy się widzieli. Działo się to sześć lat temu. W Nowy Rok. Uczucie poniżenia nadal dawało się doskonale wyczuć. Dziewczyna rozproszyła swoją uwagę, wlekąc się do przodu. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że wspomnienia ją dopadły.

Zauważyła, że biały ostrożeń wyglądał nieśmiało z połaci mchu. Bella przypomniała sobie moment, kiedy wkroczyła na wystawne przyjęcie u Cullenów. Kryształy lśniły w blasku świec. Czuła na sobie opływającą jej ciało czerwoną suknię. Szampan grający w jej krwi ośmielał ją…

Dziewczyna stłumiła wspomnienia po mistrzowsku, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na poruszających się na wietrze gałęziach drzew. Zmrużyła oczy pod wpływem wilgotnej mgiełki. Spostrzegła, że Edward uniósł swoją dłoń, gładząc się nią po karku. Był to dokładnie ten sam gest, który wykonał, kiedy nakryła go uprawiającego seks ze swoją jedyną przyjaciółką płci żeńskiej, Alice (a raczej tak przynajmniej sądziła), w jej własnym łóżku. Zachowanie to mówiło: _To właśnie ja, taki jestem, a ty musisz to zaakceptować_.

Bella przełknęła ślinę, a błoto zachlupotało pod jej stopami. Pradawna historia. Nie, to nie tak, że ją oszukiwał. Po prostu czuł się wolny, robiąc zawsze to, co go zadowalało.

_Tego samego nie możesz powiedzieć o sobie_. – Uderzyła w nią pewna mroczna myśl.

Edward ochraniał ją przed wszystkimi nastoletnimi mężczyznami niczym tygrys, nawet przed tymi z nich, którzy chcieli się z nią po prostu zaprzyjaźnić. Nie dlatego, że jej pragnął, ale dlatego, że nie życzył sobie, aby ktokolwiek inny miał ją dla siebie.

Nawet jako mały chłopiec Cullen nigdy nie wykazywał się umiejętnością dzielenia się.

Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na jego wspaniałych skórzanych butach, tak samo jak jej własne, zagłębionych w błocie. Jej własne kremowe tenisówki zostały po prostu unicestwione.

Szła niczym więzień zbliżający się do plutonu egzekucyjnego. Spodziewała się z jego strony przedstawienia, ale dzięki Bogu znajdowali się w odległości około mili od jakiejkolwiek żywej istoty ludzkiej.

Mgła wirowała wokół nich. Bella uniosła spojrzenie ku jego twarzy, doznając uderzenia tak silnego jak cios prosto w splot słoneczny. Jego czyste, niewysłowione piękno wprawiało ją w osłupienie. Nasza bohaterka już prawie się na nie uodporniła, zanim nie wyjechała do college'u.

Teraz, tak jak zawsze, gdy zobaczyła go po wcześniejszej rozłące, gapiła się na niego w szoku, chłonąc w siebie jego oblicze ledwo świadoma, że oddech w jej klatce piersiowej uległ spłyceniu.

Jego oczy błyszczały ciemną zielenią. Na jego twarzy błąkał się dziwny, mroczny uśmieszek. Edward wydawał się nawet wyższy, niż Bella zapamiętała, górując nad nią odziany w swoją nieodłączną czerń – czarne jeansy, czarną koszulę, czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Wyglądał całkiem jak upiorny brat bliźniak Jamesa Dean'a.

Jego cudowne włosy jak zawsze przedstawiały sobą istny koszmar: podobne do karmelu, brązowe, czekoladowe, miedziane, grube i rozczochrane. Cullen nigdy ich nie rozczesywał. Jego palce przeczesywały je, kiedy chłopak wpadał w złość, co miało miejsce kilka razy w ciągu jednego dnia.

Olśniewające usta mężczyzny wykręcał grymas, który wstąpił na nie zapewne w wyniku sarkastycznej obserwacji. Mina ta uległa modyfikacji do uśmieszku, gdy Edward lustrował dziewczynę wzrokiem w odpowiedzi na jej spojrzenia. Jego żarzące się oczy przebiegały po jej sylwetce, zatrzymując się przy szczupłych, odzianych w obcisłe jeansy nogach, sweterku w paski oraz pikowanej, czarnej kurtce.

Podszedł bliżej, starannie obserwując jej twarz. Jego uśmiech przygasł, a na oblicze chłopaka wstąpiła standardowa, przecinająca czoło zmarszczka. Wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Wiatr owiał ich nagle, a Edward wypowiedział imię dziewczyny, szpikując wymawiane słowo miodem oraz cierniami:

– Bella…

Jego dłoń pozostawała wyciągnięta. Od czasów dzieciństwa Cullen zawsze tak robił, oczekując, że nasza bohaterka chwyci ją, tak by on mógł usłyszeć jej myśli. Ona zawsze była dość nieśmiała, niezdolna do tego, aby w pełni zamienić swoje poplątane przemyślenia w słowa. Jemu zaś brakowało cierpliwości. Targała nim nienasycona potrzeba, aby wiedzieć _wszystko_. Wpis w albumie dla absolwentów widniejący pod jego nazwiskiem brzmiał: „Wiedza to potęga". Podsumowywało to idealnie ich dziecięce relacje.

Bella wepchnęła ręce w tylne kieszenie swoich jeansów, a ta manifestacja oporu pogłębiła jego zniecierpliwienie, przeobrażając je w grymas niezadowolenia.

– Bello – powiedział gniewnie. – Nie bądź trudna. – Zbliżył się do dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej, aż ta mogła wyczuć zapach skóry, dymu, jabłek.

Przewidując jego kolejną taktykę, nasza bohaterka przygotowała się na nią wewnętrznie.

Upewniony w słuszności swojego działania, Edward obniżył swoją twarz w kierunku oblicza dziewczyny, wydychając powietrze wprost na jej policzki. Wykąpał ją w swoim oddechu. Wykorzystywał tego asa z rękawa skutecznie, odkąd oboje skończyli szesnaście lat.

Choć działanie to powinno być nieznośne, to gęsia skórka, która wstępowała na przedramiona Belli, a także pulsująca w jej gardle krew nigdy nie doprowadzały jej do przemyślanej reakcji.

Najokropniejszą rzeczą w posiadaniu najlepszego przyjaciela takiego jak Edward było to, że stanowił on przy okazji jej najgorszego wroga. Manipulował scenariuszem każdego z wydarzeń, aż to przynosiło mu oczekiwany rezultat. Zdezorientowanie dziewczyny jak i jej stawiający mu opór umysł utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, iż uważała go za pięknego. Że oszałamiał ją fakt, iż jej ciało na niego reaguje.

A zatem to wykorzystywał.

– Bello, wyglądasz ślicznie. – Wydyszał, a jego głos ledwie przekraczał granicę szeptu.

Na razie jeszcze jej nie dotykał.

Nasza bohaterka stała sztywno w miejscu, zagryzając dolną wargę oraz odwracając swoją buzię z dala od niego.

– No dalej, dalej. – Usłyszała, jak mruczy. – Nie zamierzasz się ze mną przywitać? – Jego twarz obniżyła się bardziej ku zagłębieniu pomiędzy ramionami, a szyją dziewczyny, a jego włosy połaskotały ją w wyeksponowaną na jego urok kość obojczykową.

– Cześć, Edwardzie – odpowiedziała Bella, zaskoczona tym, jak normalnie zabrzmiał jej głos.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby witała się ze znajomym lub kolegą.

Zacisnęła szczękę, tłumiąc dreszcz, który wstrząsnął jej ciałem, kiedy poczuła muśnięcie jego kilkudniowego zarostu na swojej szyi.

– Co z tobą nie tak? – warknął, łapiąc dziewczynę za ramię, po czym chwycił ją za łokieć.

Bella westchnęła znacząco, gdyż Edwardowi udało się oswobodzić jej dłoń z kieszeni. Chłopak przyglądał się jej z dystansem, ujmując jej dłoń w swoją, a jego wprawne palce odszukały pierścionek.

Schylił się, oglądając go dokładnie. Obrócił diamentowe oczko w swoją stronę, przygotowując się do otwarcia dla siebie jej umysłu niczym pierwszego lepszego segregatora. Przerwał na chwilę podjętą czynność, mrugając powiekami.

– Co to ma, _do cholery_, znaczyć? – krzyknął, a ten nagły wybuch złości spłoszył stado gołębi, które poderwało się do lotu z pobliskiego drzewa.

Niewielkie, białe błyski zaznaczyły się na tle ciężkich chmur burzowych…

**Kochani!!! W imieniu Sally i swoim bardzo dziękuję za komenatrze i bardzo o nie proszę do tego rozdziału także...;) Następny rozdział pojawi się szybko, ale tylko jeśli pokażecie naszej cudownej autorce, że się Wam podoba;) Buziaki, Eva.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział trzeci: Diamond denial**

Written by: **The Black Arrow**

Translated by: **Eileen**

Beta: **angie1985, Marzenka__, chochlica1**

− To pierścionek. – Bella trwała spokojnie przy swoim, na całe szczęście dla siebie.

Edward tymczasem kipiał wściekłością, a jego palce szarpały za biżuterię, badając opuszkami kłopotliwy przedmiot. Wyraz jego twarzy sugerował mordercze zapędy. Dziewczyna odmalowała w swoim umyśle wieczór, kiedy Michael się jej oświadczył. Nastąpiło to w pięknej restauracji. Wyobraziła sobie moment, gdy narzeczony postawił bladoniebieskie pudełko od Tiffany'ego obok jej talerza. Jego usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech w chwili, kiedy mówiła – _tak_.

Edward odtrącił jej dłoń, całkiem jakby ta go poparzyła.

– Czemu mi o tym opowiadasz? – syknął. – Co, do cholery?

Bella odstąpiła od niego, zachowując pomiędzy nimi bezpieczną odległość i wróciła wreszcie do wyuczonych podstaw. Przez wszystkie te lata przyjmowała na siebie setki napadów złości z jego strony. Pojmowała, że Cullen nigdy jej nie skrzywdzi. Doświadczyła z pierwszej ręki tego, co robił tym, którzy ją zranili. Chłopak potrzebował po prostu przestrzeni na to, aby jego furia mogła ulec detonacji. Dziewczyna wycofała się w kierunku płaskiego, mokrego kamienia, siadając na nim i czekając.

Edward był niesamowity, kiedy wpadał we wściekłość. Górował nad nią, blokując dostęp światła, a energia promieniowała z niego w prawie widzialny sposób. Otaczające go powietrze zdawało się szeleścić. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie, jakby próbował sformułować odpowiednio swoją wypowiedź.

– Kurwa – powtórzył kilkakrotnie, robiąc to za każdym razem ostrzej i głośniej niż wcześniej.

Zaczął przeczesywać palcami swoje kosmyki.

Kiedyś Bella powiedziała mu, że wyglądał w takim momencie niczym wodewilowy oprych stojący na scenie i wyrywający sobie włosy w reakcji na ewidentnie niekorzystne wiadomości. To prawda. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się ze współczuciem dla jego biednej czupryny, żałując tego, że ten wspaniały, gęsty bałagan na głowie ponosił właśnie surową karę.

– Dlaczego robisz to teraz? – powiedział wreszcie Edward, a jego głos ociekał jadem.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: _robisz to teraz_? – odparła z niedowierzaniem. – Nie zrobiłam nic złego.

– Dobrze wiesz, _o co mi chodzi_ – odparował, kopiąc butem w najbliższą bryłkę torfu, czym sprawił, że ta wzbiła się w powietrze. – To najgorszy możliwy ku temu okres. W razie gdybyś zapomniała o tym w całym tym swoim _pozaręczynowym uniesieniu…_ – w tym momencie ton jego głosu nabrał drażliwej nuty, przypominał dyszenie i stał się piskliwy jak u dziewczyny – moja matka umiera – skończył, warcząc, a ostatnie słowo zawisło w powietrzu niczym odrażający fetor.

Klatka piersiowa Edwarda unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie w dół, a Bella przyglądała się beznamiętnie temu, jak chłopak wpada w prawdziwą złość.

Teraz, po ich rozłące, mogła dostrzec, co takiego wyprawiał. Lata spędzone na odpowiedniej terapii pomogły jej w uświadomieniu sobie tego wszystkiego, w lepszym poznaniu pięknego Cullena. Nie istniało w jego wnętrzu żadne wolne miejsce dla jakiejkolwiek wrażliwości, dla okazywania cierpienia. Zamiast tego przeznaczono całą jego przestrzeń wewnętrzną uczuciu wściekłości.

Jego starszy brat, Emmett, byłby w stanie usiąść obok niej, oprzeć głowę na ramieniu dziewczyny, wypowiedzieć na głos słowa wyrażające ból. Szukałby sposobu na to, aby ją pocieszyć. Edward jednak nie potrafiłby tego uczynić. W zamian za to wyładowałby swoje emocje na najbliżej znajdującej się osobie, a w tym przypadku na niej.

– Ty idiotko! Jesteś taka przewidywalna! Fantazyjna Bella chcąca nosić biały welon oraz marząca o tym, aby zostać księżniczką. By piec ciasteczka i schładzać paszteciki na okiennym parapecie, a także o tym, aby prasować szkaradne, białe koszule _jakiegoś tam_ _gościa_. – Zielone oczy chłopaka przyjęły teraz ciemniejszy odcień przypominający barwę mchu, a on sam tymczasem krzyczał na dziewczynę.

Prawdopodobnie wyrywał sobie teraz całe garście włosów. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało.

Bella odezwała się delikatnym tonem głosu:

– Edwardzie, strasznie mi przykro z powodu Esme. Bardzo, ale to bardzo mi przykro.

Cullen odwrócił się śpiesznie w jej stronę.

– Nie waż się nawet wyskakiwać z tą swoją idiotyczną śpiewką w stylu – _ona jest dla mnie jak matka_ – Bello Swan! Nie. Ona jest MOJA.

Dziewczyna zmusiła się do tego, aby się nie skulić, kiedy miedzianowłosy przykucnął, aby uklęknąć naprzeciwko niej. Jego kolana wsparły się na skale tuż obok jej nóg. Jego ciało drżało od targającej nim wściekłości.

– Nie, ona nie jest tylko twoja – zaprotestowała nasza bohaterka – a wszystkich. Nie należy jedynie do ciebie, ale także do Carlisle'a i Emmetta. I do mnie też, w maleńkim stopniu, mimo iż nienawidzisz tej świadomości. – Jej głos pod koniec zmienił się w szept.

Twarz chłopaka znajdowała się zaledwie cale od buzi Belli. Jego cierpienie było tak samo wyraziste jak wściekłość.

– Edwardzie. – Dziewczyna spróbowała od początku, a jej dłoń zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku. – Edwardzie, uspokój się. – Jej oddech pogłębił się.

Ciemnowłosa zmusiła swój umysł do tego, aby ten się uspokoił, a myśli uległy wypogodzeniu. Zamiast tego jednak bezwolnie przypomniała sobie identyczną sytuację, kiedy oboje bohaterowie liczyli sobie siedemnaście lat, a Cullen pobił Erica Yorkie do nieprzytomności na parkingu podczas szkolnej potańcówki.

Twarz młodego mężczyzny przybrała wyraz rozbawienia w reakcji na jej wspomnienie.

– To oduczyło go podejmowania prób zaliczenia z tobą drugiej bazy.

Bella potrząsnęła głową z żalem.

– Wciąż nie pojmuję, czemu to zrobiłeś. To było zupełnie niepotrzebne. Poza tym zostawiłeś mnie samą w oczekiwaniu na sanitariuszy, a sam tymczasem z lubością rozkoszowałeś się robótką ręczną ofiarowaną ci przez Jessicę Stanley w pokoju nauczycielskim.

Edward uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

– Nigdy nie odmawiałem sobie podwójnych standardów.

Dziewczyna puściła jego dłoń w geście irytacji. Złość chłopaka właśnie wyparowywała, a on sam przekręcił się tak, aby usiąść obok niej na skale, prawie ją przy okazji przygniatając.

– A poza tym – kontynuował Edward. – Bardzo ładnie mnie kryłaś. Powiedziałaś swojemu ojcu, że zrobiło to paru gości, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałaś. Że to właśnie oni naskoczyli na biednego, starego Erica. – Rozbawienie odmalowało się na jego obliczu i wtedy też Bella pojęła, że wybuch dobiegł końca.

Cullen gawędził sobie teraz z nią po towarzysku.

– Nie powinnam była tego mówić. Powinieneś zostać aresztowany, ty okropny chłopcze. Biedny Eric. Ciekawe, co u niego słychać.

– Trzyma łapska przy sobie, mogę się o to założyć. Dodatkowo pracuje w myjni samochodowej czy innym tego typu gównie.

Bella powstrzymała się od uśmiechu i zadrżała na całym ciele od przenikliwego, chłodnego wiatru. Naciągnęła kurtkę niżej na swoje wyeksponowane plecy.

Całe szczęście, że Michael nie przyjechał z nią do Forks. Dziewczyna nie potrafiłaby sobie wyobrazić, jak jej narzeczony odebrałby Edwarda. Już sama myśl o nich dwóch znajdujących się w tym samym pomieszczeniu wydawała się przerażająca. Stanowili dwa przeciwległe bieguny. Należeli do zupełnie innych światów.

Nasza bohaterka odwiedziła biuro Michaela w chwili, kiedy wyjeżdżała z miasta, aby się z nim pożegnać. Chłopak siedział na swoim biurku odziany w jasnobłękitną koszulę i blado-szary garnitur, a jego włosy zostały starannie zaczesane.

– Bello – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem, kiedy ona wierciła się niepewnie, tkwiąc w progu. – Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zjawiała się tutaj bez wcześniejszego zaanonsowania swojego przybycia.

– Wybacz – odparła. – Muszę po prostu wyjechać na jakiś czas i chciałam się z tobą pożegnać…

Michael wstał, a dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, że zbliża się do niej, aby ją pocałować. Zamiast tego odsunął ją na bok, gdy tylko jeden z jego znajomych pojawił się w progu.

– Baw się dobrze – rzucił, lekceważąc ją, po czym wyciągnął dłoń do tamtego mężczyzny.

Dobrze się bawić? Czy on oszalał? Jej matka chrzestna właśnie umierała. Ciemnowłosa zalewała się łzami, odjeżdżając spod budynku sądu.

Bella zorientowała się, że pogrąża się we własnych myślach. Ręka Edwarda wślizgnęła się pod kurtkę na jej plecy, głaszcząc skórę zimną dłonią.

– Wynośmy się stąd – powiedziała ostrym tonem. – Ręka ci zamarza.

– Ale ty jesteś bardzo ciepła. Nie bądź skąpa. – Chłopak wyszarpnął swoją górną kończynę brutalnie.

Użył jej do wykręcenia dłoni dziewczyny dolną partią ku wierzchowi i raz jeszcze chwycił za jej pierścionek zaręczynowy.

– Przestań czytać moje myśli.

– Robisz wielki błąd – powiedział Edward w dość mroczny sposób.

– Bez wątpienia nie. Michael to naprawdę świetny gość. Traktuje mnie wyjątkowo dobrze. – Bella śledziła opuszkiem palca szczelinę w skale, na której oboje siedzieli. – Pracuje jako oskarżyciel.

Chłopak warknął.

– Nie obchodzi mnie on. Nie kłopocz się opowiadaniem mi o nim. To się wcale nie wydarzy.

Bella wstała i obróciła się tak, aby stanąć z Edwardem twarzą w twarz. On tymczasem przyjął ewidentnie niedbałą postawę. Poza zasięgiem jego uścisku, poza wpływem jabłkowego aromatu dziewczyna pozwoliła swojemu umysłowi ponownie przeanalizować jego wygląd.

Jego oblicze zdobił lekki zarost, a usta zawsze wyglądały tak, jakby dopiero co się całował. Rozłożył się na skale, całkiem jakby umościł się w puchowej pościeli. Był obezwładniająco smakowitym kąskiem dla oka.

Nasza bohaterka wymierzyła sobie jednak mentalny policzek, ponieważ Cullen cechował się także egoizmem oraz niedojrzałością. Stanowił żywy przykład społecznej dysfunkcji.

Zdradzieckie spojrzenie Belli wciąż błądziło wzdłuż jego ugiętych dolnych kończyn, gdy Edward tymczasem odchylił się do tyłu, wspierając się na łokciach. Jego brzuch wydawał się niezwykle płaski i twardy pod materiałem jego podkoszulka. Dziewczyna przymknęła powieki, starając się na nowo skupić.

– Ja zawsze całowałem cię na _do widzenia_ – powiedział chłopak, przygryzając dolną wargę swoimi białymi zębami.

Zmrużył oczy w taki sposób, jakby snuł właśnie jakieś przypuszczenia.

Bella warknęła.

– Tak, i to zawsze w dość nieprzyzwoitym stylu.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brew.

– Tylko _w dość_? – Jego ciemne, zmęczone tęczówki, które nie były w stanie niczego przegapić, nawet faktu, że nasza bohaterka lustrowała wzrokiem jego ciało, odnotowały z rozkoszą wstępujący na jej policzki rumieniec.

Głos dziewczyny śpiesznie starał się naprowadzić konwersację na bezpieczniejszy teren.

– Co do moich zaręczyn… Chcę powiedzieć o tym Esme. Życzę sobie, aby dowiedziała się, że ktoś zajmie się mną po tym, jak ona odejdzie. – Przysłuchiwała się temu, jak jej własne słowa stopniowo się wyciszają.

Twarz Edwarda pociemniała. Jego oczy ciskały gromy i w tym momencie Bella naprawdę się go bała. Cofnęła się o krok. On tymczasem stanął powoli na nogi.

– Po pierwsze: nie powiem jej tak popierdolonej rzeczy jak ta.

Nasza bohaterka zrobiła jeszcze krok do tyłu. Jej tenisówki zatopiły się w podłożu.

– Po drugie: zdejmiesz ten odrażający pierścionek z palca.

Dłoń dziewczyny zacisnęła się w pięść.

– Nie, nie zrobię tego.

– Po trzecie – kontynuował, jakby ona wcale się nie odezwała. – Wezwano cię tutaj tak szybko tylko dlatego, że Esme miała nadzieję, iż sfinalizujesz sprawy związane ze mną.

Bella zagapiła się na niego.

– To śmieszne. Ona nigdy tego nie chciała.

– Skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? – sprzeciwił się miedzianowłosy. – Nigdy nie przestała czynić mi o tym aluzji. Ledwo co odbyliśmy rozmowę na ten temat ubiegłej nocy.

Pokręciła głową z furią.

– Mylisz się. Kłamiesz. Ona doskonale orientuje się w tym, że ty i ja razem to istny kataklizm.

– Tak? – powiedział. – Uważam cię za bardzo atrakcyjną laskę.

Chłopak wystąpił naprzód odziany w czerń niczym wampir. Wyglądał bardziej tak, jakby zamierzał wyssać krew z jej ciała. Wizja jego warg zaciskających się na jej szyi przesunęła się przed jej oczyma.

– Edwardzie, ty uważasz wszystko, co żyje i jest płci żeńskiej za atrakcyjne. – Bella dźgnęła palcem powietrze, wskazując w jego kierunku. Jej frustracja nasilała się. – Za późno. Być może byłam tobą nieco zauroczona w dzieciństwie, ale teraz jestem zaręczona. I życzę sobie, abyś spróbował być dla mnie szczęśliwy.

– Odmawiasz Esme jej ostatniego życzenia? – Słowa płynące z ust chłopaka ociekały starannie wystudiowanym okrucieństwem.

– Edwardzie, bądź poważny. Pojmuję, do czego zmierzasz. Nie potrafisz pogodzić się z tym, że jedna z twoich _własności_ już więcej do ciebie nie należy.

Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego, oplatając rękoma jego talię. Nagle z trudem zwalczała łzy.

– Jesteś pieprzonym kolekcjonerem, Edwardzie. Ona nas opuszcza. – Bella mogła wyczuć, jak bardzo spięte było jego ciało, a zatem objęła go mocniej.

Pragnęła wchłonąć w siebie nieco z jego cierpienia. Jego ręce zwisały bezwładnie wzdłuż tułowia, a on sam nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby odwzajemnić jej uścisk.

Kiedy przemówił, jego głos brzmiał łagodnie:

– Ona się martwi, Bello. Emmett ma Rose. Jednak ja zostanę sam.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, odchylając się do tyłu, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Nie potrafiła teraz wyczuć jakichkolwiek śladów nieuczciwości.

Z reguły umiała stwierdzić, kiedy kłamał. Zawsze wyglądał wtedy na zadowolonego z siebie. Teraz jednak sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego.

Bella zauważyła nagle ciemne sińce pod jego oczyma. Jego oblicze zdawało się sugerować wewnętrzne wyniszczenie. Znając Edwarda, pojmowała, iż się tym wszystkim dusił oraz przejmował. Dorobił się prawdopodobnie wrzodów żołądka.

– Nie wierzę ci – powiedziała dziewczyna bezbarwnym tonem, oswobadzając jego talię z uścisku.

Bez słowa, Cullen wyciągnął mały, cienki telefon komórkowy. Wybrał odpowiedni numer i nawiązał z nim połączenie. Przełączył rozmowę na tryb głośnomówiący.

– Halo? – Głos Esme rozbrzmiewał słabo, jakby matka Belli lada chwila miała zemdleć.

Samo zachowanie Edwarda natychmiast się zmieniło. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się odrobinę rozpogodził. Grymas malujący się na jego twarzy zniknął. Oblicze chłopaka było teraz jedynie maską uosabiającą doprowadzające go do agonii cierpienie.

– Czy cię obudziłem, mamuś? – spytał, opadając z powrotem na skałę, aby na niej usiąść.

Dziewczyna powieliła jego zachowanie.

– Nie, nie. Tylko sobie tu leżę i spoglądam na chmury widoczne za oknem. Lada chwila rozpęta się burza.

Łzy zaczęły spływać w dół policzków brunetki.

– Mamuś, chciałem spytać cię o coś, o czym mówiliśmy już wcześniej. Chodzi o Bellę. – Ton jego głosu był lekki, nakłaniający do konwersacji.

Edward rzucił w kierunku naszej bohaterki ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, aby ta zachowała ciszę.

– Och, Bella… Moja śliczna Bella – Esme teraz praktycznie szeptała.

– Mówiłaś o czymś, co wydało mi się interesujące. A mianowicie o tym, że ona mogłaby być dla mnie odpowiednią dziewczyną.

– Edwardzie, jestem pewna, że to prawda. Kocham ją nad życie. – Oboje byli w stanie usłyszeć szelest przesuwanej pościeli.

Dziewczyna wyobraziła sobie, jak jej matka chrzestna kręci się niezdarnie w swoich okryciach, by móc rozmawiać przez telefon przy zachowaniu pełnej konspiracji.

– Roztacza wokół siebie specyficzny rodzaj aury.

– A czy uważasz, że… jest moją drugą połówką? – spytał Edward.

Wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, że Esme wierzyła z wielkim oddaniem i pasją w istnienie bratnich dusz.

– Jest twoją drugą połówką, synu. Urodziła się trzy godziny po tobie. To tak, jakby nie mogła pozwolić na to, abyś stąpał po tym świecie bez niej. – Cullen rzucił naszej bohaterce tryumfujące spojrzenie. – To twoja bratnia dusza. Idealnie cię równoważy. Ty uosabiasz mrok, a ona światło. – Matka chrzestna dziewczyny zaśmiała się delikatnie. – Brzmię całkiem jak kartka z pozdrowieniami. – Westchnęła.

W tym momencie zapadło dłuższe milczenie, a Edward nie podjął żadnego starania, żeby zapełnić czymś tę ciszę.

– Ale synu… – ostrzegła Esme. – Jeśli Bella nadal widuje się z Michaelem, proszę, abyś obiecał mi, że nie będziesz się wtrącał. Przysięgnij mi, synku.

Cullen roześmiał się i zawiesił połączenie. Odwrócił się w kierunku naszej bohaterki.

– Nie obiecam czegoś takiego.

Dziewczyna otarła łzy wierzchnią partią dłoni i okręciła się w miejscu tak, aby spojrzeć na Edwarda. Jej serce zamarło. Bella zorientowała się w takim zachowaniu jak to całe lata temu. Było nim to samo spojrzenie, jakie rzucał jej, kiedy nauczyciele kazali im zostać po lekcjach pod pretekstem jakiegoś czynu społecznego, a on po sprawdzeniu tożsamości dzwoniącej osoby trzymał telefon z dala od zasięgu jej dłoni.

W jego oku czaił się niebezpieczny błysk, a na wargach błąkał się łobuzerski uśmieszek. Cullen życzył sobie, aby dziewczyna skłamała.

– Czego chcesz? – spytała bezbarwnym głosem.

Chłopak chwycił ją za ręce, unosząc do pozycji stojącej.

– Będziesz udawała, iż się we mnie zakochujesz.

Bella pokręciła głową. Wierciła dziurę w ziemi przy pomocy swojego buta.

– Nie.

– Zrobisz to, a moja matka umrze w spokoju. Jej syn znajdzie sobie właściwą opiekę i dodatkowo nie będzie musiała martwić się o ciebie. Czysty i jasny układ – odparł sam do siebie, chwytając dziewczynę za rękę, po czym zaczął zsuwać pierścionek z jej palca.

– To odrażające – skomentował, ważąc go w dłoni.

Bella złapała go, zanim Cullen zrobił coś tak okropnego jak ciśnięcie go w błoto. Nasza bohaterka nie będzie wkładała go w jego obecności.

– Jak dużo czasu jej zostało? – zadała to okropne pytanie.

– Tydzień… Może dwa.

Te paskudne słowa rozbrzmiały w uszach Belli, sprawiając, że nowa fala łez wypełniła kąciki jej oczu.

Edward przystąpił do niej bliżej, a jego ramiona zacisnęły się wokół niej. Jedna z jego dłoni wkradła się pod krawędź jej odzieży, ponownie dotykając skóry. Cullen przyciągnął ją do siebie brutalnie, a sprzączka paska u jego spodni wbiła się w brzuch dziewczyny. Jej policzek spoczął na gładkim materiale jego koszuli. Zapach mokrej skóry wymieszany ze słodkim aromatem Edwarda wypełnił jej nozdrza.

Jego ciało zawsze w jakiś sposób idealnie do niej pasowało, mimo iż był przecież o dobrą stopę wyższy od niej. Ramiona Belli całkiem niechcący uniosły się do góry, aby zacisnąć się wokół jego talii.

– Świetnie do siebie pasujemy, prawda? – wymruczał tuż przy jej skroni.

Nasza bohaterka stawiała mu opór, próbowała go od siebie odepchnąć. Ta mentalna prywatność, jakiej zaznawała przez ostatnich kilka lat, bardzo się jej spodobała.

– Wybacz. Chciałbym móc przestać to robić – powiedział miedzianowłosy i naprawdę brzmiało to tak, jakby okazywał skruchę. – Ale nie mogę. To znaczy mogę, ale za bardzo tego pragnę. To uzależniające.

– Spróbuj – odparła Bella.

– Tylko wtedy, jeśli uczynisz dla mnie tę jedną rzecz.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Pomyślała o tym, jak bardzo marzyła, aby opowiedzieć Esme o oświadczynach Michaela. Aby pogadać o ślubnych sukniach i kwiatach. Wydawało się jej, że to uczyni jej matkę chrzestną bardzo szczęśliwą.

– To będą dla niej okropne wiadomości – powiedział Edward łagodnie. – To będzie oznaczało, że ostatni bastion nadziei dla jej syna właśnie upadł.

Bella ponownie zorientowała się, iż Cullen zapędził ją w kozi róg.

– Nie mam zamiaru sprawiać, byś czuła się jak w potrzasku – odparł, a jego gorący oddech zatańczył we włosach dziewczyny. – Wiem, że to robię. Coś w tobie sprawia, że marzę o tym, by cię osaczyć.

– To porąbana sytuacja, Edwardzie. – Zdołała tylko powiedzieć nasza bohaterka.

– Uczynisz to?

Bella nie odpowiedziała nic przez całą wieczność. Wreszcie zabrała głos:

– Jak zwykle nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru.

**Sally!!! You are just incredible and I love you sooooo much:) I'm very honored to translate TB& TC and I wanna thank you for a permission :) :***

**Kochani, teraz zbliża się do nas fantastyczny czwarty rozdział i mam nadzieję, że szykujecie już pokłady sił na niego, bo jest... Gorący:D**

** Buziaki, kocham Was wszystkich!!! Eva.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział czwarty – Not a toy**

Written by: The Black Arrow

Translated by: Eileen

Beta: chochlica1, marzenka__

Wracali do domu, a towarzyszyło im wrogie milczenie. Bella walczyła ze wszystkich sił o to, aby zachować nad sobą panowanie. Aby zapuszkować w sobie chwytającą ją zewsząd frustrację, urazę oraz bezsilność. Czuła się tak, jakby ponownie liczyła sobie zaledwie szesnaście lat.

Jak zawsze, Edward postawił na swoim. Zamknął ją skutecznie w potrzasku, a ona mu na to w dodatku pozwoliła. Cała ta terapia, przygotowania, jakie odbyła, lata spędzone na ucieczce od tego miejsca poszły na zmarnowanie. Wyglądało to tak jakby w chwili, kiedy dziewczyna przekroczyła granicę „Włości Cullenów", uległa teleportacji do swojej słabej, nastoletniej osobowości.

Sesja, jaka stała się jej udziałem w ubiegłym tygodniu, została przystosowana specjalnie dla potrzeb wydarzeń dnia dzisiejszego. Tego dnia, kiedy Bella znowu go zobaczy. Pełen wigoru głos Angeli wciąż pobrzmiewał świeżością w jej wspomnieniach…

„_Pamiętaj o tym, Bello, jakbyś nie myślała o niczym innym. Nie jesteś w stanie przeobrazić osobowości Edwarda. Nie masz nad nim żadnej kontroli. Jego wnętrze duchowe cechuje się zbytnią zmiennością, a zatem ten mężczyzna pozostaje poza zasięgiem twojego wpływu._"

„_Być może się zmienił, jednak bardziej prawdopodobne wydaje się to, że tak się nie stało. Wiesz, jaki on jest i jaki pozostanie na zawsze. I musisz to zaakceptować_."

„_Ale ty uległaś kompletnej przemianie. Odkąd zaczęłyśmy się widywać pięć lat temu, stałaś się silną osobą. Jesteś mądra i pewna siebie. Byłaś emocjonalną kaleką oraz przepełnioną niepokojem dziewczyną, gdy podjęłyśmy wspólną pracę. Nie potrafiłaś otworzyć się na świat bez strachu o to, że zostaniesz wykorzystana albo zraniona. Nie umiałaś nawet porozmawiać z facetem bez przemarznięcia do szpiku kości._"

„_Ale teraz masz pracę w wybranej przez siebie branży. Tworzysz stały związek z mężczyzną sukcesu. Wynajmujesz mieszkanie we wspaniałej dzielnicy. Posiadasz przyjaciół, którzy lubią cię za to, jaka jesteś naprawdę i nie żerują na tobie_."

„_Pamiętaj o tym wszystkim i upewnij się, że umiesz kontrolować swoje zachowanie. Nie pozwól innym ponownie kierować swoim życiem. Wspomnij na własne wybory._"

Bella poczuła metaliczny smak w ustach. Jej buty tonęły w mule zalegającym na polu, przez które kroczyła. Dom wynurzał się już przed nią w pewnej odległości, skrywając się we mgle.

_Gdyby życie można było cofnąć za pomocą przycisku przewijania._ – Pomyślała, a jej gardło ścisnęło się od tłumionej frustracji.

Dziewczyna wykazywała się tendencją do płaczu w chwilach szczęścia, smutku, złości. Płakała, gdy odczuwała przemęczenie, a także wtedy, gdy coś w jej życiu się zmieniało. Być może działo się tak z powodu tłumienia emocji przez tyle lat. Jednak teraz opanowywała łzy irytacji wyjątkowo regularnie. Jedynie niewielka partia mięśni w jej gałkach ocznych powstrzymywała słone krople przed tym, aby wyślizgnęły się spod powiek Belli i spłynęły po jej policzkach.

Żadna z jej fantazji dotyczących spotkania z Edwardem nie przedstawiała się w taki sposób. Zazwyczaj kiedy leżała późną nocą w swoim łóżku, pozwalała sobie na śnienie o tym, że gdy znowu zobaczy Cullena, on będzie zafascynowany jej siłą, odniesionym przez nią sukcesem, a także zmianą, jaka w niej zaszła.

Żeby być uczciwą z samą sobą, dziewczyna musiała stwierdzić, że ilekroć rozmyślała o jakimś swoim dokonaniu, znajdowała się tam automatycznie twarz miedzianowłosego chłopaka. Tak jakby ogłuszona i wyrażająca uznanie dla jej osoby, gdy on sam przyglądał się tymczasem z dumą i wyraźnym żalem temu, jak zniszczył łączące ich relacje. Bella fantazjowała o nim płaczącym na jej ślubie. Ta wizja należała do jednych z jej najbardziej ulubionych wyobrażeń. Chciała nad nim tryumfować w tak dziecinny sposób, jak tylko umiała. W jej umyśle, kiedy wkraczała na scenę, aby odebrać Nagrodę Pulitzera za wkład włożony w rozwój dziennikarstwa, Edward siedział w pierwszym rzędzie – pełen żalu, z poszarzałym obliczem. Podejmowała próby zwizualizowania sobie tysiąca różnych spotkań z Cullenem w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, odkąd dowiedziała się o pogorszeniu się stanu zdrowia Esme, a fakt ten nie przytłoczył jej niczym złożone na jej ramiona kowadło.

Żadna z tych fantazji nie dotyczyła jednak spacerowania przez środek pola, przełykania łez wściekłości, z pierścionkiem od Tiffany'ego ściśniętym w garści tak mocno, że diament praktycznie wyżłobił ślad w jej skórze. Bella wsunęła drobiazg w kieszeń swojej kurtki i zasunęła suwak.

Mimo iż nadal nie padało, powietrze było tak zamglone i ciężkie od pary wodnej, że burza wydawała się wisieć nad ich głowami. Włosy dziewczyny pokrywały kropelki wilgoci, a jej kurtka w połowie przesiąknęła.

Edward szedł za nią, nie dotykając jej. Bellę drażniła wybitnie jego dostrzegalna kącikiem oka ciemna sylwetka. Rozmazywała się w niewyraźną plamę, gdy jej rzęsy łączyły się ze sobą. Jej własny, prywatny demon. Wszystko, co zrobił, sprawiało wrażenie, jakby przemyślał to sobie z wyrachowaniem, by wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, przetestować jej wytrzymałość i wywrzeć na niej presję. I wreszcie, gdy dziewczyna szła tak po prostu przed siebie, a jej zmarznięte stopy potykały się o kępy traw, wsuwając się w królicze nory, petarda uformowana z jej furii ostatecznie wybuchła.

_Mieszający w głowie skurwysyn_. – Pomyślała, a wściekłość podeszła jej gulą do gardła.

Bella wyryłaby ten aforyzm na jego nagrobku.

_Edward Cullen – tu leży kochany syn, brat i pieprzony, mieszający w umyśle skurwiel_.

Brunetka zastanawiała się nad tym, czy wszystkie te elementy pasowałyby do napisu nagrobnego. Jeśli odmówiliby jej tej rozkoszy, wydłubałaby to w kamieniu gołymi rękami. Bella pozwoliła sobie na usnucie wizji traktującej o niej samej sączącej piwo i spoczywającej na jego grobie po turecku, zmęczonej żłobieniem w skale tego aforyzmu. Ten obrazek był bardziej niż bezcenny.

Edward wydawał się nie mieć żadnych trudności ze śliskim torfem. Jego długie kończyny dolne czyniły jeden krok przypadający na jej dwa. Cullen podszedł do niej bliżej, tak że Bella mogła usłyszeć nawet jego oddech tuż przy swoim uchu. Jego dłoń uszczypnęła dziewczynę w plecy, starając się prawdopodobnie doprowadzić ją do śmiechu w iście szczeniackim stylu. Brunetka odwróciła się gwałtownie, wymierzając mu policzek. Jego szczęka rozwarła się w szoku. Bella przyjęła dawną pozycję, krocząc przed siebie z możliwie jak największą godnością, do której była się w stanie zmusić.

Dziewczyna dostrzegła Carlisle'a – niewielką sylwetkę majaczącą w sporej odległości od nich. Mężczyzna czekał na nich na kamiennym patio mieszczącym się na tyłach budynku. Przemknęli przez ogrody, a aromat ziół zatańczył wokół nich we wzmagającym się wietrze. Ciężkie deszczowe krople usiały piegami gładką, litą ścieżkę. Bella pokonała pozostałą drogę sprintem, zatrzymując się przed Carlislem.

− Bello, kochanie, jak się masz? – spytał czule, obejmując ją.

Dziewczyna odprężyła się w jego uścisku, układając policzek na jego szorstkim, wełnianym swetrze. Poczuła, że cała złość uchodzi z niej w wyniku szoku budującego się w jej wnętrzu na widok aparycji starszego z Cullenów. Choroba Esme odcisnęła piętno na Carlisle'u. Jego oblicze poszarzało, a on wydawał się zmęczony. Zgubił przynajmniej dwadzieścia pięć funtów wagi. Bella odchyliła się do tyłu, a on poszedł w jej ślady.

− Wszystko ze mną okay. Ale czy ty czujesz się dobrze? – Dziewczyna cofnęła się, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. – Jesteś taki chudy.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jego zielono – niebieskie oczy znaczyły krwistoczerwone żyłki.

− Ona nic nie je, a ja także o tym zapominam.

Bella rozpromieniła się łagodnie.

− Teraz ja tu jestem, a zatem to się zmieni. Co z nią?

Brunetka usłyszała, że Edward wkracza na kamienne schodki za jej plecami. Carlisle jej nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego uśmiechnął się do swojego potomka, otwierając szeroko ramiona.

Dziewczyna odstąpiła na bok, przypatrując się świdrującym wzrokiem, jak tych dwóch się obejmuje. Syn marnotrawny właśnie powrócił.

Edward zazwyczaj nie uosabiał w swoim wyglądzie żadnych cech ojca. Zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał Esme. Odziedziczył jednak po Carlisle'u wzrost, a przez jedną krótką chwilę, gdy ci dwaj cofali się, przypatrując się sobie nawzajem, wyglądali dokładnie tak samo. Bella potrafiła już stwierdzić, jak miedzianowłosy będzie prezentował się, gdy osiągnie dojrzały wiek.

Wtedy też zorientowała się, że to smutek czynił ich tak podobnymi do siebie. Edward miał czerwone lico. Jeśli Starszy Cullen widział, jak go policzkowała lub zarejestrował wzrokiem ten czerwony znak, to nic na ten temat nie powiedział. W odróżnieniu od swego syna cechował się dyskrecją.

− Czy możemy usiąść w kuchni? – zasugerował cicho gospodarz.

Bella i miedzianowłosy chłopak wytarli ubłocone stopy o leżącą w progu wycieraczkę. Dziewczyna zrobiła sobie mentalna notatkę, aby koniecznie wyrzucić swoje buty. Zastanawiała się, czy jej dawne obuwie wciąż znajdowało się w pralni.

Weszli do środka. Obaj mężczyźni zajęli miejsca przy kuchennej ławie. Bella przygotowała tymczasem trzy kubki gorącego kakao. Jeden z nich ustawiła z troską przed Carlislem, a drugi pacnęła na stół na wprost Edwarda. Usiadła na stołku naprzeciwko chłopaka. Oboje opletli swoimi zmarzniętymi dłońmi ciepłe naczynia.

Młody Cullen nie spojrzał jej w oczy od momentu, gdy go spoliczkowała.

− Kiedy przyjadą Emmett i Rose? – spytała dziewczyna po minucie krępującej ciszy.

− Ciąża Rosalie jest zbyt zaawansowana, aby mogła podróżować samolotem. Mój syn wiezie ich do nas w tym momencie. Powinni dotrzeć na miejsce późnym wieczorem. – Ojciec Edwarda pociągnął łyka swojego kakao, po czym zapatrzył się w okno na dłuższą chwilę.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby dobierał odpowiednie słowa. Jego oczy maskowały targające nim od środka cierpienie. Kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał płasko, mechanicznie.

− Esme… Cóż. Bardzo z nią źle. Zostały jej co najwyżej dwa tygodnie.

Bella zapatrzyła się na miedzianowłosego, a jego twarz przedstawiała sobą jedynie piękną, pustą maskę. Brunetka rozpoznała ten brak emocji. Przyglądanie się jego obliczu bez malującej się na nim lekkiej złości stanowiło dziwne doświadczenie. Było to na tyle bliskie wyciu z bólu, na ile Edward potrafił to okazać. Jego cierpienie zdawało się tak wyraźne, a palce chłopaka drżały, kiedy dotknął swojego kubka. Wyzwoliło to w Belli niespodziewane pokłady współczucia.

Odsunęła swoją złość na bok, obiecując sobie do niej wrócić. Przesunęła dłoń po blacie ławy, kładąc ją na niej. Cullen splótł palce z jej własnymi w geście podzięki. Carlisle przyglądał się temu bez zdziwienia. Mimo wszystko ci młodzi siadywali tak – ręka w rękę – przy kuchennym stole, kiedy byli dziećmi.

Bella nie miała pewności, jak wiele ojciec i matka Edwarda wiedzą na temat jego daru. Przypuszczała, że jej przyjaciel potrafił odczytać myśli każdego, o ile tylko nawiązał z nim kontakt cielesny. A zatem umysły niezliczonej ilości kobiet stawały się dla niego otwartą księgą.

Chłopak udowodnił, że jest w stanie usłyszeć każdego. Był z tego niesamowicie zadowolony i zawsze robił aluzję odnośnie wiedzy na temat każdego, kiedy dorastali.

– _Nie ma_ sekretów – zwykł mawiać, celowo przeciągając samogłoski, gdy odnajdywał osobiste skarby Emmetta, niszczył plany związane z sekretnymi urodzinowymi podarkami, a także demaskował niedozwolone namiętności oraz naiwne zauroczenia.

Wydawał się czerpać radość z szydzenia z Belli za pomocą swoich talentów. W stosunku do innych osób postępował w swoich manipulacjach bardziej dyskretnie.

Cechowała go niezachwiana pewność siebie i arogancja. Robił sobie wrogów wśród szkolnych nauczycieli, a także tworzył cały legion łażących za nim zakochanych dziewcząt, które panna Swan określała mianem: „Edwardians".

Oczy miedzianowłosego zalśniły rozbawieniem na wspomnienie tego określenia. Chłopak wziął kolejny łyk swojego kakao.

_Nie, to nie było zabawne._ – Pomyślała Bella z rozdrażnieniem.

W tamtych czasach nie udało się jej doczekać żeńskiej przyjaciółki, która nie próbowałaby wykorzystać jej jako sposobu, aby dotrzeć do Edwarda. Według szkolnej populacji ich relacje sprawiały wrażenie dziwnych i trochę kazirodczych. Dziewczyna zawsze czuła na sobie natarczywe spojrzenia, kiedy autobus odjeżdżał z przystanku ulokowanego w pobliżu posiadłości Cullenów, a oni zmierzali w kierunku domu ręka w rękę.

Bella była do bólu nieśmiała i nie brała pod uwagę gróźb, jakie kierowały pod jej adresem cheerleaderki oraz królowe balów, które krążyły wokół niej niczym myszołowy.

W chwili, gdy te ulotne wspomnienia i obrazy przesuwały się przez jej świadomość, brunetka przypatrywała się Edwardowi z fascynacją, zauważając, jak omdlewające stawały się jego ciemnozielone oczy, kiedy przysłuchiwał się jej myślom.

Nie dyskutowano na temat tego daru z resztą rodziny. Zdawało się, że został on zaakceptowany jako fakt. Traktowano go całkiem jak sokoli wzrok czy talent do obcych języków.

Twarz chłopaka wykrzywił grymas w momencie, gdy zapoznał się z jej rozważaniami, które słyszał tysiąckrotnie, ale nigdy nie mówił nic na ich temat.

Bella wiedziała, że Cullen _mógł_ przestać przysłuchiwać się jej dywagacjom, jeśli dokonał takiego wyboru, jeśli się skoncentrował. Mimo to powiedział jej kiedyś wzgardliwie, że słuchanie jej myśli przypomina uzależnienie od mydlanej opery. Edward miał świadomość, że nie powinien tego robić, a jednak w pewnym momencie fabuła za bardzo go wciągnęła. Tak mawiał.

On to po prostu lubił. To dawało mu szansę opracowania odpowiedniej strategii.

Nigdy nie wyjawiał dziewczynie, jak te rozważania brzmiały, bez względu na to czy uosabiały jedynie obrazy, słabe wizje czy krystalicznie czysty dialog prowadzony jako wewnętrzny monolog. (Bella pomodliła się żarliwie o to, aby były to jedynie dwie pierwsze z wymienionych pozycji.)

Cullen zmarszczył brwi, unosząc wzrok ku sufitowi, jakby pozorował usilne rozmyślanie nad tematem. Panna Swan wbiła mu paznokcie w dłoń z jawnym okrucieństwem.

– Czy Esme bardzo cierpi? – spytała wreszcie brunetka, czując, że palce Edwarda zaciskają się mocniej na jej ręce.

Miedzianowłosy obrócił jej dłoń wierzchem do góry i przykrył ją swoją własną. Spoczywała ona teraz płasko na powierzchni blatu. Edward miał piękne ręce, lekko szorstkie, ale niezwykle ciepłe. Jedna z nich pokryła w całości jej małą rączkę.

Carlisle pogładził się po twarzy.

– Tak, w tym momencie przeżywa ogromne katusze, choć nigdy się nie skarży. Lekarze wciąż starają się dopasować odpowiedni poziom leków przeciwbólowych – zrobił pauzę. – Ale jej stan zdrowia ulega wahaniom. Czasem, kiedy dopisuje pogoda, wykazuje zdolność do tego, aby siedzieć na balkonie w swoim fotelu. Innym razem jest ledwo co przytomna. – Starszy Cullen uśmiechnął się łagodnie, starając się oblec swoje oblicze w dzielny wyraz. – Pyta się o ciebie, Bello.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech. Bała się iść na górę. Obawiała się, że załamie się na oczach Esme, czym przyprawi ją o smutek. Ten dzień nadszedł o wiele za wcześnie. Carlisle zdawał się to wyczuwać i przyjrzał się jej z ogromną życzliwością.

– Chcę, abyś była na to przygotowana. Ona wygląda o wiele gorzej niż ostatnim razem, gdy widziałaś ją kilka miesięcy temu. Ale to nadal ta sama Esme, tam w środku. Czy możemy udać się na piętro? Ona marzy o tym, aby chwilę z tobą porozmawiać. Po prostu udawaj, jakby działo się to za starych, dobrych czasów.

Starszy Cullen podniósł się z miejsca, wyciągając do Belli rękę. Dziewczyna wsunęła w nią wolną dłoń. Wszyscy troje, złączeni ze sobą, trzymający się za ręce przemierzali owiany mrokiem dom, wkraczając po schodach na drugie piętro. Zmierzali w kierunku drzwi rozświetlonych srebrnym światłem, które prześwitywało przez nie, a mieszczących się na końcu korytarza.

Carlisle zapukał delikatnie, czekając. Bella oswobodziła dłoń z uścisku Edwarda.

Wrota otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i na jedną krótką chwilę oczy dziewczyny zostały oślepione. Wysokie, sięgające od podłogi do sufitu okno odbierało zdolność patrzenia w tamtym kierunku. Zasłony były rozsunięte do oporu, a burzliwe chmury przesuwały się niczym rzeka. Kiedy brunetka odzyskała umiejętność patrzenia, dostrzegła Esme podpartą o poduszki.

– Bella? – spytała łagodnie matka chrzestna.

Pod miękką, robioną na drutach czapką, śliczne rude włosy kobiety praktycznie zniknęły w wyniku wyniszczenia jej organizmu przez całe miesiące intensywnej chemioterapii. Wyglądała na wychudzoną i zabiedzoną. Stanowiła jedynie zarys sylwetki wyłaniającej się spod okryć. Oczy Esme zapadły się, a usta przypominały jedynie cienką rysę. Mimo to, kiedy matka chrzestna patrzyła na Bellę, starała się uśmiechnąć i uniosła delikatnie jedną rękę znad łóżka.

Wciąż była niesamowicie piękna, dostojna, a jej światło nadal płonęło.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak jej oczy wypełniają łzy. Przygryzła dolną wargę, walcząc z uczuciem niezręczności. Jej śliczna Esme, która zaplatała jej włosy, chodziła na zebrania rodziców i karmiła ją. A teraz znikała z tego świata, zostawiając Bellę samą, w chłodzie. Teraz nie zostanie jej już nikt, kto by ją kochał. Dziewczyna poczuła się roztrzęsiona, niepewna, jak zareagować i co powiedzieć.

Edward uratował brunetkę. Wyłonił się z mrocznego korytarza, otaczając jej talię ramionami od tyłu. Ułożył podbródek na jej barku.

– Oboje tu jesteśmy, mamuś. A Rose oraz Emmett zjawią się tutaj już wkrótce.

Twarz Esme promieniała.

– Chodźcie tutaj, kochani – powiedziała gładkim tonem, po czym przymknęła powieki.

Miedzianowłosy pchnął dziewczynę w kierunku mebla, zatrzymując ją obok niego. Okręcił ją, sadzając na samej jego krawędzi. Weszli do łóżka razem z matką Edwarda, a Bella znalazła się po środku. Carlisle zajął miejsce w stojącym w pobliżu fotelu.

– Cóż, teraz jest nam bardzo przytulnie – odparła Esme, uradowana.

Dziewczyna skryła buzię w poduszkach tuż obok szyi matki chrzestnej, a jej łzy tonęły w poszewce.

– Nie płacz, kochanie – powiedziała łagodnie pani Cullen. – Nie ma powodu do płaczu.

Bella objęła Esme delikatnie ramieniem i rozszlochała się mimo wszystko. Edward otoczył je obie własnym barkiem, tuląc przyjaciółkę do siebie. Wszyscy troje leżeli przez dłuższy czas w kompletnej ciszy.

Połączenie cudownego zapachu Cullena tworzącego kompozycję aromatu jabłek i kakao z zapachem kruchej skóry matki chrzestnej wyryło ten moment na stałe w pamięci brunetki.

Dziewczyna wychwyciła tę chwilę z całej czasoprzestrzeni i zatrzymała w sobie. Przyrzekła przed samą sobą zawsze o tym pamiętać.

Chłopak przesuwał palcem po wewnętrznej partii przedramienia Belli. Odczuwał intensywność tego momentu podwójnie – na swój własny sposób, a także postrzegając go oczyma przyjaciółki. Zamknął oczy z całej siły w reakcji na to wszechogarniające cierpienie oraz piękno.

Mimo to w pewnej sferze swojego umysłu, tej narcystycznej, cieszył się, że gościł w jej myślach i że pachniał tak dobrze.

– Przepraszam – wydusiła z siebie w końcu Bella. – Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam.

Łagodny, matczyny głos Esme był niezwykle niski i brzmiał kojąco:

– Tak, kochanie? Ja także za tobą tęskniłam, mimo tego iż widziałam cię przecież zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu. – Opowiadaj mi szybko, jak ci idzie w pracy?

Dziewczyna przekręciła się na plecy ściśnięta pomiędzy obojgiem Cullenów. Podbródek Edwarda spoczywał na jej ramieniu, a jego oddech osuszał jej łzy.

– W pracy dobrze, tak myślę. Mam miesiąc wolnego. – Brunetka pracowała jako reporter sądowy, w ten właśnie sposób poznała zresztą Michaela.

Miedzianowłosy nabrał powietrza w płuca na to spostrzeżenie.

– Układa mi się świetnie. Jestem tylko odrobinę zmęczona pisaniem o przemocy. – Gdyby Bella postępowała uczciwie z samą sobą, stwierdziłaby, że nienawidzi tej roboty.

Ona ją wyniszczała. Nie mogła określić dokładnie czemu. Wiedziała jednak, że ta praca doprowadza do stopniowego rozkładu jej duszy.

Dziewczyna zaszufladkowała tę myśl umiejętnie, nim ta wyryła się trwale w jej umyśle. W porównaniu z tym cierpieniem jej kryzys egzystencjalny był tak samo nieistotny jak kamyk w bucie.

– A ty, Edwardzie, kochany, czy wciąż pracujesz dla „New York Timesa"? – spytała Esme, niezdolna nadążyć za częstymi zmianami posady przez swojego syna.

– Nie, jestem teraz wolnym strzelcem. Trzy tygodnie temu wróciłem z Afganistanu.

Młody Cullen najmował się jako fotograf. Dziewczyna słyszała o jego zamiłowaniu do fotoreportaży wojennych. Wszystkiego dowiedziała się z co tygodniowych e – maili od Emmetta, a także dzięki zdjęciom w magazynie „Times".

Posiadana przez niego umiejętność do obracania zwyczajności w dzieła sztuki była po prostu niewiarygodna. Chłopak zdawał się postrzegać świat inaczej niż zwyczajni ludzie, a to dawało odzwierciedlenie w jego pracach. Jego zdjęcia wojenne nie stanowiły jedynie ujęć ukazujących ludzką niedolę, wdzięcznych wieśniaków i uniesione w górę flagi. Seria publikowana w „Timesie" uchwyciła ciężar spoczywający na barkach żołnierzy.

Każde ujęcie emanowało samotnością, tęsknotą i odciśniętym na życiu jego bohaterów piętnem czasu. Bella płakała przy jednej z fotografii ilustrującej młodego mężczyznę, tulącego do siebie zdjęcie nowo narodzonego syna, całkiem jakby trzymał w objęciach prawdziwe dziecko. Siła oddziaływania biła od tego czarno – białego tworu.

Za serię dla „Timesa" Cullen został nominowany do prestiżowej, międzynarodowej nagrody Brownsona. Jednak znając Edwarda, prawdopodobnie miał to gdzieś. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak jego wargi formują się w uśmieszek tuż przy jej szyi.

– Cóż, cieszę się, że już wróciłeś. To niebezpieczny rejon. – Esme brzmiała teraz bardziej jak swoje dawne wcielenie.

Matczyne. Wszechwiedzące.

Syn obdarzył ją znaczącym spojrzeniem ponad buzią Belli.

– Nic mi nie groziło.

Brunetka roześmiała się łagodnie.

– Oczywiście, Esme, nie martw się. On jest kuloodporny, zapomniałaś? – Edward uszczypnął ją w odwecie w brzuch.

– A jak się ma… Michael, bo tak mu na imię, prawda? Ten mężczyzna, z którym umawiałaś się kilka miesięcy temu?

Zapadała niezręczna cisza. Bella toczyła samotną walkę, aby zastanowić się nad tym, co odpowiedzieć. Była beznadziejnym kłamcą. Wiatr uderzył z ogromną siłą w okno.

– Zerwali – zakrakał Cullen, nie starając się nawet ukryć swojego tryumfu.

Czoło dziewczyny przecięła zmarszczka, jednak ona sama nic na to nie odpowiedziała.

– Och… kochanie. Wydawał się miłym chłopcem. – Esme odwróciła twarz w kierunku Belli, a jej oczy wyrażały uprzejmość. – Czy strasznie się smucisz?

– Och… Nie. On nie miał dla mnie za wiele czasu. – Tak przedstawiała się pierwsza rzecz, o jakiej panna Swan potrafiła pomyśleć.

– Cóż, tak naprawdę nigdy nie uważałam, aby był dla ciebie odpowiedni. Nie był dostatecznie dobry. Prawie nikt taki nie jest. – Głos matki chrzestnej zaczął słabnąć, a jej powieki łagodnie opadały.

Edward uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a Bella pochwyciła podejrzliwe spojrzenie Carlisle'a.

– Ummm, nie mam pojęcia! – brunetka skłamała niezwykle nieudolnie.

Młody Cullen wsunął dłoń pod jej sweter. Dziewczyna zmusiła się, aby leżeć spokojnie.

– To prawda. Jesteś wyjątkowa i zasługujesz na wielką miłość. Prawdziwą miłość.

Brunetka przełknęła głośno ślinę, kiedy ręka Edwarda wślizgnęła się wyżej po jej drżącym brzuchu. Jego palec obrysowywał kształt fiszbin w jej staniku. Opuszki jego dłoni były gorące. Zapłaci jej za to. Miedzianowłosy zaśmiał się demonicznie.

– Edwardzie, znam ten śmiech. Męczysz Bellę? – złajała go własna matka, a jej powieki opadły jeszcze bardziej. – Musisz z tym przestać. Ona nie jest zabawką.

Mimo iż Esme powtarzała mu to miliony razy przez te wszystkie lata bez żadnego efektu, tym razem dłoń jej syna zamarła na żebrach brunetki, po czym wycofała się nagle spod jej swetra.

Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Pozwolimy ci się przespać, mamuś. Oboje tu zostajemy, a zatem zobaczymy się, kiedy tylko się obudzisz.

Wargi kobiety uniosły się w łagodnym uśmieszku tuż przy kącikach, nim ona sama zapadła w głębszy sen.

Łóżko było takie ciepłe, że Bella nie chciała z niego wychodzić. Jej stopy dopiero co zaczęły się odmrażać. Michael pracował tak długo, że sypiał w dodatkowej sypialni ulokowanej w ich apartamencie. Jak sam mawiał, w ten sposób nie budził jej, kiedy wracał późno w nocy.

W efekcie, nie uprawiali ze sobą seksu od prawie trzech miesięcy, co tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało Belli. Miłość fizyczna z Newtonem przypominała niedbałą, uprzejmą wymianę płynów ustrojowych. Boże, jak bardzo cieszył dziewczynę fakt, iż Edward jej teraz nie podsłuchiwał. Naprawdę powinna zacząć lepiej kontrolować swoje myśli.

Miedzianowłosy nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, który sugerowałby, że zamierza podnieść się z łóżka. Wciąż leżał na plecach, a ciepło wydzielane przez jego ciało obezwładniało Bellę.

Brunetka wdrapała się na Cullena, siadając okrakiem na jego torsie. Zignorowała jego radosne uniesienie brwi i zsunęła się z niego, plącząc nogę w prześcieradle. Bez choćby śladu gracji upadła i przekręciła się tak, że wylądowała plecami na ziemi, wyszarpując przy okazji z posłania niebiańskie w dotyku, pluszowe okrycia noszące w sobie zapach tych, których najbardziej kochała.

Tracąc oddech, nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że pomyślała o tym, co stanie się, kiedy umrze Esme. Łzy ponownie wciskały się jej pod powieki, szczypiąc dotkliwie, a ona sama walczyła szaleńczo o powietrze. Tymczasem twarz Edwarda pojawiła się nad nią. Jego czoło zdobiła zmarszczka. Przyglądał się jej z prawdziwą troską, co sprawiło, że Bella marzyła tylko o tym, aby zapłakać jeszcze bardziej.

Jednak w tym samym momencie jego oczy zabłysły rozbawieniem. Cullen zaczął się śmiać. Jego chichot rozbrzmiewał w uszach dziewczyny, kiedy Carlisle śpiesznie podbiegł do niej i pomógł jej wstać na nogi. Zaprowadził ją po schodach do jej pokoju na pierwszym piętrze. Edward zawsze był dupkiem.

Pomieszczenie ani trochę się nie zmieniło. Nazywano je białym pokojem i zawsze należał on do Belli. Brunetka usiadła na podwójnym, antycznym łóżku, czując pod sobą znajomy, zapadający się pod wpływem nacisku materac, który pragnął wciągnąć ją w siebie niczym kołyska. Dziewczynę otaczały białe jak kokos ściany dopasowane w odcieniu do lampy, chodników i zasłon. Ten wystrój zawsze przypominał jej Narnię. Efekt ten potęgowała obecność w pomieszczeniu dużej, drewnianej szafy na jednej z odległych ścian.

Sypialnia Edwarda mieściła się na końcu długiego korytarza. Jego pokój nosił miano złotego. W białym natomiast panował przeraźliwy chłód. Carlisle zniknął z zamiarem manipulowania przy termostacie. Drzwi otworzyły się niespodziewanie i miedzianowłosy chłopak wkroczył do środka.

– To było bezcenne! – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, ewidentnie drwiąc sobie z jej upadku.

Kopnął we wrota nogą, zatrzaskując je za sobą.

– Zamknij się – dziewczyna syknęła z furią. – Mogłam zrobić sobie krzywdę. Na przykład, dla twojej wiadomości, mogłam skręcić sobie kark.

– Pozwól doktorowi Edwardowi rzucić na to okiem. – Zakasał rękawy wysoko do góry, składając dłonie razem, po czym zbliżył się do Belli.

Ubrany od stóp do głów na czarno przypominał jedynie sylwetkę, wycięty z kontekstu kształt na tle białego pokoju.

– A tak w ogóle, następnym razem z łaski swojej pukaj – powiedziała brunetka, prześlizgując się do najdalszej części łóżka, w kierunku ściany, poza jego zasięgiem. – Mogłam się przebierać czy coś podobnego.

– Oooo, to w takim razie bez wątpienia już nigdy nie zapukam. – Chłopak zaśmiał się kpiąco.

– Chociaż raz zachowaj się poważnie, Edwardzie. Ten cały… plan… jest niedorzeczny. Sam słyszałeś, co mówiła Esme. Wyraziła żal z powodu mojego rzekomego rozstania z Michaelem. Chcę powiedzieć jej prawdę.

Cullen wdrapał się kolanami na łóżko i zaczął czołgać się w jej stronę. Wyraz jego twarzy przeszedł metamorfozę od radości do groźby czającej się w spojrzeniu.

– Nie zrobisz tego…

– Ale słyszałeś… – Bella rozparła się plecami o ścianę, a bicie jej serca gwałtownie przyśpieszyło.

– Słyszałem, jak stwierdziła, że prawie nikt nie jest dla ciebie dostatecznie dobry. Co oznacza, że chodziło jej o to, że jedyna właściwa osoba dla ciebie to ja. – Edward położył się ciężko na brzuchu, opierając twarz na jej kolanach. – Musisz udawać – zrobił pauzę, a jego głos przypominał mruczenie rozlegające się tuż przy jej udach. – Albo ostatecznie ZACZNIJ, na rany Chrystusa. Powinnaś przestać płakać, a zachowywać się tak, jakbym wpadł ci w oko.

Chłopak przekręcił się na plecy, przymykając powieki. Dziewczyna zerknęła w dół na jego oblicze, a jej włosy opadły kurtyną pomiędzy nimi. Młody Cullen westchnął. Jego niespokojne ciało wreszcie znieruchomiało. Bella położyła dłonie na jego skroniach. Rzadko kiedy widywała go w takim stanie. Odprężonego – nie wściekłego.

– Relaksujesz mnie – powiedział Edward.

Brunetka nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie, w jaki sposób miałoby to następować. Przez większą część życia przyjaciel zajmował się chronieniem jej, przywłaszczaniem jej sobie, co musiało pochłaniać znaczącą ilość energii.

– Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy urosły ci cycki – odparł ochrypłym tonem. – Obijałem mordy tych dupków z Liceum w Forks przy użyciu kija.

Miedzianowłosy zawsze opowiadał podobne rzeczy i Bella najlepiej powinna wiedzieć o tym, że stanowiło to z jego ust formę pochlebstwa. Jego oblicze wydawało się niezwykle gładkie, kiedy muskała palcami jego czoło. Zastanawiała się nad tym, jakim cudem jak na razie ustrzegł się zmarszczek. Podróżował po całym świecie, a jego twarz mimo to wciąż pozostawała nienaznaczona. Jego cera uosabiała słodką kompozycję złota i bieli.

Jego piękno przeszyło dziewczynę na wylot. Cofnęła ręce. Edward był w stanie słyszeć ją tylko wtedy, gdy nawiązywali kontakt przez skórę. Nadal mógł wytropić kierunek, w jakim podążały jej rozważania. Otworzył oczy.

– Dziękuję ci. Ty także wyglądasz ślicznie. – Zerknął na nią niepewnie, a Bella zorientowała się, że znajdowała się na tyle blisko niego, aby dostrzec żółte plamki widoczne wokół jego źrenic.

Rozdrażniona pokręciła głową.

– Zobacz, nie powinniśmy mieć problemów z udawaniem, że się w sobie zakochujemy. – Edward wsparł się na jednym z łokci, wsunąwszy dłoń na potylicę dziewczyny, po czym przyciągnął jej buzię w kierunku swojej.

– Popatrz, na przykład to… – Musnął jej wargi swoimi, a wyzwolony w ten sposób impuls elektryczny, który zatańczył pomiędzy nimi, sprawił, że brunetka cofnęła się z trwogą.

– Interesujące – zauważył chłopak, a jego powieki opadły zmysłowo.

Oblizał usta.

– Nie usłyszałem cię zbyt dobrze, bo niedostatecznie się koncentrowałem. Zastanawiam się, o czym rozmyślałaś. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. – Pociągnął ją delikatnie za włosy, a przyjemność związana z wślizgiwaniem się jego palców w kosmyki, z łagodnym ich wykręcaniem sprawiła, że powieki Belli opadły.

Edward całował ją kilkakrotnie w czasach, gdy byli nastolatkami. Dla eksperymentu. Dziewczyna o mały włos nie zapomniała, jakie to uczucie. Jakby każdy atom jej ciała wibrował w tym samym momencie.

– Nie, Edwardzie. Jestem zaręczona z Michaelem. Zobowiązałam się względem niego.

Głos brunetki rozbrzmiewał przekonaniem, a spojrzenie chłopaka pociemniało. Oplótł ramieniem jej talię i przeciągnął ją przez swój tors, obracając ją tak, że przygwoździł jej plecy do materaca. Bellę zaalarmował napierający na jej udo twardy członek Cullena. Podjęła próbę wyswobodzenia się z jego uścisku, jednak została pod jego ciężkim, muskularnym ciałem.

– Przestań opowiadać gówniane kwestie tego typu. Wiesz, że to doprowadza mnie do wściekłości. – Miedzianowłosy warknął w jej kark. – To zawsze budzi we mnie złość. Nie jesteś dla nikogo innego, tylko dla mnie. I w chwili, kiedy z tobą skończę, nie będziesz w stanie przypomnieć sobie imienia tego dupka. – Gdy jego aksamitny język prześlizgiwał się wzdłuż jej szyi, a sutki Belli stwardniały w odpowiedzi na tę pieszczotę, w jej głowie rozdzwoniły się ostrzegawcze dźwięki.

Znalazła się w tarapatach.

– Tak, bez wątpienia w nich jesteś – zgodził się Edward, ssąc lekko jej kość obojczykową, a jego pełne, gładkie w dotyku usta umiejscawiały na jej skórze znaczone rozwartymi szeroko wargami pocałunki.

Jego palce zsuwały powolutku jej sweter w dół ramienia. Dziewczyna oplotła dłońmi nadgarstki Cullena w słabiutkiej próbie odepchnięcia go od siebie. On jednak delikatnie splótł swoje palce z jej własnymi, unosząc ręce Belli ponad jej głowę. Pchnął biodrami, zmuszając ją do tego, aby zareagowała bezmyślnie, a jej ciało wygięło się łagodnie w łuk. Mózg brunetki uległ kompletnemu przemieleniu, gdy Edward skubnął zębami ramiączko jej czarnego stanika, a jego zarost podrapał ją delikatnie w bark.

Sytuacja ta bardzo szybko wymykała się spod kontroli dziewczyny, a wewnętrzny głos odpowiedzialny za racjonalne myślenie przycichł, prawdopodobnie tak samo uwiedziony jak jego właścicielka. Cullen dominował ją, przyciskając ją do gładkiego łóżka. Bella uniosła dłoń w kierunku jego głowy ku tym wspaniałym włosom przy karku chłopaka. Jej oddech uległ modyfikacji do gwałtownych, urywanych wdechów. Brunetka zmusiła swój mózg do myślenia.

_Powinnam to powstrzymać, mogę to powstrzymać_ – rozkazała samej sobie z desperacją.

– Nie, nie rób tego – wyszeptał Edward, a w tonie jego głosu rozbrzmiewało błaganie, jakiego dziewczyna nigdy wcześniej nie zarejestrowała.

Ujął jej ramiona w swoje ręce, używając kolana do rozwarcia jej nóg. Naparł na nią swoim udem. Bella była pewna, że mógł wyczuć przez jej jeansy, jak bardzo jest rozgrzana.

– Mmmm hmmmm – stwierdził Cullen ochryple. – Pychota. – Ponownie na nią natarł – powoli, rozmyślnie, unosząc się nad nią na swoich przedramionach.

Jego rozwarte wargi znajdowały się tuż koło skroni dziewczyny. Gdyby nie mieli na sobie odzieży, właśnie by się w nią wsuwał.

– Wreszcie zamierzam cię posiąść – wyszeptał.

Jego oddech stał się przerywany. Edward poruszył biodrami tuż nad jej miednicą. Ich ciała rozpaczliwie szukały tarcia. Żołądek Belli skurczył się w odpowiedzi na te pieszczoty. Szalona, oszałamiająca przyjemność kompletnie zamroczyła jej umysł. Brunetka wiedziała, że to, co robili, było złe, jednak nie posiadała dość mocy, aby powstrzymać tę potężną falę żądzy, która się o nich właśnie rozbiła, konsumując ich w sobie. Czuła, że jej bielizna zaczyna przesiąkać…

Chłopak warknął. Jego sztywny członek wydawał się prawie bolesny w dotyku, nacierając na jej ciało. Zielone, miętowe w odcieniu oczy Edwarda znajdowały się niezwykle blisko jej własnych. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku wargom Belli, znowu uciekając ku jej tęczówkom. A wtedy jego wargi zaczęły się ku niej obniżać. Dziewczyna pojmowała, że w momencie, kiedy skosztuje tych ust, nie będzie już powrotu, nie uda się jej tego zatrzymać. Będą uprawiali seks, tutaj, zapewne po kilku minutach od tego pocałunku.

Oczekiwanie na rozkosz zaszumiało w żyłach brunetki i nagle ona sama odczuła głód, aby skonsumować go, zakosztować. Natknęła się na alternatywny wszechświat zawieszony w bieli przytłoczonej czernią. Wszystko to znalazło się tak blisko jej najmroczniejszych, najbardziej mokrych fantazji, że Bella straciła zdolność interpretowania tego, co właściwe, a co nie.

To po prostu… _było_.

Gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że dziewczyna zaczęła panikować. Zamarła w bezruchu.

– Bello? – Głos Carlisle'a wydawał się niezwykle łagodny zza drugiej strony dzielącej ich drewnianej bariery. – Bello, czy zechciałabyś zejść na dół i coś zjeść?

Brunetka rozwarła usta, starając się chwycić w nie powietrze, które nie mogło jednak sięgnąć jej płuc.

– Powiedz mu, że zjawisz się tam za godzinę, a teraz po prostu odpoczywasz – rzucił Edward chrapliwym tonem, a jego wspaniały oddech owiał buzię dziewczyny.

Possał jej dolną wargę, wywołując w ten sposób delikatny dreszcz z jej strony.

Jego oczy odnalazły tęczówki Belli. Krył się w nich radosny tryumf, który sprowadził pannę Swan z powrotem na Ziemię. Widywała już ten wyraz twarzy niezliczoną ilość razy, kiedy w czasach, gdy oboje byli nastolatkami, młody Cullen wspinał się do jej pokoju przez okno, cuchnąc tanimi perfumami firmy Revlon.

– Zaraz schodzę, Carlisle. – Dziewczyna wreszcie odzyskała zdolność mówienia.

Edward przymknął powieki, a dłonie spoczywające po obu stronach jej buzi zacisnęły się w pięści.

– Świetnie, jeśli zobaczysz mego syna, powiedz mu to samo. – Kroki starszego z Cullenów zaczęły się wycofywać.

– Nie zrobię tego z tobą – odparła Bella drżącym głosem, wyślizgując się spod jego sylwetki. – Nie mogę. Nie jestem zabaweczką, z którą możesz sobie dowolnie igrać – powtórzyła słowa Esme, poprawiając swoje ubrania.

– Blokada wytrysku nałożona przez własnego ojca… – Edward wymamrotał w niedowierzaniu.

Dziewczyna tymczasem przemierzyła chwiejnym krokiem pomieszczenie, zostawiając miedzianowłosego leżącego tam z twarzą skierowaną w dół i skrytą w jej poduszce.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział piąty: Armchair Confessional**

Written by: **The Black Arrow**

Translated by: **Eileen**

Beta: **angie1985, chochlica1, Marzenka__**

Bella śpieszyła korytarzem w dół, dysząc, z dala od Edwarda, który wciąż leżał, rycząc i skarżąc się w jej łóżku w białym pokoju.

Krew pulsowała gorącem w żyłach dziewczyny. Jej powłoka cielesna stała się super wrażliwa na dotyk. Powietrze schładzało skórę, którą Cullen dopiero co rozgrzał. Brunetka zatrzymała się na chwilę przed nakrapianym cętkami antycznym lustrem usytuowanym u szczytu schodów. Jej buzia rozwarła się w alarmującym geście na widok własnego odbicia.

Dłonie Edwarda splątały jej włosy do postaci dzikiej, nieokiełznanej _seks – fryzury_. Dziewczyna drżącymi palcami doprowadziła tę gęstą, brązową masę do względnego porządku, upinając ją w nieuporządkowany węzeł. Jej usta były lekko spuchnięte i zaróżowione, mimo iż ledwo co muskały jego wargi. Źrenice brunetki rozszerzyły się do tego stopnia, że jej oczy stały się praktycznie czarne.

Bella wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie, ledwie poznając samą siebie. Pocierała usta trzęsącymi się palcami.

Zbiegła po schodach, pokonując po dwa stopnie za jednym zamachem. Jej myśli przekształciły się w bezładny, nieskładny twór. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, co wydarzyłoby się, gdyby Carlisle nie zapukał do drzwi. Nie potrafiła zastopować swojego mózgu przed wyczarowywaniem wszystkich istniejących możliwości, a prawie każda z nich miała coś wspólnego z pornografią. Brzuch Belli skręcił się w reakcji na tę myśl. Ona sama tymczasem zatrzymała się u podnóża schodów, aby złapać oddech.

Głęboki wdech, zatrzymanie powietrza, wydech. Powtórka. Policzki dziewczyny pałały gorącem.

Umknęła pod schody do niewielkiego składziku, który ona, Edward i Emmett upodobali sobie jako dzieci. Wciąż leżała tam wielka poduszka w kształcie sześcianu. Bella zwinęła się w ciasny kłębek, oplatając rękoma swoje nogi.

Wkrótce zje kolację z Carlislem, jednak na początku powinna zebrać się jakoś do kupy. Szła o zakład, że nie byłaby w stanie sklecić teraz żadnego sensownego zdania.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, jako że surrealistyczna scena rozgrywająca się w jej łóżku wróciła cyklicznie do jej świadomości. Ręce, usta, narząd smaku, zęby. Jego posmak nadal dawał się wyczuć na koniuszku jej języka, słodki aromat jego warg znaczących sobie szlak wzdłuż jej szyi i ramion. Bella wtłaczała sobie jego zapach do płuc przy każdym oddechu.

Znalazła się niezwykle blisko zdrady Michaela. Była oszustką. Cóż, może nie do końca oszustką, ponieważ nie namawiała Cullena do pocałunku. Zresztą sama pieszczota trwała zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Być może to wcale się nie liczyło?

A jednak kajała się przed samą sobą. Ten fakt tylko uświadomił jej, że jej działanie nie okazywało się zbytnio efektywne, jeśli idzie o powstrzymywanie Edwarda przed czynieniem kolejnych prób uwiedzenia jej. Była niezwykle blisko pchnięcia go na plecy, rozparcia się okrakiem na jego biodrach, przytrzymywania go tuż przy posłaniach i obrócenia go w pył.

Ciało Belli, z którym ona sama pozostawała w zgodzie przez tak długi okres czasu, teraz zwijało się z bólu i poczucia winy. Błagało ją, aby podniosła się z ziemi, wróciła na górę i zerwała bawełniany podkoszulek z jego torsu, cisnęła strzępy na ziemię i uniosła ramiona Cullena ponad jego głowę.

_Oszustka_ – skarciła się ostro.

Cóż, prawie. Dręczyła się tym wszystkim znowu i od nowa… Zastanawiała się, czy ta kwestia należała do tych, jakie można omawiać z narzeczonym. Czy powinna zdać mu sprawozdanie z tego incydentu? Dziewczyna próbowała wyobrazić sobie tę rozdzierającą serce konwersację, dodatkowo starając się zwizualizować sobie, jak zareagowałaby, gdyby role się odwróciły i to Michael zabawiałby się z przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa.

Bellę zaskoczyło to, że nie wywołało to nawet wewnętrznego skurczu. Działo się tak zapewne dlatego, że ich związek wydawał się stabilny, trwały i dojrzały. Zdolność odczuwania zazdrości, woli posiadania tej drugiej osoby spłonęła w niej dawno temu.

Z przyzwyczajenia sprawdziła swój telefon komórkowy. Narzeczony wciąż nie odpowiadał na wysłaną wcześniej wiadomość tekstową. Wcisnęła aparat telefoniczny z powrotem do kieszeni. Skryła twarz w swoich dłoniach. Przymknęła powieki pod wpływem obrazka ukazującego Edwarda czołgającego się w jej stronę w poprzek łóżka. Bella próbowała upomnieć samą siebie, jakoby grała przecież w jego ulubioną grę. Usiadła, zatracając się w sobie bez reszty, wdychając kurz i wspomnienia zalegające pod schodami.

***

Edward zdobył szerokie doświadczenie w kwestii swojej specjalnej uwodzicielskiej rozrywki, a pogłoski prześcignęły samego mistrza. W czasach ich dojrzewania chłopak wypracowywał własną technikę sumiennie i metodycznie na przedstawicielkach chętnej do roli królika doświadczalnego żeńskiej części populacji Forks. Koleżanki z klasy, siostry przyjaciół, nauczycielki na zastępstwie, korepetytorki od języka francuskiego… Każda z nich znaczyła się nacięciem na kolumience łóżka Edwarda jak i niewielką szczeliną w sercu Belli.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że Cullen nie dochowywał wierności żadnej z nich, pomijając już osoby przeciętne i nieatrakcyjne jak sama brunetka. Słyszała te same słowa padające z ust jednej z panienek płaczącej w szkolnej szatni. _Co on takiego widzi w tej całej Belli Swan_? – nieznajoma uczennica łkała wzgardliwie, podczas gdy jej przyjaciółki starały się ją pocieszyć. Bella skryła się w boksie, w pełni ubrana, czekając, aż sobie pójdą.

Postanowiła trzymać się na uboczu względem życia Edwarda. W chwili, kiedy on zawsze wracał do niej jako najlepszy przyjaciel, powiernik, opiekun oraz dozorca, ona rozumiała świetnie, że nigdy nie będzie mogła przyjąć go w zamian. A zatem zamknęła tę idiotyczną część swojego serca, zamrażając ją w sobie kompletnie. Próbowała także o tym wcale nie rozmyślać, aby nie podsłuchał jej myśli.

Czasami pocieszała się, że miedzianowłosy musi w jakimś sensie kochać ją najbardziej ze wszystkich, zwłaszcza kiedy wczołgiwał się do jej łóżka, pachnąc zimowym powietrzem, alkoholem i dymem z ogniska, a potem natychmiast zapadał w sen, kuląc się w kłębek obok niej i splatając swoje palce z jej własnymi. Dziewczyna czuła, że on darzy ją miłością, nie miała tylko pewności czy to wystarczy. Czy było to uczucie łączące bliźnięta czy raczej związek emocjonalny służący jedynie jego wygodzie? Nigdy się tego nie dowiedziała. Została skazana na to, aby być wiecznie nieusatysfakcjonowaną.

I tak właśnie odbierała to brunetka. Czasy licealne minęły jej pod znakiem unikania męskiego dotyku, nietykalności, popadania w seksualną frustrację oraz sporadycznie bycia także celem dla wzgardliwych umizgów Edwarda. Chłopak świetnie orientował się w tym, że jego pochylające się nad nią, umięśnione ciało, a także niebiański zapach wywoływały w Belli dziwną plątaninę nieokreślonych uczuć oraz żądzy. A zatem flirtował z nią ostro, korzystając ze wszystkich dostępnych mu wolności osobistych zawsze wtedy, gdy nudził się albo wykazywał mu temu skłonności.

Okres dojrzewania okazał się dla dziewczyny wyjątkowo miły. Jej kruche piękno rozkwitło, ujawniając w pełnej okazałości mlecznobiałą skórę okrywającą się delikatnymi, iście witrażowymi rumieńcami. Jej figura przekształciła się od bezkształtnego tworu do zadziwiająco bujnych kształtów na kilka miesięcy przed ukończeniem przez nią szesnastego roku życia. Nikt nie był tym faktem bardziej zaskoczony i zafascynowany niż Edward. Zachowywała się niezdarnie pod wpływem jego intensywnego, przesyconego zielenią wzroku. Jej policzki prawie ciągle pałały różem, kiedy dłonie młodego Cullena spoczywały na jej talii, a oni sami kroczyli szkolnym korytarzem.

Gdyby wiedziała wówczas o tym, że samo jej spacerowanie wzdłuż holu sprawi, że inni chłopcy zaczną wstrzymywać swój oddech i będą ukradkiem katalogować każdy jej ruch za pomocą skrywanych, jaśniejących spojrzeń, nigdy nie zdołałaby opuścić łazienki z powodu wstydu. Jej nagle zaokrąglone biodra, plecy i piersi uczyniły z brunetki wyimaginowaną uczestniczkę tuzinów przepoconych, dojrzewających męskich fantazji.

Edward rejestrował każde ukradkowe zerknięcie z chłodem, rozdarty pomiędzy obnoszeniem się ze swoją pomyślnością jak i zawinięciem jej w gruby wełniany koc.

Większość dziewcząt w szkole – _Edwardians_ – wmawiało sobie, iż nie pojmują istoty tego uroku. Nie potrafiły dostrzec niczego specjalnego w starej, przeciętnej Belli Swan. Jak zawsze brunetka nosiła tylko dżinsy i nie farbowała włosów. W porze lunchu czytała książki, siedząc samotnie na trybunach z kurtką Cullena zarzuconą na ramiona, kiedy on sam uprawiał rozmaite sporty o różnym stopniu ich intensywności lub czaił się gdzieś w sporej odległości od niej, paląc z kumplami papierosy.

W momencie, kiedy Edward i inni młodzieńcy ze szkoły przyglądali się Belli, _Edwardians_ analizowały zachowanie miedzianowłosego z siłą i intensywnością dorównującą wysiłkom wkładanym w obronę państwa. Gdyby tylko mogły, zamocowałyby mu obrączkę z nadajnikiem na kostkę, aby go dzięki niej śledzić.

W małych miasteczkach takich jak Forks, gdzie pierwsze strony gazet informują o zyskach lokalnych firm, _Edwardians_ dysponowały masą wolnego czasu. Przypatrywały się, jak popołudniami młody Cullen oraz panna Swan zmierzali samotnie w kierunku przystanku autobusowego.

Zakochane panienki wzdychały, gdy unosił rękę, okręcając Bellę niczym w tańcu, a powietrze rozbrzmiewało czystym, uroczym śmiechem dziewczyny. Patrzyły, jak odsuwał włosy z jej karku, całował jej oczy i powieki tak wolno, tak delikatnie… A ona tymczasem wpijała się palcami w poły jego kurtki.

_Szczęściara z tej dziwki. Ciekawe, co on jej takiego mówi. Jest cudowny. Taki czarujący. Taki romantyczny_.

_Edwardians_ zapewniały siebie same przez cały ten czas, że miedzianowłosy chronił brunetkę zazdrośnie niczym brat. To stanowisko wymagało poprawki, kiedy okazało się, że bracia nie chadzają z palcami skrytymi pod ubraniami swoich sióstr, a przynajmniej nie w tym stanie.

_Ona musi być jego dziewczyną_ – debatowały, malując paznokcie u nóg na koralowy odcień w trakcie tych idiotycznych plotkarskich spotkanek w stylu _pijama parties_. –_ Czy w przeciwnym razie włączałby się w te wszystkie bójki o nią, a potem zawieszaliby go w prawach ucznia_?

Bella została uznana za rodzaj szmaty, która tolerowała drobne kłamstewka ze strony Cullena. Wydawała się taka obojętna na jego urok, Bóg tylko raczy wiedzieć jak bardzo. To wręcz niemożliwe do pojęcia.

Jeden rzut oka na wyraz twarzy chłopców przysuwających się do dziewczyny w kafeterii, na ich ostrożne, zapobiegawcze spojrzenia uosabiające raczej wzrok zwierząt trzymających się z dala od pożądanego terytorium wystarczył. Oni wszystko rozumieli.

Belli udało się doświadczyć odrobiny flirtu i niewinnych uścisków, nim Edward wreszcie zawsze interweniował. Trwało to zazwyczaj dzień albo dwa, zanim jej umysł nie zbłądził w końcu przypadkowo w kierunku tych myśli, gdy Cullen gładził jej szyję podczas jazdy autobusem albo gdy podejmowali wspólnie długi spacer z przystanku do domu jego rodziców.

Jego reakcje różniły się od siebie: czasami śmiał się, czasami eksplodował.

Jednak najgorszym możliwym zachowaniem z jego strony było milczenie.

***

Tutaj, pod schodami, Bella skuliła się przed podstępnym, gorzkim wspomnieniem, które ją nagle nawiedziło. A jednak i tak wlało się strużką do wnętrza jej umysłu, sprowadzając ból żołądka, całkiem jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj, nie prawie dziesięć lat temu…

_Chłopak wkroczył do białego pokoju bez pukania, nie patrząc też wprost na dziewczynę._

– _Jeśli zapytają, siedziałem tu całą noc, pisząc pracę na temat Rewolucji Przemysłowej. – Edward rzucił się na jej łóżko, wydobywając z siebie głębokie westchnienie, po czym zaczął kartkować ciśnięty na posłanie podręcznik._

_Serce brunetki zabiło z całej siły we wnętrzu klatki piersiowej, kiedy jej spojrzenie natrafiło na jego opuchniętą dłoń i zaschniętą krew. Tym razem jego kończyna naprawdę mogła być złamana._

– _Edwardzie, nie możesz tego robić – wyszeptała energicznym tonem, błagając go._

_Stanęła przed miedzianowłosym z rolką gazy opatrunkowej._

_On zerknął na nią, podtrzymując swoją rękę drugą dłonią._

– _Muszę to robić_.

Te niepokojące wizje odmalowywały obraz jedynie połowy duszy młodego Cullena, tę samą część, która skrywała się w cieniu. A mimo to Bella posiadała milion pięknych wspomnień, które ukazywały świetlistą stronę jego wnętrza, te momenty, które pozwalały dostrzec niezgłębioną otchłań jego uczuć, nienaruszalną miłość. To, jak mocno odczuwał każdą z emocji, które przetaczały się przez jego ciało niczym huragany, wybuchy wulkanów, trzęsienia ziemi. Pamiętanie tych dobrych rzeczy przynosi zbyt wiele bólu. Sięga zbyt głęboko.

Niekontrolowane pragnienie Edwarda, aby posiąść całkowicie na własność tych, których kochał, było zarazem jego największą zaletą jak i najgorszym błędem.

Jego miłość, raz zdobyta, stawała się bezgraniczna, permanentna, intensywna i zapewne okazałaby się jeszcze większa, gdyby on sam dysponował większą ilością energii. Mimo to chęć dominowania i kontrolowania bywała wyczerpująca.

Ta ciągła czujność słono go kosztowała. Jako mały chłopiec wciąż przyglądał się Esme, która tuliła do siebie brunetkę – czy mama kochała Bellę bardziej od niego? Czy Carlisle spędzał więcej czasu z Emmettem? Dlaczego jego brat szwendał się częściej ze swoimi kumplami od baseball'a niż z nim? Dlaczego Bella opowiadała Emm'owi niektóre rzeczy, a jemu nie?

Zazdrość czyniła życie z nim prawie niemożliwym do zniesienia. Tylko panna Swan jak i jego rodzina byli w stanie zrozumieć miedzianowłosego, dostrzec miłość kryjącą się pod żądzą kontrolowania wszystkiego i wszystkich, jak i wypracować sobie własny sposób na to, aby uporać się z jego irracjonalnym sercem.

Dziewczyna wyłoniła się spod schodów, wystarczająco spokojna i żywiąca nadzieję, że wciąż nie wygląda niczym _Porno – Bella_. Kroczyła korytarzem w samych skarpetkach, odnajdując Carlisle'a w kuchni. Mężczyzna podejmował ostatnie czynności względem kadzi wypełnionej makaronem spaghetti.

– Och, jesteś – powiedział, śmiejąc się. – Widziałaś Edwarda?

Brunetka wystąpiła w przód i usiadła na stołku przy kuchennej ławie.

– Nie, nie widziałam go.

– Jaka kłamczuszka – sprzeciwił się młody bóg, wpadając z poślizgiem do pomieszczenia w typowym dla siebie przejawie energii. – Już prawie wyłudziłem od niej pocałunek, kiedy zapukałeś do drzwi.

Oblicze Belli zalało się purpurą, a ona sama skryła twarz w swoich dłoniach.

– On żartuje, Carlisle. – Zdołała z siebie ostatecznie wydusić.

Jakie to zawstydzające!

– Nigdy nie żartuję w podobnych kwestiach – sprzeciwił się impertynencko, kiedy ona zerknęła na niego przez palce.

Carlisle wściekł się na syna.

– Przestań z niej szydzić, Edwardzie.

– Och, przecież ja dopiero co zacząłem to robić. Zapomniałem już, jakie to sympatyczne zajęcie. – Miedzianowłosy przewiesił swoją dolną kończynę przez stołek ulokowany tuż koło Belli i przyciągnął go bliżej brunetki, siadając na nim okrakiem tak, że jego uda się o nią ocierały.

Chwycił jej dłoń w swoją i masował pozbawiony pierścionka zaręczynowego palec. Uśmiechał się delikatnie. Dziewczyna była w stanie dostrzec widniejące pod jego oczami cienie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

Carlisle pokręcił głową, rozdzielając iście po ekspercku spaghetti pomiędzy trzy talerze. Wykonał to zadanie tak schludnie, że blat ławy pozostał nieskazitelnie czysty.

– Nigdy nie zrozumiem was dwojga. Bello, wszystko, co mogę zrobić, to przeprosić cię jak zawsze za swojego przesadnie zadowolonego z siebie, zdeprawowanego syna.

Brunetka zaakceptowała wielkość porcji swojego posiłku i wyszczerzyła się do starszego z Cullenów.

– Gdybym dostawała dolara za każdym razem, kiedy mi to mówiłeś… – Prychnęła.

– Miałabyś tylko jednego pieprzonego dolca. Spójrz – powiedział Edward, a noga chodziła mu od tłumionej z trudem irytacji. – Zmieniłem się. Nie jestem już tamtym kolesiem.

Carlisle parsknął śmiechem. Brzmiało to tak, jakby nie uciekał się do tego śmiechu od bardzo długiego czasu. Dźwięk wydawał się nieco skrzypiący i zaraz po tym wybuchu mężczyzna musiał natychmiast przeczyścić swoje gardło.

– Synu, uwierzę w to wtedy, gdy to zobaczę.

Wszyscy okręcali spaghetti na swoje widelce w ciszy. Każdy z nich snuł własne przemyślenia.

Myśli Belli pozostawały nadal mocno splątane. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy Edward mógłby się kiedykolwiek zmienić. Podejrzewała, że traktował to wszystko jako jeden wielki żart i cisnąłby ją w kąt w chwili, kiedy przestałaby być mu potrzebna. Jak zawsze.

Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czym okazała się iskra, która przeskoczyła na nią w momencie, gdy ich wargi się złączyły. Gdybała, co miedzianowłosy wtedy usłyszał. Marzyła o tym, aby Emmett i Rose już zjawili się na miejscu. Dzięki temu po domu kręciłoby się więcej osób, a ona i Edward mieliby mniej okazji ku temu, aby zostać sami.

Carlisle dostrzegał to, że jego syn zawsze otaczał ramieniem talię Belli. Pamiętał te frapujące dyskusje, które odbył z komendantem Swanem, gdy młodzi byli jeszcze nastolatkami. To, że jego najgorszy koszmar ilustrował Edwarda zapładniającego brunetkę pod jego własnym dachem. Starania starszego z Cullenów polegające na wcielaniu się w rolę przyzwoitki i trzymaniu tych dwojga z dala od siebie okazywały się nieskuteczne względem niepohamowanych machinacji jego syna i jego przerażającej wręcz inteligencji.

Mężczyzna skierował swój widelec ku talerzowi, wspominając na swoje próby wysłania dziewczyny do szkoły z internatem. On i Esme zapłacili nawet połowę czesnego za pierwszy semestr. Tylko tyle mogli dla niej zrobić. Ich własne dziecko pochłaniało ją w sobie, a ona potrzebowała przecież szansy na to, aby się od niego uwolnić. Edwardowi wciąż udawało się sabotować te poczynania i Bella wkrótce do nich wróciła.

Rozmowy i przeprosiny kierowane pod adresem Charliego po tym wyjątkowo przykrym incydencie wciąż napawały Carlisle'a wstydem.

Przyglądał się swojemu synowi, który wpatrywał się w siedzącą obok dziewczynę.

Miedzianowłosy opracowywał właśnie odpowiednią strategię, jak zawsze. Okazjonalnie układał palec po wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka brunetki, całkiem jakby badał jej puls. Delektował się pysznym smakiem jej myśli i napełniał swoją świadomość jej pytaniami dotyczącymi swojej osoby, które byłby w stanie wykorzystać w przyszłości. Te wszystkie lata, podczas których ci dwoje pozostawali rozdzieleni, niczego nie zmieniły. A jednak Edward znajdował się na niepewnym gruncie.

Rzut okiem na jej pierścionek zaręczynowy o mały włos nie sprawił, że jego serce zamarło w klatce piersiowej. To nie tak, że błądził całkowicie po omacku. Nie oczekiwał przecież, że będzie _czekała_. Sądził, że będzie mu ją łatwiej poderwać, kiedy znowu znajdą się w punkcie, w którym wcześniej utknęli. Że więź istniejąca między nimi sprawi, iż Bella nie będzie należała do nikogo innego, a wróci z powrotem do niego.

Ona _powinna_ trafić prosto do niego.

***

Pozostałą część wieczoru spędzili w bawialni. Esme spała. Carlisle udał się na górę, aby z nią posiedzieć. Bella spoczywała w miękkim, zielonym fotelu, czytając „Wuthering Heights". Zerknęła na zegarek, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy nie było oby za późno na to, aby zadzwonić do Michaela.

Edward siedział przy stole w jadalni. Ułożył swojego laptopa na jego blacie i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby pracował nad serią swoich zdjęć, sortując je do poszczególnych folderów.

– Jakie będzie twoje kolejne zlecenie? – spytała dziewczyna.

Miedzianowłosy westchnął w dość mroczny sposób.

– Zamierzam zrobić kilka ujęć dla „Italian Vogue". Potrzebuję szybkiej kasy, ale uwierz mi, że o wiele chętniej zająłbym się fotkami bombardowanych wiosek niż tymi dziwacznymi ilustracjami z okładek uwieczniającymi wysokie na siedem stóp laski noszące na sobie te popieprzone kiecki zrobione z koców piknikowych.

Bella wybuchła śmiechem, przeciągając się na swoim fotelu.

– Ale z pewnością bycie otaczanym przez modelki to pewnego rodzaju pocieszenie.

Edward nie odpowiedział na to kompletnie nic. Jego czoło przecięła zmarszczka, a on sam powrócił do szybkiego przerzucania fotografii.

– Widujesz się z kimś? – zapytała brunetka, nie do końca pewna, czy chce to wiedzieć, jednak świadoma także tego, że być może w ten sposób udałoby się im wkroczyć na neutralny grunt.

Cullen musiał pamiętać, że pomimo tej całej szopki organizowanej dla dobra Esme, ona sama pozostawała poza jego zasięgiem. Być może on także kogoś miał i powinna mu to uzmysłowić.

– Niezupełnie. Z jakiegoś powodu moja ostatnia partnerka wściekła się, kiedy porzuciłem ją pewnego wieczoru, aby złapać lot do Sri Lanki. – Chłopak nagle zamknął swojego notebooka i przemierzył pokój, aby usiąść na niewielkiej sofie obok kominka, naprzeciwko dziewczyny.

– Nawet dwunastostronicowa publikacja zawierająca ujęcia Tamil Tigers nie przekonała jej co do tego, że jej nie oszukuję. – Edward położył się płasko na kanapie, przewieszając nogi przez jej oparcie.

Przez jakiś czas analizował swoją wypowiedź.

– Nawet jeśli faktycznie to robiłem. – Uśmiechnął się i przymknął powieki.

Bella pokręciła głową. Nic, co dotyczyło pięknego Cullena, nie było w stanie jej zdziwić.

Chłopak przebrał się w pidżamę. Skomponowano ją z grubych, gładkich, flanelowych spodni z widniejącymi na nich czaszkami oraz skrzyżowanymi ze sobą kośćmi (_Bardzo hardcore'owa_ – skomentowała brunetka. _Spierdalaj_ – przedrzeźniał się z nią w dość humorystyczny sposób), a także czarnego topu z długimi rękawami. Nie włożył skarpetek.

W blasku ognia płonącego w kominku jego włosy wydawały się uformowane ze stopu brązu. Bella przebrała się w czarne legginsy oraz nieco za duży szary podkoszulek, który czasami wkładała na zajęcia z jogi. Zaprzestała już prób poprawiania go – ciągle zsuwał się z jednego ramienia. Dziewczyna włożyła także grube skarpetki. Jej kosmyki wciąż pozostawały upięte w węzeł na czubku głowy.

– Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś wybierała się do szkoły baletowej – powiedział Edward po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się, nie przerywając czytania. Rozprostowała nogę, prostując największy palec u stopy niczym balerina. Cisza wciąż trwała, przerywana od czasu do czasu przez odgłosy wydawane przez trzaskający w kominku ogień oraz tykanie sędziwego zegara w korytarzu.

Bella uznała czytanie książki z Cullenem stale się na nią gapiącym za coraz trudniejszą sztukę. Chłopak sapał i wzdychał kilkakrotnie, przeciągając się, aby przykuć w ten sposób jej uwagę. Dziewczyna nadal wpatrywała się w stronę, żywiąc nadzieję, że naprawdę wygląda tak, jakby oddawała się lekturze.

– Przestań czytać to po raz miliardowy. Porozmawiaj ze mną. – Edward machał nogami w geście irytacji. – Dlaczego nie widzieliśmy się przez te sześć lat?

Brunetka zatrzasnęła tom, studiując jego tylną okładkę. Próbowała myśleć o tym, co mu odpowiedzieć.

– Żadnego redagowania, Bello Swan, wiesz, że tego nienawidzę. Chodź no tutaj. – Cullen poklepał kanapę u swego boku.

– Nie, Edwardzie. Przyzwyczaiłam się ostatnio do odrobiny prywatności.

– Będę grzeczny, nie będę podglądał. – Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Edwardzie, nie potrafisz się przed tym powstrzymać.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła swój pierścionek zaręczynowy, który zawiesiła na łańcuszku na szyi. Wyraz twarzy młodego boga zmienił się we wściekłość. Bella rozpromieniła się.

– Nic nie mów. Zostałam upoważniona do tego, aby go nosić.

– Czemu się zaręczyłaś? Z mojego powodu?

– Edwardzie, nie wszystko na tym świecie dotyczy ciebie. – Brunetka przesunęła pierścionkiem wzdłuż łańcuszka, podenerwowana jego obsesją na swoim własnym punkcie, rozmyślnie go drażniąc.

– Powinno – miedzianowłosy zrobił pauzę. – Dla _ciebie_ powinno.

– Cha! To była zawsze zasadnicza część twojego problemu. – Bella uniosła biżuterię, przyglądając się jej bacznie w świetle rzucanym przez ogień w kominku.

Przypatrywała się grze światłocienia na drogocennym kruszcu.

Wiedziała, że postępuje okrutnie, jednak świadomość posiadania nad nim jakiejś przewagi sprawiała, że czuła się silna, śmielsza.

– Och, mam problem, tak? – Edward podniósł się z kanapy.

Przemierzył krótki, dzielący ich dystans i klęknął pomiędzy nogami dziewczyny naprzeciwko fotela. Wyrwał pierścionek z jej uścisku i pociągnął za niego.

Delikatny łańcuszek ustępował bez problemu. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, a potem Cullen wybuchł śmiechem. Bella tylko się na niego gapiła, sięgając desperacko w kierunku błyskotki, gdy tymczasem miedzianowłosy ponownie za nią złapał. Przesuwał biżuterię tam i z powrotem.

– Edwardzie, to boli!

Chłopak kontynuował torturę, jednak jedna z jego dłoni pocierała kujące miejsce na karku dziewczyny w geście cichych przeprosin. Brunetka nie miała pojęcia, jak to możliwe, aby jego palce były takie gorące w tak zimnym pokoju.

– Mówiłaś mi, że to ja mam problem. Oświeć mnie proszę.

– Wiesz, że go masz. – Bella bezskutecznie próbowała oswobodzić się z uścisku jego ręki.

– Oczywiście, że mam problem Dr Phil. Moja matka umiera, do cholery. Cóż za kurewska wnikliwość.

– Ale tak poza tym to jesteś radosny? Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Nadal masz obsesję na swoim punkcie. Nie urosłeś ani trochę od momentu, kiedy wyjechałam. – Dziewczyna usiadła ponownie na swoim miejscu, a jej głos brzmiał niezwykle cicho.

Palce Edwarda ześlizgnęły się z jej szyi.

– Będę o wiele szczęśliwszy, jeśli zadzwonisz do tego pojeba, Michaela i powiesz mu, że to koniec. Będę o wiele radośniejszy, jeśli wspólnie zakopiemy ten pierścionek w ogrodzie, a potem udamy się na górę do mojego pokoju i będziemy uprawiać seks piętnaście razy pod rząd. – Oczy Cullena stały się czarne, kiedy oboje utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt wzrokowy.

Chłopak ponownie oplótł dłońmi jej kark akurat wtedy, kiedy wizja ukazująca ich nagich w jego sypialni przemknęła przez umysł Belli. Jego wargi na jej brzuchu. Jej nogi otaczające jego biodra… Przy ścianie. Na parapecie okiennym. Na balkonie. W łóżku. Rozdarte ubrania.

– Twoje fantazje wydają się akuratne – powiedział Edward, a jego głos brzmiał szorstko na jej błonie bębenkowej. – Teraz, kiedy posiądę cię po tak długim czasie… – jego usta odnalazły płatek ucha dziewczyny – nie powstrzymam się, jak robiłem to przez ostatnią dekadę... Czy masz pojęcie, jak wspaniałe to będzie? Doświadczać twojej rozkoszy zarówno przez twój umysł, jak i za sprawą twojego głosu? To będzie niesamowite…

Dłoń pięknego Cullena zsunęła się na pierś Belli, przykrywając ją. Jego kciuk nacisnął delikatnie na jej twardy sutek, sprawiając, że brunetka podskoczyła nieznacznie pod wpływem impulsu elektrycznego wyzwolonego dzięki tej pieszczocie. Jednocześnie Edward otarł się łagodnie zębami o płatek jej ucha.

– Wiem, czego pragniesz, zanim sama to sobie uzmysłowisz. – Jego sztywny członek zagłębił się pomiędzy uda dziewczyny, twardy i ciężki.

Bella ostatkiem sił broniła swojego zdrowia psychicznego, nim miedzianowłosy nie posiadł jej tutaj, na tym fotelu, przy perspektywie Carlisle'a mogącego wejść w każdym momencie. Jej oddech stał się urywany, krew pulsowała w uszach. Palce Cullena prześlizgiwały się po jej ciele, a jeden z nich za gumkę wszytą w jej legginsy.

– Edwardzie, jeśli nie przestaniesz być śmieszny, znajdę jakiś hotel, w którym zatrzymam się na czas swojego pobytu w Forks. – Dziewczyna odepchnęła chłopaka od siebie, zerkając na swój pierścionek, który upadł na dywan.

– Podaj mi swój telefon. Sam do niego zadzwonię. – Oczy miedzianowłosego świeciły, gdy on sam tymczasem obniżył usta, aby spotkać się z jej wargami i polizał tę dolną.

Jego oddech owiał twarz Belli. Nim brunetka zdołała właściwie zaczerpnąć oddechu, on znowu przywarł do niej, całując ją tym razem jak należy.

Wyzwolona pod wpływem tej pieszczoty przyjemność nie dawała się opisać słowami. Jego usta były gorące i smakowały tak samo jak on – pikantnymi jabłkami. Jego pełna, dolna warga delikatnie szczypała i drażniła się z jej własną, która znalazła się w kleszczach pocałunku. To wszystko sprawiło, że dziewczyna jęknęła, a przez jej ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Poczuła, że Edward lekko się uśmiecha, zbliżając się do niej jeszcze bardziej. Przygotował się wreszcie do tego, aby pogłębić pieszczotę, przestać się z nią drażnić. Jego duże dłonie chwyciły w objęcia szczękę brunetki. Ciało Belli zatoczyło się od tej skoncentrowanej w jednym pocałunku intensywnej żądzy.

Odnosiła wrażenie, jakby staczała się w otchłań. Cullen przekrzywił buzię, a jego zęby ocierały się o jej dolną wargę. Jej usta rozwarły się, kiedy ona sama desperacko chwytała w nie powietrze, a kosztowała tylko jego smaku. Edward jęknął do wnętrza jej jamy ustnej, prześlizgując się swoim jedwabistym językiem po jej własnym.

Dziewczyna nie była nawet świadoma tego, że jej dłonie uniosły się ku górze, a ona sama wplotła palce w jego włosy, szarpiąc lekko za ten gęsty jedwabisty twór. Na zmianę to odpychała chłopaka od siebie, to go do siebie przyciągała. Ciało Belli pulsowało od rozdzierającej potrzeby. Jej umysł uległ zamroczeniu, sprawiając, że brunetka przesunęła się po jego sztywnym członku, szukając tarcia.

Cullen pchnął pomiędzy jej rozwarte uda usłużnie, nagle kompletnie sfrustrowany z powodu pragnienia, aby zerwać z niej dzielące ich warstwy odzieży. By wreszcie ją poczuć, wślizgnąć się do jej wnętrza. Ponownie wsunął jedną dłoń pod gumkę jej legginsów, chcąc usunąć rozciągliwy materiał z drogi. Walczył z wewnętrznym głosem, który kazał mu go podrzeć. Potrzeba Edwarda stała się prawie bolesna. Jego członek zdawał się pulsować do rytmu jej przerywanych oddechów.

Chłopak pogłębił pocałunek, próbując zdecydować się, jak smakowała Bella. Babeczką z wanilią i kremem? Czy też raczej przypominało to jakąś odmianę karmelu? W każdym razie było to coś, czego nigdy nie kosztował, a jednak okazało się pyszne.

Spójne myśli zaczęły opuszczać umysł Cullena, a zatem porzucił go, zwracając się ku przemyśleniom brunetki. Miał rację. Przysłuchiwanie się jej rozważaniom w czasie pocałunku urosło do rangi najbardziej erotycznego doświadczenia jego życia. Stanowiło to kalejdoskop żądzy, strachu, drżenia, potrzeby, ale także dziwnego przeczucia, że nareszcie postępował właściwie. To było coś, co musiało zostać wykonane. Edward nie potrafił określić, czy myśl ta pochodziła z jego, czy też z jej umysłu.

– Nie istniał choćby jeden dzień w trakcie tych przeklętych sześciu lat, w którym bym o tobie nie pomyślał – wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem do wnętrza jej warg. – Śniłem o tobie… – Chłopak zsunął legginsy Belli na jedno z jej bioder, a jego palce zahaczyły o opinającą jej ciało koronkę.

Młody Cullen czuł, że umrze, jeśli nie znajdzie się wkrótce w jej wnętrzu. _Teraz_.

Ten jego gest przywrócił dziewczynę z powrotem realnemu światu. Ponownie go od siebie odepchnęła.

– Nie, nie zrobię tego.

Edward odetchnął ciężko tuż przy jej gardle. Przymknął powieki, czując się tak, jakby coś stracił. Wreszcie zdołał zabrać głos.

– A zatem odpowiedz na moje pytanie, Bello. Dlaczego nie widzieliśmy się od cholernych sześciu lat?

– Wiesz dlaczego. Sylwester. – Chłopak odsunął się od niej natychmiastowo, a jego czoło przecięła zmarszczka.

– Co masz ma myśli? – Przesunął dłonią po swoich włosach.

Palce brunetki drżały, ponieważ wiedziała, dlaczego tak postąpił.

– Doskonale orientujesz się w tym, co mam na myśli. Od tamtego momentu nie starałeś się ze mną skontaktować. Nic. Minęło pięć miesięcy, nim otrzymałam od ciebie wiadomość tekstową i w dodatku byłeś wtedy pijany. Bardzo zraniłeś moje uczucia, Edwardzie i zasługiwałam na twoje przeprosiny. Uprawiałeś seks z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i to w łóżku, w którym miałam zamiar spać tamtej nocy. Tamtego wieczoru, gdy wspinałam się po schodach, naprawdę zaczęło mi się wydawać, że coś dla ciebie znaczyłam. A okazało się, że tak nie jest. Zamierzałam stracić z tobą dziewictwo, ty dupku. – Głos Belli załamał się, a ona sama zamknęła powieki, skrywając się przed jego spojrzeniem.

Edward chciał coś powiedzieć i otworzył nawet buzię, ale brunetka przyłożyła dłoń do jego opuchniętych warg. Uniosła brwi i podjęła przerwany wątek, czując się jednocześnie poniżona, ale i wreszcie cudownie oczyszczona dzięki możliwości wyjaśnienia tego wszystkiego z Cullenem.

– A zatem jak zawsze wyszłam na kompletną kretynkę i wyjechałam do college'u. A ty przemierzałeś sobie Ziemię wszerz i wzdłuż, dzwoniąc do mnie z różnych miejsc naszego globu przy tych rzadkich okazjach, kiedy łaskawie zechciałeś o mnie pomyśleć. A że byłeś wtedy zazwyczaj pijany i napalony, zabawiałeś się ze mną w seks telefon, całkiem jakbym przedstawiała dla ciebie wartość bliską zeru.

Edward zaczął się irytować.

– Powiedziałem tylko, że myślałem o tobie każdego dnia. Bez względu na to, gdzie się wtedy znajdowałem. Ty byłaś tam ze mną.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Ale przecież nie miałam o tym pojęcia, nieprawdaż? Nie zadałeś sobie żadnego trudu. Odciąłeś się od każdego z nas. Nie poszedłeś nawet na ślub Emmetta i Rosalie, na rany Chrystusa! – Łzy stanęły w oczach brunetki, a ona sama tymczasem wściekle starała się ich pozbyć przy pomocy mrugania.

– Nie przebywałem nawet w Stanach, kiedy mnie wezwano.

Cullen zaczął pocierać powieki, aby ukryć przed Bellą swoją twarz. Konwersacja zboczyła na nieprzyjemne tory, a on czuł się nadal upojony jej smakiem. Nie potrafił właściwie rozumować. Pochylił się w jej stronę, ufając, że może to jakoś naprawić, doprowadzić ją do uśmiechu. Otchłań zdawała się być zbyt przepastna.

– Mogłeś to zmienić, gdyby tylko ci się zechciało. Ale ty zawsze przebywałeś dokładnie tam, gdzie sobie życzyłeś. Czemu tak postąpiłeś? – Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, kiedy jego rozwarte, gorące wargi spoczęły w tym pulsującym miejscu, gdzie szyja spotyka się z ramionami.

Gdy wreszcie Edward zabrał głos, rozbrzmiewał pozorną lekkością.

– Śluby, cholernie ich wręcz nie znoszę. Ja powiem _tak_, ty powiesz _tak. _Zrobimy masę fotek, zjemy posiłek, wygłosimy przemowę, skosztujemy tortu, zatańczymy do kurewsko idiotycznej muzyki. Ja złapię podwiązkę, ty złapiesz bukiet i wtedy rozejdziemy się do swoich domów. W czym problem? Naoglądałem się całej masy kiepskich jakościowo fotografii, a zatem stwierdziłem: wyślijcie im kasę zamiast prezentu.

Cullen cofnął się, całując Bellę delikatnie w usta.

– Jesteś niewiarygodny. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Ewidentnie uosabiasz najbardziej egoistyczną osobę, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam.

– Masz rację – powiedział Emmett, znacząco przeciągając odpowiednie sylaby, po czym wkroczył do salonu z przedpokoju.

Brunetka żywiła szczerą nadzieję, że nie przebywał tam zbyt długo…

**N: Kochani!!! Jestem dumna, że mogę to tłumaczyć:*** Ślicznie proszę o komentarze dla Sally, będzie jej miło jak i mi. A w nagrodę zaraz pojawi się... niespodzianka w postaci... kolejnego rozdziału:) Czy Was oby za bardzo nie rozpieszczam?:) **

**Buziaki, Ewa:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział szósty: The Sharpest**

„**Miłość widzi wszystko w ostrych barwach, nienawiść postrzega to jeszcze ostrzej. Ale zazdrość spogląda na wszystko zdecydowanie najostrzej, o wiele bardziej niż miłość i nienawiść razem wzięte."**

**- _przys_**_**ł****owie arabskie**_

**Written by: ****The Black Arrow**

**Translated by: Eileen**

**Beta: angie1985, chochlica1**

Bella odepchnęła od siebie Edwarda, sprawiając, że ten wylądował na własnych pośladkach. Dziewczyna udała, że nie dostrzega wygiętych w szoku brwi Emmetta i podskoczyła do góry, potykając się o miedzianowłosego w trakcie podejmowania usilnej próby oddalenia się od niego. Stare przezwisko wykradło się spomiędzy jej warg, zanim sama zorientowała się, co wygaduje:

− Emmy!!

Brunetka uwiesiła się szyi starszego z Cullenów, a jego śmiech o mały włos jej nie ogłuszył. Chłopak poderwał ją z ziemi, aż jej stopy zadyndały na wysokości jego kolan.

− Belly!

Oboje uśmiechnęli się szelmowsko, wspominając swoje dawne przezwiska. Emm zakołysał Bellą na boki niczym pies potrząsający królikiem. W drzwiach stanęła Rose w bardzo zaawansowanej ciąży. Jej urocza twarz wydawała się strasznie różowa i pomarszczona. Żona starszego z braci Cullen bez wątpienia spała w samochodzie. Upuściła na podłogę pokaźnych rozmiarów żółtą torbę, której zawartość wydała z siebie huczący dźwięk cichego tłuczenia.

Edward położył się na podłodze, przypatrując się gniewnie temu ewidentnemu przejawowi sympatii. Nie spodobał mu się widok Belli przymykającej powieki i układającej swój policzek na ramieniu Emmetta. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby go kochała. To zachowanie zdecydowanie różniło się od tego, jakiego doświadczył sam miedzianowłosy wcześniej na polu.

− Oddawaj ją – powiedział urywanym, zmienionym głosem.

Opuszki palców nagle zaswędziały młodszego z Cullenów i zaczął drapać nimi perski dywan, który nagrzał się odpowiednio w cieple wydzielanym przez ogień płonący w kominku. Brzmiało to tak, jakby Edward ponownie liczył sobie zaledwie dziesięć lat i przyczaił się pod domkiem na drzewie należącym do Emma, żądając opuszczenia w dół uplecionej ze sznura drabiny, a także formułując coraz bardziej wymyślne groźby. Tymczasem Bella i jego brat leżeli znów ramię przy ramieniu, a ciche łzy śmiechu spływały w dół ich policzków.

Emmett pokręcił głową w kierunku miedzianowłosego i ponownie zakołysał brunetką tam i z powrotem, szczerząc się przy okazji.

Młodszy z Cullenów uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, bezgranicznie rozdrażniony.

Dziewczyna zerknęła znad ramienia Emma przed siebie, wyraźnie zaskoczona.

− O mój Boże, Rose, jesteś ogromna! – wymsknęło się jej. – To znaczy… tryskasz zdrowiem.

− Sądzę, że potraktuję to jako komplement – powiedziała młoda małżonka, wywracając oczami, po czym wyciągnęła do Belli ręce.

Emmett postawił brunetkę na ziemi. Po chwili obie kobiety całowały już swoje policzki, przyciskając je do siebie – lico panny Swan okazało się gorące, a pani Cullen chłodne.

– Powiedziałaś, że do mnie zadzwonisz, jeśli dotrzesz cało na miejsce – Rose złajała dziewczynę, poprawiając top na jej ramieniu, po czym wsunęła niesforne loki za ucho przyjaciółki.

Przypatrywała się pałającemu obliczu Belli rozgorączkowanymi, jasnymi oczyma.

– Wybacz, zapomniałam. – Brunetka pochyliła się w kierunku Rose, wdychając w nozdrza zapach Chanel.

Oplotły wzajemnie swoje talie rękoma, lustrując wzrokiem obu braci.

Edward wciąż leżał nieruchomo rozłożony na dywanie, oświetlany ogniem z kominka, a wyraz jego twarzy pozostawał nieodgadniony. Jego włosy przedstawiały plątaninę unoszących się ku górze kosmyków, które nie wiedzieć czemu przypominały Belli rogi jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Emmett podszedł do miedzianowłosego, podając mu rękę, po czym podniósł go do pozycji stojącej. Przytulił go mocno, po czym natychmiast się odsunął.

– No, stary, niezła gafa. Czyżbyśmy w czymś wam przeszkodzili?

Cisza zdawała się przewiercać zebranych w salonie na wylot. Napięcie seksualne opadło ciężko dosłownie na wszystko.

Brunetka gapiła się nieruchomo na obrazek powieszony nad kominkiem, aby odciągnąć własną uwagę od rozdzierającego jej wnętrze zażenowania. Zakazała swemu wzrokowi ucieczki do jakiejkolwiek części ciała Edwarda, pomimo tego że jej spojrzenie wbrew woli ciągle ku niemu spełzywało. Malowidło zatytułowane „Wędrowiec nad morzem mgły" przedstawiało ubranego na czarno mężczyznę widocznego od tyłu, a stojącego na skałach wyłaniających się spod mlecznej pary wodnej. Jego twarz nie była widoczna, ale w zależności od humoru dziewczyny postać wydawała się być przybita, umierająca, rozgniewana, zrezygnowana, zbolała. Esme opowiadała rozmaite historie na ten temat podczas wydawanych przez siebie kolacji w czasach dzieciństwa Belli, która myślała, iż oblicze człowieka z obrazu należało do miedzianowłosego Cullena.

Rose i Emmett wymienili znaczące spojrzenia w rozbrzmiewającej oskarżeniami ciszy.

Wreszcie Edward odpowiedział:

– Co mogę powiedzieć? Laluniu w ciąży, zrób to dla mnie. Chodź no tutaj, ślicznotko. – Uniósł lubieżnie swoje brwi, zupełnie niespeszony.

Rosalie zakryła sobie usta dłonią, tłumiąc w ten sposób uroczy, piskliwy chichot.

– Nie wybieram się nigdzie, tak długo, jak masz na sobie te gacie od pidżamy. To obsceniczne. Znowu odbywałeś stosunek seksualny z Bellą na sucho?

Blondynka rozbawiła młodszego z Cullenów definitywnie.

– Jak zawsze. Nie zatrzymuję się przed tym, jeśli tylko otrzymuję podobną sposobność. – Pochwycił wzrokiem wyraz twarzy brunetki, a jego uśmiech stopniowo przygasł.

– Cóż, mimo wszystko dobrze cię znowu widzieć, nawet jeśli wolelibyśmy wszyscy, aby nastąpiło to w lepszych okolicznościach. No, ale jeśli trochę poczekasz, to może uda ci się zobaczyć swoją bratanicę albo bratanka. – Rose ułożyła dłonie na swoim wielkim brzuchu, uśmiechając się do siebie samej.

Światło rzucane przez ogień z kominka ozłociło jej blond włosy w odcieniu masła, a lekko zaokrąglone policzki czyniły ją młodszą z wyglądu. Stanęła spokojnie, ziewając i podawała swoje kończyny posłusznie Emmettowi oraz Belli, którzy ściągali z niej płaszcz, szale oraz kamizelki. Kobieta oparła się ręką na plecach męża, podczas gdy on zdejmował z jej nóg buty z kożuszkiem i przypatrywała się bez słowa, jak ustawiał je koło paleniska.

– Musisz iść do łóżka, kochanie – powiedział Emm, przesuwając palcami po jej twarzy tuż poniżej oczu.

Chłopak schylił się, a Rose pocałowała go w koniuszek nosa.

– Chodź utulić mnie do snu, Bello – odparła blondynka, wyprowadzając brunetkę z pokoju. – Zostaw chłopców, niech sobie pogadają. – Dziewczyna poszła w jej ślady, dzierżąc w dłoniach ciężką torbę swojej przyjaciółki, wdzięczna jej niezmiernie za ocalenie.

Kiedy kobiety zniknęły w korytarzu, Emmett oraz Edward mogli bardzo wyraźnie słyszeć starannie wystudiowany szept Rosalie:

– Czy dobrze słyszeliśmy, że on dzwonił do ciebie, aby zabawić się w seks – telefon?

***

– Co tam, bracie? – Emm zaczął rozcierać swoje dłonie nad ogniem, zsuwając z siebie gigantyczny płaszcz jak u drwala. – Oczywiście ponad to, co zawsze.

Edward wybuchł śmiechem i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku barku, wyciągając z niego kryształową karafkę. Nalał z niej dwie olbrzymie szklanice szkockiej. Kochał takie frazesy.

– Po staremu, po staremu. – Miedzianowłosy usadził się w fotelu.

Jego brat zajął sofę. Emmett był tak wielkim facetem, że sprawiał swoim wyglądem, iż kanapa stawała się nagle fotelem. Rysy jego odrobinę kanciastej, grubo ciosanej twarzy miękły w blasku ognia. Przypominał farmera, zawodowego boksera, drwala, strażnika więziennego. W rzeczywistości pracował jako radca prawny zwłaszcza do spraw trudnej młodzieży. Rodzice kilkunastoletnich chłopców zorientowali się, że ich synowie darzą wyglądającego jak grizzly mężczyznę wystarczającą ilością szacunku, aby nie wyjść z pomieszczenia.

Był niczym Skała Gibraltarska we wrzącym morzu ludzkich emocji. Emmett zawsze zachowywał się w podobny sposób, nawet jako dziecko. Jego osobowość została utkana z lojalności i cierpliwości. Starszy z braci Cullenów usiadł nieruchomo, obejmując spojrzeniem pokój. Przy sięgających od podłogi do sufitu biblioteczkach przystawiono drabiny, dzięki którym można było sięgnąć do najwyższych półek. Zapach skórzanych oprawek od książek oraz środków do czyszczenia mebli nadawał bawialni wygląd niezwykle staroświecki oraz ponadczasowy. Wiszący nad kominkiem obraz przyjmował barwy szarości i różu. Stanowił jedyny łagodzący ogólny charakter tego typowo męskiego, mrocznego pomieszczenia element.

Edward mieszał alkohol w swojej szklance, najprawdopodobniej nawiązując właśnie więź ze swoim wewnętrznym Bondem.

– Jak się ma mama? – Emmett wziął niewielkiego łyka ze swojego naczynia, utrzymując trunek na języku, nim ostatecznie go przełknął.

Starał się nie zakrztusić pod wpływem strużki ognia, która przelała się wzdłuż przełyku w kierunku żołądka. Starszy z Cullenów oddychał przez nos. Nie miał tak naprawdę ochoty na szkocką – potrzebował kawy i to wręcz desperacko, ale nie chciał robić z tego tytułu większego problemu. Edward by go wyśmiał. A przecież nie znajdowała się tutaj żadna roślina doniczkowa, do której można by wylać alkohol.

Miedzianowłosy wlał sobie whisky do gardła. Emmett poczuł się zaalarmowany tym zachowaniem, ale wbrew własnej woli był także pod wrażeniem. Ten gość wyglądał tak, jakby używał trunku zamiast płynu do płukania ust. Chłopak odepchnął od siebie tę myśl, decydując się przyglądać konsumpcji szkockiej przez swojego brata. Warto dodać, że spożywanie alkoholu w pobliżu paleniska to jak przykładanie zapalonej zapałki do lontu laski dynamitu.

– Ucieszyło ją spotkanie z Bellą. Stała się odrobinę bardziej gadatliwa. Ale nadal… nie na długo. – Edward wpatrywał się w resztkę bursztynowego płynu wyskokowego, wdziewając na twarz standardowe zniecierpliwienie.

Emmett jak zawsze poczuł duszący ucisk w płucach i gardle, ilekroć tylko pomyślał o swojej matce. Ze wszystkich sił próbował zmyć z siebie to uczucie kolejnymi kroplami whisky.

– A więc Bella… Czy będziesz łaskaw wytłumaczyć mi, co się tutaj takiego wydarzyło? – Starszy z Cullenów od razu przeszedł do sedna problemu.

Typowe dla młodszego z braci zmarszczenie czoła zmieniło się w wyraźny grymas niezadowolenia. Jego oczy lśniły ostrzegawczo.

– Nie twój pieprzony interes.

– Cholera, ależ oczywiście, że mój. Ta dziewczyna jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra. Jeśli znowu ją zranisz, zmiażdżę cię – Emmett drażnił się z miedzianowłosym, a jednak w jego głosie pobrzmiewała stalowa nuta.

– Cóż, na całe szczęście dla mnie, ona nie urodziła się naszą młodszą siostrzyczką. Może inaczej – będę dość perwersyjny. Chryste, ona jest naprawdę gorąca! Nie mam tylko pojęcia, dlaczego uważasz, że ją skrzywdzę. Zawsze robiłem tylko to, co okazywało się dla niej najlepsze – Edward na chwilę przerwał swoją wypowiedź. – A tak w ogóle, co masz na myśli, mówiąc – _znowu_?

Emm pokręcił głową.

– Załamała się po tym wyskoku, jakiego dopuściłeś się z Alice Brandon w tamtego znamiennego Sylwestra. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że była w tobie zauroczona.

– Och, dopierdol mi. Dzisiejszy dzień wydaje się świetny do tego, aby dywagować na temat tego, jaki ze mnie kutas. – Młodszy z Cullenów przewiesił jedną z dolnych kończyn przez oparcie fotela i zaczął szarpać się za włosy.

Jego irytacja sprawiała, że prawie z niego iskrzyło, a próba obrony, jaką podejmował, czyniła z niego prawdziwego, szorstkiego dupka. Miedzianowłosy zagryzał zębami dolną wargę, a jego palce skubały zielone obicie. Edward zaczął wymachiwać nogą w powietrzu.

– Po prostu sobie odpuść.

Własny brat fascynował Emmetta. Chłopak nigdy dotąd nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak on. Z racji swojej pracy starszy z Cullenów widywał setki osób rocznie i był wyczulony na zmiany w mowie ich ciała. Potrafił stwierdzić, kiedy kłamali, bronili się, okazywali złość czy też brak równowagi psychicznej.

_Dla kogoś ułożonego i czujnego Edward sprawiał wrażenie nieświadomego tego, że zdradzał się ze swoim zachowaniem_ – dumał postawny prawnik.

Przyglądanie się temu, jak miedzianowłosy wpadał w złość, przypominało przypatrywanie się atakującemu wężowi. Zdawał się od tej wściekłości cały wibrować, jakby lada moment miał zadać swój cios.

Emmett zdecydował się go sprowokować. Spróbować zmusić go do gadania. Czasami zdawało to rezultat. Młodszy brat nie chciał rozmawiać o niczym, co sięgało pod powierzchnię.

– Nie, nie odpuszczę sobie. Jesteś dla niej podły, Edwardzie, a zatem weź się od niej odpierdol. Jak zawsze tylko ją wykorzystujesz. – Emm patrzył, czy jego słowa trafiły celnie czy też nie.

Oczy miedzianowłosego zwęziły się, a on sam znieruchomiał. Nic nie odpowiedział.

Starszy z Cullenów podjął kolejną próbę.

– Nie możesz starać się dobierać do jej spodni. Odrobinę na to za późno.

Edward odprężył się, marszcząc brew, po czym wypił resztkę alkoholu ze szklanki jednym łykiem.

– Nigdy nie jest za późno. Mogłem skopać ci tyłek za to, iż swego czasu też się z tym zdemaskowałeś. Nawet się już do tego zabierałem… – Przeciągnął się nonszalancko na fotelu.

– Ona jest zaręczona, chyba masz tego świadomość, prawda?

_Brudne zagranie_. – Pomyślał Emmett.

Tymczasem gniew młodszego z Cullenów wreszcie objawił się błyskiem w jego tęczówkach. Pociemniały one do odcienia morderczej, butelkowej zieleni. Ten wąż był ewidentnie wściekły.

Ręka Edwarda zacisnęła się kurczowo na kryształowej szklanicy, aż pobielały mu palce. Na ten moment wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał cisnąć naczyniem o ścianę usytuowaną za plecami swojego brata, który już się na to w duchu przygotowywał. Zamiast tego jednak rozmyślnie postawił je na stole i schylił się, aby podnieść pierścionek z diamentem wraz z zerwanym łańcuszkiem, które leżały zapomniane na dywanie. Trzymał je w górze dwoma palcami.

– Ta rzecz przyprawia mnie o mdłości. – Miedzianowłosy studiował biżuterię z pewnego rodzaju obrzydliwą fascynacją.

– Dlaczego to coś leży na podłodze? – Emmett przyglądał się, jak twarz jego brata rozciąga się w pierwszej namiastce uśmiechu.

– Ponieważ tam to cisnąłem.

– Edwardzie, jesteś pieprzonym jaskiniowcem. Wiesz, że to _chore_. Normalni ludzie nie robią takich rzeczy.

Młodszy z Cullenów wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Nigdy nie będę pretendował do miana normalnego. – Kołysał błyskotką uwieszoną łańcuszka w tę i z powrotem niczym wahadłem.

Emmett nie zaprzestał swojej tyrady, niezrażony nonszalancją brata.

– Zerwanie pierścionka z jej ręki niczego nie zmienia. Ona jest teraz zajęta. Pogódź się z tym. Michael to przyjemny gość. Trochę sztywny, ale mimo wszystko sympatyczny. Zatrzymaliśmy się nawet na parę nocy w ich mieszkaniu, kiedy byliśmy w tamtym roku w Portland.

Ścięgna uwidoczniły się na przedramionach miedzianowłosego.

– Nie chcę o tym słuchać. Nie interesuje mnie, czy to jakiś pieprzony święty. Jeśli go spotkam, zapewne go zabiję.

– Miałeś już kiedyś swoją szansę, Edwardzie i zmarnowałeś ją. Teraz musisz sobie odpuścić.

Młodszy z Cullenów wyciągnął chytrze różowy telefon komórkowy ze swojej kieszeni I otworzył klapkę. Emmett przypatrywał się temu przez trzydzieści sekund, jako że gadżet ten wydawał się tak irracjonalny w rękach jego brata. Wreszcie załapał.

– Ukradłeś komórkę Belli?

– Pożyczyłem ją… Sprawiasz, że zaczynam myśleć… Być może powinienem sprawdzić swojego konkurenta.

– To już zamach na prywatność. Oddawaj go. – Emm wyciągnął rękę.

Miedzianowłosy pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się łobuzersko, po czym zaczął przeglądać prywatne wiadomości brunetki. Wystartował od skrzynki odbiorczej. Po upływie trzydziestu sekund, zerknął na swego brata.

– To najbardziej nudne teksty, jakie kiedykolwiek czytałem. Przykłady? _Bello, nie będzie mnie w domu na kolacji_. _Bello, proszę kup mąkę ryżową_. A co to jest do cholery ta mąka, pytam cię? Co się z tym robi? Ten koleś to kurewski nudziarz. Czekaj, posłuchaj tego. _Ładnie dziś wyglądasz_.

Edward zachichotał, ogromnie rozbawiony.

– Bez wątpienia, konkurencja nie jest zbyt silna.

Emmett pokręcił głową, z żalem stwierdzając, iż go to śmieszy. Wykorzystywał wszystkie pokłady samokontroli, aby się nie uśmiechnąć. Młodszy z Cullenów wywoływał taki efekt u każdego. Człowiek łapał się na tym, że próbuje nie parsknąć śmiechem w reakcji na to jego czyste, nienaruszalne okropieństwo.

– Być może ona pragnie stabilizacji, pomyślałeś o tym, Edwardzie?

Adresat wypowiedzi był za bardzo pochłonięty lekturą, aby przysłuchiwać się bratu z dostateczną uwagą. Przeszedł do skrzynki nadawczej. To przyniosło o wiele więcej informacji. Wiadomości Belli okazały się treściwe, przemyślane, całkiem jakby dziewczyna chciała wykorzystać pieniądze wydane na SMS – a w stu procentach. Użyła dosłownie każdej dostępnej literki, którą miała do swojej dyspozycji.

– Wygląda na to, że ona pisze do każdego poza mną – stwierdził chłodno miedzianowłosy. – Koresponduje z Rose chyba z dziesięć razy dziennie, a nawet ty otrzymałeś kilka wiadomości. Jakie to kurewsko urocze.

Edward przeczytał każdego możliwego SMS – a, zachłannie wchłaniając w siebie słowa brunetki, te wycinki z jej życia, jakie mógł tam znaleźć. Te związane z pracą okazały się nudne. Jej zawód musiał być wyjątkowo tandetny. Bella wysłała kilka informacji tekstowych niejakiej Angeli, a ich treść głosiła: „Dziękuję za twoje wsparcie, jakim obdarzałaś mnie przez ostatnich kilka tygodni. Poczyniłam spore postępy. Czuję się tak, jakbym potrafiła ponownie stawić mu czoła." Co to, do cholery, miało znaczyć? Miedzianowłosy przeszedł książki adresowej, przewijając ją. Porównywał widniejące tam nazwiska ze swoim własnym mentalnym inwentarzem. Kim byli ci wszyscy ludzie w jej aparacie telefonicznym? Edward otworzył kontakt przypisany sobie samemu, aby zapoznać się ze szczegółami. Brunetka posiadała jego prawidłowy numer telefonu. Jedyne co widniało w tej zakładce to jego imię i właśnie ciąg cyferek. To sprawiało wrażenie zupełnie bezosobowego.

Młodszy z Cullenów zerknął na brata. Przez moment jego czoło przecinała zmarszczka. W końcu przypomniał sobie swoje wcześniejsze pytanie i odpowiedział na nie cierpko:

– Ona nie chce stabilizacji. Myślę, że zapadła w jakąś śpiączkę.

– Nie jest istotne to, co ty myślisz. Ona wybrała jego. Czemu cię to w ogóle obchodzi? Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co łączy ciebie i ją.

Emmetta przywitała cisza.

– Ona należy do mnie. – Ton głosu Edwarda sugerował ostateczne stanowisko poparte faktami.

Jego pięść zacisnęła się na pierścionku z diamentem.

– Potrafisz czytać jej w myślach, racja? – Starszy z Cullenów powiedział to mimochodem, jednak szok, jaki wywołało to stwierdzenie, odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu.

Emm poruszył wreszcie nietykalny temat. Miedzianowłosy gapił się na niego przerażony, a szczęka lekko mu opadła.

– Edwardzie, jak niby miałem się o tym nie dowiedzieć? Czy wydawało ci się, że nie zauważę tych jednostronnych konwersacji, które wy dwoje prowadziliście jako sześciolatkowie? Tego, że kiedy graliśmy w „Go Fish" zawsze kompletnie ją unicestwiałeś? Albo tego, jak znalazłeś jej ukryte czekoladowe jajko wielkanocne tylko dzięki przyłożeniu palca do jej czoła? – Starszy z Cullenów uśmiechnął się smutno, zapatrując się w palenisko. – Biedny dzieciak. Nigdy nie miała z tobą żadnych szans. Była niczym twoja wymyślona przyjaciółka z tym, że naprawdę istniała. Jedyna rzecz, jaką chciałbym wiedzieć to… jak to robisz? – Spojrzał bezpośrednio na swojego brata. – A co ja myślę?

– Emmett, ty dupku. – Edward rozpromienił się delikatnie na twarzy, uparcie nie dając po sobie niczego poznać.

Władza to władza, nieistotne czy prawdziwa, czy też wymyślona.

Postawny chłopak zazgrzytał zębami, nie czując się ani trochę zaskoczony. Nic, co dotyczyło tego konkretnego członka rodziny, nie przychodziło łatwo. Starszego z Cullenów fascynowała koncepcja telepatii. Ślęczał nad wszelkimi możliwymi gazetami oraz nowymi publikacjami dotyczącymi tego zagadnienia. Gdyby wierzył tylko w przekaz słowa pisanego, zlekceważyłby przypadek Edwarda, traktując krewnego wyłącznie jako zręcznego manipulatora. Nie uwierzyłby w to wszystko albo zaliczyłby w poczet dziecięcej wyobraźni, gdyby nie doświadczył tego wszystkiego z pierwszej ręki tak wiele razy. Pamiętał, jak widział pewnego dnia Bellę i swojego brata przez okno, kiedy ci byli nastolatkami. Emmett znajdował się właśnie w kuchni, nalewając sobie odrobinę wody, gdy ich spostrzegł. Młodzi przebywali na zewnątrz, tkwiąc pośrodku ogródka warzywnego. Brunetka stała w grządce kapusty, a Edward naprzeciwko niej, zwracając się do obserwatora plecami.

– Podaj mi ją – powiedział miedzianowłosy, wyciągając rękę ku dziewczynie, jakby prosił o zapłatę.

Mimo iż Bella działała wyraźnie pod przymusem, wsunęła dłoń w tę należącą do chłopaka. Jej twarz ściągnęła się w geście koncentracji, napinając się, a ona sama odwróciła się od niego.

– Nie, podaj mi je! – syknął Edward, po czym nie przykładając do tego najmniejszej wagi zdeptał rządek sałaty znajdujący się tuż za nim.

– Jego imię, Bello. – Brunetka zapatrzyła się w rozmówcę, a jej oblicze wygładziło się.

Ramiona dziewczyny spięły się w słabiutkim geście obronnym. Oboje stali tam w kompletnej ciszy przez kilka chwil. Oczywiście dotąd, nim złość brata obserwatora w końcu nie eksplodowała.

Młodszy z Cullenów podniósł szklankę ze swoją szkocką, po czym opróżniał jej zawartość, nim nie zorientował się, że była pusta. Zlizał pozostałe jeszcze w naczyniu krople.

– Zaraz się wkurwisz, ale przekonałem Bellę do tego, aby udawała, że się we mnie zakochuje. Wiem, że to uszczęśliwi mamę.

Emmett załamał swoje wielkie dłonie i wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom Edwarda, wydawał się zamyślony. Za wiele nasłuchał się przez te wszystkie lata. Nic nie mogło go zszokować.

– Cóż… Sądzę, że Esme zawsze wierzyła w to, iż wy dwoje skończycie w końcu jako para.

Miedzianowłosy rozparł się w swoim fotelu, zadowolony z tego, że nie musiał wciskać całej tej idei swojemu bratu.

– Dokładnie to powiedziałem też Belli. Ona po prostu musi udawać, że się we mnie zakochuje, tak byśmy mogli odesłać mamę na tamten świat z ostatnim elementem układanki wpasowanym w swoje miejsce. Jasne i proste zasady.

Emmett utkwił wzrok w suficie i pokręcił głową.

– Spójrz. Nie mogę cię powstrzymać i nic nie zdradzę. Jednak wydaje mi się, że to naprawdę zły pomysł. Nic, co wiąże się z tobą, nie wydaje się łatwe. Ty i mała siostrzyczka mieliście za sobą sporo złych historii. – Uniósł rękę do góry, kiedy młodszy z Cullenów już otworzył usta z zamiarem wszczęcia sprzeczki.

– Edwardzie, raz o mały włos po prostu nie wywlokłeś jej z domówki u Tylera, ponieważ wydawało ci się, że rozmawia z facetem. Zgadza się, faktycznie to robiła, z tą drobną różnicą, iż okazałem się nim ja. Ty jednak wstawiłeś się tak bardzo, że sobie tego nie uświadomiłeś. Bella miała pełne prawo do tego, aby wierzyć, iż jesteś socjopatą.

Spojrzenie miedzianowłosego emanowało nienawiścią. On sam nie lubił, gdy przypominano mu o podobnych incydentach. Sprawiały, że czuł się absurdalnie.

– Nie potrafiłem nic na to poradzić. Upiłem się. Tylko żartowałem – sprzeczał się, przeczesując włosy swoją dłonią.

– Jak cholera. Odstawiłeś niezłą scenkę na trawniku przed domem, drąc się na nią i krzycząc, podczas gdy ona tylko płakała. Wmawiałeś jej, że należy tylko do ciebie. A potem walnąłeś mnie pięścią w brzuch, kiedy podszedłem, aby cię powstrzymać. Ludzie ze szkoły gadali o tym przez całe tygodnie. Bella czuła się jak pośmiewisko. Wszyscy sądzili, że uwikłała się w jakiś połowicznie kazirodczy miłosny trójkąt. A ty jak zawsze się przez to prześlizgnąłeś, migając się od wszelkiej odpowiedzialności.

Pierścionek zaręczynowy z brylantem dyndał w palcach Edwarda, a jego oczy sugerowały, że chłopak nad czymś rozmyśla, gdyż pojawiły się w nich błyski. Nagle sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby nie słuchał swego brata, jakby zmienił właśnie częstotliwość sygnału radiowego. Miedzianowłosy bardzo rzadko przysłuchiwał się temu, co mu nie odpowiadało.

– Zastanawiam się nad tym, czy nie jest aby za późno na to, by zadzwonić do Michaela. Ciekawi mnie, czy takie schludne prawnicze typki już śpią. – Młodszy z Cullenów otworzył klapkę telefonu, na co Emmett poderwał się na równe nogi, stawiając szklankę z ledwo co napoczętą whisky tuż obok pustego naczynia Edwarda.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl, do cholery. – Postawny mężczyzna wyciągnął swoją dłoń. – Oddawaj mi to.

– Ja tylko żartowałem – zaprotestował miedzianowłosy. – Zamierzam ją przeprosić i kupić jej nowy łańcuszek.

Emm gapił się na brata przez dłuższą chwilę, nie będąc w stanie doszukać się jakichkolwiek oznak nieszczerości w wyrazie jego twarzy.

– Zgoda, zobaczymy się rano. – Odszedł korytarzem, a jego kroki okazały się tak ciężkie, że deski podłogowe wydawały z siebie w geście protestu cichy jęk.

Edward zapatrzył się w ogień w kominku i opróżnił każdą z pozostałych w szklance starszego z Cullenów kroplę szkockiej. Wsadził sobie pierścionek Belli do ust, ssąc go, a także testując gorzko – słone złoto. Okręcał sobie ostry brylant wokół języka.

Zegar zaczął tykać, co wprawiło miedzianowłosego w zniecierpliwienie. Chłopak nie potrafił znieść dźwięku cykania. To brzmiało całkiem jak zmarnowany czas. Bawił się telefonem Belli.

Przechylał go na boki, całkiem, jakby była to czarodziejska, szklana kula, a sam ekran ujawniły znaki układające się w wyraz:_ tak_. Znajome wyrzuty sumienia i poczucie zadawanej komuś krzywdy zaczęły go irytować.

Wybrał odpowiedni numer. I wcisnął przycisk _połącz_.

***

Bella wybuchła śmiechem, podczas gdy razem z Rose wdrapywały się po schodach na drugie piętro, kierując się do dawnej sypialni Emmetta.

– Tak, on dzwoni do mnie mniej dwukrotnie w ciągu roku, pijany przy tym i samotny z pokoju hotelowego w jakimś przypadkowym kraiku. To wyjątkowo nędzne kwestie. – Głos brunetki rozbrzmiewał zwodniczą lekkością.

Rosalie prychnęła, po czym obie przystanęły na pierwszym piętrze.

– Jakiego rodzaju rzeczy ci opowiada? – spytała zafascynowana.

– Najbardziej wkurzający jest fakt, że dzwoni w nocy, ale ta pora dnia dotyczy tylko miejsca, w którym aktualnie przebywa. Nie bierze pod uwagę innych stref czasowych. Czasami otrzymuję telefon o dziesiątego rano w niedzielę albo o w pół do czwartej popołudniu w poniedziałek, kiedy akurat siedzę w pracy. To naprawdę irytujące.

Dziewczęta podjęły dalszą wspinaczkę po schodach.

– Przestań robić uniki, Swan, wyduś to z siebie. Jakiego rodzaju rzeczy ci opowiada?

Bella uciszyła ją i otworzyła torbę podróżną blondynki, zachwycając się szerokim asortymentem zlokalizowanych w niej przedmiotów. Taśma miernicza. Stanik. Foremka do pieczenia ciastek. Kłębek wełny.

Przyjaciółki wdrapały się wreszcie na drugie piętro, dostając się do sypialni Emmetta określanej mianem błękitnego pokoju. Weszły do środka. We wnętrzu pomieszczenia panowało urocze ciepło, a Carlisle rozpalił ogień na niewielkim palenisku. Sypialnia pachniała świerkiem całkiem jak w święta Bożego Narodzenia. Rose podeszła do kominka, układając dłonie nad strzelającym płomieniem.

– Opowiadał rzeczy takie jak… – Blondynka nakierowała Bellę na właściwe tory.

Ale ona nie odpowiedziała kompletnie nic.

– No, dalej! Jestem twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką! Powinnam wiedzieć o czymś takim. W przeciwnym razie jak mogłabym ci pomóc?

Brunetka ukucnęła, aby uklęknąć naprzeciwko paleniska i zerknęła na żonę Emmetta z wyrazem twarzy sugerującym zadumę. Rose potrafiła przejrzeć ją na wylot. Dziewczyna poczuła irytację z tytułu tego, że każdy umiał odczytać jej myśli, a potem wyciągnąć je z niej.

– Cóż, ostatnim razem kiedy zadzwonił, działo się to kilka miesięcy temu, w listopadzie, tak sądzę. Telefonował z Nowej Zelandii. Robił zdjęcia lodowców.

– Myślałam, że on zajmował się w tamtym okresie jedynie fotografią wojenną – skomentowała blondynka, poprawiając zakurzone bibeloty stojące na osłonce przeciwżarowej.

– Edward wypełnia sobie w ten sposób wolny czas pomiędzy pstrykaniem ujęć militarnych, tak mi się zdaje. Zwłaszcza, jeśli trafi do kraju, jaki zawsze chciał odwiedzić. – Głos Belli ociekał zazdrością.

Młody Cullen prowadził najbardziej niesamowity styl życia, z jakim się kiedykolwiek spotkała. Spoglądanie do wnętrza jego paszportu przypominało przeglądanie atlasu. Według sprawozdania Esme miedzianowłosy dorobił się drugiego dokumentu w tamtym roku, albowiem wszystkie strony tego wcześniejszego zostały już zapełnione.

– Mówił mi, jak zimno tam było, a także o tym, jak to on i pozostali dziennikarze, z którymi podróżował, natknęli się na gorące źródła w Rotorua, gdzie się upili. Powietrze pachniało niczym zgniłe jaja z powodu unoszącej się nad wodą siarki. Jaki uroczy fetysz. W każdym razie. Zaczął opowiadać mi, jak bardzo za mną tęskni, używając tego swojego specjalnego tonu głosu…

Rose wtrąciła się w przemowę przyjaciółki:

– Jakiego głosu?

– Hmmm… Tego, który łączy w sobie jednocześnie gładkość, szorstkość… Tego, który jest dodatkowo odpowiednio niski. Czy to ma dla ciebie jakiś sens? Od tego momentu domyśliłam się, do czego zmierzał.

Blondynka udała się w kierunku łóżka i położyła się ciężko na plecach.

– A zatem, co powiedział?

– Zaczął mówić mi, jak bardzo za mną tęskni. Że przemierza cały świat wszerz i wzdłuż, a nigdy nie spotkał nikogo choćby w małym stopniu tak atrakcyjnego jak ja. – Bella dłubała w wystrzępionym obszyciu wyblakłego perskiego dywanu leżącego na podłodze, wodząc palcami wzdłuż tkaniny w odcieniu chłodnego błękitu, granatu i szarości. – Co jest kompletną bzdurą. Umawia się z modelkami, na rany Chrystusa.

Dziewczyna zapatrzyła się na swoje paznokcie, krótkie i niczym nie pomalowane. Wyobrażanie sobie Edwarda u boku innej kobiety okazywało się znajomo bolesne, jednak zawsze w jakiś sposób powiewało także nudą oraz siłą. Miedzianowłosy był na tyle wspaniały, że zawsze potrafił skraść serca przedstawicielek płci przeciwnej. Jeśli nastawiał swój umysł na zdobycie względów którejś z nich, te nigdy nie opierały mu się zbyt długo. Wcześniej czy później któraś z nich uziemi go na dobre. Brunetka czuła się oswojona z tą myślą. Od wielu lat przygotowywała się na to, że Esme lub Carlisle wspomną mimochodem o tym, że ich syn wprowadza się do kogoś lub co gorsza oświadcza się jakiejś kobiecie. Nie mógł być całe życie Piotrusiem Panem.

– Jesteś o wiele piękniejsza od któregokolwiek z tych bezdusznych manekinów – Rose zaprotestowała, ziewając. – Choć zaczynam twierdzić, że mój szwagier gustuje w laskach o najczarniejszych duszach, na jakie może się natknąć. Oczywiście, są bardzo ładne, ale zgniłe w środku. – Ciałem blondynki wstrząsnął dreszcz. – Ta, którą ja i Emmett spotkaliśmy kilka lat temu… ugh. Zdaje mi się, że nazywała się Tanya. Gdy tylko spojrzałam jej w oczy, zobaczyłam w nich czyste, wcielone zło.

Bella zaśmiała się w reakcji na ewidentną tendencję Rosalie do wyolbrzymienia pewnych kwestii.

– Cóż, dzięki za opinię co do mojej urody.

– Chryste! Czuję się tak, jakbym rozwierała ci zęby siłą! Co powiedział potem? – Blondynka odczuwała zmęczenie, dlatego też ton jej głosu stał się ostrzejszy.

– Mówił, że chciałby, abym znalazła się u jego boku. Że jest tam zupełnie sam i gdybym leżała obok niego, to on by mnie właśnie dotykał.

Rose uniosła się niezdarnie do góry na łokciach.

– No, robi się nieźle. A co powiedział potem?

Policzki brunetki pałały. Skończyła w pośpiechu.

– Opisywał rozmaite rzeczy, jakie pragnąłby mi robić. Że sprawiłby, iż zapamiętałabym, że należałam do niego. Że w chwili, gdyby tylko mnie tknął, od razu bym się mu poddała. Wiesz, to co zawsze.

Blondynka leżała płasko na posłaniu, poddając się w kwestii wyciągnięcia z przyjaciółki bardziej soczystych szczegółów.

– Gorące. I obskurne. Ale mimo to nadal podniecające. Czy to złe, że uważam, iż mój szwagier jest gorący w pewien perwersyjny sposób?

W tym momencie zapadło dłuższe milczenie. Bella użyła pogrzebacza, aby poprawić ogień w palenisku. Spostrzegła, że Carlisle dodał jako opał igliwie świerku, aby wyzwolić cudowny aromat. Był najbardziej zapobiegawczym mężczyzną, jakiego dziewczyna znała.

– Czy zastanawiałaś się nad tym, że być może Edward dzwoni do ciebie tylko wtedy, kiedy jest pijany, ponieważ tylko wtedy posiada dość odwagi, aby to zrobić?

Brunetka obróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki, ale jedyne, co zobaczyła, to jej stopy.

– A kiedy to on potrzebował pewności siebie? Zwykł brać prysznic w biały dzień przy otwartych drzwiach od łazienki.

Rose westchnęła głęboko. Uniosła dłonie na wysokość swojej twarzy i obróciła pierścionek oczkiem w odpowiednią stronę. Poczuła, że spoczywające w jej łonie dziecko rozprostowało się ukontentowane.

– Czasami facetom ciężko rozmawiać o uczuciach. Szczególnie tym tak skomplikowanym typom jak Edward.

– Edward nie odczuwa nic. – Ton wypowiedzi Belli brzmiał płasko, nie podlegał dyskusji.

Blondynka zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

– Jego emocje są silniejsze niż kogokolwiek innego.

– Och, Rose. Nie to miałam na myśli. Źle mnie rozumiałaś. Oczywiście on posiada _uczucia_. To właśnie one zdominowały całe moje życie. Chodzi mi o to, że on nie żywi żadnych emocji względem mnie.

– Jego emocje względem ciebie są najsilniejsze.

– Chyba raczej najostrzejsze… Być może tak. Ale nie mają nic wspólnego z romantyzmem. On nie rozumie tego, czym mnie darzy i prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie pojmie. A zatem nie istnieje sposobność, abym poddała jego zachowanie analizie. To doprowadziłoby mnie do szaleństwa.

– Czy uważasz, że on się masturbuje, kiedy z tobą rozmawia? – Rose wyszczerzyła się demonicznie.

– Zgaduję, że tak. Pod koniec brakuje mu oddechu.

Blondynka głęboko westchnęła.

– Pod koniec? A zatem, kiedy on dyszy ci do telefonu, ty co robisz? Rozłączasz się? Dmuchasz w nauczycielski gwizdek, aby go zagłuszyć?

Bella milczała.

– Czy ty… mu odpowiadasz?

Brunetka przygryzła swój policzek od wewnątrz.

Rosalie gapiła się w sufit, starając się pogodzić się z tą wizją. Jej przyjaciółka, która robiła sos żurawinowy na święta Bożego Narodzenia? Ta sama, która nadal posiadała domek dla lalek? I to ona świntuszyła z jej szwagrem?

_To ma nawet sens_. – Pomyślała blondynka.

Michael był strasznym sztywniakiem, a poza tym te ciche dziewczęta okazywały się zawsze lekko zbzikowane. Rose odczuwała tak straszne zmęczenie, że ta rozmowa zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie jej halucynacji.

– Nie mówię kompletnie nic. – Bella zaburzyła tok myślenia swojej przyjaciółki.

Zerknęła na blondynkę z płonącym w jej tęczówkach niewielkim płomieniem.

– A zatem co, po prostu słuchasz?

– Po prostu… Nie rozłączam się – wyjaśniła wreszcie brunetka.

– No proszę, proszę… – Rosalie uniosła niezdarnie dolne kończyny ku górze, wdrapując się pod okrycia w pełni odziana. – To bardzo interesujące.

Bella przyglądała się, jak jej powierniczka zapada w sen.

***

Brunetka wróciła ponownie do białego pokoju i znalazła swój pierścionek zaręczynowy wraz z telefonem komórkowym leżące na środku jej poduszki. Emmett. Jaka ulga, że on także się tutaj znajdował. To wielkie szczęście, że Edward nie położył na tym swoich łap. Dziewczyna potrafiła stwierdzić, że miedzianowłosy nadal nie spał, ponieważ świetlista łuna wykradała się złocistym blaskiem ze szpary w drzwiach. Poza tym Bella mogła usłyszeć rozbrzmiewający cicho w tle „Black Dog" autorstwa Led Zeppelin.

Brunetka dwukrotnie sprawdziła, że jej drzwi od łazienki są zamknięte, nim rozebrała się i stanęła pod strumieniem cieczy. Dokładnie w tym samym punkcie, w którym Edward stawałby nagi każdego ranka. Dziewczyna zadrżała, mimo wysokiej temperatury wody. Jej myśli popłynęły ponownie ku temu wszystkiemu, co zataiła przed Rose. Bella czuła się winna, że zatrzymała to dla siebie, ale nie istniała sposobność, aby wydusiła z siebie na głos którekolwiek z jego słów. Poza tym nie miała pewności, że właściwie je pochwyciła.

***

– Bello – przymilił się do niej, a odgłos jego trzeszczącego pod ciężarem ciała materaca był delikatnie słyszalny w tle. – Bello, moja cudowna Bello. Leżę tutaj, w swoim łóżku, rozmyślając o twoich włosach. Jeśli znajdowałabyś się teraz ze mną, oplótłbym je sobie wokół nadgarstków i pocałowałbym cię. Possałbym twój język, oczywiście tylko odrobinę, bo wiem, że to uwielbiasz. Poza tym podoba ci się, kiedy cię kąsam, mam rację? Kiedy to robię, twoje myśli stają się zbereźne… – Zaśmiał się ochryple, a brunetka rozejrzała się ukradkowo dookoła siebie, aby sprawdzić, czy nikt się jej nie przyglądał.

Wykradła się właśnie z niewiarygodnie nudnej rozprawy sądowej, żywiąc nadzieję, że jakaś sensacja nie będzie miała miejsca pod jej nieobecność. Dziewczyna skierowała swoje kroki do odległej części korytarza, przycupnąwszy na okiennym parapecie.

Była trzecia trzydzieści w poniedziałkowe popołudnie. Edward ewidentnie zalał się w trupa, anonsując jej, że znajduje się w Nowej Zelandii.

Bella tkwiąca w potrzasku dusznego holu niczym pluskwa w słoiku nie potrafiła zabrać głosu z powodu targającej nią zazdrości. Od dobrych paru minut piękny Cullen czynił względem niej żartobliwe uwagi, nim wreszcie przestawił się na tryb długodystansowego uwodziciela.

– Co masz na sobie? – wypaplał gładko, nieświadomy albo niebaczący na to, jak wyświechtana wydawała się jego gadka. – Odzież służbowa – stwierdził wreszcie, pewny siebie.

– Mogę się tym zająć – wymamrotał, niezrażony tonem jej głosu. – Spódnica, biała koszula… I zakładam się, że także twoje słynne okulary. – Bella spojrzała po sobie.

Nie mylił się.

– Cóż, oto jak to widzę. Przekręcę cię na plecy i odgryzę każdy pojedynczy guzik twojej koszuli, zaczynając od tego ulokowanego najniżej… Naprawdę powoli. Przeżuję je i wypluję. – Brwi dziewczyny ściągnęły się, a ona sama wcisnęła się dalej w okienny parapet, jako że grupa odzianych na szaro prawników przeszła obok niej, prowadząc we własnym gronie głośną dyskusję.

– Zostawilibyśmy twoje kujońskie okularki na dłuższy moment… Czy to wciąż te same głupie szkiełka z czarnymi oprawkami? Podniecają mnie tak, że nie masz pojęcia. Czy nadal tam jesteś? – Oddech chłopaka stał się przerywany, na co łechtaczka Belli zadygotała w odpowiedzi, budząc się do życia.

Korytarz ponownie opustoszał. Znowu była całkiem sama, a serce podeszło brunetce do gardła.

– Tak, nadal tam jestem. – Udało jej się powiedzieć to lakonicznie, a ona sama włożyła wszelkie starania w to, aby wypowiedź ta przypominała rozmowę biznesową dla każdego postronnego słuchacza.

W duchu natomiast Bella krzyczała do siebie samej, by się rozłączyć, a mimo to z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła wykonać tego zadania. Wyobraźnia Edwarda okazała się niezmiernie żywa. Być może kierowała nią ciekawość, co piękny Cullen powie w następnej kolejności. I prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego nie była w stanie zawiesić połączenia. Bawiła się jednym z guzików swojej koszuli, zafascynowana.

_Odgryzłby je_? – Dziewczyna skryła swoje pałające policzki za kurtyną włosów, chowając je przed wzrokiem dowolnego przechodnia.

– Owszem, to właśnie słowa _tak_ użyłabyś, gdybyś znajdowała się teraz przy mnie i wypowiedziałabyś je tym samym nadętym tonem… A zatem podsumowując, zniszczyłbym w cholerę twoją bluzkę, podciągając ją do góry, a następnie związałbym nią twoje nadgarstki tuż nad głową. Następnie rozsunąłbym suwak twojej spódnicy, czyniąc to tak wolno, niezmiernie opieszale… Aż zaczęłabyś mnie błagać, abym się pośpieszył. – W tym momencie głos Edwarda stał się niezwykle szorstki, nim on sam przełknął ślinę i kontynuował: – A potem zsunąłbym ją z ciebie.

Bella ześlizgnęła się z okiennego parapetu. To, że była tak strasznie napalona w pracy, w miejscu publicznym wydawało się po prostu złe. Podjęła podróż korytarzem, w kierunku wyjścia przeciwpożarowego.

– Czyżbyś gdzieś szła? – spytał Cullen, a jego oddech wyraźnie przyśpieszał, dzwoniąc w uszach brunetki. – Słyszę twoje obcasy.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Pchnęła ciężkie drzwi, wkraczając w strefę półcienia i oparła się na nich. Jej skóra stała się wrażliwa na dotyk na tyle, że potrafiła wyczuć chłód wrót, o które się wspierała, co stanowiło niezwykły kontrast względem jej rozgrzanego ciała skrytego pod bawełnianą koszulą. Jej sutki stwardniały.

– Hmmm… Pozwól mi się przyjrzeć – kontynuował Edward. – Będziesz miała na sobie jedynie… stanik, majteczki i rajstopy. – Miedzianowłosy milczał przez kilka chwil, a Bella zamknęła oczy, zagryzając wargę i czując, że robi się coraz bardziej mokra.

Sam dźwięk jego głosu ociekał erotyzmem. Dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że musiało to być wyjątkowo dobre połączenie międzynarodowe. Słyszalność była wręcz krystaliczna. Brunetka potrafiła prawie usłyszeć jego oddech tuż przy swoich uszach.

– A zatem… Te rajstopy muszą zniknąć. Prawdopodobnie po prostu podarłbym je na strzępy, liżąc twoją skórę wyłaniającą się z każdej powstałej w ten sposób szczeliny. Najpierw wygryzłbym jedynie niewielki otwór, ale potem poszłoby mi już bardzo łatwo… – Jego głos stał się mroczny, spięty. – Nie będziesz w stanie powstrzymać się od myślenia o tym, co pragnęłabyś, abym zrobił. Ja usłyszę twoje błagania i spełnię te prośby. Uczynię także to, o co prawie modliłabyś się, bym tego zaniechał. I wtedy staniesz się moja, tylko moja... Bezgranicznie. Gdy tylko moje dłonie dotkną twego ciała, tak też właśnie będzie… na zawsze… – Edward zamilkł. Jego oddech rozbrzmiewał urywaną brutalnością, przyśpieszył. – I nic na to nie poradzisz, ponieważ twoje dłonie będą skrępowane.

Bella otworzyła oczy i rzuciła do słuchawki, zanim mogła się w ogóle od tego powstrzymać:

– A jeśli nie będę związana? Może wtedy moje ręce znajdą się na twoich plecach. – Czuła się zirytowana tym, że to zawsze ona występowała w charakterze jego ofiary, jego własności.

Głos chłopaka praktycznie unicestwił łącze telefoniczne, o mały włos nie wyrządzając nieodwracalnego ogłuchnięcia brunetki. Piękny Cullen jęknął, głośno i niezwykle głęboko. Przypominało to zwierzęcy skowyt. Ten dźwięk ociekał czystym seksem. Był stuprocentowo męski, tak bardzo podobny do Edwarda. Bella oplotła ramieniem swój brzuch, starając się zignorować pulsowanie w jej szyi, piersiach, pomiędzy udami, które odezwało się w jej ciele w odpowiedzi na ten odgłos. Panna Swan trwała nieruchomo, gdy tymczasem jego oddech znowu zwolnił.

– No, udało ci się. – Miedzianowłosy zaczął śmiać się leniwie. – Ty brudna dziewczynko. Czy chcesz, żebym dalej do ciebie mówił?

Brunetka pozwoliła, aby chłód emitowany przez drzwi przebiegł po niej całej, formując ochronną powłokę wokół jej jestestwa. Zażenowanie i wstyd, które do tej pory w sobie tłamsiła, uwięziły jej oddech w płucach.

Wreszcie powiedziała z największą godnością, na jaką umiała się zdobyć:

– Do widzenia, Edwardzie.

***

Ciepła woda w prysznicu Belli nagle wyczerpała się, kiedy ciepła struga popłynęła w kabinie prysznicowej Cullena, odtwarzając idealnie tamto uczucie.

**N: Kochani!!! Oto zapowiadana niespodzianka:):):) I już można czytać 6 rozdział:):) Kocham Was i w najbliższy czwartek pojawi się rozdział 7...:) Muszę nadgonić inne tłumaczenia i własną twórczość...:) Cierpliwości;) Ja i Sally liczymy na komentarze!!!:**** Podziękowania dla moich cudownych bet!!! You rock girls!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 7 – Eighty Years**

Written by: **The Black Arrow**

Translated by: **Eileen**

Beta: **chochlica1 & angie1985**

Pogoda starała się zapuścić swoje szpony do wnętrza budynku. Oparła się o szybę i sprawdzała integralność struktury składającej się na materiał, z którego wykonano ramę okienną. Wiatr wkradał się do środka przez niewielkie szpary wokół szklanej powierzchni, wdmuchując przez nie powietrze. Osiadło ono mgiełką tuż przy fundamentach, kondensując przy krawędziach szkła. Wichura dłubała przy dachówkach. Coś drzemiącego w tym miejscu wzmacniało każde doznanie. Sfrustrowane niebo dźwignęło sieć uplecioną z kropel deszczu tuż nad domem. A jednak budynek nadal trwał wiernie w swojej obecnej lokalizacji tak, jak czynił to od niezliczonej ilości lat.

Bella przyglądała się z suchymi, piekącymi oczyma, jak bębniący o szybę deszcz spływał po tafli szkła strużkami. Siedziała na krześle w nogach łóżka Esme oraz Carlisle'a, a jej zmęczona twarz rozjaśniała się w świetle, które zalewało pokój. Dziewczyna wciągnęła na siebie pierwsze lepsze ubranie, które mogła znaleźć w swojej torbie, a jej wygląd sprawiał wrażenie niechlujnego z powodu lawendowych cieniów, które wykwitły pod jej oczami. Brunetka czuła ulgę, że drzwi od pokoju Edwarda pozostawały zamknięte, kiedy ona kroczyła cichutko korytarzem.

Bella spała niespokojnie, drzemiąc, a następnie zrywając się ze snu, uwikłana w tę niekończącą się pętlę przyczynowo – skutkową. Jej plecy spoczywały w miękkim, wyrobionym materacu i dodatkowo wydawało się jej, że jest w stanie wychwycić zapach miedzianowłosego wyczuwalny nadal na poduszce.

Dziewczyna zapomniała, iż młody Cullen nie potrafi zasnąć bez muzyki. Przyzwyczaiła się do niej w czasach, kiedy była nastolatką, mimo iż traktowała to jako dziwny sposób na zasypianie.

Ubiegłej nocy dźwięki zdawały się przenikać przez pokój, przesiąkając jej okrycia, spoczywając na jej skórze jak film. Wprawiały ścianę w delikatne wibracje, kiedy Bella przykładała do niej koniuszki palców.

Jego pokój pulsował niczym bijące serce przez całą noc.

Około trzeciej trzydzieści nad ranem brunetka rozważała napisanie mu SMS – a, każąc Edwardowi ściszyć muzykę, a jednak nie wcisnęła przycisku odpowiadającego za wysyłanie, zirytowana treścią wiadomości, jaką skomponowała. Nie chciała użerać się z nim, gdy odczuwała zmęczenie. Kto wie, czy świadomość tego, że nie spała, nie okazałaby się dostatecznym pretekstem do tego, aby wślizgnąć się do jej sypialni.

Dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi pomieszczenia, tak jak domagał się Carlisle, kiedy była młodsza. Jednak historia udowadniała znowu i od nowa, że zwyczajne zamki nie potrafiły go powstrzymać. Kiedyś, po trwającej tydzień kłótni, podczas której Bella unikała młodego Cullena, on po prostu wykręcił zawiasy.

Esme siedziała podparta w swoim łóżku. Carlisle ułożył jej poduszki w duży stos, po czym oddalił się na swoją poranną przejażdżkę, aby kupić gazety i ciasto. Stolik nocy matki chrzestnej został usłany przedmiotami sugerującymi jej chorobę: szklanką wody wraz ze słomką, chusteczkami higienicznymi, brązowymi butelkami z lekami, które sprawiały, że brunetka odwracała wzrok.

Wystrój pokoju podtrzymywał koloryzację tematyczną, tak jak pozostałe. Kiedy Emmett był jeszcze dzieckiem, Esme przeszła skrócony kurs projektowania wnętrz, aby wyrwać się z domu. Kobieta nie dostrzegała żadnej ironii w wyborze hobby, które pozwalało jej opuścić na chwilę rodzinne pielesze, a które obecnie zmuszały ją do spędzania w nich większości czasu.

Chłonęła w siebie koncepcję psychologii kolorów z gorliwością nie wykazywaną przez innych kursantów. Ten pokój urządzono na zielono – tapetę ścienną ułożono pasami przyjmującymi odcienie najbledszego _eau de nil _(1). Zasłony miały barwę ciemnego bluszczu pokrytego brokatem, a niezbyt pokaźne rozmiarem francuskie fotele utrzymano w tonacji najjaśniejszej mięty. Esme pragnęła przenieść obraz roztaczający się na podwórzu do wnętrza pomieszczenia, tak przynajmniej mówiła Carlisle'owi, nawiązując do bujnych, zielonych pól i rosnących w oddali za oknem wierzb płaczących.

_W takim razie lepiej pomalujmy sypialnię na szaro_ – drażnił się z nią mąż.

Matka chrzestna Belli leżała zwinięta pod swoimi okryciami w kolorze liści, dziwiąc się temu, jak to jej cały wszechświat skurczył się do rozmiarów tego pokoju.

Pani Cullen wydawało się, że minęła cała wieczność, odkąd jej przestrzeń życiowa zawarła się pomiędzy tymi ścianami. Zanim poddała swoje ciało procesowi powolnego więdnięcia, spędzała całe godziny na zewnątrz, dostatecznie silna do tego, aby przeciwstawić się forsownym elementom krajobrazu Forks, wracając do rezydencji o zmierzchu z plecami obolałymi od grabienia i kopania. Wciskała niewielkie sadzonki do czarnej ziemi i przyglądała się, jak powstają do życia.

Lubiła wspominać siebie samą dzierżącą zdrętwiałym ramieniem ciężki dzban lemoniady w kierunku kamiennego patio, przywołującą dzieci z ich domku na drzewie, gdy tymczasem rozproszone światło słoneczne oślepiało jej wzrok.

Osiodływała Mercury'ego i Jupitera i kroiła jabłka na części scyzorykiem dla Belli, aby ta nakarmiła kucyki. Esme stawała koło ogniska, a kopuła fioletowo – czarnego nieba usiana była gwiazdami. Wpierała się w pierś Carlisle'a, czując jego usta w swoich włosach. Pamiętała składane siłom wyższym, które trzymały ich przy sobie, podziękowania. Dusze zawsze znajdowały swoją drogę do domu.

Te wspomnienia dotyczyły zupełnie innego obszaru, kiedy świat pani Cullen składał się wyłącznie z powietrza i nieba. W końcu ciało zaczęło wysyłać jej niewielkie sygnały około trzy lata temu. Rak zasiedlił się w jej wnętrznościach i tam też się zatrzymał, anonsując swoją obecność delikatnym bólem w podbrzuszu jak i utratą wagi. Esme przypomniała sobie, że zgubienie kilku funtów cieszyło ją nawet na samym początku.

W chwili obecnej rak trzustki rościł sobie coraz większe prawa do ciała matki chrzestnej, która nie mogła zrobić nic więcej poza leżeniem zwinięta w kłębek w swoim łóżku, otoczona troską ze strony swoich bliskich, a także oddychaniem.

To nie było już proste. Ból rosnący wewnątrz niej walczył z każdym wykradającym się z płuc oddechem, co wymagało z jej strony każdej uncji koncentracji, by tego po sobie nie pokazać. Lek pozostawiał gorzki smak w jej jamie ustnej i bardzo rzadko zdawał się zamazywać wrażenie krańcowego cierpienia.

Esme nadal przebywała tam, gdzie pragnęła być, otoczona przez tych, którzy łączyli ją jakimiś więzami z matką Ziemią. Czasami zastanawiała się nad tym, czy po prostu odpłynie w niebyt, kiedy pomieszczenie będzie puste, pozbawione osób, które zakotwiczały ją w tym miejscu swoimi słowami, obecnością. Wzrok kobiety powędrował ku ociosanemu ze spiżu niebu oprawionemu w ramę okienną, która z kolei zamykała się wokół postaci Belli. Światło okazywało się zbyt jasne, a jednak matka chrzestna nie chciała, aby kiedykolwiek zaciągać zasłony.

Przyglądała się swojej chrześnicy spożywającej właśnie swego tosta, dziwiąc się temu, jak prosta wydawała się ta czynność. Esme nie jadła od miesięcy. Kroplówka ulokowana w pobliżu łóżka napełniała jej ciało różnymi tajemniczymi substancjami, co bardzo ją cieszyło. Posilanie się w tradycyjny sposób sprawiało wrażenie niezgłębionego sekretu.

Bella kuliła się w swoim krześle, kompletnie nieświadoma siebie samej. Kobieta z czułością zapamiętywała zarys jej policzka, jej młodość, kolory. Starała się wyryć je w jakiś sposób w swojej duszy, aby mieć coś, co mogłaby zabrać do Renee.

− Emmett i Rose będą spali bardzo długo, tak sądzę – skomentowała brunetka, sącząc swój sok pomarańczowy. – Dotarli wczoraj na miejsce późną nocą.

Dłonie Esme bawiły się krawędzią pikowanej kołdry.

– Czy Rose jest wielka jak dom?

Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się i rozwarła ramiona najszerzej, jak potrafiła naprzeciwko matki chrzestnej:

– Och, co najmniej taka.

Oczy chorej przyjęły rozmarzony wyraz, zapatrując się w okno ulokowane za plecami Belli.

– Uwielbiam dzieci.

Serce brunetki spłonęło żywcem.

_Proszę, trzymaj się. Proszę, trzymaj się_.

– A oto i twoje najdroższe dziecko – zaanonsował Edward, nadpływając do pokoju.

Chłopak złożył pocałunek na czole swojej matki, po czym chwycił połówkę tosta z talerza Belli, kiedy przechodził obok niej. Nagle zatrzymał się i odłożył dość niezdarnie grzankę z powrotem na miejsce.

– Nie, śmiało, już się najadłam – powiedziała mu zmęczonym głosem.

Młody Cullen przyciągnął sobie krzesło, aby usiąść naprzeciwko brunetki. Otoczył nogami jej własne, a jego odziane w czarne skarpetki stopy przyciskały kostki dziewczyny do siebie. Pochylił się, całując ją w czoło. Mydło, świeżo wyprany materiał i miętowa pasta do zębów zawirowały wokół niej.

– Hej. Wyglądasz olśniewająco. – Edward powoli wycałowywał sobie ścieżkę od jej policzka do skroni.

Bardzo, ale to bardzo nieśpiesznie. Włosy na ramieniu Belli stanęły dęba, a ona sama oparła się pokusie, aby wykręcić się od jego dotyku.

_To wszystko dla dobra Esme_ – przypomniała mu z rozdrażnieniem.

– Wiem. Jak w ogóle mogłem zostawić cię samą na te wszystkie lata? Taka piękna… – wymruczał dźwięcznie, chwytając brunetkę za ręce, po czym ułożył kciuki po środku spodniej partii każdej z jej obu dłoni.

Ciemnozłociste rzęsy młodego Cullena wydawały się ostro zakończone, kiedy on sam uniósł wzrok, aby spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Zieleń pochwyciła ją i zatrzymała w sobie. Nie istniały słowa zdolne opisać te oczy. Tak wiele działo się za nimi. Bella chciałaby posiadać podobne. Jej były natomiast jedynie brązowe. Płaskie.

– Twoje oczy są głębokie – powiedział Edward, nawiązując z nią konwersację.

Brunetka próbowała ze wszystkich sił nie unieść brwi w cynicznym geście, kiedy ona i miedzianowłosy gapili się na siebie.

Jej serce zaczęło potykać się i podskakiwać w nierównym rytmie, kiedy młody Cullen przesunął swoim językiem po jej dolnej wardze. Jego cudowne wargi rozciągnęły się w krzywym uśmieszku, ukazując jeden biały, ostry kieł.

Bella poczuła, jak jedna z jej myśli próbuje prześlizgnąć się przez ogniotrwałą, mentalną barierę, jaką się otoczyła. _To_ nadchodziło niczym kichnięcie, a zatem dziewczyna postarała się o to, aby cofnąć dłonie. Edward przycisnął kciuki mocniej do spodniej partii jej rąk, rzucając jej wyzwanie, aby wreszcie o tym pomyślała. Brunetka nie potrafiła uwolnić się od tego spojrzenia.

Nie istniał sposób na to, aby to powstrzymać. Belli brakowało praktyki w stopniu bardziej niż beznadziejnym i dlatego też nie umiała nadać swojej myśli innego toru. Wspomnienie jej opartej o drzwi wiodące do wyjścia przeciwpożarowego, przysłuchującej się jego jękom przepłynęło przez jej umysł niczym podświadomy przekaz. Tylko jedna myślowa konstrukcja. Brunetka przyglądała się, jak źrenice miedzianowłosego rozszerzają się całkiem jak powiększająca się czarna, atramentowa plama.

– Powinniśmy spędzać więcej czasu razem. Sama wiesz, żeby nadgonić stracone chwile. Pogadać o naszych ulubionych wspomnieniach. – Brew Edwarda zadrżała prawie niepostrzeżenie i Bella zorientowała się, że on sam starał się nie roześmiać nad swoją błyskotliwością.

Uwielbiał wynajdować sposoby ku temu, aby obracać sprawy przeciwko niej. Chłopak obniżył rękę ku jej szyi. Ujął jej szczękę jedną dłonią, a jego paznokcie kreśliły leniwe okręgi tuż pod jej uchem.

_Przesadzasz_. – Pomyślała dziewczyna. – _Ona zorientuje się, że coś nie gra. Normalnie nie jesteś dla mnie miły_.

Rzuciła śpieszne spojrzenie Esme, która przyglądała się im obojgu ogromnie zainteresowana.

– To brzmi… sympatycznie. – Zdołała wydusić z siebie Bella, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie sprawiać wrażenia, jakby w to wątpiła.

– Dobrze spałaś? – spytał, a brunetka pokiwała głową, zmuszając się do lekkiego uśmiechu.

Kłamstwo przypominało oślepiający neon znaczący jej twarz, była tego pewna.

_Ostatniej nocy spało mi się najgorzej od momentu, kiedy opuściłam to miejsce – powiedziała mu._ – _Przypominało to drzemanie w brzuchu pieprzonego Moby Dicka i przysłuchiwanie się biciu jego serca przez cały ten czas. Wyłącz tę muzykę, na rany Chrystusa. Zamierzam połamać twoją płytę Zeppelin'ów na moim kolanie_.

Edward wybuchł śmiechem, krztusząc się gigantyczną porcją tosta, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Esme, kaszląc.

– Czy Bella nie wygląda teraz wyjątkowo pięknie, mamuś? – Oddychał chrapliwie z racji tego, że okruchy krążyły teraz w jego płucach, zdobywając się na olśniewający uśmiech.

Pani Cullen odwzajemniła ten gest, pozornie nieporuszona ich dziwną, ogródkową pogadanką.

– To najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na Ziemi. Ale ty już o tym wiesz.

Ta farsa przybrała straszliwą postać, dlatego też brunetka wiła się w swoim miejscu.

– Cóż, dziękuję wam obojgu. Jak się masz dzisiejszego ranka, Edwardzie?

_Wiem, jak się miewasz dzisiejszego ranka. Spałeś jak dziecko. Spójrz tylko na siebie_.

– Świetnie, świetnie – odparł, wypuszczając ją z objęć.

Śpiesznie wepchnął resztkę swojego grzanki do buzi i zerknął za okno. Szarpnął za mechanizm, otwierając je na oścież. Pozostawił w zasięgu wzroku jedynie swój śliczny tyłek. Wychylił się mocno do przodu, stając tylko na jednej stopie. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał lada chwila wypaść na zewnątrz. Wiatr radośnie wdzierał się do środka.

– Edwardzie, robi się lodowato. Esme nabawi się przeziębienia. – Głos Belli brzmiał ostro, gdy ona sama tymczasem przypatrywała się, jak jego stopa ślizga się po dywanie.

– Wszystko gra – zamruczała matka chrzestna. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, ale jak zawsze dogadzała swojemu synowi. – Odrobina świeżego powietrza to coś, czego potrzebowałam. Czego szukasz, kochanie?

Miedzianowłosy wsunął się z powrotem do środka i zamknął okno.

– Sprawdzałem, czy pogoda się poprawia. Nie chcę, aby mój aparat za bardzo się zmoczył. Mam zamiar wybrać się do Rialto Beach, w La Push, aby zrobić kilka ujęć.

– A co tam się mieści? – spytała Bella, wciąż chowając do niego urazę.

– Trwa właśnie odpływ. Zamierzam wspiąć się na skały. Znajduje się tam sporo interesujących formacji.

Esme westchnęła.

– Moim marzeniem byłoby, abyś fotografował przyrodę przez cały czas. Nienawidzę myśli o tobie w samym środku wojennego zamieszania. Dlaczego pragniesz przypatrywać się tym okropieństwom, które ludzie robią sobie nawzajem?

Powieki Edwarda zwęziły się, kiedy on sam zagapił się w podłogę. Nie odpowiedział kompletnie nic, rozdarty pomiędzy chęć podjęcia sprzeczki, a wizję zdenerwowania swojej matki. Paznokciem kciuka pocierał sprzączkę swojego nabijanego ćwiekami paska, który zwisał luźno na jego biodrach. Chłopak cieszył się, że Esme nie miała pełnego wglądu w to, co oferowała jego praca. Zawartość jego laptopa przeraziłaby ją.

– To niezmiernie ważne zajęcie – powiedziała Bella obronnym tonem. Miedzianowłosy zerknął na nią zaskoczony. – Świat powinien ujrzeć oblicze wojny, jakkolwiek okropne by nie było. – Dziewczyna zagapiła się w sufit, ten piękny, elegancki strop z prostym żyrandolem, próbując dobrać odpowiednie słowa. – To oznacza, że ludzie znajdujący się w tych okropnych sytuacjach zyskują możliwość opowiedzenia swoich historii. – Brunetka podkasała stopy pod krzesło, układając głowę na kolanach. Przymknęła powieki. – To, co się z nimi dzieje, budzi w nas humanitaryzm.

Edward otworzył już usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale matka przerwała mu:

– Wybacz, kochanie. Wiem, że twoja praca jest ważna. Po prostu nienawidzę myśleć o tym, że znajdujesz się w jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwie.

– Kto jest w niebezpieczeństwie? – powiedział Emmett, wkraczając do pomieszczenia ze spoczywającą w jego dłoniach tacą przepełnioną kubkami oraz dozownikiem z kawą pod ciśnieniem.

– Edward. Kiedy przebywa zagranicą, robiąc zdjęcia wojenne.

Starszy z braci Cullenów postawił tacę, całując swoją matkę w policzek. Parsknął delikatnie śmiechem.

– Ach, Edward w tarapatach, zgoda. A jednak jest w opałach nawet tutaj, w tym domu. Cześć, mamuś. – Emm przeniósł spojrzenie na Bellę, która zmarszczyła nos pod jego adresem.

– Co takiego? Wpaść w tarapaty z powodu tego małego stworzenia? – Miedzianowłosy opuścił swoje miejsce przy oknie, przemieszczając pokój, po czym wsunął dłonie pod włosy brunetki.

Masował jej kark, a jego eksperckie palce naciągały każde bolące ścięgno, nim nie zaczęły wreszcie kreślić okręgów.

_O, Chryste, ma takie silne ręce_. – Pomyślała dziewczyna dość mętnie, gdy tymczasem jego kciuki w jakiś cudowny sposób odnajdowały spięte mięśnie, uciskając je oraz rozluźniając je kawałek po kawałku.

Rosalie weszła do pokoju, dumnie prezentując swój brzuch w czarnym, obcisłym topie.

– Rose! – zaśpiewała Esme, wkładając w swoje słowa całe serce.

Kolejne więzy scalające ją z tym miejscem.

***

Carlisle wrócił chwilę później i wszyscy zasiedli wspólnie, popijając kawę i czytając gazety. Instynktownie starali się zachowywać na tyle normalnie, na ile to możliwe.

Esme upajała się czynnościami rozgrywającymi się w pomieszczeniu, a jej oczy jaśniały, kiedy przypatrywała się wszystkim swoim bliskim kłócącym się i drażniącym nawzajem. Rose usiadła na łóżku tuż obok niej tak, by teściowa mogła wyczuć ruchy dziecka.

– Niczym fruwający ptak – powiedziała matka męża blondynki.

– To cholernie duży ptaszek – odparła Rosalie. – I wije sobie gwiazdko z moich żeber.

Carlisle spoczywał w fotelu, cichy a jednak w pewnym sensie stanowiący zawsze element rozgrywających się wokół wydarzeń. Esme uwielbiała patrzeć, jak mąż czyta swoją gazetę. Wątki składające się na jego osobowość krążyły w jej żyłach. Emmett pchnął pozostałe po Edwardzie krzesło obok Belli i klapnął na nie, układając stopy na krawędzi łóżka.

Pani Cullen przypatrywała się młodszemu synowi, nienawidząc tego, że stał poza obrębem okręgu, który uformował się wokół jej posłania. Chłopak ponownie wychylał się przez okno, dłubiąc przy ćwieku w swoim pasku, a jego spojrzenie uciekało w kierunku chrześnicy Esme po każdej z kilku minionych sekund. Kobieta wątpiła, aby miedzianowłosy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że czyni to tak często. Jej przyciąganie było dla niego tak naturalne jak mruganie powiekami.

_Zawsze nosił się na czarno_. – Pomyślała pani Cullen z lekką irytacją.

Ile oddałaby, aby zobaczyć syna odzianego w jakieś barwy. Znowu wychylał się przez okno, a Esme nienawidziła tej izolacji, którą wyczuwała podczas analizy jego osoby. Myślała już nawet o tym, aby poprosić Edwarda, by ten usiadł bliżej, kiedy on sam niespodziewanie zabrał głos:

– Bello, czy chciałabyś dziś wybrać się do Rialto Beach razem ze mną? Moglibyśmy zabrać ze sobą trochę prowiantu.

Wszystkie oczy obróciły się ku adresatce tego pytania.

– Mam na myśli coś na kształt randki w formie lunchu – sprecyzował.

Pani Cullen przyglądała się chrześnicy wyczekująco, nie starając się nawet sprawiać wrażenie niezainteresowanej. Panna Swan czuła się tak, jakby odgrywali właśnie jakieś przedstawienie na scenie. Esme mogła teraz w każdej minucie wyciągnąć szkiełka operowe z nadzieją na lepszy widok.

Emmett wyglądał tak, jakby chciał pokręcić głową. Rose cała jaśniała, uwielbiała takie gierki. Usta Carlisle'a pozostawały ściągnięte i wyrażały podejrzliwość.

Bella kręciła się w swoim miejscu, podejmując staranie, aby jej uśmiech przyjął postać naturalnego, lekko flirciarskiego gestu. Nie było trudno wczuć się w rolę, dysponując takim materiałem, z jakim przyszło jej pracować. Jego ciemnogranatowe jeansy zostały opuszczone nisko, a grawitacja staczała bój z jego paskiem, zakotwiczając go na jego biodrach.

Czarny t – shirt Edwarda przylegał do jego mokrego od wody torsu, a kiedy dziewczyna spuściła wzrok, okazało się, że miedzianowłosy uniósł skraj podkoszulka do góry i gładził się leniwie po podbrzuszu. Mignięcia tego płaskiego brzucha przyozdobionego delikatnie kręconymi, ciemnozłotymi włosami rytmicznie odsłaniającymi się i zasłaniającymi przed jej oczyma przez materiał, a także jego nadgarstek przytępiały mózg Belli.

Brunetka uświadomiła sobie, że nie udzieliła jeszcze odpowiedzi. Dla wszystkich, których znała, minęło już prawdopodobnie przynajmniej pięć minut. Bez wątpienia patrzyła się na niego pożądliwie, mając za publiczność całą urzeczoną tym rodzinę.

Dziewczyna przeczyściła gardło kilkakrotnie, a jednak jej głos nadal sprawiał wrażenie w dość niezręcznym stopniu ochrypłego.

_Wstyd, wstyd_ – powiedziała do siebie w desperacji.

– Będzie mi bardzo miło, Edwardzie. To cudowna myśl. – Bella modliła się o to, aby wyglądać na zatopioną w głębokich rozważaniach – tych rozsądnych, a nie tylko obejmujących sobą umięśnione fragmenty jego ciała.

– Zabiorę cię wszędzie tam, gdzie zechcesz pójść. – Młody Cullen podszedł do dziewczyny, aby za nią stanąć.

Zaczesał jej włosy na jedno ramię, po czym złożył na jej policzku uprzejmy pocałunek.

– Och, Edwardzie, jaki z ciebie dżentelmen. – Esme cała jaśniała. – Jaki dżentelmen.

Nagle miedzianowłosy chłopak poderwał Bellę z jej siedzenia, zajął je zamiast jej i pociągnął brunetkę na swoje kolana.

_Ona zawsze przyciągała go tam, gdzie należał_. – Dumała pani Cullen. – _Każdy posiada jakieś więzi_.

– Jaki dżentelmen – skarżyła się panna Swan. – Jestem zbyt ciężka. Połamiemy krzesło.

– Nonsens – odpowiedział Edward. – Zostań. – Sprzączka jego paska zatapiała się w jej pośladki.

Bella próbowała nie wić się zbyt niezgrabnie na jego kolanach, usiłując usadowić się możliwie jak najwygodniej. Dziewczyna mogła praktycznie usłyszeć, jak brwi miedzianowłosego wyginają się w łuk. Była w stanie wyobrazić sobie z żalem, jak przedstawiała się jego wizja.

Siedziała prosto przez kilka minut, pojmując, że trzymanie pleców w możliwie jak najbardziej wyprostowanej pozycji sprawia jej trudność, kiedy Edward garbił się w tym samym momencie. Jej mięśnie drżały od wysiłku. Brunetka wymachiwała stopami w powietrzu, starając się złączyć swoje kolana razem, co nie było łatwym wyczynem, kiedy uda Cullena pozostawały tak szeroko rozwarte. Bella już formułowała prośbę o kolejną porcję kawy, gdy palce miedzianowłosego musnęły jej talię.

– Odpręż się, okej? – powiedział głośno, zirytowany.

Wydając z siebie ciche westchnienie rezygnacji, dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie. Odchyliła się w tył, a gorąca kołyska uformowana z jego ciała sprawiła, że powieki brunetki zapragnęły opaść. Jej głowa osunęła się ku zagłębieniu w szyi Edwarda. Jego skóra wydawała się niezwykle gorąca i paliła jej skórę przez dzielące ich warstwy bawełny. Mogła poczuć, jak jego sylwetka napina się wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, a on sam przysunął się nieznacznie, dzięki czemu Bella przyjęła jeszcze bardziej komfortową pozycję. Dziewczyna przyznała niechętnie, iż Cullen okazał się… ergonomiczny. Brunetka doznała przy tym wrażenia, że miedzianowłosy drży od cichego śmiechu.

– Zdaje się, że wam dwojgu jest całkiem dobrze – skomentowała Rose, przypatrując się obojgu z zainteresowaniem.

Emmett bez wątpienia opowiedział swojej żonie o tej niewielkiej farsie, jakiej tu próbowano.

– Czy oni nie wyglądają razem po prostu perfekcyjnie?

Niezręczność zaróżowiła policzki Belli, a ramię Edwarda otoczyło ją błyskawicznie, zmuszając do tego, aby ponownie się na nim położyła.

– Czy kiedykolwiek opowiadałam wam o nocy, kiedy ta dwójka przyszła na świat? – zaczęła Esme, uśmiechając się do Carlisle'a, który trzymał szklankę wraz ze słomką, z której mogłaby się napić.

– Tak, ale zrób to raz jeszcze – zachęciła Rose.

Matka chrzestna Belli słynęła ze snucia rodzinnych opowieści praktycznie bez końca. Jej rytm działał w tej chwili kojąco. Wszyscy zgromadzeni wchłaniali w siebie jej słowa, a każde z nich wydawało się jeszcze cenniejsze. Pani Cullen zawsze zaczynała swoją historię w ten sam sposób.

– To był czwartkowy wieczór. Renee znajdowała się obok, pomagając mi w przygotowaniu wyprawki dla mającego się urodzić Edwarda. Ja służyłam jej pomocą w tym samym dla jej nienarodzonej jeszcze córki zaledwie noc wcześniej. Spędziłyśmy ten czas składając niewielkie ubranka i układając prześcieradła na materacach w kołyskach. Wszystko wydawało się perfekcyjne. Działo się to w tym samym pokoju, który wciąż należy do ciebie synu, czyli w złotym – Esme zrobiła pauzę, aby wziąć kolejnego łyka wody. Jej głos brzmiał niezwykle słabo, ale mimo to kontynuowała opowieść: – Zaczęłam mieć skurcze, a Carlisle odwoził tymczasem Renee do domu. Jednak wkrótce zawracał z nią u swego boku do naszej rezydencji, ponieważ, nim dotarli na miejsce, ona także dostała skurczy. Boże, śmiałam się tak strasznie, że myślałam, iż urodzę Edwarda tutaj na podłodze.

– To cudowne doświadczenie przechodzić przez coś takiego z twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. – Matka chrzestna uśmiechnęła się do Belli. – Była najbardziej urokliwą ze znanych mi osób: zabawną, słodką i nie potrafiła przestać gadać. Tryskała energią przez cały czas. Miała w sobie światło.

Brunetka przymknęła powieki, radując się tą opowieścią. Czuła unoszące się i opadające ciało miedzianowłosego. Jego ramię oplatało jej talię, a palce wkradły się pod krawędź jej topu. Dziewczyna nagle zatęskniła za swoją matką, analizując to słabiutkie wspomnienie wnikliwie. Nienawidziła świadomości, iż musiała wspominać Renee za pośrednictwem wyblakłych fotografii. Esme uosabiała jedyną kochającą historyczkę, z ust, której Bella była w stanie słuchać czegoś podobnego. Ojciec nawet nie wspominał imienia jej matki.

Ramię Edwarda zacisnęło się mocniej wokół niej. Brunetka ułożyła policzek na tym gorącym, słodko – ostrym barku. Czuła głuche dudnienie jego serca znajdującego się tuż za nią.

– Mój syn przyszedł na świat o piątej nad ranem w piątkowy poranek. To był szybki poród, dzięki Bogu. Ty, Bello, urodziłaś się o bardziej cywilizowanej porze, a mianowicie o ósmej rano. Śpieszyłaś się tutaj, płacząc, jakbyś dopytywała się, gdzie jest Edward.

Miedzianowłosy westchnął głęboko za plecami brunetki, unosząc jej ciało do góry wraz z formującą się właśnie wypukłością jego klatki piersiowej.

– Bez wątpienia niepokoiła się tym, aby kompletnie opanować moje życie.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło spoczywające tuż przy jego szyi.

– Mówisz poważnie?

Esme sprawiała wrażenie zdeterminowanej, aby dokończyć tę opowieść. Uwielbiała przyglądać się tym dwojgu, wzajemnie do siebie przytulonym. To idealnie pasowało do tej części historii, do której teraz zmierzała.

– Oboje wyglądaliście niezwykle słodko, śpiąc w swoich kołyskach. Obecnie dzieci kładzie się na porodówce tak, że spoczywają w łóżeczkach ustawionych w niewielkich rzędach. Ani ja, ani Renee nie umiałyśmy uporać się z myślą o pozostawieniu was w takim stanie. Nie powinnyśmy tego robić, bowiem bez wątpienia wpadłybyśmy w tarapaty w chwili pojawienia się pielęgniarki z samego rana, a jednak włożyłyśmy Bellę do kołyski Edwarda. To było po prostu coś pięknego. Nasze dwa maleństwa śpiące bok przy boku.

Wszyscy milczeli, uśmiechając się w reakcji na kaprys Esme. Rose ocierała łzę z oka wierzchem dłoni.

– Co ty na to? Czy chcesz raz jeszcze odegrać naszą pierwszą noc na tej planecie? – powiedział miedzianowłosy pożądliwym głosem, czym kompletnie zaprzepaścił nastrój tej podniosłej chwili, a nawet doprowadził dziewczynę do leciutkiego chichotu.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni w pokoju wybuchnęli śmiechem, nawet Esme. Carlisle pochwycił spojrzenie Belli, kręcąc głową w bezwolnym rozbawieniu.

– Cóż, nie mam ochoty na spędzenie z tobą nocy w kołysce, ale w każdym razie dzięki – powiedziała brunetka, starając się stłumić w sobie chichot.

– Twoja strata – sprzeciwił się Edwarda, czerpiąc radość z ciepła jej ciała.

Nagle zaczął dzwonić telefon dziewczyny. Ona sama zdołała wyciągnąć go z kieszeni, aby sprawdzić tożsamość dzwoniącego. _Biuro Michaela_. Ramię młodego Cullena zacisnęło się mocniej wokół niej.

– Wybaczcie, muszę odebrać – wymamrotała Bella, wijąc się i brnąc do przodu przez kilka chwil, nim chłopak wreszcie ją wypuścił.

Brunetka wyszła śpiesznie z pokoju.

– Halo? – powiedziała, udając się szybkim krokiem do końca korytarza, po czym zbiegła lekko w dół schodów.

– Bello, jak się masz? – Głos Michaela wydawał się uprzejmy jak zawsze.

Narzeczony zawsze brzmiał jak profesjonalista, nawet wtedy, kiedy nawiązywał prywatne połączenie z przyszłą żoną. Przestrzeń jego biura odbijała się echem w głośniku.

Jeśli dziewczyna miała być szczera z samą sobą, to nienawidziła rozmawiać z nim przez telefon. Sprawiał wtedy wrażenie zupełnie innej osoby.

– Świetnie, a ty jak się masz? – Brunetka mówiła przyciszonym tonem, oglądając się za siebie na schody.

Żadnego śladu Edwarda.

Michael westchnął.

– Aktualnie zmęczony.

– Jak układa się twoja sprawa? – Bella została w przedpokoju, opierając się o drzwi od swojej sypialni.

Cienie pochylały się ku niej coraz głębsze i mroczniejsze, nim nie rozpraszało ich światło wykradające się zza otwartych wrót do pokoju młodego Cullena.

– To jakiś koszmar. Jeden z sędziów rozmawiał wczorajszego wieczoru z jakąś dziennikarką, a zatem będziemy musieli zmontować nową ławę przysięgłych – Narzeczony brunetki zrobił znaczącą pauzę. – Kontaktowali się z kimś z „Oregonian".

Bella poczuła się nagle okropnie, domyślając się, o kim może być mowa.

– Och, proszę, powiedz mi, że nie była to Maxine. Powinna wiedzieć lepiej. Gadała o tej sprawie od tygodni, sugerując, jak wielka to szansa na to, aby jej nazwisko zostało powiązane z tym wszystkim. Wybacz mi.

Dziewczyna zaczęła przemierzać korytarz w tę i z powrotem, nie uświadamiając sobie nawet, że orbita tego przedpokoju poszerza się każdorazowo, kierując ją bliżej sypialni Edwarda. Dłubała przy rąbku swojego swetra.

– Chce wyłowić ode mnie jakieś szczegóły. Nigdy nie wierzyła mi, kiedy twierdziłam, że ty i ja nawet nie rozmawiamy o sprawach.

Michael obniżył swój głos do tego stopnia, że prawie przypominał szept.

– Sama pojmujesz, że muszę być strasznie ostrożny. Ludzie już o tym gadają i to mnie łączy się z mediami. Bycie z tobą w związku uczyniło ze mnie idealny obiekt i cel podejrzeń. Muszę się upewnić, iż jestem poza wszelkimi zarzutami. Zmieszano mi przez to reputację z błotem.

– Mówiłam już, że przepraszam. Nie mogłam tego w żaden sposób kontrolować. Pogadam z nią.

– Tak, świetnie. – Po tamtej stronie zapadła cisza.

– Esme nie śpi, rozmawia z nami – odparła wreszcie Bella, a uraza rozgrzewała jej głos. – Chociaż nawet o to nie spytałeś.

Michael westchnął.

– Zmierzałem do tego. Jak twoja rodzina sobie z tym radzi?

– Godzą się z tym. Są tu już wszyscy. Nawet Edward. – Dziewczyna poczuła się dziwnie, wypowiadając imię młodego Cullena do swojego narzeczonego.

Poczucie winy rozrywało jej wnętrzności.

– Powiedz mu, że jeden z moich kolegów to wielki wielbiciel jego pracy. – Newton uwielbiał szczycić się koneksjami z ludźmi sukcesu.

Nawet, jeśli nigdy nie spotkał przyjaciela swojej przyszłej żony ani nie rozmawiał z miedzianowłosym, nie omieszkałby nawiązać do tego faktu podczas swojej, co wtorkowej gry w tenisa.

– Powiem mu.

– Tak, zrobił zdecydowanie niezwykle interesującą serię portretów ukazujących afgańskich farmerów, którą przedstawiono potem w charakterze wystawy.

Bella zagryzła wargę.

– Nie mam o tym pojęcia – odparła. – On nie mówi nam za wiele o swojej pracy.

– Cóż, mój kolega byłby ci bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciała go z nim jakoś skontaktować. Rzeczy tego typu wymagają zaproszenia.

Brunetka potrafiła sobie wyobrazić pogardliwe spojrzenie Edwarda, kiedy go o to poprosi. Zanuciła pod nosem, aby odwrócić podejrzenia rozmówcy.

– Jak długo zamierzasz tam zostać? – spytał, Michael, a Bella mogła usłyszeć dźwięk przekładanych papierów.

– To znaczy, masz na myśli moment pogrzebu? O to właśnie dopytujesz? – warknęła.

Newton zrobił pauzę.

– Postępujesz nie w porządku. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, kiedy mam oczekiwać cię w domu. Słyszałem, że kiedy człowiek się z kimś zaręczy, oznacza to, że orientuje się, kiedy spotka się z tą drugą osobą.

– Czemu? Tęsknisz za mną? – spytała brunetka, zdesperowana, by Michael coś jej ofiarował – cokolwiek.

Obawiała się, że zachowuje się jak dziecko. Czuła się tak, jakby linia telefoniczna okradała ją z jakiegokolwiek połączenia z narzeczonym.

– Oczywiście, że za tobą tęsknię – łagodził jej nastrój słowami. – Dopiero, co się zaręczyliśmy, a ty tak szybko wyjechałaś. Koledzy pytają mnie, kiedy organizujemy przyjęcie z tej okazji. – Newton starał się poprawić jej nastrój, ale ona wcale tego nie pragnęła.

– Cóż, nie jestem dokładnie w takim nastroju, który dysponowałby mnie do umawiania terminu takowego przyjęcia, Michael. – Złość Belli narastała.

– A zatem kogoś do tego wynajmę. Mark podał mi numer kogoś dobrego.

Brunetka nie potrafiła podołać myśli o narzeczonym omawiającym kwestię ślubów i poczęstunków. To była zbyt bliska perspektywa czasowa.

– Nie o to mi chodziło. Jestem naprawdę przygnębiona z powodu Esme. Nie mam ochoty na jakieś zabawy.

– Och, Bello, wiem. Wybacz mi – urwał, a po chwili jego głos zmienił się w mamrotanie. Michael cierpiał na paranoję związaną z byciem podsłuchiwanym w pracy. – Ale ty także musiałaś za mną tęsknić. Miałem nieodebrane połączenie od ciebie bardzo późno w nocy.

Dziewczyna zaperzyła się.

– Sądzę, że twój numer musiał mi się wybrać w kieszeni albo coś takiego. Wybacz mi to.

– Pochlebia mi fakt, czemu tego nie zrobiłaś – powiedział chłopak, zraniony.

– Och, nie patrzę na to w ten sposób. Oczywiście, że za tobą tęsknię.

– Muszę już iść. Czeka na mnie połączenie na drugiej linii. Porozmawiamy później. – I w tym momencie się rozłączył.

Bella schowała komórkę do kieszeni, upewniając się, że tym razem zablokowała klawiaturę. Ta rozmowa nie potoczyła się zbyt dobrze. Dziewczyna czuła się jak nastolatka kłócąca się ze swoim ojcem.

Złapała się nad tym, że stoi w progu złotego pokoju. Nie zaglądała do niego od lat. Wielkie łoże z baldachimem zostało wyniesione do góry na niewielkim podwyższeniu, dominując wystrój całego pomieszczenia. Okrycia leżały zmięte i poprzekręcane. Tapeta miała odcień monotonnej miedzi, a ciężkie, złote zasłony zabarwiały światło wpadające do wnętrza do postaci konsystencji szampana.

Biały pokój wydawał się zawsze zimny i chłodny, ale ten natomiast emanował ciepłem i wskazówkami.

Bella nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że uczyniła niewielki krok do środka, przyglądając się skórzanej kurtce przewieszonej przez oparcie krzesła, jego laptopowi, czarnemu aparatowi fotograficznemu z soczewkami różnej średnicy. Wartość sprzętu spoczywającego na jego biurku była zapewne bliska dziesięciu tysiącom dolarów. Notebook pozostawał otwarty, ale ekran witał ją ciemnością.

Trampki i tenisówki walały się po prostu wszędzie, a czarna odzież wylewała się z jego wojskowego plecaka. Widok tej militarnej torby uderzył w brunetkę niczym obuchem. Dziewczyna próbowała (i poniosła klęskę) wyobrazić sobie Edwarda podróżującego z armią lub znajdującego się w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji, w której warunki dyktował jakiś reżim. Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, jak oni wszyscy byli w stanie znosić jego towarzystwo. Podejrzewała, że utalentowani ludzie unikali odpowiedzialności w o wiele większym stopniu niż osoby przeciętne.

Bella podeszła do nóg łóżka należącego do młodego Cullena, świadoma tego, że przekroczyła niebezpieczną linię przychodząc w to miejsce, ale jednocześnie niezdolna do tego, aby się powstrzymać. Wszystko ją fascynowało. Chciała popatrzeć, dotknąć, rozpracować go.

Zauważyła butelkę stojącą na jego kredensie. Była to woda kolońska, jakiej używał. Wreszcie uda się jej nazwać po imieniu ten ostry, jabłkowy aromat.

– Szukasz czegoś? – spytał Edward, powodując, że dziewczyna podskoczyła do góry ze strachu.

Powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę. Jego twarz zdobił obrzydliwy grymas.

– Edwardzie, przepraszam – powiedziała, spuszczając wzrok ku podłodze.

Jej oblicze pałało rumieńcami poniżenia. Należała do osób, które zdawały sobie świetnie sprawę z tego, jak ważna była prywatność.

– Nie ma sprawy – rzucił, zaskakując ją. – Rozejrzyj się.

Bella zamarła w miejscu, zagryzając dolną wargę. Pokręciła głową, pozwalając swoim włosom opaść wokół twarzy, aby się pod nimi ukryć. Nie ufała jego ofercie, szczególnie, kiedy ta wiązała się z takim, a nie innym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie, muszę… Iść i się rozpakować.

Edward przemierzył pokój, siadając w krześle stojącym przy biurku, po czym obrócił się ku brunetce.

– Nie mam przed tobą żadnych sekretów.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, zdziwiona.

– Ależ oczywiście, że tak. Wszystko jest tajemnicą.

Cullen podniósł aparat, wybierając odpowiednią soczewkę i nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z Bellą, wsadził szkiełko w odpowiednie miejsce.

– Nie. Proszę, rozejrzyj się. Nalegam.

Brunetka przemierzyła pomieszczenie niepewnym krokiem, dostając się do przeciwległej ściany. Jej stopy zapadały się w pluszowym dywanie. Zerknęła na regał na książki sięgający od podłogi do sufitu. Odwróciła się w stronę Edwarda, słysząc, iż obiektyw jego aparatu właśnie się zamyka. Nie była tym faktem szczególnie zaskoczona. Przez te wszystkie lata miedzianowłosy zrobił jej niezliczoną ilość próbnych fotek, bawiąc się nowym sprzętem, a także testując oświetlenie.

– Czy to kolejna soczewka? – spytała Bella.

– Nie… – Młody Cullen zaperzył się delikatnie, spoglądając na nią zmrużonymi oczyma znad obiektywu.

Wepchnął szkiełko mocniej swoimi długimi palcami, wykonując kilka kolejnych ujęć. Wreszcie opuścił aparat, zapatrując się na brunetkę.

– Przestań – powiedziała, wsuwając sobie włosy za uszy.

Odwróciła się ponownie ku jego regałowi, przebiegając opuszkami po grzbietach książek. Wiedziała, że Edward przeczytał wszystkie z nich. Trzymał tu większą część swego księgozbioru, ponieważ nie chciał kłopotać się przewożeniem ich… gdziekolwiek aktualnie mieszkał. Bella uświadomiła sobie nagle, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie on teraz w ogóle żyje.

Przekręciła gałkę odpowiedzialną za głośność na jego wieży stereo i rzuciła mu spojrzenie. Młody Cullen kiwnął głową.

Dziewczyna podeszła do stolika nocnego. Blat pokrywały wszelakiego rodzaju monety (nie wszystkie pochodzenie amerykańskiego) i pokaźny plik notatek.

_Pięćdziesiąt_. – Pomyślała brunetka na samym początku.

Leżała tam także skórzana bransoleta, zegarek i jego klucze. Stała tak również butelka z lekarstwem, ale Bella nie chciała czytać etykiety. Postawiono tam kryształy i karafkę szkockiej, mniej więcej w dwóch trzecich opróżnioną.

Brunetka przerwała swoje oględziny, wyhaczając swój własny egzemplarz „Wichrowych Wzgórz" spoczywający otwarty na jego poduszce, za zatem odwróciła się do Cullena, dzierżąc go w dłoniach.

Edward siedział niewzruszony na swoim krześle, a jego kostka znajdowała się aktualnie na przeciwległym kolanie.

– Musiałem sprawdzić konkurencję – powiedział, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. – Cóż, w każdym razie próbowałem.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie masz w sobie nic z Heathcliffa.

Bella otworzyła książkę na stronie, na której spoczywała.

„Byłem głupcem, sądząc, że ona ceniła sobie przywiązanie Edgara Lintona do siebie wyżej niż moje. Nawet, jeśli kochał ją wszystkimi tymi swoimi ułomnymi mocami, nie mógł darzyć jej większym uczuciem po upływie osiemdziesięciu lat niż ja w zaledwie jeden dzień. Poza tym Catherine posiada serce tak głębokie jak moje, może się w nim zawrzeć całe morze. Tymczasem jej sympatia została całkowicie przez niego zmonopolizowana – _Tush_! Edgar znajduje się zaledwie o krok bliżej od niej niż jej pies czy koń. Nic w nim nie może być kochane tak jak we mnie. Jak zatem ona może darzyć go uczuciem za coś, czego on nie posiada?"

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Belli, kiedy zatrzaskiwała książkę, ciskając ją na łóżko miedzianowłosego.

– Czy mogę patrzeć na wszystko, co znajduje się w tym pokoju? – Brunetka testowała go, a jej ręka owinęła się wokół oparcia łóżka.

Jej oczy spoczęły na stojącym przed Cullenem laptopie.

Chłopak odwrócił się, niechcący pobudzając do życia wygaszacz ekranu. Obraz ubranego na biało człowieka siedzącego po turecku na brudnym poboczu, otoczonego członkami amerykańskiej armii wypełnił wizję.

– Nie, nie możesz tutaj patrzeć.

Bella czuła się rozdrażniona.

_Ja też jestem dziennikarką, przynajmniej pewnego rodzaju_. – Pomyślała.

– Proszę, to będzie fascynujące.

Edward zatrzasnął notebooka.

– Nie życzę sobie, abyś tutaj patrzyła. Znajdują się tutaj rzeczy, które są… wyjątkowo wstrętne. – Gestykulował żywo.

– Co odpowiesz na argument głoszący, że zdjęcie to połowicznie portret samego fotografującego? – Dziewczyna cisnęła się na niego, starając się go rozdrażnić i odzyskać, choć część stabilnego gruntu pod stopami.

A jednak pożałowała tych okropnych słów w chwili, gdy tylko opuściły jej usta. Miedzianowłosy objął ją obiektywem, kiedy brunetka przekraczała pokój, zbliżając się do okna, po czym odsłoniła zasłony. Edward wstał, przyciągając antyczne krzesło spod ściany w kierunku okna.

– Proszę, usiądź. – Przesunął swoje obrotowe siedzenie naprzeciwko tego, które postawił dla Belli, a ich kolana o mały włos się ze sobą nie zetknęły.

Cullen uniósł aparat do góry.

Drzemiący w nim artysta był w stanie docenić łagodne światło oraz fakt, iż jej twarz idealnie wpasowywała się w kadr, gdy brunetka wpatrywała się nieugiętym wzrokiem prosto w soczewkę.

Nie należała do dziewcząt, które zakrywały buzię, błagając, chociaż o to, aby pozwolić mi poprawić fryzurę czy makijaż, co przynosiło Edwardowi znaczącą ulgę. Bella w jakiś sposób zdawała się rozumieć, że aparat był przedłużeniem jego samego i widział dokładnie to, co on sam.

Robił ujęcie po ujęciu, jej oblicze jaśniało złotym odcieniem, a maleńkie, błyszczące drobinki fruwały wokół niej, całkiem jakby brunetka znalazła się we wnętrzu śnieżnej kuli. Każdy z ciemnych kosmyków jej włosów odznaczał się wyraziście, a łuna słoneczna odpowiednio go ozłacała. Jej cera wydawała się nieskazitelna i czysta jak brzoskwinia.

– Udało ci się zainspirować mnie do tego dzieła swoim wyglądem w tym kurewsko szlacheckim świetle u Esme na piętrze.

Edward opuścił aparat, dostosowując go do trybu _high speed continuous_ (2), czyszcząc go z piasku i drobin, które powchodziły w odpowiednie szczeliny. Ponownie uniósł go do góry i zerknął przez wizjer, zachwycony tym, jak różne sprzeczne uczucia przemknęły przez jej tęczówki, kiedy na niego spoglądała. Jej poważne, różane usta jednocześnie przywodziły na myśl grobową atmosferę, ale i bezdenną słodycz.

Kiedy Bella zabierała głos, on nieugięcie pstrykał fotki:

– Niewielu ludzi z własnej woli wybiera się na wojnę. Nie każdy pragnie znaleźć się we wnętrzu katastrofy, gdzie życie człowiecze zmienia się lub kończy. I nie każdy umie zmusić się do tego, aby odwrócić się i popatrzeć na ten horror przez obiektyw aparatu, kazać sobie samemu przypatrywać się temu wszystkiemu i w dodatku jeszcze skomponować odpowiednie ujęcie. To jest… Mam wiele szacunku dla twojej pracy. – Dziewczyna zamilkła.

Każde mrugnięcie jej oczu zdawało się przynosić inną ekspresję, nawet, jeśli pozostała część jej oblicza pozostawała nieruchoma. Aparat bez wysiłku chwytał to w siebie. Przy każdym dotyku palców Edwarda urządzenie wykonywało od razu dziesięć zdjęć.

Dezorientacja. Smutek. Pragnienie. Rozpacz. Samotność. Zagubienie. Odsłonięcie się ze wszystkimi emocjami. Wrażliwość.

Cullen fotografował niezliczoną ilość twarzy przez te wszystkie lata, ale nigdy nie widział oczu, które zmieniały się w taki sposób.

Wreszcie przestał pstrykać ujęcia.

– Czy czujesz się jakoś powiązany z ludźmi, których uwieczniasz na fotkach? Czy też to raczej aparat daje ci obiektywizm? – spytała brunetka, poruszona jego nieruchomym spojrzeniem.

Miedzianowłosy nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie nadal się na nią gapił, a jego kciuk bezczynnie kręcił kółka po przyciskach urządzenia.

– Jestem z nimi związany – wreszcie się odezwał. – Zbyt związany. – Edward zapatrzył się w okno. – A mimo to nie dotyka mnie to. Mój mózg wydaje się przytępiony na pewne sprawy.

Bella pragnęła desperacko nieco ożywić ten nastrój. Atmosfera była ciężka od niedopowiedzianych kwestii.

– W tym czymś zapewne nie ma nawet kliszy – skomentowała, podchodząc do jego komody, aby podnieść intrygującą buteleczkę.

– To cyfrowy sprzęt, głupku – odparł miedzianowłosy. Chłopak przypatrywał się, jak brunetka wącha zawartość flakonu, rejestrując, delikatną zmarszczkę malującą się na jej czole – Co takiego?

Dziewczyna opuściła głowę, speszona.

– To nie ty. – Podniosła buteleczkę do góry.

– Chryste, to Emmetta. Tata sądził, że należy do mnie. Cuchnie niczym licencjonowany gwałciciel. Nie używam żadnych perfum.

W tym momencie zapadła niezręczna cisza.

– Ale chyba podoba ci się, jak pachnę? – spytał, nie mogąc się oprzeć.

Bellę było po prostu zbyt łatwo rozdrażnić.

Brunetka zagapiła się na własne dłonie, a potem na jego łóżko. Było ogromne. Prześcieradła miały odcień jedwabistego połączenia mleka i masła. Na jej twarz wstąpił rumieniec.

– Dlaczego nie przygotujesz się do lunchu? – zapytał nagle Edward.

– A zatem naprawdę się na niego wybieramy? – Chciała wiedzieć.

Miedzianowłosy zapatrzył się na nią dziwnie.

– Tak, a co wydawało ci się, że będziemy robić?

– Hmm, nie mam pojęcia, być może masz robotę do zrobienia i zamierzałeś gdzieś mnie porzucić…

Młody Cullen wpadł nagle w zaskakującą wściekłość.

– Tak, a może gdzieś na poboczu? Nie, zabieram cię na lunch. Na randkę. Poważnie. A zatem lepiej się szykuj.

Telefon Belli rozdzwonił się, kiedy ona sama szła do pokoju.

Spojrzała na ekranik: _Angela – komórka_.

Edward przybrał hardy ton, a dziewczyna kroczyła korytarzem, oddalając się jak najbardziej od niego.

– Lepiej żeby to nie był znowu on. Nie każ mi przysłuchiwać się, jak mówisz temu, pojebowi, że za nim tęsknisz. Nigdy więcej.

Miedzianowłosy siedział przez dłuższy czas ze stopami spoczywającymi na krześle, przypatrując się kurzowi wirującymi w powietrzu w tym miejscu, w którym niedawno znajdowała się Bella.

Chłopak podłączył aparat do swojego laptopa. Przeskakiwał przez złociste fotografie przedstawiające ją siedzącą obok okna znów i od nowa. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy, starając się znaleźć właściwe ujęcie, które odmalowywałoby ten nieuchwytny szczegół.

Nie był w stanie tego uczynić…

1) Eau de nil – nazwa koloru w malarstwie.

2) To taki tryb, że aparat sam robi zdjęcia w seriach, jedno po drugim i bardzo szybko.

**N: Kochani, oto i zapowiadany chap!!! Ślicznie proszę o komentarze i dziękuję w imieniu swoim i SALLY!!! I love you, Sally!!! Dziękuję swoim betom - jesteście cudowne:*** You rock!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział ósmy: A long way**

Written by: **The Black Arrow**

Translated by: **Eileen**

Beta: **chochlica1**

_To było najdłuższe dwadzieścia minut w moim życiu._ – Pomyślał Edward gniewnie, wiercąc się w siedzeniu kierowcy.

Bella _sprawiała wrażenie_ dość zadowolonej osóbki, kiedy gawędzili wspólnie z Carlislem na podjeździe. Mężczyzna pokazał im nowe kwietniki rozlokowane dookoła domu. Pan Cullen zabrał się wreszcie do sadzenia cebulek, rychło w czas. Na wiosnę pojawią się wszystkie ulubione kwiaty Esme: tulipany, żonkile, irysy i lilie.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w świeżo przekopaną ziemię, a następnie odwrócili wzrok.

Brunetka spojrzała Carlisle'owi w oczy, delikatnie ocierając brud z jego policzka. Spojrzenie Edwarda towarzyszyło temu ruchowi, a jej urocze, szczupłe palce wydawały się niezwykle czułe. Chłopak pogładził własne lico, które aktualnie drżało.

Dziewczyna złączyła nawet swoje palce z dłonią miedzianowłosego, kołysząc żartobliwie jego ręką, kiedy zmierzali we dwoje do jego samochodu.

Jej myśli nie dotyczyły niczego więcej poza jego ojcem, matką, pogodą, a także ogrodem. Młody Cullen odczuwał ulgę i dziwnego rodzaju euforię z racji tego, że opuszczali to miejsce choć na trochę, zostawiając cały smutek w grządkach Carlisle'a, a także dlatego, że Bella była przy nim. Należała do niego na całe popołudnie.

Gdy tylko wsiedli wspólnie do auta, brunetka natychmiast ucichła. Edward uświadomił sobie, że jej zachowanie stanowiło jedynie przedstawienie rozegrane dla dobra jego ojca. Miedzianowłosy poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie w głębi żołądka, pojmując, jak świetną aktorką potrafiła być Bella, nawet w swoich myślach.

Cisza wystawiała na próbę jego cierpliwość w tak nieznośny sposób, że kiedy nie był w stanie dłużej jej znieść, nastawił stereo tak głośno, jak tylko się dało. Cieszyła go świadomość, że zastąpił oryginalne radio nowym.

Dźwięki bębnów przypominały mu odgłosy wystrzałów, kojąc nagle postrzępione nerwy. Chłopak zastanawiał się nad tym, jaki rodzaj muzyki lubiła jego towarzyszka, gdyż nie umiał sobie tego przypomnieć.

Nagle ku swojej rozpaczy uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie teksty wydawały się wręcz przeładowane ukrytym znaczeniem i podświadomymi przekazami. Wszystkie słowa emanowały niemymi prośbami, nieporozumieniami oraz potrzebą. Edward zmieniał utwory w niekontrolowany sposób, skrywając liryki pod pancerzem melodii. Nie chciał, by Bella sądziła, iż przesyła jej jakieś wiadomości poprzez piosenkę. To byłoby zbyt kurewsko wzruszające.

Dziewczyna spoczywała na swoim siedzeniu, odkręciwszy się od niego w bok. Jedną stopę podwinęła pod siebie, oplatając ramionami kolano. Jej wzrok utkwił w niekończących się rzędach posrebrzanych pni oraz strzelistych paproci rosnących wzdłuż drogi. Wielokrotnie mijali te drzewa w przeszłości.

Brunetka wydawała się zupełnie spokojna, nietknięta oraz pozornie nieporuszona napaścią dokonującą się właśnie na jej błonę bębenkową. Jej twarz sprawiała wrażenie tak samo gładkiej, jakby przysłuchiwała się w tym momencie koncertowi Brahma w filharmonii. Edward marzył o tym, by nią potrząsnąć, by jakoś ją pobudzić. Bella wyglądała na nieobecną. Jej oczy uosabiały dwa lustra.

Miedzianowłosy fantazjował o tym, że zatrzymuje auto na poboczu, chwyta jej buzię w swoje dłonie, sprawiając, że w jej tęczówkach pojawia się blask, a puls zmienia się w elektryczny impuls. Wyobraził sobie, jak ociera się wargami o kości policzkowe brunetki, liżąc jej miodowe usta. Zwizualizował sobie siebie samego ssącego koniuszki jej palców, kręcącego językiem po wrażliwych opuszkach, trącego zębami o paznokcie dziewczyny. Czyniącego cokolwiek, aby tylko znowu zapalić w niej tę iskrę. Frustracja rozsadzała Edwarda od środka, jednak stłamsił ją w sobie, chwytając się kierownicy niczym koła ratunkowego.

Ten odcinek trasy przypominał twór z pogranicza snu i jawy. Bella znalazła się na krawędzi déjà vu, nie uświadamiając sobie, że działo się tak dlatego, ponieważ łuna świetlna w sypialni młodego Cullena była dokładnie taka sama jak tutaj. Światło przefiltrowywało się czystym bursztynem przez pozostałe jeszcze na gałęziach liście klonów oraz przez słabiutkie sosenki, które trzymały się razem wzdłuż owianej wiatrem drogi, rzucając słabe refleksy na przednią szybę samochodu.

Przy każdym mijanym zakręcie Bella i Edward pochylali się ku sobie, aby następnie ponownie się od siebie oddalić.

Miedzianowłosy został zbyt sowicie wyposażony przez naturę w stosunku do tak maleńkiego auta i wydawał się wypełniać je swoimi niekończącymi się dolnymi kończynami. Siedzenia osadzono nisko, a od czasu do czasu jego wyrzucone przez siłę odśrodkową ramię wspierało się mimochodem na towarzyszącej mu dziewczynie. Brunetka stale czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Jego skórzana kurtka ocierała się o jej ramię. Nawet ubrania Edwarda błagały o jej uwagę. Bella przyglądała się kątem oka jego dłoni trzymającej wąską kierownicę. Dostrzegła, iż mięśnie jego barku wyraźnie się napięły.

Wóz pachniał kurzem, olejem silnikowym, skórą i przystojnym Cullenem.

Dziewczyna lubiła wyobrażać sobie Carlisle'a jeżdżącego tym samochodem po kampusie. Wspaniałego, młodego studenta medycyny, jakiego widywała na tylu fotografiach. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się smutno, wizualizując sobie w myślach obraz poczciwego mężczyzny zabierającego Esme na ich pierwszą randkę tym właśnie autem.

_Jak urocze musiało to być_. – Pomyślała. – _Udawać się na spotkanie z kimś, komu zostało się przeznaczonym_.

Bella była w stanie jedynie snuć wizję tego, jak jej matka chrzestna musiała się czuć, siedząc w miejscu, które ona sama zajmowała teraz, przypatrując się Carlisle'owi i wiedząc, że dobiła do właściwej przystani. Dobroć i czystość przeświecające przez niego niczym przez szkło witrażowe. Łagodność. Romantyzm. Wierność.

_Gdyby tylko te cnoty były dziedziczone genetycznie_. – Pomyślała dość mrocznie, spoglądając na Edwarda, który wydawał się być w pewnym stopniu owładnięty przez muzykę.

Szarpał wozem przy każdym zakręcie tak, jakby z nim walczył, jakby starał się poskromić narowistego konia. Od czasu do czasu oplatał swoimi długimi palcami dźwignię zmiany biegów, chwytając ją mocno w próbie podporządkowania sobie samochodu.

Edward zerknął na Bellę chyba po raz setny, a ona unikała jego spojrzenia, przebiegając dłonią po desce rozdzielczej.

Piękne auto prowadziło się wspaniale, wciąż przyciągając pełne podziwu spojrzenia. Carlisle nadal okazjonalnie udawał się nim na przejażdżkę. Przede wszystkim jednak stało w garażu, okryte brezentami, tęskniąc za miedzianowłosym.

Chłopak sięgnął po rękę brunetki, jednak ona szarpnęła nią w geście obronnym i umościła się wygodnie w siedzeniu. Edward westchnął ciężko, wsuwając swoje Rayban'y na nos. Zaczął grzebać w schowku, w końcu wyciągając z niego bladoróżowego lizaka. Zaproponował go Belli, jednak ta tylko pokręciła głową. Przystojny Cullen przegryzł opakowanie zębami, wypluwając je na kolana, po czym wypchnął sobie cukierkiem na patyku policzek.

– Co jest grane, do cholery? – spytał wreszcie, a zabrzmiało to dość gruboskórnie.

Okręcił sobie słodką kulę wokół koniuszka języka, a jej truskawkowy smak w zetknięciu z kubkami smakowymi ulokowanymi w tym miejscu okazał się nagle nieoczekiwanie cierpki.

Dziewczyna obróciła się w kierunku Edwarda, aby na niego spojrzeć. Jej oczy wydawały się tak zmęczone, że miedzianowłosy szybko odwrócił wzrok ku drodze. Brunetka westchnęła głęboko, co sprawiało wrażenie, jakby płynęło to aż z wnętrza jej kości, zastanawiając się nad tym, co dobrego może wyniknąć z tej kłótni.

– Kiedy zmieniłaś się w królową pasywnej agresji? – domagał się szorstko odpowiedzi . – Po prostu wypluj to z siebie.

– Wiem, że próbowałeś dodzwonić się do Michaela ubiegłej nocy – Bella powiedziała to tak cicho, że młody Cullen musiał aż ściszyć swoje stereo.

– Ach, o to chodzi – rzucił, po czym wybuchł śmiechem. – Tak. Starłaś mnie właśnie na proch.

Chłopak wyprzedził ciężarówkę, odczuwając wyraźną ulgę. Mógł się z tym uporać. Robił już gorsze rzeczy, a ona mu je wybaczała. Zaczął nucić do taktu muzyki, a jego palce stukały o kierownicę.

– Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym była zaskoczona, ale jestem naprawdę wściekła i rozdrażniona, że się do tego posunąłeś – kontynuowała Bella.

Edward przestał nucić.

– Nie zmieniłeś się przez te sześć lat ani odrobinę. – Dziewczyna miała świadomość, iż popełnia błąd, wysuwając tak proste stwierdzenia na temat kogoś o tak złożonej osobowości jak on.

Pamiętała, co ten mężczyzna robił, aby utrzymać się przy życiu i nagle bliźniacze emocje takie jak poczucie winy oraz rozdrażnienie przepełniły jednocześnie jej wnętrzności.

Zapadła dłuższa chwila ciszy.

– Ale nie uzyskałem połączenia – powiedział Edward. – Nie będę tego więcej próbował. Obiecuję. – Jego skruszone spojrzenie skrywało się za okularami przeciwsłonecznymi.

– Sądzę, że fakt, iż nie dziwi mnie twoja ingerencja, to jednak dość smutna refleksja. – Bella splotła palce razem, aby uspokoić ich drżenie.

– Co jest smutną refleksją? – odpowiedział miedzianowłosy, zaperzając się. – Muszę pogadać z tym typkiem.

– Dlaczego? Żebyś mógł opracować korzystniejszą strategię? Uczynić się lepszym od niego? Rozdzielić nas? – Słowa padające w ust dziewczyny dźwięczały we wnętrzu samochodu niczym dzwon.

_Dokładnie coś takiego bym zrobił_. – Chłopak parsknął radośnie wbrew własnej woli.

_Gdyby tylko wyrósł z tego obsesyjnego pragnienia zatrzymania mnie na wyłączność_. – Pomyślała brunetka w akcie desperacji.

Tego rodzaju grą młody Cullen nigdy się nie znudził. Nie przedstawiało to dla Belli żadnego głębszego sensu, ponieważ przecież nawet nie chciał nagrody, której nieustannie poszukiwał.

– Nawet jeśli wreszcie mnie posiądziesz, nie będziesz miał pojęcia, jak ze mną postąpić. – W chwili, gdy słowa te opuściły usta dziewczyny, on sama spłonęła rumieńcem zażenowania.

To wszystko układało się nie tak, jak powinno.

Miedzianowłosy wyciągnął lizaka z buzi, pocierając nim bezczelnie dolną wargę, co uczyniło ją lepką i różową.

– Wiedziałbym dokładnie, jak z tobą postąpić. Miałem sporo lat, aby to sobie przemyśleć. – Edward uniósł błyszczącą, słodką kulę wymownie wysoko, po czym położył ją sobie ponownie na języku. – Ssałbym cię do czasu, aż byś się rozpuściła…

Bella rozpuściła włosy, aby zakryć swoje czerwone lica. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w łobuzerskim uśmieszku w reakcji na jej nieśmiałość. Chłopak zaryzykował ściśnięciem jej okrytego jeansami uda.

– Rozchmurz się. Wyrwaliśmy się z domu. Udajemy się na plażę. Tylko ty i ja. – Młody Cullen uśmiechnął się do niej rozpustnie, a jego idealnie równe zęby skubały patyczek po lizaku.

Brunetka zmrużyła powieki, odmawiając wstępu na jego orbitę. Kiedy Edward tryskał radością, praktycznie niemożliwym było mu się oprzeć.

– Czy możemy się po prostu zabawić? – powiedział niecierpliwym tonem, a jego uśmiech powoli blakł.

Dysponowali tak niewielką ilością czasu i w dodatku go marnowali. Bella wciąż pozostawała zamknięta na jego urok, zaryglowana przed nim na cztery spusty, uparcie nie dopuszczając go do środka. Poznałby tę buźkę dosłownie wszędzie. Lekko wydęte wargi potrzebujące dobrego pocałunku.

– Nie – odparła brunetka. – I ta rozmowa jeszcze się nie skończyła. Pojmuję, że…

Miedzianowłosy próbował rozproszyć jej uwagę poprzez przesuwanie palców w górę jej uda. Dziewczyna jednak kontynuowała swoją przemowę, wymierzając jego dłoni piekącego klapsa.

– Jestem świadoma także i tego, że starałeś się dodzwonić również do Angeli.

Edward zerknął do tyłu przy użyciu lusterka, całkiem jakby jej nie usłyszał.

– Dlaczego wybrałeś te wszystkie osoby, aby się z nimi skontaktować? – Bella modliła się o to, aby jego działanie okazało się przypadkowe.

Być może Cullen zaczął od litery „A", kiedy ktoś mu w tym przeszkodził.

Po raz pierwszy miedzianowłosy powiedział prawdę bez choćby najmniejszych ogródek:

– Zauważyłem wiadomość, która wydała mi się dziwna. Nie martw się. Naciąłem się jedynie na jej pocztę głosową. Angela z „The Portland Psychology Centre". – Edward wsunął swoją wciąż piekącą rękę we włosy.

– Dlaczego tam uczęszczasz? – zrobił znacząca pauzę. – Och, poczekaj. Czy ona jest po prostu twoją przyjaciółką

Brunetka zaśmiała się głucho.

– Nie, Edwardzie. Tego akurat ze mnie nie wyciągniesz. Tak, widuję się z psychologiem. Biorę udział w takich bądź innych sesjach terapeutycznych, odkąd wyjechałam z Forks.

Cullen nagle znienawidził tę konwersację.

Wyrzucił z siebie słowa, które zdawały się zawsze znajdować na czubku jego języka, gdy przebywał w jej towarzystwie.

– Chodzi o mnie?

Jej westchnienie było ostre, pobrzmiewało zniecierpliwieniem.

– Tak. To jedyny przypadek, w którym chodzi w całości o ciebie.

Młody Cullen wyprzedził gwałtownie wynajęty przez turystów i przepełniony nimi samochód, wbijając Bellę przy okazji w siedzenie.

Ton jego głosu sprawiał wrażenie gładkiego:

– Wiem, że niezmiernie ciężko żyło się u mego boku, kiedy dorastaliśmy. Jak mógłbym tego nie pojmować? Jednak ty zawsze znałaś sposób na to, aby zdzierżyć moją obecność. – Rzucił dziewczynie spojrzenie.

Przeraziło go to, jak bezbronny wydawał się wyraz twarzy brunetki, kiedy ona sama wpatrywała się niewidzącym wzrokiem w las.

– Ty tego po prostu nie chwytasz, mam rację? – wyszeptała, tak naprawdę nie mówiąc tego wcale jemu. – Nigdy tego nie pojmiesz.

– Zatem pomóż mi to zrobić – zaoferował pochopnie. – Jeśli o to ci chodzi, to możesz na mnie krzyknąć. Możesz opowiedzieć mi o wszystkich okropnych rzeczach, jakie uczyniłem. Nie opuścimy tej plaży, nim ja tego wszystkiego nie zrozumiem, a ty nie poczujesz się lepiej – Edward zrobił pauzę. – Dodatkowo możesz także wyjaśnić mi, czemu odeszłaś.

Bella zapatrzyła się we własne odbicie widoczne w szybie samochodu, po czym odezwała się na równi do siebie, co do niego:

– A zatem mam nadzieję, że jesteś przygotowany na długi spacer.

***

Kręta, czarna wstęga drogi skończyła się wreszcie, zawijając ku żwirowemu parkingowi. Bella wyskoczyła z wozu w tej samej chwili, gdy ten się zatrzymał. Zapach morza pochłonął ją w całości.

Edward nagle odczuł potrzebę ponownego sprawdzenia torby ze swoim ekwipunkiem.

Dziewczyna oddalała się od parkingu bez oglądania się za siebie. Wiatr popychał jej dolne kończyny, trącając je i sprawiając, że oddalała się od miedzianowłosego.

Bella osłoniła oczy ręką. Nie odwiedzała tego miejsca od lat, prawdopodobnie od momentu, kiedy oboje byli jeszcze dziećmi. Nawet wtedy udawali się zazwyczaj na Plażę numer Jeden, aby popływać.

Morze magazynowało tutaj nadmiar swoich skarbów. Całe nabrzeże pokrywały wyrzucone przez fale kawały drewna. Nie tylko jego fragmenty, ale całe pojaśniałe pnie ułożone jeden na drugim przez dłonie oceanu w zadziwiająco uporządkowane formacje, sprawiające wrażenie upiornie szarych na tle lasu.

Edward miał rację. Trwał właśnie odpływ. Zazwyczaj podskakujące pod naciskiem stóp brunetki kamienie przyjmowały czarny odcień od omywającej je wody. Teraz jednak były suche, a ich barwa mieniła się kolorytem kości słoniowej oraz bzu.

Skubała swoją dolną wargę, wracając myślami do rozgrywającej się tego ranka rozmowy, którą dziewczyna odbyła tuż po opuszczeniu sypialni Cullena.

– Bello, z tej strony Angela. Czy wszystko okay? – Głos terapeutki pobrzmiewał troską.

Panna Swan weszła do białego pokoju, zmierzając w kierunku okna. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, dostrzegając znajdującego się na zewnątrz Carlisle'a przycinającego różane krzewy. Nagie gałęzie chwytały się jego ciała, a on metodycznie je skracał. Jego działanie przypominało łajanie nieposłusznych dzieci.

– Wszystko gra, Angelo. Wszystko. To znaczy, wczoraj wieczorem miało miejsce małe nieporozumienie, ale…

Kobieta przerwała jej:

– Otrzymałam nieodebrane połączenie z twojej komórki ubiegłego wieczoru. Zmartwiłam się.

Świadomość przepełniła Bellę, sprawiając, że jej wargi rozwarły się.

– Wiadomość pozostawiona na poczcie głosowej wydawała się strasznie dziwna. Domyślam się, że nie było cię w pobliżu? Mówił to mężczyzna, jednak nie sądzę, aby zorientował się, że nagrywa się na automatyczną sekretarkę. Powiedział tylko: _psychologia_?

Brunetka wsparła swoje czoło na szybie.

– To bez wątpienia niesławny Edward.

– Nie panikuj, Bello – odparła Angela, emanującym wsparciem głosem. – Nigdy nie zdradziłabym poufnych informacji dotyczących moich klientów.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko.

– Nie przejmuj się. On ma swoje sposoby, aby wyciągnąć ze mnie poufne informacje, ilekroć tego zapragnie.

– Czy nawiązujesz swą wypowiedzią do jego manipulacji? – spytała terapeutka. – Przypomnij sobie rzeczy, nad którymi pracowałyśmy. Możesz podlegać czyjejś kontroli tylko wtedy, kiedy na to pozwolisz.

– To nieco bardziej skomplikowane – stwierdziła Bella, zmierzając w kierunku swojego łóżka, aby na nim usiąść.

Dziewczyna nigdy nie wspominała o darze miedzianowłosego. Brzmiałaby wtedy jak kompletna wariatka.

Irytacja z tego tytułu nigdy nie przygasała. Brunetka nie mogła być nawet całkowicie szczera względem swojego psychologa, jeśli szło o młodego Cullena. On okradł ją z jakiejkolwiek szansy na podobne zachowanie.

Bella przyciszyła swój głos.

– Wczorajszy dzień był po prostu koszmarny. Czuję się winna. Edward pocałował mnie zaledwie kilka godzin po przyjeździe. I ledwo co potrafiłam się od niego odsunąć. Wciąż posiada nade mną ogromną władzę.

Uszu dziewczyny dobiegła cisza, w trakcie której Angela formułowała swoją poradę.

– Cóż, Bello, musisz z nim o tym pomówić. On będzie upierał się przy spędzaniu czasu razem z tobą, kiedy znajdujesz się w Forks, a to może być dobra sposobność, aby opowiedzieć mu o tym, jak jego działanie wpłynęło na ciebie. Być może Michael także mógłby tu do ciebie wkrótce dołączyć. Przypomnij Edwardowi o tym, iż nie jesteś już do wzięcia.

Żołądek dziewczyny ścisnął się ze strachu. Jej narzeczony nie wyszedłby z tej eskapady żywy. Brunetka nie zdawałaby sprawozdania z tej sprawy sądowej. Zostałaby bez wątpienia świadkiem koronnym.

– Edward ukradł mój telefon komórkowy ubiegłej nocy. Jestem bardziej niż pewna, że starał się dodzwonić także do Michaela.

Angela zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

– On zachowuje się jak dziecko. Po prostu nie dawaj mu tej satysfakcji.

_W rzeczy samej_. – Pomyślała Bella, podejmując dalszy spacer wzdłuż wybrzeża.

Jej obuwie ślizgało się po wygładzonych dzięki działaniu wody kamieniach oraz skamieniałych pniach. Wiatr przybierał na sile. Widniejące na horyzoncie przybrudzone chmury świadczyły o nadciągającym sztormie. Daleko w oddali majaczyła grupka turystów, jednak poza nimi plaża świeciła pustkami.

Dziewczyna podjęła dalszą podróż, znajdując wreszcie drewnianą belkę, na której mogła spocząć. Przyglądała się sylwetce Edwarda – wyraźnemu czarnemu konturowi na tle gołębiej szarości – który powoli się do niej zbliżał. Jeansy podkreślały w uroczy sposób zarys jego ud, gdy on sam pochylał się ku szczelinie w jakimś pniu. Chłopak oplótł sobie nadgarstek sznurem od aparatu, od czasu do czasu pstrykając zdjęcia ogromnych, przysadzistych skalnych formacji ulokowanych na wybrzeżu, jak i kamieniom walającym się pod jego stopami.

Bella wstała i zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku miedzianowłosego. Młody Cullen zrobił kilka pobieżnych ujęć złożonego w stosach, wyrzuconego przez ocean drewna, ledwo co na nie patrząc, po czym pobiegł na spotkanie brunetki.

Szedł ku niej z drugiej strony, podnosząc swój aparat. Dziewczyna wydawała się nieporuszona faktem dostania się w szpony tego przypadkowego paparazzi.

Edward pochwycił jej sylwetkę w kadr i zaczął ją fotografować.

Wiatr unosił włosy Belli wbrew jej woli, rozrzucając je łagodnie wokół jej twarzy – te czarne i brązowe wstążki. Jej oczy – wielkie i płynne – na tle bladej buzi zdawały się prześwietlać Cullena na wylot, gdy ona sama zbliżała się ku niemu coraz bardziej.

Miedzianowłosy zaczął powoli ją okrążać, a jego palec nieustannie wciskał przycisk uwalniający migawkę.

_Cudowne oświetlenie_. – Pomyślał Edward.

Dziewczyna wreszcie się zatrzymała. Obdarzyła go znudzonym spojrzeniem, zmęczona tym wszystkim. Chłopak wykonał ostatnie zdjęcie – tym razem jej profilu – kiedy Bella tymczasem odwróciła się, aby przyjrzeć się masywnym formacjom skalnym tworzącym wybrzeże.

– Chodź – powiedział, oplatając ją towarzysko ramieniem. – Mamy przed sobą długą drogę.

– Gdzie idziemy? – spytała. – Sądziłam, że zamierzamy zjeść gdzieś lunch.

Edward przypatrywał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę, wskazując oczyma ku horyzontowi.

– Udajemy się ku Wyłomowi w Ścianie. – Miedzianowłosy lustrował brunetkę wzrokiem, badając jej reakcję.

Bella kompletnie zapomniała o głównej atrakcji tej plaży. Było to naturalne łukowate przejście uformowane w skałach, do którego dostęp można było uzyskać jedynie w czasie odpływu. Ten oto łuk skalny uznawano za największą chlubę tego obszaru. Znajdował się całe mile stąd. Dojście do niego zajmie godziny.

Dziewczyna zerknęła w dół na swoje pokryte piaskiem adidasy, potem zapatrzyła się na samochód, a następnie na Edwarda, kompletnie rozdarta. Tak naprawdę nie chciała iść aż tak daleko. Wiatr przybierał na sile, a ponad ramieniem Cullena mogła zobaczyć błyskawicę uderzającą w taflę oceanu.

– To co, robimy to? – spytał miedzianowłosy, jednak Bella pojmowała, że chodziło mu o coś więcej.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat to ona wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń i po raz pierwszy to on chwycił ją z wahaniem.

Podjęli długą wyprawę. Ciszę zakłócały jedynie krzyki morskich ptaków oraz niekończące się uderzenia fal przyboju o nabrzeże.

Dziewczyna nakierowała swój umysł ku wydarzeniom tej okropnej nocy, po czym przelała myśli w rękę, którą trzymała.

**N:/ Kochani, bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję Wam za czytanie w imieniu swoim i Sally!! Nie macie nawet pojęcia, ile to dla nas znaczy:):) Mam nadzieję, że po świętach uda nam się ruszyć z kolejnym rozdziałem...;) Uważajcie...;) Edward nigdy nie śpi...;) Dziękuję swoim betom za pomoc - you are just awesome;) Sally - I love you :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział dziewiąty****: Flight**

**Written by****: ****The Black Arrow**

**Translated by: ****Eileen**

**Beta: ****chochlica1**

Serce Belli podskakiwało i wyrwało się z piersi na całe godziny przed przyjęciem sylwestrowym. Włości Cullenów wypełnione były po brzegi obcymi ludźmi przygotowującymi dom do wieczornej imprezy. Specjaliści odpowiedzialni za catering urzędowali w kuchni, piekąc partiami niewielkich rozmiarów przystawki. Floryści ustawiali ogromne donice wypełnione kwiatami. Powietrze pachniało ciastem oraz kwieciem.

Setki lampek umocowano tak, że towarzyszyły drodze od schodów aż do drzwi rezydencji i okrążały balustradki usytuowane przed wejściem, czekając tylko na to, aż zostaną zapalone. Jakiś mężczyzna zagarniał żwir na podjeździe.

Bellę ogłuszyły te gorączkowe przygotowania, dlatego też udała się do domu Charliego, aby przygotować się do przyjęcia wspólnie z Alice.

Koleżanka panny Swan po zaledwie kilku miesiącach spędzonych w liceum w Forks stanowiła jedyną osobę, która zdawała się zawracać sobie głowę rzeczywistym poznaniem jej bliżej. Z braku innych alternatyw została jej nową najlepszą przyjaciółką. Faktycznie była jej _jedyną_ przyjaciółką, nie wliczając do tego grona Edwarda oraz Emmetta.

Bella zaufała jej już na wstępie. Alice wydawała się zabawna, promienna. Sprawiała, że brunetka czuła się przy niej normalna. Pannę Brandon uznawano za lekko stukniętą i trochę ekscentryczną.

Nikogo nie zaskoczył fakt, że Alice poradziła sobie z Esme bardziej niż doskonale, kiedy tamtego wieczoru przyszła z wizytą do domu Cullenów. Na samym początku przywitała Edwarda uprzejmym uśmiechem oraz mocnym uściskiem dłoni, a następnie przystąpiła w kierunku Emmetta, aby uczynić to samo.

Dlatego też zdała test. Nie próbowała wyciągnąć z nikogo jakichkolwiek informacji dotyczących miedzianowłosego, interesując się jedynie trzymaniem się na uboczu, spacerowaniem, rozmawianiem z gośćmi oraz obserwowaniem ludzi.

Tamtej nocy Alice wyglądała wspaniale, jak zawsze, mimo tego iż zatroszczyła się o swój wizerunek jedynie pobieżnie. Pozostawiła na sobie jasnoszarą wełnianą sukienkę oraz żółte balerinki. Nie zastosowała jakiegokolwiek makijażu. Jej fryzurka była krótka, a także nastroszona. Wyglądem przypominała wróbla. Bella analizowała jej strój znowu i od nowa, starając się wychwycić ten drobny niuans, który sprawiał, że to wszystko jakoś funkcjonowało. Wreszcie uświadomiła sobie, że odpowiadała za to pewność siebie przyjaciółki.

Panna Swan założyła czerwoną sukienkę, którą Esme podarowała jej na Gwiazdkę, została jednak dotkliwie pozbawiona własnej śmiałości. Jej kreacja odsłaniała zdecydowanie za wiele. Ramiona oraz nogi brunetki miały odcień białej lilii. Uczucie łaskotania wywołane przez sztywny jedwab znajdujący się pomiędzy jej udami zamiast jeansu wyprowadzało ją skutecznie z równowagi.

Podczas zwykłej dziewczęcej rozmowy Bella stopniowo zapominała o tym, jak dużo wyjawia Alice.

Brunetka siedziała na krawędzi wanny, przechyliwszy głowę do przodu. Przyjaciółka stanęła nad nią, okręcając jej włosy metodycznie wokół lokówki.

− Podjęłaś już decyzję? – spytała Alice.

Panna Swan raz jeszcze poczuła się słabo. Wciągnęła powietrze w swoje drżące płuca.

Kilka tygodni temu organizowano w liceum pewne spotkanie. Szkolny doradca przedstawił niektóre z jej artykułów napisanych do szkolnej gazetki w międzynarodowej sieci dla najzdolniejszych studentów. W wyniku tego zaproponowano Belli trzymiesięczne stypendium w organizowanym przez nich programie Dziennikarstwa i Komunikacji.

Na początku oznaczałoby to pracę dla organizacji medycznej, naukę pisania wzmianek prasowych oraz reklamówek. Była to zaskakująca sposobność, która mogła zostać zaliczona jako część atutów branych pod uwagę przy przyjęciu do college'u.

Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego nominowano ją do tak zaszczytnego wyróżnienia.

Edward stawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej rozchwiany emocjonalnie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy i napięcie zalegało pomiędzy nimi grubą warstwą. Wszystko to sprawiało wrażenie, jakby jej opór zjadał go od środka. Miedzianowłosy ciągle znajdował się na psychicznej krawędzi, będąc bezustannie wściekły. Pozornie nierozcieńczony testosteron przelewał się przez jego żyły.

Ostatnio młody Cullen został zawieszony na tydzień w prawach ucznia za wybicie górnego siekacza pewnego lekkomyślnego chłopaka na zajęciach sportowych. Edward bronił się przed zarzutami stwierdzeniem, jakoby pokrzywdzony zrobił utajoną uwagę na temat spódniczki gimnastycznej Belli.

− Mówili, że ten ząb był wyjątkowo trudny do wybicia – powiedział po wszystkim miedzianowłosy, leżąc na jej łóżku i skrzętnie rozkładając talię kart do gry na kupki.

− Oczywiście, nie jest to jakiś straszny problem, kiedy ma się odpowiednią motywację. – Dumał w typowy dla siebie arogancki sposób.

Młody Cullen, jako iż przyniósł ewidentny wstyd rodzinie, został umieszczony w domowym areszcie. Zachowywał się niespokojnie, przemierzając wciąż korytarze, a jego dłonie desperacko poszukiwały jakiegoś doznania.

Chłopak dotykał ram mijanych obrazów i drapał poręcze podczas schodzenia po schodach. Nie odnajdował przyjemności w robieniu fotografii.

Wślizgiwał się bezdźwięcznie do pomieszczeń, sprawiając, że Esme rozlewała kawę na biały obrus.

Zużywał całą gorącą wodę. Wyjadał całą żywność z lodówki.

Podleganie karze aresztu oraz bycie rozdzielonym z Bellą nie stanowiło jedynej straty Edwarda. Jego harmonogram zajęć był teraz przyjemnie pusty, co umożliwiało mu śnienie o nowych sposobach drażnienia się z brunetką, rozważania rozmaitych, iście makiawelicznych planów, które rozegrane prawidłowo prawie na pewno doprowadziłyby do namiętnego pocałunku z przyjaciółką na oczach członków drużyny koszykówki.

Carlisle, który wrócił do domu ze szpitala, wkraczając we mgłę uformowaną z męskich hormonów, zasugerował delikatnie, że Bella powinna udać się do swojej bezużytecznej, bezosobowej sypialni w mieszkaniu Charliego. Miedzianowłosy przyglądał się z okna niczym upiór, jak dziewczyna wdrapywała się do samochodu.

Podczas szkolnej wywiadówki, na którą pan i pani Cullen poszli bez pytania, kazano brunetce poczekać na zewnątrz.

Jednak mimo tego przez ściankę działową podsłuchała kolejne powody, dla których powinna skorzystać ze stypendium. Umożliwiłoby jej uwolnienie się od tej chorej zależności. Każdy wtedy przekonałby się o tym, że była dobrą dziewczyną znajdującą się pod złymi wpływami. Jej wspaniałe oceny zaczęły się pogarszać. Bella ewidentnie czuła się źle i wydawała się wycieńczona. Starania związane z odesłaniem jej do innej szkoły spaliły na panewce.

Łzy błyszczały fluorescencyjnie na jej twarzy niczym gwiazdy, kiedy panna Swan przysłuchiwała się, jak Cullenowie szeptali słowa przeprosin kierowane do jej ojca. Obietnice zapłacenia za przelot.

Brunetka wyjawiła Alice, że nie podjęła jeszcze decyzji. Ojciec pozwolił jej zadecydować samodzielnie. Jednak tego właśnie ranka dziewczyna otrzymała paszport. Leżał aktualnie na komodzie stojącej przy jej łóżku, świecąc radioaktywnym blaskiem.

– Ale co zamierzasz uczynić w kwestii Edwarda? – spytała Alice.

Bellę niezmiernie cieszył fakt, że jej głowa była aktualnie zwieszona i ukryta przez w połowie nakręcone loki. Dziewczyna udała ignorancję.

– Cóż – powiedziała przyjaciółka. – On cię nie puści.

Nie stanowiło to dla brunetki żadnej nowości.

– Dlaczego nie chcesz Edwarda? – zapytała Alice szczerze zainteresowana. – Jest doskonale wręcz idealny. I w dodatku mu się podobasz.

– Zjada mnie żywcem – odpowiedziała Bella. – Obecnie to dość skomplikowana sprawa. Gdybyśmy się ze sobą przespali, wszystko tylko by się pogorszyło.

Przyjaciółka wybuchła śmiechem.

– To takie romantyczne. – Nadal nawijała pukle panny Swan na lokówkę. – Chciałabym mieć kogoś, kto darzyłby mnie podobnymi emocjami. On jest taki mroczny, kocha cię w desperacki sposób. – Jej głos pobrzmiewał dziwną nutą, co sprawiło, że czoło Belli przecięła zmarszczka. Milczenie koleżanki jak zawsze nie zdawało się wcale zniechęcać Alice. – Gdyby ktoś kochał mnie w taki sposób, nie wiedziałabym, jak się z tym uporać.

– Ja wciąż nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić – odparła brunetka. – To dla mnie za wiele. Poza tym, że on nie żywi do mnie dokładnie takich emocji, jak mówisz. Nie mam pojęcia, co czuje.

– A co z tobą? – spytała przyjaciółka, sadzając ją prosto i upinając loki na czubku jej głowy. – Kochasz go?

– Boże, nie – powiedziała Bella.

Było to jedyne kłamstwo, które wypadało przekonująco.

– Dorastaliśmy wspólnie. On jest praktycznie moim bratem.

Znajomy ucisk paniki zacisnął się supłem wokół żołądka brunetki jak zawsze, kiedy znajome płci żeńskiej wplatały osobę Edwarda w rozmowę.

Alice nie tkała nici konwersacji w zbyt subtelny sposób. Przypominało to raczej bawienie się sprayem z farbą. Bella podkręciła głośność swojej wieży stereo, dając przyjaciółce do zrozumienia, iż ten temat został wyczerpany.

– Bądź szczera – Alice nie zaniechała tego wątku, przekrzykując muzykę, gdy tymczasem brunetka okrywała ciało mgiełką uformowaną z perfum. – Nie wmówisz mi, że o tym nie rozmyślałaś. Sypiacie w pokojach ulokowanych w tym samym korytarzu.

Panna Swan nie odezwała się na to choćby słowem. Oczywiście, że o tym myślała. Każdego dnia, od wielu lat.

Charlie odwiózł dziewczęta na zabawę sylwestrową. Kiedy podjeżdżali pod rezydencję Cullenów, mamrotał coś o tym, że wpadnie na przyjęcie, gdy skończy się jego zmiana w pracy. Ojciec Belli nienawidził wszelakiego rodzaju imprez. Prawdopodobnie uda się od razu do domu i wymyśli jakąś skuteczną wymówkę.

Brunetka wkraczała po schodach wiodących do wnętrza posiadłości Cullenów do budynku, w którym przebywała na dobrą sprawę praktycznie każdego dnia od śmierci swojej matki, choć do tej pory ledwo co to sobie uświadamiała. Rezydencja była piękna – wreszcie ukazywała cały drzemiący w sobie potencjał. Dom wypełniali elegancko ubrani ludzie dzierżący w dłoniach kryształowe kieliszki, a także wybierający z tac przekąski roznoszone przez personel.

W tle dźwięczała muzyka autorstwa Elli Fitzgerald. Bella – odziana w czerwoną suknię, z włosami ułożonymi na lokówce, z umalowanymi na czerwono ustami – nagle poczuła się tak, jakby wszyscy tu zgromadzeni zebrali się w tym miejscu z powodu rozgrywającej się w kraju wojny, zamknięci tu wspólnie, poszukując maksymalnej dostępnej dawki ludzkiego towarzystwa, a także choćby szczypty luksusu, jakiej mogli zaznać. Aby żyć i kochać, nim zadźwięczą syreny oznajmiające nalot bombowy.

Ta wizja przykuła dziewczynę do podłoża. Zawładnęło nią uczucie niesamowitego szczęścia oraz wrażenie własnej młodości. Była teraz w stanie wkroczyć do pomieszczenia z większą pewnością siebie, ramię w ramię z Alice. Atmosfera zionęła nagle wszelakiego rodzaju możliwościami. W bawialni znajdowało się kilka osób, które Bella znała ze szkoły, a kiedy Carlisle wręczył jej odrobinę szampana w kieliszku, jej wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem Edwarda.

Chłopak wyglądał niczym demon odziany w smoking, którego włożenie wymogła na synu Esme. Jego włosy były zmierzwione i roztrzepane. Młody Cullen rozbierał pannę Swan oczami. Dziewczyna zadrżała. Wsparła się o murowaną powierzchnię, aby się na niej podeprzeć. Gawędziła z Alice i przyglądała się miedzianowłosemu ukradkiem przez cały wieczór.

Edward siedział dokładnie naprzeciwko niej, w przeciwległej partii pomieszczenia, w której zebrano kilka krzeseł ulokowanych pod ścianą. Wydawał się znudzony, a znienawidzony krawat zwisał już poluzowany z jego szyi. Nie kłopotał się nawet czymś takim jak golenie. Wziął ze sobą swój aparat fotograficzny, jednak nie fotografował gości, tak jak poprosiła go o to Esme. Kręcił głową na jakąkolwiek próbę oferowania mu posiłku przez obsługę. Ignorował każdego, kto znajdował się w jego pobliżu.

Nie uczynił nic poza zagłębieniem się w swoje siedzenie. Nie uosabiał jakichkolwiek emocji poza tymi, jakie malowały się w jego oczach.

Edward zerkał na Bellę w nieprzerwanych odstępach dwudziestosekundowych. Dziewczyna przetrzymywała go. Wykradła kolejny nieupilnowany kieliszek szampana, starając się ugasić płomień zajmujący żarem wnętrze jej klatki piersiowej. Czoło miedzianowłosego przecięła zmarszczka, kiedy przyglądał się, jak brunetka opróżniała zawartość kryształowego naczynia. Jego oczy wyrażały pełne konsternacji rozbawienie.

Ignorował dziewczęta pociągające go za rękawy. Oddech Belli wiązł w gardle za każdym razem, gdy jego świetliste spojrzenie krzyżowało się z jej własnym. Puls wyczuwalny w tętnicy szyjnej przypominał dźganie tego miejsca opuszkami palców. Przyśpieszył.

Bunetka wygładziła swoją sukienkę. Oczy Edwarda podążały za jej dłońmi, kiedy ona sama poprawiała głęboki dekolt swojej kreacji. Wzrok chłopaka prześlizgnął się w dół wzdłuż całej odzianej w czerwień sylwetki, a także po jej wyeksponowanych kończynach.

Szczęka młodego Cullena zacisnęła się, gdy Bella zaczęła gawędzić z jednym z kolegów Emmetta, nie poderwał się jednak ze swojego siedzenia.

Carlisle skinął na syna. Ten niechętnie podniósł się z miejsca i szedł właśnie prosto w stronę brunetki. Przeciął tłum gości. Kolana dziewczyny zadrżały.

Ich kontakt wzrokowy uległ przerwaniu, po czym Edward zmienił kierunek, zmierzając ku swojemu ojcu.

Nagle cała rozdygotana i owładnięta nieśmiałością Bella skierowała się do łazienki, zamykając się w niej od środka, po czym zaczęła studiować swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zastanawiała się, na co właśnie patrzy.

Uświadomiła sobie, że wygląda jak zupełnie inna osoba. Alice w jakiś sposób udało się uczynić z niej piękniejszą kobietę, bardziej urzekającą wersję jej samej. Jej skóra miała odcień mlecznej bieli. Ciemne oczy pałały skryte pod firanką miękkich, czarnych rzęs. Ciało panny Swan przyjęło kształt klepsydry owiniętej aktualnie jedwabiem. Nie włożyła żadnej biżuterii.

Sprawdziła stan szminki pokrywającej jej usta i opuściła łazienkę. Żołądek dziewczyny skręcił się nagle w słodkim bólu.

Zamykała właśnie za sobą drzwi od toalety, gdy tymczasem Edward przechodził obok niej, dzierżąc w dłoniach torby z lodem przyniesione z piwnicy. Bella tknięta impulsem pociągnęła go za rękaw. Czuła dziwną dla siebie śmiałość.

– Muszę z tobą pomówić – wyszeptała, a wszystkie jej nerwy napięły się. – Muszę powiedzieć ci coś na osobności.

Miedzianowłosy odchylił się od niej, kiedy pociągnęła za klapę jego smokingu. Dziewczyna zerknęła na torby z lodem znajdujące się pomiędzy nimi.

– Spotkasz się ze mną na piętrze?

Cullen skinął głową, jednak jego twarz pozostawała kompletnie pusta. Nie odpowiedział zupełnie nic.

Bella wchodziła po schodach, a szampan niespodziewanie uderzył w jej krwiobieg, sprawiając, że czuła się lekka jak powietrze. Skoncentrowała się na własnych stopach, przypatrując się, jak jej piękne buciki pokonują każdy schodek. Jeden krok bliżej…

Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co ma zamiar uczynić, jednak cieszył ją fakt, iż włożyła pod spód ładną bieliznę.

Westchnęła mentalnie na tę myśl, wmawiając sobie, że przecież nic nie zostało zadecydowane. Że mogła w końcu zmienić zdanie w każdym dowolnym momencie. Pojmowała jednak, że w chwili, gdy Edward uświadomi sobie, jaką opcję brała pod uwagę, suwak jej sukni zostanie rozsunięty.

Dziewczyną zawładnęło poczucie winy, kiedy zrozumiała, że to być może perspektywa rozdzielenia nakłoniła ją do działania.

_Myśl_ – upomniała siebie samą. – _Jeszcze niczego właściwie nie zdecydowałaś._

Myśli Belli trzepotały w jej głowie. Musiała pozbyć się ich z wnętrza swojego umysłu, w przeciwnym razie miedzianowłosy odczytując je, zdenerwowałby się.

Własne ciało upewniało pannę Swan co do tego, że tak naprawdę klamka już zapadła. Dziewczyna czuła, że jej jestestwo robi się wrażliwe, a podniecenie wzrasta.

_To niesamowite, jak bardzo wolna się sobie wydaję_ – dumała w zawrotnym tempie. – _Powinnam przestać z nim walczyć, przeciwstawiać się jego wpływowi. Powinnam oddać się temu, czego od tak dawna łaknę. Być może Alice miała rację. Może Edward faktycznie kocha mnie na tyle mocno, że zda to egzamin. Być może trzeba mu po prostu pokazać, że darzy mnie miłością, a także wskazać, jak duża ona w rzeczywistości jest_.

Los wraz z przeznaczeniem wniknęły w jej kości. Kiedy Bella zerknęła w dół ze szczytu schodów, dostrzegła, że Carlisle skrada Esme przelotny pocałunek tuż przed sprawdzeniem, co dzieje się w kuchni oraz ze zgromadzonymi we wnętrzu rezydencji gośćmi. Ciepło i energia tego domu zdawały się parować, przyprawiając brunetkę o wypieki na twarzy.

Krew pulsowała z całą mocną w jej żyłach. Dziewczyna dotarła do końca korytarza, siadając na łóżku miedzianowłosego.

Po upływie około dziesięciu minut wypełnionych przyprawiającym ją o agonię oczekiwaniem Bella wyłoniła się z jego sypialni.

– Edwardzie? – zawołała.

Poczuła się strasznie głupio, uświadamiając sobie, że chłopak czeka na nią prawdopodobnie w jej własnym pokoju. Brunetka przesuwała palcem po ścianie, zmierzając w kierunku białych wrót.

Zatrzymała się, słysząc dobiegające jej uszu dźwięki. Przy akompaniamencie zalewających ją nagle mdłości dotknęła klamki i po raz pierwszy udało się jej otworzyć drzwi bez towarzyszącego temu skrzypienia. Stanęły one przed nią otworem niczym przesuwająca się teatralna kurtyna.

Edward klęczał nad Alice, wdzierając się w nią. Sukienka jej przyjaciółki została uniesiona w górę jej ud, a spodnie od smokingu, które włożył na siebie miedzianowłosy były rozpięte. Jej jedyna prawdziwa koleżanka śmiała się melodyjnie do Cullena, chwytając go za barki.

Bella nie zdołała uczynić nic poza staniem tam i gapieniem się na tych dwoje, podczas gdy jej dłoń zaczęła zaciskać się na gardle.

Ogarniające ją mdłości wzbierały na sile i dziewczyna pomyślała, że za chwilę zwymiotuje.

Nagle zarówno Edward jak i Alice odwrócili ku niej głowy w tym samym momencie, całkiem jakby uosabiali swoje lustrzane odbicia.

Jej _przyjaciółka _sprawiała wrażenie zbolałej. Miedzianowłosy natomiast nie wyglądał na szczególnie zaskoczonego jej widokiem. Odsunął się od Alice, odwracając się, aby zapiąć spodnie. Potarł dłonią swój kark.

Z gardła Belli wykradł się szloch. Panna Swan powoli wysunęła stopy z bucików na wysokim obcasie i zbiegła boso w dół po schodach.

– Bello? – Esme zawołała za nią, gdy ta minęła ją, chwiejąc się.

Dziewczyna wkroczyła na znajdujące się na zewnątrz kamienne stopnie, a także przemierzyła żwirowy podjazd.

Każdy krok wgryzał się w jej skórę, okaleczając ją.

Powietrze okazało się zimne i cięło jej ciało na kawałki, ale fakt ten cieszył brunetkę. Biegła przez pola. Trwała właśnie pełnia księżyca. Niebo było kryształowo czyste.

Bella słyszała goniącego ją Edwarda, jego szorstki oddech. Wślizgnęła się w oszronioną trawę. Upadła na biodro, niszcząc sobie sukienkę. Poderwała się na nogi, a oddech rozrywał jej płuca.

Biegła tak, jakby goniły ją psy gończe nasłane przez piekielne moce.

Gnała, nim jej ciała nie ogarnął pożar tam, gdzie pokrywała ja warstwa lodu. Pędziła, zanim nie była w stanie czuć już niczego. Wielki siniak wykwitł na jej boku. Zawładnął nią odrętwiający chłód. Jej serce zostało złamane.

Bella słyszała jego nieustępliwe kroki zbliżające się do niej coraz bardziej i bardziej. Edward sapał, artykuując jej imię przy każdym zaczerpniętym oddechu.

Dziewczyna wbiegła po schodkach do jej rodzinnego domu i wdarła się do kuchni. Charlie stał tam w spodniach od garnituru, zapinając guziki białej koszuli. Na stole ustawiono butelkę z winem. Ojciec panny Swan planował mimo wszystko pojawić się na przyjęciu.

Komendant zapatrzył się na swoją córkę kompletnie przerażony. Ona zaś uczepiła się jego koszuli, całkowicie ją niszcząc. Pokryła ją błotem i brudem.

– Edward mnie goni. Nie pozwól mu na to! Proszę. Zmuś go do tego, żeby sobie poszedł – błagała.

Charlie złapał ją za jej skostniałe ramiona i zażądał, aby wyjaśniła mu, co się stało. Spytał córkę, czy młody Cullen wyrządził jej krzywdę.

– _Nie – tak – nie_ – jąkała się.

Stopy Belli cierpiały katusze, porozcinane przez kamienie i tak zmrożone, że ciepło panujące w pomieszczeniu przekłuwało je niczym szpilki.

– Rozmówię się z nim. Idź na górę i weź prysznic. – Twarz komendanta przyjęła szary odcień.

Mężczyzna podniósł swój służbowy rewolwer i stanął na ganku.

Bella tkwiła otępiona pod strumieniem gorącej wody, przyglądając się jak błoto wirowało wciągane przez odpływ w brodziku. Rany na jej stopach piekły ją tak bardzo, że odgłosy jej jęków odbijały się echem od kafelków.

Brunetka umyła swoje śliczne loki, starła szminkę ze swoich warg, pozwoliła perfumom spłynąć po jej skórze. Zmyła z siebie swoją wywołaną chwilą, jakże głupią decyzję. Nakazała swoim oczom patrzeć przed siebie. Nie pozwoliła sobie na płacz. Myśl o jej ojcu znajdującym się na dole, a zajmującym się jej problemami okazała się ponad jej siły. Jedna parząca niczym kwas łza wykradła się spod powieki dziewczyny.

Bella zeszła na parter, a jej bolące stopy były niezwykle wrażliwe na dotyk. Charlie siedział beznamiętnie w swoim fotelu.

– Poszedł sobie – powiedział szorstko, patrząc, jak jego dziecko kuleje. – Zdezynfekuj te rozcięcia.

– Błagam, chcę stąd wyjechać – odparła łagodnie brunetka, wpatrując się w podłogę. – Muszę się od tego wyrwać.

Komendant kiwnął głową. Oboje dzielili ze sobą kilka minut niezręcznej ciszy. Kiedy stało się jasne, że ojciec nie powie nic więcej, dziewczyna wspięła się z powrotem po schodach.

Marzyła tylko o tym, aby zniknąć.

Pragnęła, aby wszystko potoczyło się tak, jakby on nigdy nie istniał.

Kiedy Bella skuliła się na swoim łóżku, nareszcie załkała.

Oto, co otrzymała za podejmowanie pochopnych decyzji. Oto, co spotkało ją za to, że komuś zaufała. Że uwierzyła, iż ładna sukienka i trochę szminki są w stanie wszystko zmienić. Wraz z każdym szlochem warstwa otaczająca jej serce kurczyła się coraz mocniej.

Dziewczyna nie potrafiła się rozgrzać, a rany okazały się zbyt głębokie.

***

– Wyjechałam następnego dnia w porze lunchu. Charlie zawiózł mnie do Seattle, skąd udałam się następnie, aby zatrzymać się na tydzień u swoich dziadków, nim wreszcie nie opuściłam Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie starałeś się ze mną skontaktować. Nie miałam żadnych wieści na twój temat przez pięć miesięcy – powiedziała Bella na głos, wyczerpana.

Wysunęła swoją dłoń z jego uścisku. Wiatr smagał jej włosami. Burza zbliżała się coraz bardziej.

Oczy Edwarda wciąż pozostawały skryte za okularami przeciwsłonecznymi.

Nie odpowiedział kompletnie nic, a zatem uczucie niezręczności i beznadziei ścisnęło brunetkę za gardło. Ona wyznała mu wszystko, a on nie odezwał się choćby słowem.

– Na początku udałam się do RPA. Pisałam robocze wzmianki prasowe dla „Medecins Sans Frontiers".

Wciąż kompletna cisza.

Bella nienawidziła świadomości bycia uwięzioną razem z nim na tej plaży, gdy tymczasem najgorszy dzień jej życia leżał teraz u jego stóp otworem.

Edward szedł dalej, odkopując w dal kamienie, które wtłaczały się pod jego buty, czym zmusił pannę Swan do wzdrygnięcia się.

Wyłom w Ścianie wyłonił się przed nimi, majacząc w górze w niespodziewanie bliskiej odległości od nich.

– Czy mogę opisać ci swoją wersję wydarzeń tamtego wieczoru? – spytał nagle miedzianowłosy, wsuwając swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne na czubek głowy.

Obrócił brunetkę tak, by stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz.

– Czy ma to jakiś głębszy sens? – zadała pytanie, a on spojrzał na nią ze szczerym zawodem malującym się na jego obliczu.

– Bello, jestem dupkiem, ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że ja cię wysłuchałem. Czy potrafisz zmusić się do podobnego wysiłku?

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, nie będąc w stanie dobrać właściwych słów. Edward spoglądał na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie odwrócił się i podjął marsz.

Furia zaatakowała pannę Swan od tyłu, wstępując wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Nagle kontrola, jaką Bella posiadała do tej pory nad swoją cierpliwością, uległa przełamaniu. Zmęczyło ją już czynienie mu ustępstw, przymykanie oka na jego zachowanie, znoszenie jego postępków niczym wybryków trudnego dziecka. Młody Cullen skutecznie ją zlekceważył i gdy kroczyła tak dalej po nierównościach uformowanych przez piasek i kamienie, które wprawiła swoim marszem w lekkie drżenie, jej wściekłość nasilała się.

Dziewczyna dogoniła Edwarda i złapała go za nadgarstek, ciągnąc go za niego tak, by zwrócił się ku niej twarzą.

Chłopak starał się wyszarpnąć rękę, a jej gniew zdawał się siekać go w międzyczasie na maleńkie kawałeczki. Brunetka trzymała go jednak tak mocno, że nie był w stanie się wyplątać.

Bella zapatrzyła się w jego oczy, gdy tymczasem jej własne pozostawały zwężone i pozbawione jakiegokolwiek współczucia. Pamiętała wszystko.

Rozpamiętywała wzdryganie się, kiedy jakiś szkolny kolega przypadkiem otarł się o wierzchnią partię jej dłoni. Wspominała przerażenie na twarzy tego samego chłopaka, który zastanawiał się, co takiego jej uczynił. To, że nie mogła mu się z tego wytłumaczyć.

Pamiętała atak paniki, jakiego doświadczyła pół godziny przed pierwszą randką, na którą miał zabrać ją Michael. Znów doznała uczucia dotyku kafelków znajdujących się na podłodze w jej łazience, a muskających jej policzki, gdy jej serce waliło tak mocno, iż ona sama odnosiła wrażenie, że spali się od środka. Adrenalina pulsowała szaleńczo w jej żyłach, zatruwając jej krew. Obraz zamazywał się przed oczami Belli, pogrążając ją w otchłani. Dziewczyna rozpamiętywała, jak słabo czuła się po tym wszystkim, jak ten atak odebrał jej skutecznie apetyt oraz umiejętność uśmiechania się i zachowywania normalnie, kiedy ona sama siedziała w restauracji naprzeciwko Michaela. Wspominała ciągły odruch spoglądania za siebie przez ramię…

Edward wyszarpywał teraz swoją rękę mocniej niż wcześniej. Odstąpił do tyłu, mrugając szaleńczo powiekami. Bella jednak kroczyła w ślad za nimi, wbijając paznokcie w grzbiet dłoni miedzianowłosego. Chwyciła go za pasek w spodniach. Wrażenie ciepłego skórzanego materiału przeniknęło jej górną kończynę, gdy ona sama trzymała go przy sobie z całej siły.

Twarz pięknego Cullena wyglądała na niezwykle zabiedzoną. Dziewczyna kontynuowała smaganie jego świadomości tamtymi obrazami. Robiła to teraz w większym tempie, pozbawiając swoje myśli jakiegokolwiek porządku chronologicznego. Rozcięcia na jej stopach. Trzymanie się na uboczu. Bycie zawsze unikaną i samotną. Wrażenie bycia poddawaną ciągłej obserwacji. Złośliwe szepty za jej plecami, kiedy brunetka kroczyła szkolnymi korytarzami.

Zero prywatności. Zero sekretów. Zamknięte drzwi. Spojrzenie Charliego, gdy stała u podnóża schodów, błagając o możliwość wyjazdu.

Przerażenie związane z przybyciem do obcego kraju całkiem sama. Wrażenie bycia ostatnim ludzkim istnieniem na Ziemi. Dziwna świadomość zdolności do spoglądania w oczy innym ludziom, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, kim była, kim był Edward, jego dar, a także jej nieustępliwa psychiczna słabość.

Sypianie w ciszy po raz pierwszy od wielu lat.

Wspomnienie poznania pierwszej znajomej płci żeńskiej w chwili podjęcia pracy w redakcji w Portland. Ich regularne rytuały związane z piciem kawy oraz jedzeniem ciasteczek o dziesiątej rano każdego dnia.

Wrażenie anonimowości, stanowienia jedynie bezosobowego istnienia w wielkim mieście. Płynięcie wraz z jego nurtem. Nieznoszenie tego stanu, kochanie go.

Ponowne bycie piętnastoletnią dziewczynką, a także oglądanie czarno – białego filmu w domu Cullenów. Przypatrywanie się, jak szamocząca się bohaterka przywiązana do szyn stara się wyswobodzić, gdy tymczasem pociąg drapieżnie zbliża się ku niej coraz bardziej, wypuszczając z komina kłęby białego dymu. Spoglądanie na Edwarda i rozmyślanie z chorą, dziwną fascynacją, że cała ta dramaturgia uosabiała dokładnie to, czym było jej własne życie. Jedyna osoba, jaka mogła ją ocalić, stanowiła zarazem tą, która ją skrępowała.

Wieczór, podczas którego po raz pierwszy uprawiała seks z Michaelem po upływie ośmiu miesięcy wypełnionych zabiegami z jego strony oraz wytrwałością narzeczonego. Wrażenie dotyku bawełnianego prześcieradła o jej policzek, kiedy Newton przesuwał dłonią w dół jej ramienia, a jej sekrety pozostały bezpieczne…

Edward warknął przeraźliwie, a jego oddech uwiązł w gardle. Pasek jego spodni wpijał się boleśnie w palce panny Swan.

Oswobodziła go zatem z uścisku. Oboje stali w miejscu, dysząc ciężko, a także gapiąc się na siebie.

Później ta właśnie dziewczyna pomyśli, że to, co się stało, okazało się najdziwniejszym, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczyła.

Kiedy leżała zwinięta pod okryciami w swoim łóżku, ćwiczyła przebieg swojej wersji wydarzeń związanych z sylwestrowym fiaskiem częściej niż jakąkolwiek inną fantazję. Śniła o zranieniu miedzianowłosego, odebraniu mu zdolności oddychania, wykorzystywaniu dla prywatnych celów okrucieństwa oraz władzy, jaką nad nim posiadała.

Wszystko potoczyło się dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wymarzyła. Właściwie to nawet lepiej. Opowiedziała swoją historię, zmusiła go wreszcie do wysłuchania wywodu na temat czynników, które stały się ogniwem zapalnym dla zerwania więzów, jakie krępowały ich ze sobą. Wymogła na Edwardzie zrozumienie cierpienia, jakie wywołał. Była tego pewna. Dostrzegła to spojrzenie w jego oczach, gdy w końcu uwalniała go ze swego uścisku. Zauważyła, jak mężczyzna poruszył boleśnie palcami, cofając się od niej chwiejnie.

Jednak kiedy przypatrywała się, jak się od niej oddala, a jego aparat fotograficzny dynda bezużytecznie w jego ręku, nie poczuła się wcale jak zwyciężczyni.

Analizując wzrokiem jego przygarbione ramiona, Bella wyobraziła sobie, że o mały włos nie doznała wrażenia głębokiego szoku oraz żalu miedzianowłosego emanującego do niej z jego dłoni.

**N:/ Dziękuję za czytanie tłumaczenia cudnego dzieła Sally!!! Kochamy Was:*** Dziękuję raz jeszcze swoim cudownym betom, a tym razem zwłaszcza Weronice, która spisała się koncertowo:*** Za tydzień zapraszam na rozdział 10, w którym serce ściśnie się niejednej fance Edwarda...;) Buziaki, kocham Was!!! Ewa:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten: The Hole in the Wall**** (1)**

*******

„**Gdzieś, dokąd nigdy nie podróżowałem, zagrzebane szczęśliwie pod każdym z twoich doświadczeń twe oczy kryją swą własną ciszę: w twoim najdelikatniejszym geście mieszczą się rzeczy, które odgradzają mnie od świata zewnętrznego lub których nie mogę dotknąć, ponieważ znajdują się za blisko."**

**~ Edward Estlin Cummings (****2)**

*******

**Written by: ****The Black Arrow**

**Translated by: Eileen**

**Beta: chochlica1**

Wyłom w Ścianie.

_Kurewsko wręcz adekwatne do sytuacji_. – Abstrahował Edward, ciskając swoją torbę z gadżetami na skały usytuowane pod sklepieniem kamiennego łuku, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Belli.

Chłopak uklęknął, nie tracąc choćby na moment kontaktu wzrokowego z ciemnowłosą dziewczyną. Jego żołądek skręcał się od zalewających go mdłości. Miedzianowłosy zatopił swoje piekące palce w zimnym piasku. Zmuszony do tego siłą nawyku, zmrużył jedno oko.

Bella balansowała na cienkiej linie wyznaczającej granicę, do której ocean przeżuwał piach w swoich odmętach, pozostając jednocześnie poza zasięgiem jego żądnych dotyku szponów. Wiatr przyciągał ją ku falom, które ciskały się każdorazowo w stronę brunetki, ślizgając się po nabrzeżu przez ułamek sekundy i mimo swoich zdwojonych wysiłków, zawsze ponosiły klęskę. Panna Swan wspięła się na koniuszki palców u stóp, kiedy jedna z sił pływu zarzuciła wokół niej swoje ramiona. Dziewczyna sprawiała wrażenie kruchej, zwiewnej. Gdyby Ziemia wychyliła się względem własnej osi, Bella upadłaby, wciągnięta czterdzieści sążni w jej głąb.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała w kierunku Edwarda. Młody Cullen klęczał pod kamiennym łukiem. Jego ciało zostało podświetlone łuną padającą z nieba. Otaczały go fale przyboju i majaczące w oddali skały. W tym momencie scenka ta wyglądała jak treść jakiegoś dzieła malarskiego. Nieboskłon uosabiał rozpięte na sztalugach płótno pokryte grubą warstwą komponentów obrazu, ciężkie od olejnej farby. Ołowiane, chromowane, w odcieniu węgla drzewnego. Uformowana z kamieni katedra, a ukształtowana pod wpływem nieustępliwej działalności wody, oblegała sylwetkę miedzianowłosego. On sam stanowił jedynie mocną czarną kreskę postawioną na płótnie jednym stanowczym pociągnięciem pędzla.

Powietrze kipiało tak samo jak Bella. Dziewczyna ułożyła dłonie na żebrach, nadając swoim oddechom wolniejsze tempo. Walczyła ze wszystkich sił, aby przywrócić sobie samokontrolę. Jej gniew stopniowo wygasał. Po powrocie do Forks traciła zimną krew więcej razy, niż miało to miejsce przez cały ubiegły rok.

_Bez wątpienia wracam do swojego dawnego ja_. – Pomyślała, a znajoma panika oraz zdenerwowanie narastały w jej wnętrzu, doprowadzając do skrętu żołądka.

Bella nienawidziła przebywać na tej plaży. Czuła się teraz tak, jakby znalazła się na samym skraju świata. Tego dnia doświadczyła już za dużo bólu.

Kropelki wody zakuły brunetkę w kości policzkowe. Na początku przypominały raczej słony spray, jednak wtedy niespodziewanie niebo rozpękło się na pół. Mokry piasek próbował spowolnić ruchy dziewczyny, gdy ona sama śpieszyła się, aby się ukryć. Deszcz siąpił rzęsiście, a długie igły uformowane z chłodnej cieczy wkłuwały się we włosy panny Swan, w jej odzież, przebiegając po karku oraz kierując się w dół jej kręgosłupa. Oddech Belli stał się nierówny, a ona sama wciągała lodowate, tnące powietrze w płuca. W chwili, kiedy dotarła wreszcie pod sklepienie łuku, nie była w stanie oddychać, przemoczona do suchej nitki. Wyglądała przy tym tak, jakby właśnie stoczyła zwycięską walkę z oceanem.

Dziewczyna stanęła nad Edwardem. Woda ściekała z niej w najlepsze, podczas gdy ona sama przyglądała się, jak mokre kropelki spływają po jego skórze.

Brunetka żywiła nadzieję, iż sprawi, że Cullen przemoknie, zamarznie. Pozwoliła deszczowym kroplom ześlizgiwać się ze swoich włosów wprost na jego twarz. Miedzianowłosy nie poruszył się, jednak jego język wysunął się na zewnątrz, aby zlizać ciecz, która napłynęła znad jego oka, kierując się ku kącikowi ust. Dłoń zaświerzbiła pannę Swan, aby wymierzyć mu policzek.

Ulewa opadała teraz w dół płachtą deszczu i dziwny wiatr świstał wokół Wyłomu w Ścianie tak, że można było odnieść wrażenie, iż ta dwójka została zatrzaśnięta w tunelu usytuowanym pomiędzy dwoma światami. Powietrze ociekało solą oraz parą wodną. Bella ściągnęła z siebie przemoczoną kurtkę i cisnęła ją na skałę.

Nie mówiąc choćby słowa, Edward podniósł się z pozycji siedzącej, zsuwając z siebie skórzane okrycie.

Brunetka poczuła, jak jej serce boleśnie nabrzmiało.

W chwili, kiedy przystojny Cullen otulał ją kurtką, jej jedyną obronę przed jego magnetycznym urokiem stanowiło odwrócenie się w kierunku skały. Dziewczyna nie pozwoliła samej sobie zarejestrować faktu wyzwolonego w ten sposób przyjemnego ciepła. Doznała wrażenia, że jego dłonie skręcają jej włosy w ciasny sznur, przytrzymując je u nasady karku, a następnie wyżymają z nich wodę. Miedzianowłosy uniósł również skraj swojego podkoszulka, aby otrzeć jej policzki z kropel deszczu. Pannę Swan zaskoczyło uczucie związane z wchłanianiem w siebie gorącej soli przez jego palce. Brunetka odepchnęła nagle Cullena od siebie, tymczasem on raz jeszcze przycisnął mokrą odzież do swojego brzucha.

Bella wycofała się powoli, aby usiąść na swojej kurtce, po czym zapatrzyła się na plażę. Została skazana na przebywanie w tym potrzasku razem z Edwardem, nim ulewa nie dobiegnie końca. Przeklęła pogodę w siarczysty sposób.

Miedzianowłosy grzebał w swojej torbie. Ku zaskoczeniu panny Swan wręczył jej butelkę z wodą. Dziewczyna nigdy nie potrafiła wyczuć jego zachowania, aby się na nie potem lepiej przygotować. Być może wojskowy reżim odcisnął na nim podobne piętno.

Odebrała od niego butelkę, wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z pięknym Cullenem. Wzięła porządnego łyka życiodajnego płynu.

Wszystko, co była w stanie wyczuć i zasmakować, okazało się… wodą.

Zagrzebał się głębiej w swojej torbie, wytrzaskując z niej papierowe opakowanie, które okazało się nietknięte. Chłopak podał je Belli, następnie skierował się ku wylotowi kamiennego łuku, ustawiając się względem niej plecami. Jego podkoszulek był cały przesiąknięty wodnym sprayem. Dziewczyna zarejestrowała fakt parowania cieczy z barków Cullena. Zerknęła do środka torby, która, ku jej zaskoczeniu, okazała się przepełniona rozmaitymi rzeczami. Ciasteczka, kanapka, błyszczące jak klejnoty czerwone jabłko, czekoladowe serduszka w świecącej aluminiowej folii. Przypominało to wyprawkę z lunchem dla przedszkolaka.

− Zrobiłeś dla mnie lunch? – spytała Bella płaskim tonem, a jej oczy pozostawały zwężone, wyrażając przy okazji cynizm.

Edward odwrócił lekko głowę, mrużąc powieki.

− Tak. To w końcu taki typ randki, wiem. – Miedzianowłosy potarł kark, wzdychając ciężko.

Zapatrzył się w swoje skórzane buty przeznaczone do jazdy na motorze pokryte warstwą piasku.

− A czy masz jakiś dla siebie? – powiedziała brunetka, potrząsając przed jego nosem torebką.

Młody Cullen odpowiedział przeczącym ruchem głowy.

Znowu podszedł do dziewczyny, opuszczając się delikatnie w dół, po czym usiadł po turecko naprzeciwko niej.

Wyciągnął ze swojego worka menażkę, wpychając ją sobie w usta. Bella nie miała pewności, co stanowiło jej zawartość, jednak zarejestrowała jego gest z grymasem niezadowolenia.

Edward zagapił się na nią, nie mrugając przy okazji powiekami, ona zaś konsumowała właśnie swoją kanapkę.

Spojrzenie to oznaczało dokładnie to samo, co brunetka zapamiętała z imprezy sylwestrowej. Jej okrytym mokrą odzieżą ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

Miedzianowłosy zabrał głos, całkiem jakby odgadł tor jej myśli. Jego głos rozbrzmiewał słabo, tak że panna Swan ledwo co słyszała go poprzez szum deszczu.

− Zamierzam ci teraz opowiedzieć, co stało się ze mną tamtego dnia. Nie oczekuję po tobie, że cię to obchodzi. A jednak i tak ci to opiszę. – Cullen oplótł ramionami swoje kolana. Dziewczyna zarejestrowała, że pobielały mu kłykcie, prawdopodobnie z zimna lub napięcia. − Nie mogę pokazać ci tego w sposób, w który ty możesz to uczynić względem mnie. – Jego nieodgadnione, jadeitowe oczy nabrały niezwykle dziwnego wyrazu w tym półświetle. – Muszę poprosić cię, abyś mnie wysłuchała.

Bella westchnęła, po czym skryła warz w dłoniach. Naprawdę nie miała chęci poznawać tej historii. Oznaczała ona bowiem świeże rany i co do tego panna Swan wydawała się pewna. Nic, co powie miedzianowłosy, nie załagodzi starej, zarośniętej blizny widniejącej na jej sercu.

Nieuczciwe było to, że mógł dobrać odpowiednie słowa, kiedy jej myśli tymczasem pozostawały dla niego całkowicie odkryte. Jednak w tym momencie panna Swan przypomniała sobie wypowiedź Angeli, która sugerowała, iż w ten sposób uda się oczyścić atmosferę pomiędzy nimi.

Brunetka powtórzyła ten sam zwrot, za pomocą którego on drażnił się z nią ubiegłej nocy przy kominku.

– Żadnego redagowania.

Edward roześmiał się szczerze.

– Z drugiej strony, co nieco sobie na to pozwoliliśmy, nieprawdaż?

– Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać także przeprosin – ostrzegła go, wciskając ręce pomiędzy kolana. – Wszystko, co zrobiłeś, było produktem twoich własnych decyzji.

Wspaniały tembr jego głosu sprawił, że Bella przymknęła powieki, a z nieba rozległ się grzmot uosabiający radosną satysfakcję.

***

– Pamiętam te same rzeczy, jakie ty ze mną wyprawiałaś. Niedokładnie w kontekście tych samych detali, jednak przypominam sobie doskonale, jak czułem się tamtego dnia. Przysłuchiwanie się twoim wspomnieniom uruchomiło moje własne. Odbierałem to tak, jakby wydarzyło się to wczoraj, ale zarazem milion lat temu. – Edward zaczął drapać się po wewnętrznej partii przedramienia, ewidentnie okazując w ten sposób brak poczucia komfortu.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do używania słów takich jak _czułem się_. To konkretne określenie brzmiało w jego ustach wyjątkowo dziwnie.

– Masz rację. Bycie zamkniętym w domu doprowadzało mnie do cholernego wariactwa. Po raz pierwszy zostałem przez nich uziemiony i to naprawdę skutkowało. Nie działo się to dlatego, iż nie potrafiłem wymyślić, jak się stamtąd wydostać. Nie zaryglowano przecież drzwi w kontekście fizycznym. Odczuwałem po prostu takie przemęczenie, że pozwoliłem im trzymać się za nimi.

Powieki Belli uniosły się, a ona sama wtrąciła się w rozmowę, używając do tego ostrego tonu głosu:

– Ty odczuwałeś przemęczenie?! Dlaczego, do diaska, tak się stało? A jak ci się wydaje, że ja się czułam?

Wyraz twarzy odrobinę zdradzał miedzianowłosego.

– Wiesz, dlaczego. Zaczęło mi się z tobą… pogarszać. Miałaś rację: uznawałem za fakt to, iż nie umiałem sobie ciebie podporządkować. Nie chodziło o sam seks, przynajmniej nie w kontekście pieprzenia się… Byłem jednak tak napalony, że myślałem o lizaniu drzwi od twojej sypialni każdej nocy. Targała mną potrzeba, abyś to zaakceptowała. To, co zostało nam dane. – Spojrzenie miedzianowłosego pochwyciło i podtrzymywało wzrok Belli.

Żołądek dziewczyny ścisnął się, kiedy ona sama dostrzegła ten starodawny błysk w jego oczach. Tak jakby słowa, które padły z jego ust, rzuciły na nią cień.

– Nie podoba mi się wybór przez ciebie terminu – _podporządkować się_. – Panna Swan pokręciła głową pod jego adresem.

Młody Cullen odchylił się do tyłu na dłoniach, a jego podkoszulek się podwinął. Brunetka spostrzegła krawędź czegoś, co przyozdabiało jego bok: kierujący się ku górze srebrzysty pas. Blizna.

Edward zarejestrował to, iż Bella poświęca temu uwagę, a zatem szybko zasłonił ślad.

– Walczyłem ze sobą, teraz jestem w stanie to dostrzec. – Miedzianowłosy przygryzł wargę, rozważając w międzyczasie swoją wypowiedź. – Starałem się ciebie zdobyć, ale jednocześnie walczyłem z tym, by się z kimkolwiek związać.

– Czy masz na myśli fakt, iż sypiałeś ze wszystkim, co się rusza, mimo że podobno usychałeś z tęsknoty za moją osobą, liżąc drzwi prowadzące do mojej sypialni? – Dziewczyna przygwoździła go do ziemi swoim spojrzeniem zadowolona z faktu, że jej głos zabrzmiał tak władczo.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że usychałem z tęsknoty. – Piękny Cullen wtrącił to lakonicznie, wyraźnie zirytowany. – Czy nosisz się w ogóle z zamiarem, aby mnie wysłuchać? Czy chcesz to zrobić?

– Cokolwiek to znaczy, kontynuuj – odparła Bella sarkastycznie, wskazując ruchem głowy ku ścianie deszczu. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Od kiedy to zrobiłeś się tak świadomy samego siebie? Kiedy spłynęło na ciebie to nagłe objawienie?

– Miałem całe lata na to, aby to sobie wszystko przemyśleć i chciałbym sądzić, że pewne kwestie rozjaśniły mi się względem tego, co uważałem kiedyś. – Miedzianowłosy usiadł prosto, odwracając ku brunetce swoje ramię tak, że delikatna, naga skóra zaznaczająca się po wewnętrznej stronie jego przedramienia została przed nią obnażona.

Jej wzrok podążał za biegnącą w dół górnej kończyny żyłą. Bella obserwowała zaciskający się oraz rozluźniający biceps, podczas gdy Edward pocierał kciukiem palec wskazujący, formułując swoją wypowiedź.

Wreszcie znieruchomiał w pozycji siedzącej.

– Przeżyłem kilka lat, które minęły od tamtej chwili aż do tej pory. Wszyscy poddajemy się rozmaitym osobistym formom terapii. Moją stanowiło znalezienie się w samym centrum wojny domowej w Somalii ze swoim aparatem fotograficznym, zamiast… – Cullen przycichł, gestykulując niezrozumiale.

– Leżenie na sofie u psychologa? To właśnie zamierzałeś powiedzieć? Pieprz się. – Głos Belli drżał, a ona sama czuła się zirytowana.

Odwróciła wzrok, nakazując swoim oczom nie wypełnić się łzami.

– Nie, nie chodziło mi wcale o to. Miałem na myśli to, że dysponujemy odmiennymi metodami na to, aby rozpracować jakiś problem. Jesteśmy swoimi przeciwieństwami. Ty podążasz ścieżką intelektualną. Ja wybieram fizyczną.

Miedzianowłosy ponownie naciągnął podkoszulek, który znowu się zadarł.

Jego oczy rozjaśniało teraz jakieś niecne wspomnienie.

– A zatem. Co do powodów, dla których tkwiłem w domu, wałęsając się po nim jak głupi, miałaś rację. Wybiłem zęby tamtego kolesia. Pamiętam, że wszyscy przebywaliśmy akurat na boisku, a drużyna dziewcząt stała po jej drugiej stronie bieżni. Nosiłaś na sobie ten okropny strój do ćwiczeń – doskonale go pamiętam – jasnożółty podkoszulek z logo „Spartans" oraz szarą spódniczkę. W jakiś sposób jednak sprawiałaś, że na tobie wyglądał dobrze. Włosy zwinęłaś w węzeł na czubku głowy i odwróciłaś się w moją stronę, całkiem jakbyś domyśliła się, że na ciebie patrzę. Pomachałaś mi, uśmiechając się do mnie w ten swój słynny sposób, lekko się przy okazji marszcząc na twarzy.

– Nie marszczę się – powiedziała Bella.

– Ależ oczywiście, że to robisz. Odpowiada za to twój nos – sprzeczał się z nią Edward. – Skończ, do cholery, z tym przerywaniem. Ja ci nie przeszkadzałem.

Brunetka przesadnie ściągnęła swój narząd powonienia pod adresem młodego Cullena.

– W każdym razie… Ten koleś, którego imienia nie jestem sobie nawet teraz w stanie przypomnieć, zatrzymał się za moimi plecami, czyniąc na twój temat niezwykle obrzydliwy komentarz. Nie wydaje mi się, abyś potrzebowała zapoznawać się ze szczegółami. O mały włos nie dostałem krwotoku z mózgu. – Wspomnienia przywoływane przez miedzianowłosego coraz bardziej go poruszały. Raz jeszcze zaczął drapać się po przedramieniu. – Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że ten typek miał odwagę powiedzieć coś podobnego, nie znajdując się przy okazji w promieniu mili ode mnie albo stu mil od ciebie. Postarałem się o to, aby stało się to cholernie wręcz zrozumiałe dla wszystkich tych popierdoleńców z naszego rocznika. Znalazłaś się poza ich pieprzonym zasięgiem. Zobacz, prawdopodobnie teraz już to wiesz. Rozpuściłem plotkę, że sypialiśmy razem, co oznaczało, że każdy, ktoś spróbowałby z tobą czegokolwiek, mógł się równocześnie uważać za trupa.

Panna Swan pokręciła głową.

– „Jestem zupełnym brakiem zdziwienia Jacka." (3)

Wargi Edwarda rozciągnęły się w geście rozbawienia.

– A zatem odwróciłem się, a on zwyczajnie się uśmiechał, po czym rzucił – _mam rację?_ – całkiem jakby starał się nawiązać ze mną jakąś cholerną przyjaźń. Ale tak naprawdę tylko mnie testował. Ja robiłem to z ludźmi przez cały czas, dlatego też rozpoznałem to, kiedy tylko to zobaczyłem. Sprowokowałem go, aby to powtórzył. Wokół nas zaczęli się gromadzić inni kolesie.

– To oczywiste, że tego nie podsłuchałaś – stwierdził Cullen. – Byłaś kurewsko wręcz zdesperowana, aby to osiągnąć, a nie udało ci się. Kazałem mu się pierdolić. Wyczuwałem narastającą wściekłość pozostałych typków. Wszyscy mnie nienawidzili. Zawsze o tym wiedziałem. Otrzymałem ostrzeżenie od dyrektora, jechałem na warunkowym i faktycznie powinienem zostawić tę sprawę samej sobie. Zerknąłem w twoją stronę, aby odnaleźć cię wzrokiem. Przemierzyłaś boisko do gry i po prostu tam stałaś, jakbyś znajdowała się trzydzieści jardów ode mnie. Zwyczajnie tkwiłaś tam, sama, gapiąc się na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami. Pamiętasz? Kazałem ci odejść. Nie chciałem, abyś przysłuchiwała się, jak się z nim rozliczam.

– Jednak wtedy dostrzegłem twoje spojrzenie, kiedy się ode mnie odwracałaś i... lont został odpalony. Gdy się ode mnie oddalałaś, po prostu uderzyłem go pięścią w szczękę. Było to tak proste jak wybicie okna.

Bella pokręciła głową.

– Nie, nie pamiętam większości z twojej opowieści. – Mimo tego że słowa te opuściły usta dziewczyny, miedzianowłosy wiedział, że kłamała.

Wspomnienie kryło się ze jej oczami.

Edward, stojący sobie nonszalancko sam pośrodku grupy utworzonej z piętnastu chłopaków. Dziwny, chory i niewyrażalny słowami dreszcz ściągający żołądek brunetki, gdy ona sama odchodziła z tamtego miejsca, słysząc, jak chaos wybucha za jej plecami. Idąc, skupiała wzrok na linii dachu budynku, nie oglądając się za siebie.

– Esme razem z Carlislem udzielili mi tamtego wieczoru blisko godzinnego wykładu. Tata odesłał cię do domu. Powiedzieli mi to, co zazwyczaj. Że muszę tego zaprzestać, że nie mogę tego kontynuować, że gdybym zrobił to, będąc dorosłym, poszedłbym do więzienia za napaść. Nic, czego bym nie wiedział. Znajdowałaś się w swoim pokoju za tymi cholernymi, zamkniętymi drzwiami, gdy ja tymczasem przemierzałem korytarz.

– W każdym razie, po prostu leżałem w swoim pokoju, kiedy ty następnego dnia siedziałaś w szkole. Ponieważ nie odczuwałem komfortu, udałem się, aby położyć się w twoim łóżku. Lekko przerażające, nieprawdaż? Tak sądzę. Byłem strasznie przemęczony, ale nie potrafiłem zachować spokoju. Zdaje mi się, że spacerowałem po domu przez większą część dnia.

– Tamtego wieczoru schodziłem po schodach po raz pięćdziesiąty. Mijałem właśnie gabinet Carlisle'a, kiedy usłyszałem, jak wypowiada na głos twoje imię. Stanąłem zatem przy ścianie i podsłuchiwałem. Ojciec razem z Esme dyskutowali o tym, czy przyjmiesz tę ofertę, wspominając coś o wyjeździe za granicę. Omawiali kwestię opłacenia twoich przelotów.

W twoich myślach nie odnalazłem choćby śladu na ten temat. Czy tak dobrze to przede mną ukrywałaś? Nie miałem pewności. Być może moi rodzice odsyłali cię z dala ode mnie, a ty nic o tym nie wiedziałaś. Istniała możliwość, że ten niewielki incydent, jakiego dopuściłem się dzień wcześniej, okazał się kroplą przepełniającą czarę goryczy. Udałem się do łazienki usytuowanej pod schodami.

– Doznałem czegoś, co uznałem za napad lękowy. Czułem się tak, jak ty wcześniej. Moje serce nigdy dotąd nie waliło tak mocno. Nigdy. Od tamtej pory znalazłem się w kilku popieprzonych sytuacjach, pozwól, że ci o nich opowiem.

– Udałem się na górę i wypiłem ćwierć butelki whisky, którą kiedyś ukryłem, aby się uspokoić. Już od paru tygodni spodziewałem się, że pewne kwestie ulegną zmianie i to szybko. Szkolni doradcy umawiali się przecież z nami na spotkania, abyśmy mogli zaplanować, do jakiego college'u się udamy. Nienawidziłem myśleć naprzód. Przyszłość mnie onieśmielała. Ledwo co chwytałem się teraźniejszości jak i rozważań o wszystkich tych latach rozciągających się przede mną, przed nami… – Jego głos przycichł, a on sam pociągnął kolejnego łyka z menażki. – Nie mogłem się z tym uporać.

– Tamtej nocy udałem się do gabinetu Carlisle'a i przetrząsnąłem zawartość wszystkich szuflad. Zapoznałem się z treścią każdego pieprzonego strzępu papieru, jaki znalazłem w tym pokoju. Nie byłem jednak w stanie znaleźć niczego na temat twojego wyjazdu. Zacząłem wątpić w to, co usłyszałem. Być może rodzice rozmawiali o sytuacji, jaka zaistnieje za kilka lat od tamtej pory? Od zawsze przypuszczałem, że pójdziemy wspólnie do college'u…

– Męczyło mnie to ciągłe zachowywanie… czujności. Wiem, że sam się w tym napędzałem, jednak nie potrafiłem przestać. Przymusowość działania przejęła nade mną władzę. Jedyne, czego chciałem, to cię _mieć._ Jakkolwiek mogłem to osiągnąć, musiałem cię _mieć_, ale ty bez ustanku stawiałaś mi opór. Nie umiałem pokazać ci, że tak przedstawiała się naturalna kolej rzeczy.

– Zabarykadowałaś się przede mną niezwykle mocno, aż mój umysł skręcał się w katuszach. Zaliczyłem te wszystkie dziewczyny ze szkoły, którymi praktycznie się dławiłem, ale nie pragnąłem żadnej z nich. Sypiałem z nimi, aby udowodnić sobie, a także tobie, że dysponuję czymś takim jak wolny wybór, ale one wszystkie okazały się takie… nieskomplikowane i przeciętne w porównaniu z tobą. Twoja osobowość była głębsza, mroczniejsza, pikantniejsza. – Przystojny Cullen wyszczerzył się w tym momencie do Belli delikatnie.

– Zawsze ogarniało mnie rozbawienie, kiedy słyszałem, jak goście ze szkoły komentowali, jaka grzeczna i nudna z ciebie dziewczynka. Wiedziałem, że nie istnieje nic, co bardziej odbiegałoby od prawdy. Jeśli szło o pożądanie, byłaś – jesteś – moją drugą połówką. Nie kłopocz się zaprzeczaniem – zaczniesz się tylko cała rumienić. Oboje doskonale orientujemy się, że to fakt.

– Nie gadaj takich rzeczy – wtrąciła się panna Swan cichutko, a jej policzki bez wątpienia zabarwiły się różem. – Jesteś odrażający.

Oczy Edwarda rozbłysły ostrzegającym blaskiem. Jego palce zacisnęły się na kolanach.

– Pragniesz pozostać ofiarą, mam rację? Podejrzewam, że wygodniej ci wspominać siebie jako niewinną, _uczennicę – dziewicę,_ którą ja wiecznie prześladowałem. – Miedzianowłosy zrobił pauzę. – Czy w tej kwestii jesteśmy ze sobą uczciwi?

Dziewczyna przytaknęła, dłubiąc przy podeszwie buta.

– Twoja wizja samej siebie w tamtych czasach mnie wkurwia. Ty także sobie ze mną pogrywałaś, Bello.

Brunetka zapatrzyła się na niego mimo tego, iż podstępna ciemność wślizgnęła się w jej żyły.

– O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

Jego głos stał się ostry.

– Daj mi dojść do słowa, do kurwy nędzy! Rozmyślnie mnie testowałaś. Tak jak już mówiłem, robiłem to z ludźmi przez cały czas, dlatego też rozpoznawałem to, gdy się z tym spotkałem. Potrafiłem zarejestrować błysk w twoich oczach, kiedy stawałem się o ciebie zazdrosny. Nienawidziłaś tego, ale zarazem kochałaś. Płakałaś nad rzeczami, jakie uczyniłem, ale to i tak nigdy nie powstrzymywało cię przed tym, aby posunąć się do tego po raz kolejny. Po prostu musiałaś to robić. I mimo że starałem się przekroczyć ten stan, ty zawsze wiedziałaś, jak przełączyć odpowiednie guziczki. Byłem jedynie pieprzoną marionetką na sznurku.

– Nie mam pojęcia, czy działałaś świadomie czy podświadomie. I nawet jeśli tak strasznie tego nie znosiłaś, to ja po tym wszystkim i tak potrafiłem wyczuć przyśpieszone tętno pod twoją skórą. Kłamałaś tak samo dobrze jak ja, kiedy coś przeskrobałem, ukrywając przede mną różne fakty, a potem śpiąc nadal w tym samym korytarzu, co ja. Nie musiałaś tak postępować, a mimo to czyniłaś to.

Na twarz Belli wystąpiło gorąco. Słyszała właśnie rzeczy, których słyszeć nie chciała. Pokręciła głową, uciekając wzrokiem od Edwarda, żywiąc nadzieję, iż jej oblicze sprawiało wrażenie zirytowanego, znudzonego.

Panna Swan poczuła, że prawda przenika jej szpik kostny. Uwielbiała jego zazdrość. Stanowiła bowiem jedyną poszlakę, jaką od niego otrzymywała.

Niektóre z jej erotycznych fantazji opierały się na podobnych wybuchach ze strony Cullena. Rozpalały jej krew, dawały poczucie siły, wrażenie bycia szczerze pożądaną. Zazdrość miedzianowłosego stanowiła jedyną sugestię, że pod tą błyszczącą maską kryło się coś więcej niż droczenie się z nią, a także torturowanie jej.

– Nie zwalaj tego na mnie – wyrzuciła z siebie brunetka w geście obronnym, jako że niechciana świadomość rozogniła jej temperament. – Czy twoim zdaniem moją winą jest, że mnie tak traktowałeś? Czy sądzisz, że sprowokowałam cię do zachowywania się jak kompletny tyran? Ty dupku.

Edward pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie, nie dokładnie o tym mówię. Zgadzam się z tym, że przeginałem, będąc nastolatkiem. Przepraszam cię za wszystko, co zrobiłem. – Zaczerpnął garść piasku, zaciskając ją, i właśnie po tym Bella stwierdziła, że mówił szczerze. – Gdyby to, co ci właśnie wyjawiam, było nieprawdą, to może faktycznie postępuję nieuczciwie. Jednak zapoznaję cię wyłącznie z faktami. I ty o tym wiesz. – Młody Cullen cisnął piaskiem w bok, rzucając brunetce wyzwanie.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta z zamiarem ponownego wszczęcia kłótni, chcąc się ratować, jednak Edward uciszył ją swoim spojrzeniem.

– Pozwól mi dokończyć. Zbliżam się do tego gorszego fragmentu. Przestań mi przeszkadzać. A zatem… Leżałem na twoim łóżku, przypominając włóczęgę odzianego w smoking, tymczasem dom zapełniał się gośćmi. Esme strasznie się na mnie wściekała. Powinienem był pomóc w przygotowaniach. Wymogła na mnie bycie tego wieczoru idealnym dżentelmenem. Ja jednak nie umiałem odegrać swojej roli. Czułem się po prostu jak zwierzę w potrzasku.

– Dostrzegałem, jak bardzo zawsze byliśmy ze sobą związani. Jesteśmy. Nadal _jesteśmy_. Możesz zaprzeczać, starając się przeciąć tę więź za pomocą diamentowego pierścionka, jednak wiesz, że to prawda. – Edward rozprostował nogi, krzyżując kostki. – Niech mnie kule biją, ale kiedy zobaczyłem cię w tamtej czerwonej sukience, parsknąłem swoim drinkiem. Tak często widywałem cię w dżinsach i podkoszulkach, że sprawiałaś wrażenie kogoś zupełnie obcego. Pokochałem tę kieckę, długie na całe mile nogi oraz twoje ramiona, jednak w tym samym momencie nie podobała mi się bijąca od ciebie odmienność… Wydawałaś się dorosła, a ja nie chciałem, abyś zmieniała się tak szybko, bez mojej wiedzy. Pragnąłem zatrzymać rzeczy w obecnym stanie. Nie miałaś pojęcia, jak wyglądałaś.

Pełen napięcia oraz dramatyzmu grzmot rozległ się nad ich głowami, podczas gdy oczy Edwarda pociemniały.

– Nadal zdarza mi się myśleć o tobie mającej na sobie tę sukienkę od czasu do czasu. – Z jego gardła wydobyło się miło brzmiące mruczenie, a jego wzrok wędrował po sylwetce Belli. – Mmmm… Przypominało to czerwony, świąteczny papier na rozkosznym, małym upominku, jaki uosabiałaś. Czy powinienem zedrzeć opakowanie gwałtownym ruchem, a może raczej uczynić to bardzo powoli? Czy mogę pozwolić sobie na zerknięcie do środka przez prześwity przy krawędziach? Czy jest mi dane potrząsnąć tobą, aby sprawdzić, jaki odgłos z siebie wydajesz?

Edward wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Zdawał się tonąć we własnych myślach. Przesunął się lekko w kierunku panny Swan względem zajmowanej do tej pory pozycji. Podciągnął do góry jedno kolano.

– Zastanawiam się, czy chciałabyś, aby zedrzeć z ciebie opakowanie szybko, czy też raczej aby schludnie je odklejać?

Wargi brunetki rozwarły się, gdy ona sama zaczęła odsuwać się od młodego Cullena. Płonął zbyt jasnym blaskiem. Nie istniały odpowiedzi na tego typu pytania.

Ich spojrzenia złączyły się, zieleń względem brązu.

Wyjaśnienie zostało zakodowane alfabetem Morsa w pulsie krwi Belli.

– W każdym razie, siedziałem naprzeciwko ciebie przez całą noc z permanentnym wzwodem. – Edward błysnął radośnie zębami w uśmiechu.

Brunetka zapatrzyła się na swoje paznokcie.

– Nie mogłem podejść do ciebie, aby z tobą pogadać. Wyczuwałem zapach twojej skóry dopływający z drugiej strony pomieszczenia. Pojawiłaś się na przyjęciu ze swoją nową przyjaciółką, Alice, która nigdy nie poświęcała mi choćby grama uwagi. Wzbudzało to we mnie poczucie ulgi. A jednak również irytowało. Teraz po moim domu kręciły się dwie dziewczyny, które miały mnie kompletnie w poważaniu.

Brunetka pokręciła głową w reakcji na jego narcyzm. Miedzianowłosy wzruszył ramionami.

– Gawędziłaś w pewnej chwili z jakimś typkiem, śmiejąc się, dotykając swoich włosów, a potem rzucając mi spojrzenie, aby wybadać moją reakcję. Nie podobał mi się ten uśmiech. Różnił się od tego, jakim obdarzałaś mnie. Sprawiałaś wrażenie wolnej i niezwykle szczęśliwej. Kiedy przebywałaś ze mną, przypominałaś ofiarę porywacza czy coś podobnego.

– Carlisle przywołał mnie machnięciem dłoni, a zatem opuściłem pomieszczenie. Ta przerwa została prawdopodobnie zaplanowana. Kto wie, może ojciec nas obserwował.

– Tata odesłał mnie do piwnicy, abym przyniósł więcej lodu. Być może w pewien bzdetny sposób dawał mi do zrozumienia, abym ochłonął. Tkwiłem na dole przez dobrych pięć minut, próbując pohamować emocje. Zdaje mi się, że przyłożyłem twarz do torby z lodem. Przydybałaś mnie pod ścianą ulokowaną pod schodami, kiedy akurat wkroczyłem na górę. Twoje oczy były lekko mętne, ponieważ piłaś. Nigdy nie starałaś się mnie odszukać, dlatego też zrobiłem się natychmiast podejrzliwy. Powiedziałaś, że istnieje coś, co chcesz zdradzić mi na osobności.

– Wiedziałem z całą pewnością, że zamierzasz podzielić się ze mną faktem, iż wyjeżdżasz. Wszystkie znaki na to właśnie wskazywały. Atmosfera wieczoru emanowała tym obrzydliwym nastrojem do świętowania. Zastanawiałem się nawet, czy Carlisle nie wygłosi tych niesamowitych wieści w trakcie tradycyjnej przemowy. Usłyszałem, jak ojciec mówił, że Charlie ma pojawić się później na przyjęciu. Było to dla niego nietypowe zachowanie – on przecież nigdy nie zjawiał się na takich imprezach.

– Próbowałaś się mnie uwiesić, ale wycofałem się. Nie miałem jeszcze ochoty tego wysłuchiwać. Potrzebowałem czasu, aby się na to przygotować, aby wypracować jakiś rodzaj strategii. W związku z tym zgodziłem się spotkać z tobą na piętrze. Czułem się słabo, a sprawy wymykały mi się spod kontroli.

– Przemierzyłem razem z lodem kuchnię. Alice tkwiła w niej samotnie z lampką szampana, dojadając jakieś resztki z półmiska. Zagapiła się na mnie, ale nie czuła się niezręcznie z faktem zostania przyłapaną. Niektóre dziewczęta okazywałyby podobne oznaki, ale ona nie. Wsunęła sobie po prostu więcej trójkątnych klusek do buzi i, przeżuwając je, zlustrowała mnie wzrokiem z góry na dół. Wyglądała przy tym trochę dziwnie, całkiem, jakby mnie oceniała.

– Przywitałem się z nią, a następnie wysypałem lód do dużych koryt w pralni. Wetknąłem do jednego z nich kolejną skrzynkę z szampanem, aby się schłodził. Odwróciłem się, a Alice stała w progu. Zza jej pleców padało światło, a zatem nie byłem w stanie zidentyfikować właściwie wyrazu jej twarzy.

– _Kochasz Bellę? – spytała tak po prostu_.

Żadnego „cześć" czy coś w tym stylu. I w tym momencie ogarnęła mnie kurewska wręcz wściekłość. Wyjaśniłem jej, że to nie jej pieprzony interes. Ona zaśmiała mi się w twarz. Starałem się przemknąć obok niej, jednak zablokowała mi wyjście.

– _Rozpoznaję ten desperacki rodzaj miłości, kiedy ją dostrzegam_. – Dziewczyna upiła resztkę swojego szampana, odkładając szklankę na ziemię. Następnie powiedziała: – _Oczywiście, wiem, jak ona wygląda. Zauważam ją za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądam w lustro. Doskonale orientuję się w tym, jak to jest być zakochanym w kimś, kto nigdy nie odwzajemni twojego uczucia_.

Edward uniósł palec do góry w reakcji na wyraz twarzy panny Swan. Wiatr zahuczał nagle pomiędzy nimi.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, Bello. Nie miała na myśli mnie. Kompletnie jej nie obchodziłem. Bądź co bądź, Alice odezwała się potem:

– _Pragnę poczuć twoją desperację_. – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie tak, jakby rozmawiała o pogodzie czy innym tego typu gównie.

– Nie wiedziałem, o czym mówi. To była dla mnie strefa cienia. Kto bowiem opowiada komuś innemu, że pragnie poczuć jego desperację? A mimo to spojrzałem na nią. _Kurwa_, pomyślałem. Jej twarz, jej oczy. Wyglądała dokładnie tak jak ja.

– Podeszła do mnie. Spytałem jej, co ma, do cholery, na myśli.

– _Chodzi o chłopaka, z którym byłam, zanim się tutaj przeprowadziłam. Zerwał ze mną. Twierdził, że będzie nam lepiej jako przyjaciołom. Teraz trwa w związku z kimś innym, co doprowadza mnie do agonii_. – Alice sprawiała wrażenie małej i smutnej.

– _Wybacz_ – powiedziałem, gładząc ją po ramieniu.

– Zgaduję, że starałem się być dla niej miły. Wtedy twoja koleżanka chwyciła mnie za bark.

– _Czy nie widzisz, że oboje marnujemy czas?_ – odparła.

– Oplotła dłońmi moje ręce przy mankietach, przyciągając mnie do siebie, abym ją pocałował. To nie było właściwe. Nie emanowało seksem. Oboje myśleliśmy w międzyczasie o kimś innym, a policzki Alice zdobiły łzy. Nie podobało mi się bycie z dziewczyną, która dywagowała o innym gościu. Nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie przydarzyło, mam co do tego pewność, do cholery.

– Stałem tam, całując jak automat tamtą laskę, tkwiąc dosłownie jedno piętro poniżej miejsca, gdzie ty na mnie czekałaś. Zamierzałaś powiedzieć mi, że wyjeżdżasz. Nagle znalazłem swoją odpowiedź. Jedno rozwiązanie, a dwa możliwe wyniki. Złamać ci serce i przez to cię od siebie odegnać albo uczynić cię zazdrosną i w jakiś sposób uświadomić ci, że byłaś we mnie zakochana. Sprawić, abyś przy mnie została. Jestem świadom tego, że to chyba nie ma jednak sensu?

– Nie mogłem dopuścić do tego, abyś mnie zostawiła. Nie mogłem. Pojmowałem, że się poniżę. Będę błagał cię, abyś nigdzie nie jechała. Prawdopodobnie padnę na kolana, aż wreszcie uświadomisz sobie swoje… Nieważne. – Edward uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, czując się nagle boleśnie nieporadnie.

Niedopowiedziane słowo zawisło w powietrzu.

– Desperacja trawiła moje ciało i Alice właściwie ją rozpoznała. Widzieli to także kolesie ze szkoły. Odczuwałem ogromne przemęczenie w związku z byciem z tobą związanym. Z dziewczyną, która mnie nie chciała i która nigdy nie pokocha mnie tak, jakbym sobie tego życzył. Nienawidziłem tego, jak bardzo uzależniająco działał na mnie twój umysł. Marzyłem o tym, aby podjąć próbę bycia normalnym. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu nie miałem ochoty wysłuchiwać twoich myśli. Ten drugi raz wydarzył się dzisiaj.

– Potrzebowałem jakiegoś sposobu, który zapewniłby mi oczyszczającą przerwę. Który przerwałby jakoś tę więź. Mimo tego i tak podążałbym za tobą po całym świecie, skopując tyłki kolesiom z każdego kontynentu. Wiedziałem, że nie jestem w stanie zostawić cię na dłużej, a jednak twój umysł zasługiwał na nowy początek.

– Było jasne, że moje intencje pozostawały w kompletnym nieładzie. Nie miałem pojęcia, czego oczekuję. Zranić cię i odepchnąć od siebie, a jednak podświadomie uczynić cię zazdrosną, zmusić do obdarzenia mnie tym samym rodzajem namiętności, jaki ja odczuwałem względem ciebie. Miotałem się pomiędzy skrajnymi decyzjami. Tak jak już mówiłem, uosabiałem chodzącą sprzeczność.

– _Dlaczego to robisz, do cholery?_ – spytałem jej. – _Nie powinnaś być dla niej przyjaciółką, czy inne tego rodzaju gówno?_

– _Bella powiedziała mi, że nic do ciebie nie czuje. Że jesteś dla niej jedynie jak brat._ – Po jej policzkach, jak i po tej pieprzonej szyi, spływały jej łzy. Poczułem się tak, jakby Alice wymierzyła mi potężny cios w brzuch. _– Sprawdźmy tę teorię._ – To rzekłszy, odeszła, zmierzając korytarzem, a następnie kierując się po schodach na piętro.

– Podążyłem w ślad za nią, niepewny, co zamierza. Nie potrafiłem przestać myśleć o tej iskrze zapalącej się w twoich oczach, kiedy stawałaś się zazdrosna. To musiało znaczyć, że darzyłaś mnie emocjami silniejszymi, niż mi okazywałaś. Jeśli nawet odczuwałaś zawiść względem innych dziewcząt, to świetnie to ukrywałaś. Nawet twoje myśli pozostawały całkowicie puste, jeśli szło o tę kwestię.

– Pragnąłem odrobiny tej zazdrości. Jeśli otrzymam ją, całując twoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, zrobię to. Wydaje ci się, że łaknęłaś tego samego ode mnie? Ja odczuwałem to milion razy silniej. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, dlaczego Alice tak postępowała. Nie interesowało mnie nawet to, że była twoją _niby_ przyjaciółką. To potwierdzało jedynie fakt, iż jedynym przyjacielem, jakiego potrzebowałaś, okazałem się ja. _Zresztą parę razy cię już ocaliłem_, powtarzałem sobie. Kazałem Alice poczekać chwilę. Wkradłem się do twojej sypialni. Nie było cię w środku. Dostrzegłem światło wyłaniające się spod drzwi mojego pokoju, co potwierdziło, że to tam na mnie czekałaś. Nasze zachowanie można uznać za podłe i odrażające, jednak wpasowało się doskonale do ogólnego przestępczego zamysłu. Weszliśmy zatem z Alice do twojej sypialni.

– Twoja koleżanka przestała płakać. Ta sytuacja lekko mnie zaniepokoiła. Z tą dziewczyną naprawdę działo się coś złego. Spytałem jej, co jest grane, a ona odparła, że ma w swojej duszy wielką wyrwę. Dopytywałem jej, czy się upiła, z racji tego, że stała się nagle strasznie rozrzewniona względem mnie. Ona zaś jedynie się uśmiechnęła, odpowiadając, że gdybym miał odrobinę wyczucia, nauczyłbym się, że alkohol nie pomaga na ten rodzaj bólu.

– _Proszę_ – mówiła. – _Błagam, pozwól mi chwilę poudawać. To nie dzieje się naprawdę, to tylko mała maskarada. Ja jestem Bellą, a ty Jasperem._

– To było strasznie popieprzone. Moje wkurwienie wzrastało. Czułem się jak dupek, jako że ewidentnie jej coś odwaliło. Wydawała się taka krucha. Myślę, że ją wtedy wykorzystałem, a mimo to pochyliłem się nad nią i pocałowałem ją. To musiało zadziałać, ponieważ nagle Alice zadarła głowę do góry i zaczęła całować mnie, jak należy. To fakt, że traktowałem ją z zupełną obojętnością. Mimo wszystko to przecież mogło nagle się zmienić, przypominając mi o tym, co miałem nadzieję otrzymać od ciebie. Właśnie w ten sposób powinniśmy być ze sobą, Bello. Jedyne, o czym byłem w stanie myśleć, to ty. I pomimo tego, że ogarnęło mnie chore przeczucie, że postępuję źle, to i tak wspomnienie ciebie w myślach wystarczyło, abym stał się twardy. Pchnąłem zatem Alice na twoje łóżko…

– Ona nie marnowała czasu. Wręczyła mi prezerwatywę, którą wyciągnęła z kieszeni swojej sukienki. Nie potrafię ci powiedzieć, czy to wszystko zaplanowała. Czy chodziło jej o mnie, czy też o kogokolwiek. To nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nie liczyło się dla mnie kompletnie. Nie umiem ci wyjaśnić, czemu tak postąpiła poza tym, co mówię ci teraz.

– Nie byłem w stanie jej słuchać. Zresztą… Jedyne, czemu mogłem się przysłuchiwać, to dźwięk bicia mego serca we własnych uszach. A potem… Po prostu to zrobiłem. Wsunąłem się a nią, a ona zaczęła się śmiać.

– _Ostatecznie możesz w końcu spojrzeć mi w oczy_ – powiedziała Alice. – _Wiem, że nie jestem tą, której pragniesz. Ty także nic dla mnie nie znaczysz. Ale ostatecznie możesz jednak spojrzeć mi w oczy._ – Pociągnęła mnie za barki, starając się zmusić, abym jej odpowiedział.

– Nagle padło na nas światło z korytarza, co sprawiło, że odniosłem wrażenie, jakby oświetlił nas reflektor punktowy. Wiedziałem, że to ty. Pojąłem to, zanim jeszcze odwróciłem głowę. Zorientowałem się w tej kwestii, ponieważ ją sobie skrzętnie zaplanowałem. Czyż to nie ironia losu? Że moje knowania i spiski nie zdawały egzaminu przez wszystkie te lata, a teraz wszystko potoczyło się niezmiernie gładko? Jednak w tamtym momencie twoje spojrzenie było niezmiernie surowe. Zapragnąłem wówczas cofnąć czas. Popełniłem gigantyczny błąd. Osiągnąłem to, co sobie postanowiłem. Wszystko spierdoliłem. I to prawdopodobnie nieodwracalnie. – Edward przeczesał palcami włosy, a jego spojrzenie stało się puste.

– Wysunąłem się z Alice, odwracając się ku drzwiom, aby rozwiązać ten gówniany problem, jednak kiedy obejrzałem się za siebie, ciebie już tam nie było. Tkwiły tam jedynie twoje buty, całkiem jakbyś sama wyparowała. Usłyszałem, jak Esme wykrzykuje twoje imię na parterze. Twoja pseudo przyjaciółka zalała się łzami.

– Zbiegłem za tobą na dół, przedzierając się przez tłum gości…

– _Coś ty narobił?_ – krzyknęła na mnie moja matka, a ja tymczasem podjąłem za tobą pogoń.

– Masz rację, księżyc w pełni był doskonale widoczny na niebie. Powinienem pozwolić ci odejść, a być może ty wtedy nie biegłabyś tak szybko, żeby się skaleczyć. W mojej głowie narodziło się pragnienie bycia szlachetnym oraz dania ci wolnej ręki, nie umiałem się jednak zatrzymać. Jeszcze nie teraz. Musiałem się po prostu upewnić, że dotarłaś do domu. Chciałem… Sam nie wiem. Być może nosiłem się z zamiarem, aby cię przeprosić. Być może liczyłem na to, że jeszcze bardziej cię skrzywdzę. Kto to wie, do cholery.

– Zobaczyłem, jak upadasz. Byłem w stanie usłyszeć twój oddech. Uświadomiłem sobie, iż panicznie się mnie bałaś. Zwolniłem i pozwoliłem ci nabrać dystansu. Naprawdę porządnie kulałaś.

– Zatrzymałem się, wymiotując pod jakimś drzewem. Widok ciebie uciekającej ode mnie niczym zwierzę stał się najgorszym momentem mojego życia.

– W chwili, kiedy dostałem się pod twój dom, nie miałem pojęcia, czego oczekiwałem, co chciałem ci powiedzieć. Dostrzegając twojego ojca stojącego na ganku, muszę stwierdzić, że o mały włos nie dostałem ataku serca. Przez wszystkie te lata nie zamieniłem z twoim tatą więcej niż paru zdań. Nienawidziłem go. Nie znosiłem tego, jak bardzo cię zaniedbał. Można by odnieść wrażenie, że nic dla niego nie znaczyłaś. Nie denerwuj się, Bello. Nie próbuję cię w ten sposób bardziej zranić. Po prostu nie potrafię zrozumieć podobnego nastawienia. Wszystko, o czym marzyłem, to chronić cię, strzec cię. Czyż nie to bez wątpienia powinien czynić ojciec?

– Jestem lekko perwersyjny, ale zapewne szanowałbym go bardziej, gdyby Charlie kazał ci się przeprowadzić z powrotem do swojego domu. Jednak zamiast tego nie przejmował się tą kwestią na tyle, aby się nią kłopotać. To brzmi dziwacznie, ale… Wkurwiło mnie to, że nie starał się bardziej bronić cię… przede mną. Ma to dla ciebie jakiś sens?

– Ale wtedy twój tatuś nagle zdecydował się obdarzyć cię rodzicielskim zainteresowaniem. Stał tam niczym jakiś pieprzony John Wayne ze swoją spluwą, która nigdy dotąd nie wystrzeliła choćby pojedynczego pocisku. Częściowo zamarzyłem o tym, aby mnie zastrzelił. Byłby to typowo ludzki gest z jego strony. Widzisz… Powiedzenie, że się pokłóciliśmy, stanowiłoby niedopowiedzenie. Charlie podzielił się ze mną wszystkim, co zawsze myślał na mój temat. Stwierdził, że jestem obrzydliwym, zdeprawowanym perwersem polującym na jego dziewczynkę. Ten jego tekst sprawił, że wybuchłem śmiechem.

– _Och, a zatem nareszcie zaczęło ci na niej zależeć, co?_ – powiedziałem. – _Przypomniałeś sobie, że posiadasz córkę? Zamiast udawania ślepego przez te wszystkie lata?_

– Twój ojciec wpadał w coraz większą wściekłość. Kazał mi się w końcu zamknąć. Nie byłem w stanie. Nadal go prowokowałem. Z całej siły pragnąłem konfrontacji czy czegoś podobnego. Nie umiem stwierdzić czego. Zgaduję, że naprawdę marzyłem o tym, aby się z kimś pobić lub zostać pobitym.

– _Carlisle był bardziej jej ojcem niż ty kiedykolwiek_ – rzuciłem w jego stronę, kierując się na górę po schodach. Charlie nie cofnął się.

– _Posłuchaj, ty mały gnojku_ – powiedział. – _Zamierzam wyjaśnić to tylko raz. Nie stłukę cię na kwaśne jabłko, ponieważ za bardzo szanuję twoich rodziców. Wysyłam ją daleko stąd, zagranicę. A ty masz nawet nie myśleć o kontaktowaniu się z nią. Nie będziesz również starał się dowiadywać, gdzie ona aktualnie przebywa. A ja gwarantuję ci, że po tym twoim dzisiejszym wyczynie, jakikolwiek by nie był, ona ci tego nie zdradzi. Zamknę cię w więziennej celi, na posterunku, jeśli będę musiał w ten sposób powstrzymać cię przed udaniem się za nią na lotnisko. Nic dla niej nie znaczysz. Nigdy zresztą nie znaczyłeś. Nie jesteś dla niej odpowiednio dobry i wiesz o tym, ty mały dupku._ – Komendant spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby marzył o tym, aby napluć mi w twarz.

– Kazał mi odpierdolić się od swojej własności. Odbyłem długi spacer do domu. Zabrałem jedną z butelek szampana z pralni i usiadłem na schodach ulokowanych z tyłu naszej rezydencji. Wychyliłem całość. Nie miałem ochoty na ten akurat trunek, ale ostatecznie musiałem przecież wznieść toast za ustanowienie podwalin pod tę katastrofę. Co było przecież kompletnie popieprzone.

– Esme wyszła z domu i znalazła mnie. Wyjaśniłem jej, że tym razem skutecznie złamałem ci serce. Wcale nie na małe kawałki oraz spękania, ale raz a porządnie. Mama okazała mi więcej uprzejmości, niż na to zasługiwałem. Zabrała z moich rąk pustą butelkę. Usiadła obok mnie na kamiennym schodku odziana w koktajlową sukienkę i chwyciła mnie za rękę.

– Powiedziała mi, że wie, iż jestem utalentowany, a me życie nie mogło być łatwe z racji mojej natury. Wyjaśniła, że krzywdzenie ludzi było nie do zaakceptowania, a zwłaszcza kogoś, kogo kochałem tak bardzo. Powiedziała mi, że wkrótce wyjeżdżasz.

– Tak będzie najlepiej – mówiła Esme, a ja zgodziłem się z nią całkowicie i zasadniczo.

– Mimo to wewnątrz siebie głośno krzyczałem. Myśl o tobie, samej, w innym kraju, otoczonej przez ludzi, których nie znałem i im nie ufałem, doprowadziła mnie do ponownych torsji. Mama pogładziła mnie po plecach, kiedy ja tymczasem zwracałem całego szampana do krzaka rozmarynu. Wtedy też Esme powiedziała mi coś istotnego. A mianowicie zasugerowała, że jeśli jesteś mi przeznaczona, to bez względu na to, w jakim miejscu na Ziemi będziesz się znajdować, i tak będziesz szła naprzeciw mnie. A ja będę zmierzał ku tobie. Sama wiesz, jak mama wierzy w te bzdety o bratnich duszach.

– _Nie mów mi, gdzie ona jedzie_ – odparłem, podejrzewając, że zacznę później żałować tej decyzji.

– Nawet następnego dnia po tym, jak odeszłaś, desperacko mi ciebie brakowało. Nie mogłem spać, a gdy nawet mi się to udawało, były to koszmary opowiadające o utracie ciebie. Nie jadłem nic przez sześć dni. Carlisle zmusił mnie w końcu, abym udał się z nim pewnego popołudnia do szpitala, a także bym siedział z kroplówką przytroczoną do ramienia, gapiąc się w sufit. Wszyscy się o mnie martwili. Ja jednak nie umiałem pojąć dlaczego. Zasłużyłem sobie na to wszystko.

– Oni nie powinni się o mnie niepokoić. Próbowałem sobie wyobrazić, gdzie aktualnie przebywałaś. Wizualizowałem w swej wyobraźni każdy obcy kraj, jaki kiedykolwiek odwiedziłem lub o którym czytałem, starając się dostrzec cię spacerującą jego ulicami, zapoznającą się z reakcjami ludzi na to czyste piękno i dobro, które z ciebie emanowało. Lub dla przeciwwagi snułem fantazje na temat innych osób zachowujących się względem ciebie uprzejmie lub okrutnie. Wykorzystujących cię lub pomagających ci.

– Naszą wspólną więź nadal odczuwałem niezwykle intensywnie. Byłaś niczym duch snujący się po moim domu. Sypiałem w twoim łóżku zamiast w swoim. Przetrząsałem twoją sypialnię w poszukiwaniu jakichś części ciebie. Niestety Esme i Carlisle opróżnili twój pokój doszczętnie.

– Ponownie przetrząsałem gabinet. Zachowywałem się jak narkoman na głodzie, pewien, że znajdę tam jakieś dowody, które zasugerują mi chociaż, na którą część atlasu mam się gapić. Bello, nienawidziłem świadomości tego, że cię zraniłem, jednak była to dla mnie jedyna droga. Szczerze cię za to przepraszam. Tylko w ten sposób mogłem umożliwić ci działanie bez jakichkolwiek ograniczeń.

– Ale przecież w końcu wróciłam do Stanów – zauważyła panna Swan, wstrząśnięta. – Nie odeszłam na zawsze.

Edward zagapił się w ziemię, układając kamyczki w kupkę.

– W chwili, kiedy ty przyjechałaś, mnie już nie było. – Miedzianowłosy przymknął powieki. – Bez wątpienia nie czułem się też przygotowany na odbycie rozmowy, jaką przeprowadzamy w tym momencie. Nienawidziłaś mnie. Słyszałem od Esme, jak świetnie sobie radziłaś, jaka szczęśliwa się wydawałaś. Zniszczyłem ci większość życia, a zatem uwierz mi, że naprawdę życzyłem sobie twojej pomyślności.

Bella zamknęła oczy, siedząc w miejscu przez dłuższy czas. Starała się to sobie jakoś przyswoić. Ta jego poplątana, dziwna logika sterująca wydarzeniami tamtej nocy w ogóle jej nie zaskoczyła. Edward świetnie wyćwiczył się w sprzecznościach. Brunetka znała go za dobrze, aby się temu dziwić.

Młody Cullen pochylił się w jej stronę.

– Czy jesteś w stanie zrozumieć, czemu postąpiłem, jak postąpiłem? Nawet jeśli można to uznać za najobrzydliwszą rzecz, jakiej z mojej strony doświadczyłaś?

– Częściwo to pojmuję. Tak myślę. Ale nie zgadzam się z tym, co uczyniłeś.

Dziewczyna rozważała jego motywy w swoim umyśle, rozpatrując je z różnych punktów widzenia. Nie przypominały niczego, czego się spodziewała. A uważała przecież, że tak dobrze go zna. Wydawało się jej, że pragnął Alice.

_Zależało mu na mnie._ – Pomyślała. – _Za bardzo_. _I przez to wszystko spieprzył_.

Angela miała rację. Bella odnosiła wrażenie, że spojrzała teraz na to wszystko z szerszej perspektywy. Wtedy oboje byli tylko dzieciakami. Wysłuchanie jego przeprosin odrobinę jej pomogło. Świadomość, że on także cierpiał… przyniosła jej obfitującą w poczucie winy przyjemność.

Panna Swan siedziała zatem w miejscu, gapiąc się w paznokieć u swego kciuka.

– Myślę, że możemy oboje zamknąć tamten rozdział naszego życia – wymruczała do siebie na głos.

Miedzianowłosa głowa poderwała się do góry, a spojrzenie Edwarda stwardniało.

– Zamknąć? – warknął, rozkrzyżowując rozciągnięte przed sobą nogi, po czym przeniósł ciężar swego ciała na kolana. – Zamknąć? Co masz, do cholery, na myśli, mówiąc „_zamknąć_"?

– Że możemy przejść na tym do porządku dziennego. Pchnąć nasze życia do przodu.

– Nie ma od tego ucieczki. Nie można tego po prostu „_zamknąć_". Nie da się tego zrobić. – Cullen sięgnął ku Belli dłonią, oplatając nią zmarzniętą skórę na jej kostce tuż powyżej krawędzi tenisówki.

– Za dużo czasu spędziłaś na salach rozpraw. To nie jest sprawa sądowa. Nie jesteś sędzią i nie zapoznałaś się ze wszystkimi dowodami. Co się stało, to się stało. Przepraszam cię za to, co zrobiłem. Wybacz, że cię skrzywdziłem.

Dziewczyna starała się cofnąć nogę, stawiając mu opór. On jednak tylko na nią spojrzał, gdy tymczasem szara poświata zacieniła ich sylwetki.

– Sprawa zamknięta, co? Jestem winny. Tak to właśnie wygląda?

– Nie, Edwardzie. Spójrz. Potrzebuję trochę czasu na to, aby to sobie wszystko przemyśleć.

Miedzianowłosy wypuścił ją nagle, klękając naprzeciwko niej pomiędzy jej rozwartymi dolnymi kończynami.

– Wszystko w swoim czasie. – Słowa padające z jego ust rozbrzmiewały zdecydowaniem.

Cullen czule otarł się o kość policzkową Belli, zatapiając swoje palce w jej włosach.

– Powiedz mi teraz… – wyszeptał gładkim tonem głosu tuż poniżej płatka jej ucha, a ciepło jego oddechu roztapiało jej skórę. – Dziś podzieliłem się z tobą dużą częścią siebie… Potrzebuję od ciebie tylko jednej rzeczy… – Edward oplótł ramionami jej talię, a jego gorące, pokryte piaskiem palce ocierały się szorstko o jej ciało.

Panna Swan automatycznie pokręciła głową.

Miedzianowłosy roześmiał się delikatnie.

– Byłaś zazdrosna?

– Czemu zależy ci na tej informacji po tych wszystkich latach? – Bella nadała swemu umysłowi konsystencję kremu, gdy tymczasem zarost przystojnego Cullena elektryzował każde z zakończeń nerwowych ulokowanych na linii jej szczęki.

– Być może z pewnych powodów tego pragnęłaś. – Jego oddech wpadający do ucha brunetki sprawił, że ona sama zadrżała, wijąc się tuż przy jego ciele.

Edward bezwstydnie się do niej przymilał.

– No dalej, powiedz mi. Co ci szkodzi? – Pocierał to miejsce, gdzie można było wyczuć jej puls. Possał je lekko, delektując się zamieszaniem panującym w jej myślach. – To w końcu prehistoria, nieprawdaż?

Miedzianowłosy pojął, że panna Swan rezygnuje. Nagle zabrał dłoń z dala od jej skóry. Chciał, aby wyznała to z własnej woli, a nie pod wpływem jego mentalnego podsłuchiwania.

Bella rozważała swoją odpowiedź. Wreszcie postanowiła, że to się już przecież nie liczy.

– Oczywiście, że byłam zazdrosna – wymówiła te słowa z ogromną mocą, stwierdzając fakty. – Pławiłam się w zazdrości za każdym razem, o każdą dziewczynę. Musiałam po prostu na to zobojętnieć, bo inaczej… – Panna Swan przygryzła dolną wargę, hamując własny słowotok.

Edward uniósł wzrok ku jej ustom, marząc o tym, że to powie. Wyciągnął palce, aby dotknąć jej dłoni, a jednak potem wsunął nagle rękę do swojej tylnej kieszeni.

Bella dostrzegła błysk w jego oku, kiedy odwracał się od niej, aby wstać.

– Chodź. Lepiej wracajmy. Emmett przyrządza dziś rodzinną kolację. – Miedzianowłosy zaczął pakować na nowo swoją torbę.

Brunetka zorientowała się, że przestało padać. Wstała zatem, czując ciężar jego kurtki spoczywającej na jej ramionach.

Opuścili Wyłom w Ścianie, rzucając sobie wzajemnie ukradkowe, niepewne spojrzenia, kiedy sądzili, że drugie nie patrzy.

Gdyby tylko zerknęli za siebie – czego nie uczynili – dostrzegliby, że ślady ich stóp układają się w niezmienny symetryczny wzór: krawędź przy krawędzi, oddalając się od siebie stopniowo, aby ponownie się do siebie zbliżyć. Bezustanne faliste następowanie po sobie magnetycznego tworu powstałego w wyniku działania sił wzajemnego przyciągania oraz odpychania.

Przypływ ponownie zaczął napierać na wybrzeże, wchłaniając je w siebie cal po calu. Wślizgiwał się na nie, aby zetrzeć wszelkie dowody świadczące o spędzeniu tu przez Bellę i Edwarda dzisiejszego popołudnia. Pływ poddał się prastaremu rytmowi, oszlifowując powierzchnię nieugiętych skał cząstka po cząstce. Pewnego dnia wszystko to ulegnie przemieleniu i wciągnięciu w kipiel, ale na dzień dzisiejszy zabiegi te okazały się wystarczające.

1) Tłum. Wyłom w Ścianie.

2) Edward Estlin Cummings (poeta amerykański z XIX wieku) - "Somewhere I have never travelled" – ,,Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyond any experience, your eyes have their silence: in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me or which I cannot touch because they are too near…'' Dla zainteresowanych, dalsza treść wiersza pod adresem: .com/doc/6663698/Edward-Estlin-Cummings-Poems

3) Bardzo znany cytat z filmu "Fight Club" z 1999 roku min. z Bradem Pittem, który brzmi: "I am Jack's complete lack of surprise". Jest ich więcej. Min: I am Jack's wasted life; I am Jack's broken heart; I am Jack's raging bile duct; I am Jack's cold sweat. Słowa należą do narratora. Zacytuję fragment: „Hej, chłopie. Co czytasz? Posłuchaj. To jest artykuł, którego narratorem jest ludzki organ. To ja, rdzeń przedłużony. Beze mnie Jack nie może regulować akcji swojego serca ani oddychania. Mam tu całą serię. To my, sutki Jill. Jestem okrężnicą Jacka. Mam raka. Zabijam Jacka. Stałem się wrzącą żółcią Jacka. Jestem zimnym potem Jacka. Jestem zupełnym brakiem zdziwienia Jacka. Jestem słodką zemstą Jacka. Jestem zmarnowanym życiem Jacka. Jestem jednym, zaognionym poczuciem odrzucenia Jacka. Jestem złamanym sercem Jacka." Świetny film, polecam.

**N:// Witajcie:) Oto kolejny rozdział, jak dla mnie majstersztyk:) THANKS SALLY, YOU ARE THE BEST!!! :* Czekamy wspólnie na komentarze, jeśli chcecie dalej czytać to tłumaczenie:) I dziękuję Weronice za betę - You rock:*** Ev.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11- Things Unsaid**** (1)**

**Written by: ****The Black Arrow**

**Translated by: Eileen**

**Beta: chochlica1**

Szosy przypominały gładki, czarny winyl, a powietrze, które wpadało do środka wozu przez opuszczoną na cal szerokości szybę, smakowało świeżą trawą i mokrą ziemią. Późno popołudniowe słońce przedzierało się przez warstwę obłoków, dzięki czemu Bella była w stanie przyjrzeć się krajobrazowi prowincji tonącej w prawdziwie żywych kolorach, tak jak chciała tego matka natura, a nie przez filtr utworzony z chmur. Zachodzące słońce zabarwiło niebo setką odcieni brzoskwini ułożonych na sobie i zaprawionych fioletem.

Panna Swan czuła się tak, jakby praktycznie nie musiała kierować wozem Edwarda. Jej palce po prostu spoczęły na kierownicy, pozwalając sile grawitacyjnego przyciągania płynącej od „Włości Cullenów" naprowadzać opony na właściwą trasę.

Dziewczyna zerknęła w stronę miedzianowłosego, który ułożył się w siedzeniu pasażera, wsunąwszy palce swojej lewej dłoni pod jej odziane w jeans udo. Chłopak zapadł w sen zaledwie parę minut po tym, jak oboje opuścili parking przy „Rialto Beach".

Bella nalegała na to, aby prowadzić. Edward protestował, twierdząc, że w jego wojskowej menażce znajdowała się jedynie woda, jednak mimo wszystko nie dał jej brunetce powąchać. Panna Swan obstawała twardo przy swoim stanowisku, wsparłszy się na drzwiczkach wiodących do kabiny kierowcy. Uparcie oferowała Cullenowi pomocną dłoń.

Odwożę cię do domu – wymogła na nim.

On stał bezczynnie przez dłuższy czas, a jego ciało praktycznie ocierało się o jej własne, kiedy spoglądał jej przez ramię na wydmy oraz las.

Gdy dziewczyna zadarła głowę, aby zerknąć na jego twarz, pochwyciła jego przelotne spojrzenie, nim Edward wreszcie wręczył jej kluczyki. Jego palce praktycznie nie musnęły jej dłoni. Miedzianowłosy znalazł się na nieznanym sobie terytorium, ewidentnie rozdarty pomiędzy typowym dla siebie zachowaniem oraz tę dziwną, nową dla niego uczciwością, która zawisła pomiędzy nimi w powietrzu. Bella była przecież ostatecznie przyzwyczajona do wyrażania na głos własnych emocji.

Młody Cullen opuścił swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nos i odwrócił się od niej. Oboje nie spojrzeli sobie w oczy, odkąd ich wspólna rozmowa dobiegła końca.

Od początku ich znajomości Edward_ nigdy_ nie dał brunetce prowadzić swego auta. Kiedy dziewczyna wślizgnęła się do wnętrza wozu, skórzane obicie siedzenia okazało się gorące w dotyku. Panna Swan przesunęła fotel do przodu mniej więcej o stopę długości z pewną trudnością. Samochód był stary i przyzwyczajony do sporych rozmiarów sylwetki miedzianowłosego, a przed nim jego ojca. Bella dostosowała lusterko do wysokości swojego wzroku, tymczasem młody Cullen przyglądał się jej beznamiętnie.

Brunetka zsunęła jego kurtkę z ramion, wręczając mu ją. Edward cisnął ją na tylne siedzenie auta. Wewnątrz wozu panowało ciepło, co okazało się błogim przeżyciem po doświadczeniach zdobytych na wietrznej plaży. Dziewczyna nie miała dość odwagi na to, aby zerknąć we wsteczne lusterko i przekonać się, w jaki twór przekształcił jej włosy wiatr. Mimo to wygładziła fryzurę najlepiej, jak potrafiła, krzywiąc się, kiedy jej palce napotkały na kołtuny i supły.

Razem z Edwardem odbyli długi spacer w kompletnej ciszy, nie dotykając się wzajemnie. Każde z nich przetrawiało na swój własny sposób to, co wydarzyło się od momentu ich przybycia do Forks. Bella nie umiała stwierdzić, co oznaczała dla nich obojga ta konwersacja. Mimo to ułożenie ramion miedzianowłosego sugerowało, że on sam nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że naciskanie go w tej kwestii mijało się z celem. Młody Cullen zawsze robił wszystko wtedy, gdy uznał to za stosowne.

Panna Swan przeczesywała i przetasowywała od nowa jego słowa, krocząc wzdłuż linii brzegowej. Wyczuwalne w żołądku brunetki mdłości manifestowały swoją obecność w postaci motylków, które kołatały się po jej ciele na myśl o głębi jego nastoletniej obsesji. To było obrzydliwe… a zarazem cudowne. Bella nie miała pojęcia, jak ma się do tego ustosunkować. Potrzebowała czasu, aby to rozsupłać.

Mroczny, metaliczny szczęk żalu odbił się echem w jej wnętrzu, jednak brunetka nie potrafiła stwierdzić, dlaczego tak się działo. Czy żałowała jego cierpienia? A może swojego? Czy litowała się nad faktem, że ta ich wspólna namiętność nigdy nie dobrnęła do punktu kulminacyjnego, a uczucia Cullena skurczyły się niczym owoc winnego grona?

Pamiętała, jak leżała zwinięta w kłębek pod okryciami przez długie tygodnie, przysłuchując się nocnym burzom szalejącym na Oceanie Indyjskim, a zbliżającym się nieubłaganie w stronę Cape Town wraz z ogromnych rozmiarów deszczowymi kroplami upuszczanymi na dachówki pokrywające dachy budynków. Wspominała to śmieszne uczucie tęsknoty za Forks oraz ból związany ze stratą Edwarda.

Wtedy jednak sądziła, że on natychmiast o niej zapomniał. Teraz zaś wiedziała, że miedzianowłosy cierpiał tak samo mocno jak ona. Jej wyobrażenie o nim zmieniało się, a to napawało ją niepokojem.

Bella mogła praktycznie wyczuć ruch kuli ziemskiej pod swoimi stopami, kiedy dotrzymywała Cullenowi kroku i razem szli przed siebie w otaczającej ich słonej bryzie. Wciąż nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie bólu malującego się na jego obliczu w chwili, gdy ten o niej myślał.

Obraz jej samej również stał się chwiejny, a zatem panna Swan zdecydowała się pomyśleć o tym później.

Brunetka wracała do posiadłości tą samą trasą, jaką już wcześniej przebyli, jednak tym razem droga ta sprawiała wrażenie odmiennej. Znaczniki kilometrów, którym Bella przyglądała się, mijając je, oglądane w odwrotnej kolejności zdawały się nieść w sobie ukryte, niejasne znaczenie.

W pewnym momencie poczuła się zdezorientowana, docierając do skrzyżowania w kształcie litery „T". Każdy z kierunków sprawiał wrażenie prawidłowego, otoczony identycznym tunelem drzew oferującym jej mokre, zielone zapomnienie. Panna Swan próbowała bardzo cicho zbudzić Edwarda. Dwukrotnie wyszeptała jego imię, nie doczekując się jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Choć mogło się to wydawać tchórzliwe, nie chciała wyrywać go ze snu. Oznaczało to bowiem powrót do domu w niezręcznej atmosferze, przy wtórze sztucznie prowadzonej konwersacji.

Po minucie wstrzymywania pojazdu na jałowym biegu oraz rozważania obu alternatyw, Bella skręciła w prawo. Po kilku wypełnionych napięciem minutach została wreszcie nagrodzona, ponieważ znaki drogowe sugerowały, że Forks znajduje się tuż przed nią.

Miedzianowłosy leżał ciężko w swoim siedzeniu. Był zrelaksowany. Jego twarz zwracała się w stronę brunetki tak, że ona sama mogła dostrzec swoje własne odbicie w szkłach jego przeciwsłonecznych okularów. Panna Swan wyczuwała zapach ciepła bijącego od jego schnącego w promieniach zachodzącego słońca podkoszulka. Czarna gumka bokserek przystojnego Cullena wyglądała na zewnątrz zza górnej krawędzi jeansów, udowadniając niechęć chłopaka względem jakichkolwiek barw, nawet jeśli tyczyło się to wyboru koloru bielizny.

Ukłucie samoświadomości przyprawiło dziewczynę o dreszcze. W ułamku sekundy, kiedy przenosiła wzrok od jedwabiu usytuowanego nad przyozdobionym w ćwieki paskiem, Bella sądziła, że Edward się jej przygląda. Było to niesamowicie denerwujące uczucie i to dziwne wrażenie sprawiło, że jej krew zaczęła pulsować.

Oddech miedzianowłosego pozostawał głęboki, kiedy on sam stoczył się lekko w jej stronę w chwili, gdy samochód wszedł w kolejny zakręt. Jego dłoń, wciśnięta pod jej udo, okazała się niezwykle gorąca i panna Swan świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nacisk jego twardych kłykci na jej wrażliwe, delikatne ciało ją alarmował. Potrzeba pięknego Cullena, aby jej dotykać, nie dziwiła Belli. Wcale o tym nie rozmyślała, wdzięczna losowi za to, że jej skóra pozostawała przed nim okryta.

Za każdym razem, gdy panna Swan zmieniała biegi, w jakiś sposób jej nadgarstek ocierał się o przedramię Edwarda. Na nieszczęście kręta jak serpentyna droga wymagała od niej podejmowania tej czynności niezwykle często. Skóra na jej nadgarstku drżała pod wpływem ocierania się o jego jasno złociste włosy, drzemiące mięśnie oraz uśpione ścięgna.

Wargi miedzianowłosego pozostawały lekko wydęte, jakby chłopak zamierzał kogoś pocałować albo o coś błagać. Jego był nierówny, zmieniając się. Kończyny Edwarda przedstawiały sobą niewygodną plątaninę. On sam sprawiał wrażenie o dziesięć lat młodszego i kompletnie niewinnego.

Bella zredukowała bieg, jako że auto zaczęło wjeżdżać na niewielkie wzniesienie terenu, i zaczęła kontemplować twarz miedzianowłosego, jego piękno. Kąciki jej warg uniosły się od wkradającego się na nie smutnego uśmiechu. Oczy dziewczyny nabrały jasnego połysku pod wpływem promieni zachodzącego słońca.

_Takim go właśnie zapamiętałam, kiedy ścieżki naszego życia się rozeszły_. – Pomyślała ze smutkiem, ponownie układając dłoń na drążku zmiany biegów i sygnalizując zamiar skrętu w ukryty wjazd wiodący do posiadłości Cullenów.

Brunetka lekko przyhamowała, kierując auto na pobocze, jako że jej żołądek boleśnie się zwinął.

– Zatrzymaj wóz. – Szorstki głos Edwarda rozbrzmiewający w uszach Belli wystraszył ją.

Panna Swan instynktownie przycisnęła pedał, a samochodem zarzuciło w bok w alarmujący sposób. Dziewczyna użyła ręcznego hamulca, spoglądając we wsteczne lusterko.

Co takiego? O co chodzi? Czy w coś uderzyłam? – Brunetka wierciła się w swoim siedzeniu, zerkając w tył, po czym przerzuciła bieg na neutralny.

Młody Cullen wsunął sobie okulary na czubek głowy.

– O czym myślałaś? – Ton jego głosu brzmiał oskarżycielsko.

W chwili, kiedy Bella spojrzała mu w oczy, dostrzegła, że ochronna tarcza, za pomocą której się od niej odgradzał, wróciła na swoje miejsce. Piękna, płynna uczciwość, która emanowała z jego oczu kilka godzin temu, uległa zmrożeniu i zestaleniu do postaci maski, jaką chłopak wdziewał na siebie każdego dnia swojego życia.

Skorupa okrywająca serce brunetki wzmocniła w odpowiedzi swój ucisk.

– Czy właśnie zatrzymałam się bez żadnego powodu? – Wściekała się, modląc się desperacko o to, aby być silną.

Następnie zaczęła zwalniać blokadę ręcznego hamulca. Samochód chętnie potoczył się naprzód. Znajdowali się przecież tak blisko domu. Wciąż mogli zrealizować swój zamiar bez zakłócenia tego chwiejnego _status quo_ (2), który ustalił się pomiędzy nimi.

Cullen przykrył jej dłoń swoją własną, powoli przesuwając drążek ręcznego hamulca ponownie ku górze. Następnie zacisnął swoją rękę wokół dłoni Belli.

Jego głowa była podświetlona od tyłu przez blask zachodzącego słońca przedzierającego się przez gałęzie i nieprzebyte leśne gąszcze. Dziewczyna zamrugała pod wpływem załamujących się na zadrzewieniach promieni słonecznych.

– Jak długo nie śpisz? – Podejrzliwość przemknęła przez jej oblicze.

Edward nic na to nie odpowiedział. Po prostu się na nią gapił.

– Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie ci się wydaje, że jedziemy. – Ton jego głosu sprawił, że palce u stóp panny Swan zwinęły się w butach.

Bella świetnie orientowała się, co chłopak ma na myśli, ale wskazała przed siebie.

– Przemierzymy kolejne pół mili, a następnie zatrzymamy się, kiedy dotrzemy do domu. – Brunetka pojmowała, że jej żart jest raczej kiepski, a piękny Cullen wcale się nie uśmiechał.

Jego ciało znajdowało się tak blisko. Silnik mruczał, a siedzenie, które dziewczyna zajmowała, wibrowało od wstrząsów. To doświadczenie przyczyniło się tylko do napływu bliźniaczych strumieni paniki i łaknienia, które szarpały teraz jej jestestwem.

Powietrze zostało wyssane z jej płuc. Wtedy też Bella zauważyła, że jakiś cień przebiegł wszerz niezgłębionej, arktycznej zieleni jego oczu. Emocja ta zniknęła jednak, nim panna Swan zdołała ją bliżej zidentyfikować.

Miedzianowłosy wyglądał jednocześnie jak drapieżnik, wybawiciel, powiernik, kompletnie nieznany jej człowiek, a wszystko to złożone w jednej osobie i okryte następnie mięśniami oraz kośćmi.

Wszystkie maleńkie włoski na jej ramionach stanęły na sztorc w tym samym momencie.

– Daleko dziś wspólnie zaszliśmy. – Dziewczyna skierowała swoje barki ku szybie, przyciskając je do zimnego, gładkiego szkła. – Zaczynam poznawać cię na nowo.

Edward przymknął powieki, wzdychając, po czym pozornie przygasił swój temperament.

– Zawsze mnie znałaś. – Cullen zaczął pocierać zębami dolną wargę, puszczając jej rękę. Następnie przesunął dłonią w górę ramienia Belli, delikatnie się po nim prześlizgując. Ten gest sprawił, że gęsia skórka na ciele brunetki ustąpiła. – Zawsze będziesz mnie znała…

Miedzianowłosy przechylił głowę i łagodnie zbliżył ją do panny Swan.

– Nie rób tego – wyszeptała.

Zapach jego skóry sprawiał, że do jamy ustnej dziewczyny napłynęła ślina. Kwaśny, ostry, słony…

Bella była bliska polizania jego szyi, aby skosztować jej smaku, aby poczuć jego puls.

Nagle odkryła, że jej oddech stał się przerywany, po czym zawładnęło nią poczucie własnej naiwności. Pojęła, do czego zmierzał piękny Cullen. Starał się rozproszyć jej uwagę.

– Nie rób tego, Edwardzie. Używasz seksu, aby się ode mnie odgrodzić. Byłeś dzisiaj ze mną wyjątkowo uczciwy. Nie psuj tego. – Słowa padające z jej ust przypominały bardziej szept.

– Cóż. To jedna z rzeczy, jaką zapewne uczynię. Zatem lepiej wrócę pieszo. – Miedzianowłosy chwycił za rączkę w drzwiczkach i otworzył je na oścież, wydostając się na zewnątrz.

Przez moment stał przy otwartych drzwiach auta, a panna Swan mogła dostrzec, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, a następnie trzasnął nimi, sprawiając, że dziewczyna podskoczyła, po czym zaczął iść przed siebie.

Brunetka uruchomiła wóz, wstrzymując go na jałowym biegu.

Edward odwrócił się w jej stronę, kręcąc głową, a jego przeciwsłoneczne okulary ponownie znalazły się na swoim miejscu.

Przez chwilę chłopak szedł tyłem, po czym odkręcił się, wkraczając na żwirową ścieżkę. Wetknął kciuki w swoje kieszenie.

Bella przyglądała mu się we wstecznym lusterku częściej, niż wpatrywała się w drogę przed sobą, powoli się od niego oddalając. Odjeżdżała od niego coraz dalej wzdłuż krętej drogi, aż wreszcie miedzianowłosy zniknął jej całkowicie z pola widzenia.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na podjeździe przy posiadłości Cullenów, siedząc przez moment bezczynnie. Przesuwała palcem po postrzępionej krawędzi kluczyków Edwarda.

Nagle zalała ją fala mdłości, ponieważ spostrzegła Rose wyłaniającą się zza frontowych drzwi i zmierzającą w jej stronę. Dłonie blondynki pozostawały ukryte w rękawach swetra, który należał bez wątpienia do Emmetta.

Bella wysiadła z auta.

– Czy chodzi o Esme? Coś się stało?

Jasnowłosa przyjaciółka uniosła tonące w rękawach ręce.

– Nie, wszystko gra. Po prostu martwiłam się, gdzie się podziewacie – przerwała. – Gdzie jest Edward?

Panna Swan wskazała na drogę podjazdową.

– Chciał się przespacerować. Wysiadł z wozu tuż przy zjeździe z głównej trasy.

Obie kobiety odwróciły się, dostrzegając maleńką sylwetkę majaczącą w sporej odległości od nich.

Rose wypchała sobie policzek językiem.

– Jak się udała „randka"? – Blondynka oplotła ramieniem talię Belli i zaczęła prowadzić ją ku schodom wiodącym do domu.

Niebo pociemniało, a rezydencja świeciła od wewnątrz. Brunetka zerknęła w górę, aby zlokalizować wzrokiem swojego ulubionego gargulca, który wykrzywiał paszczę w grymasie, spoglądając na nią spod okapu. Dziewczyna mogła idealnie odnieść się do tego gestu.

– Wszyscy wiemy, że to udawana randka. Boże, gdyby to działo się naprawdę, byłoby kompletnym kataklizmem. Ale to norma w relacjach moich i twojego szwagra. – Panna Swan łudziła się, że przyjaciółka nie będzie tego drążyć, ale pojmowała, że nie ma co żywić w tej kwestii żadnej nadziei.

– Muszę stwierdzić – zaczęła Rose, przeciągając odpowiednie samogłoski. Najwyraźniej przygotowała sobie tę przemowę. – Że to fascynujące móc widzieć was dwoje razem. – Jej oczy rozbłysły rozbawieniem, a Bella opuściła głowę maksymalnie w dół, udając, że bada wzrokiem rośliny znajdujące się koło jej stóp. – Chemia dostrzegalna pomiędzy wami dwojgiem byłaby w stanie stopić tytan. – Blondynka wdrapała się niezdarnie na niski, kamienny filar ulokowany u podnóża schodów.

Zastanawiała się, czy postępuje okrutnie, bawiąc się z brunetką w podobny sposób, jednak racjonalne argumenty przemawiały za tym, że dobrze zrobiłaby przyjaciółce możliwość poczucia czegoś chociaż raz. Zbyt długo Bella zdawała się na autopilota.

Rosalie odpłynęła myślami ku swojemu odwiecznemu marzeniu przedstawiającemu ją samą spoczywającą na zimnym, kamiennym siedzeniu. Niespodziewany chłód powietrza szczypałby ją w czubek nosa. Byłaby szczupła i wyglądałaby bajecznie jako honorowa gospodyni imprezy, nosząc na sobie odzież w barwie błękitu nieba (która współgrałaby idealnie z odcieniem jej oczu). Na jej biodrze usadowiłoby się dziecko podrzucające do góry płatki kwiatów swoją maleńką przypominającą rozgwiazdę rączką, czym doprowadzałoby wszystkich zgromadzonych do śmiechu. Edward miałby na sobie smoking. (Na tym wyobrażeniu Rose zatrzymała się nieco dłużej niż to konieczne…) Wyraz twarzy szwagra byłby bezcenny w chwili, gdy ujrzałby zmierzającą ku niemu z bukietem kwiatów spoczywającym w jej dłoni Bellę, oraz z Carlislem kroczącym u jej boku.

Wargi blondynki ściągnęły się w kwaśnym grymasie, kiedy wizja przeszła płynnie w obraz Michaela stojącego przy ołtarzu._ Yuck_.

– Nie ma sensu się co do tego sprzeczać – powiedziała w końcu panna Swan, wyrywając tym samym Rosalie z dziwnego transu.

– Co takiego? – odparła przyjaciółka Belli, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak długo już gapiła się w przestrzeń.

Ta chemia. Nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć. – Brunetka spojrzała się na nią w dość nietypowy sposób.

Ciąża wyczyniała z Rose niesamowite rzeczy.

– Czy to zawsze się tak przedstawiało? – spytała blondynka, starając się przy tym brzmieć na mimochodem tym zainteresowaną.

Panna Swan zwęziła oczy w reakcji na ton tej wypowiedzi. Było bardziej niż oczywiste, że przyjaciółka oczekiwała każdego krwawego szczegółu.

Tak – odrzekła lakonicznie.

Rosalie najchętniej zawyłaby z frustracji. Pragnęła szczegółów i to bardzo.

Właśnie patrzy na ciebie. Wątpię, abyś miała pojęcie, z jaką intensywnością. – Blondynka przyglądała się, jak rumieniec nabiera intensywności, pokrywając kość policzkową Belli.

_Ona naprawdę wygląda pięknie_. – Pomyślała Rose. – _Zdaje się taka pełna życia i nieokiełznana z tymi poplątanymi włosami i zapiaszczonymi butami_.

– On patrzy na mnie przez większość mojego życia. Potrafię to wyczuć. Wiem, jakie to intensywne. – Oczy brunetki podążały w ślad za Edwardem powoli przyjmującym coraz bardziej wyrazistą formę, a zmierzającym ku niej błękitno – szarą ścieżką, która wiła się u jej stóp.

Ty idź do środka. Emmett potrzebuje pomocy w kuchni. Ja zaczekam tutaj na swojego szwagra. – Rosalie zwróciła twarz ku niebu.

Panna Swan ściągnęła z siebie zapiaszczone buty i zostawiła je koło drzwi. Przemaszerowała przez dom, podążając za aromatem gotujących się potraw oraz dźwiękami muzyki bluesowej. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc Emmetta stojącego w kuchni przy okrytej mąką ławie, a odzianego w wielki fartuch piekarza. Chłopak wałkował właśnie ciasto, a jego czoło przecinała zmarszczka świadcząca o koncentracji.

Bella wcisnęła się pod jego ramię, unosząc policzek z myślą o otrzymaniu całusa na powitanie.

– A zatem jak udała się wasza… „randka"? – spytał mężczyzna, ściskając ją lekko za ramię i wciąż kontynuując ugniatanie ciasta.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z żalem, okrążając ławę, aby zasiąść na stołku.

– Rose zapytała mnie dokładnie o to samo.

– A zatem? – dopytywał Emmett, nie pozwalając jej zrobić uniku i posypując wałek większą ilością mąki.

Poszło okay. Odbyliśmy długą rozmowę i odrobinę oczyściliśmy atmosferę. – W głosie panny Swan pobrzmiewała jakaś dziwna nuta, która kazała postawnemu chłopakowi przerwać na chwilę swoją czynność przed ponownym jej podjęciem.

– Jakiego typu były to rzeczy? – Emm starał się utrzymać lekki ton konwersacji.

Gadaliśmy o Sylwestrze. O tym, co on uczynił. Dlaczego ja wyjechałam. Tego typu sprawy. – Dziewczyna zaczęła kompletować potrzebne składniki, ustawiając je w schludnej linii na powierzchni lady.

– Przeprosił cię? – spytał Emmett.

Bella przytaknęła.

– I jak się teraz czujesz? – dopytywał postawny przyjaciel.

Czuję się… Jakbym mogła zostawić to za sobą. Mam wrażenie, że moje samopoczucie odrobinę się poprawiło teraz, kiedy potrafię pojąć, czemu twój brat postąpił tak, jak postąpił. Nawet jeśli to zachowanie było okrutne – brunetka śpiesznie dokończyła swój wywód, niepewna co do tego, jak wiele Emmett wiedział na temat wydarzeń tamtego wieczoru.

Chłopak zerknął w dół na leżące przed nim ciasto, najwyraźniej próbując sformułować jakąś wypowiedź.

– Czy mogę coś zrobić? – spytała szybko Bella.

Starszy z braci Cullenów wskazał w kierunku ceramicznego naczynia do mieszania składników wypełnionego aktualnie niewielkich rozmiarów pomidorami.

– Możesz pokroić je na ćwiartki. Na rozruszanie towarzystwa podamy placki nadziewane pomidorami, bazylią oraz ricottą (3).

– Brzmi wspaniale – wymamrotała panna Swan, zsuwając się ze stołka.

Zaczęła myć ręce w zlewie, zerkając za okno na zasnuwające się ciemnościami niebo oraz maleńkie punkciki gwiazd. Następnie podjęła się czynności opłukiwania pomidorów.

– W każdym razie, pogadaliśmy sobie i uważam, że wyrażenie tego wszystkiego otwarcie zamiast tłamszenia tej okropnej, niedopowiedzianej kwestii zalegającej pomiędzy nami w sobie podziałało na nas jak dobra terapia. Odbieram to tak, jakbym była w stanie zamknąć ten rozdział. Może nawet ja i on moglibyśmy pewnego dnia zostać przyjaciółmi.

Emmett zaprzestał wałkowania ciasta.

– Czy Edward wie o tym, że chcesz to… _zamknąć_? – Starszy z Cullenów nienawidził tego słowa i nigdy nie stosował go podczas sesji doradczych ze swoimi klientami.

Jak niby ludzka istota mogła tak po prostu uczynić coś takiego z rzeczą, która rozgrywała się w jej wnętrzu? To nie było możliwe. Ludzie nie zostali stworzeni jako pełni furtek oraz sekretnych drzwiczek ukrytych za biblioteczkami. Jedynym możliwym wyjściem wydawała się akceptacja oraz przebaczenie.

Bella spoczęła na stołku i zajęła się krojeniem pomidorów. Jej twarz przecięła zmarszczka sugerująca koncentrację. Nagle zamarzyła o tym, aby wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego.

– Proszę, bądź ostrożna w swoim postępowaniu z nim, mała. On może również odnosić rany. Okrywa go twarda skorupa i nikt nie zastanawia się nad tym, co kryje się pod spodem. – Emmett zamierzał powiedzieć więcej, jednak dziewczyna przygarbiła się niczym dziecko, któremu udzielano właśnie reprymendy.

Przyglądała się trzymanemu w ręku nożowi, który wżynał się w czerwoną masę, nie mając pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć.

– Nic takiego się nie wydarzy. Wiodę teraz swoje własne życie. Mam Michaela. Jestem zaręczona – wyszeptała wreszcie rozgoryczona, czując się niepewnie i okropnie. Świadomość bycia zdolną do zranienia miedzianowłosego przerażała ją. – On wie, że nic się z tego nie wykroi.

Tak? A ty? Widziałem wasze twarze, kiedy siedziałaś mu dzisiaj rano na kolanach. – Emmett zaczął rozdzielać ciasto na niewielkie fragmenty.

Jego palce przesuwały się po nim powoli, nie pozwalając na to, aby popękało.

Buzia Belli zapłonęła rumieńcem. Odłożyła nóż na ladę, zsuwając kawałki pomidorów do miski.

– Jak wyglądały nasze twarze? – spytała wreszcie, rozdarta.

Marzyła o tym, aby dowiedzieć się, co malowało się na obliczu Edwarda, bojąc się jednocześnie tego, co uosabiało jej własne.

Emm pokazał jej gestem okrytą mąką dłoni, że na razie wystarczy tej rozmowy. Ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia z powodu przyjaciółki.

– Pogadamy o tym później. Wszyscy przebieramy się odświętnie na dzisiejszą kolację, a zatem może masz ochotę udać się do siebie i zacząć się przygotowywać?

Po tym jak kroki Belli ucichły, postawny Cullen przysiadł na ławie, przyglądając się przez okno, jak jego brat i żona powoli przemierzają ogródek warzywny. Edward, najwyraźniej zmęczony, idąc, wlókł nogi za sobą.

Rose ułożyła swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i oboje zatrzymali się. Emmett nie mógł mieć pewności, ale na tyle, na ile znał swoją małżonkę, stawiał za pewnik to, że Rosalie wiedziała, co mówi.

***

– Hej – powiedział Edward do swojej szwagierki, a żwir chrzęszczał pod jego butami.

Rosalie siedziała u podnóża schodów, lekko kołysząc nogami. Jej wielki, ciężarny brzuch na równi to fascynował, to przerażał miedzianowłosego. Chłopak starał się na niego nie patrzeć, jednak jego wzrok wracał w tamtym kierunku bez udziału jego woli.

– Skąd taka ponura mina? – zaćwierkała blond dziewczyna. – Słyszałam, że randka się udała.

Edward zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie za bardzo.

Przycupnął na stopniu poniżej tego zajmowanego przez swoją szwagierkę, pocierając palcami swoje powieki. Ziewnął. Rose zerknęła na niego z góry. Jego łopatki były ściągnięte, a kark odsłonięty.

_Wygląda tak smutno_. – Pomyślała. – _To najbardziej samotna osoba, jaką znam. Oczywiście poza Bellą_.

Dziewczyna pogładziła go po tylnej partii głowy, czując nagle przypływ matczynych uczuć względem szwagra. Siedzieli tak oboje w ciszy przez dłuższy czas. Chłodne powietrze osiadało na ich sylwetkach. Rosalie głaskała go i drapała delikatnie za uchem, uśmiechając się, kiedy młodszy z braci Cullenów nieświadomie pochylił się w kierunku jej ręki.

_Jak na kogoś, kto zaliczył tak wiele kobiet, Edward jest niesamowicie spragniony prostej pieszczoty_. – Pomyślała blondynka.

Miedzianowłosy przypominał ocierającego się o nią kota.

– Chodź – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna. – Muszę zebrać trochę bazylii na kolację. Idź ze mną i pomóż mi.

Szwagier Rose wstał, ujmując ją pod łokcie, podczas gdy ona ześlizgnęła się ze słupka i stanęła na własnych nogach. Okrążyli dom w kompletnej ciszy. Twarz młodego Cullena skierowała się ku oknu sypialni Belli w chwili, kiedy oboje tamtędy przechodzili niczym dostrajająca się do sygnału antena satelitarna. Okno uosabiało sobą jedyne czarny kwadracik.

– Ona pomaga Emmettowi przygotowywać kolację – powiedziała blondynka, wsuwając swoje ramię pod ramię szwagra.

Jej pokaźny brzuch czynił z Rosalie bardziej niezdarną i powolniejszą istotę niż ta, jaką była zazwyczaj.

– Czy chcesz pogadać o tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło?

Edward jęknął głośno w geście rozdrażnienia.

– Gadałem przez cały pieprzony dzień. To mnie wykończyło. – Chłopak wspiął się do ogródka ziołowego, po czym zaczął zrywać rozmaite liście.

Rozcierał je pomiędzy palcami, wąchając je, po czym ciskał je na ziemię. Rose tłumiła w sobie chęć, aby wskazać mu odpowiednią roślinę.

Wreszcie miedzianowłosy zlokalizował bazylię, odłamując od łodygi sporą gałązkę przyozdobioną soczystymi, ciemnymi liśćmi.

– Pewne rzeczy zapewne spieprzyły się zamiast ulec naprawie. – Edward wręczył szarmancko blondynce aromatyczne zioło, całkiem jakby oferował jej bukiet kwiatów.

Ona jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niego, biorąc go pod ramię.

– To nie jest skończone, nim się nie skończy – odparła poważnym tonem. – Nie poddawaj się.

Miedzianowłosy zerknął na nią szorstko, kompletnie zaskoczony.

– Co ty wygadujesz?

Rose puściła mu oczko, wdrapując się po kamiennych schodkach na patio.

– Mówię jedynie to, że porażka do ciebie nie pasuje – przerwała, zapatrując się na przystojnego szwagra. – A odmowa nie pasuje do Belli.

***

Bella zaczęła kroczyć korytarzem w jedynej sukience, jaką przywiozła ze sobą do Forks. Była to ciężka, czekoladowa w odcieniu, ciepła i przylegająca do ciała kreacja z jerseyu (4). Jej uformowany z golfu kołnierz odsłaniał niewielkich rozmiarów dekolt. Dziewczyna wrzuciła ją do torby w ostatniej chwili w trakcie pakowania, twierdząc, że ten materiał przynajmniej się nie pogniecie. Znajdowała się właśnie na szczycie schodów, stawiając stopę na pierwszym stopniu, kiedy usłyszała, że drzwi od sypialni Edwarda otwierają się. Odwróciła się zatem.

Panna Swan pomyślała z rozkoszą, że miedzianowłosy dopuścił się zapewne grzechu niedopatrzenia, mając na sobie jedynie piżamę, otoczony aromatem mięty i jabłka. Młody Cullen przedstawiał się obłędnie uroczo odziany w bawełnę, jeans oraz skórę pokrytą warstwą soli.

Jednak to, co Bella zobaczyła teraz, kompletnie zbiło ją z nóg. Edward włożył na siebie smoking.

Był to tak niespodziewany widok, że stojąca na schodku stopa dziewczyny zadrżała, opierając się jedynie na cienkim obcasie, a ona sama złapała się poręczy swoimi nagle wilgotnymi palcami.

_Gdybym zaliczyła teraz śmiertelną wywrotkę, miałabym przynajmniej miłe ostatnie wspomnienia_. – Pomyślała, abstrahując od istoty problemu, pewna, że wyglądała teraz jak śliniąca się idiotka.

Cullen szedł w jej stronę, a na jego obliczu malował się poważny wyraz.

_Sprawia wrażenie, jakby pochodził z innej epoki_ – stwierdziła Bella. – _Nikt taki nie może istnieć w obecnych czasach. To gwiazda srebrnego ekranu, która wyłudziła papierosa od Marlona Brando. To wspaniały pilot wojenny uwieczniony na kliszy filmowej podczas wsuwania stopy do kabiny myśliwca. On został uwięziony w niewłaściwej erze_…

Włosy Edwarda nadal pozostawały w nieładzie, kiedy przeciągał przez nie swoją dłonią. Dziewczyna była w stanie dostrzec srebrne spinki błyszczące przy białej koszuli rozpiętej na wysokości gardła chłopaka. Cudowna, perłowa tkanina wyglądała na niesamowicie kosztowną. W ręku Cullena spoczywał krawat, a kiedy zatrzymał się naprzeciwko Belli, westchnął głęboko i zacisnął go wokół swojej szyi. Jego palce uformowały idealny węzeł.

Brunetka z jakiś nieokreślonych bliżej pobudek zapragnęła zawołać do pozostałych członków rodziny znajdujących się na dole, że to… _biała_ koszula! Panna Swan nie umiała sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni widziała go odzianego w ubiór w innym odcieniu niż czarny. Nagle jego skóra sprawiała wrażenie cieplejszej, bardziej złocistej.

Edward pachniał jak… rośliny… kwiaty… zioła.

Bella drżała na schodku, całkiem jakby znalazła się na krawędzi trampoliny.

– Skąd masz ten garnitur? – wypaplała, spoglądając na miedzianowłosego.

– Posiadam wszystkie możliwe rodzaje ubrań wciśnięte w moją szafę – wymamrotał sarkastycznie, dłubiąc przy spince.

Na jego wargach zagościł niewielki, łobuzerski uśmieszek.

– Mogę to sobie jedynie wyobrazić. – Zdołała powiedzieć z trudem panna Swan, po czym odwróciła się w drugą stronę.

Edward złapał ją za rękę i wciągnął z powrotem na szczyt schodów. Przyglądał się jej przez dłuższy czas. Oczy chłopaka błyszczały spekulatywnie, kiedy jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się leniwie po luźnym koku zebranym na karku dziewczyny, po długim płacie jej skóry zaczynającym się w miejscu, gdzie można wyczuć puls, a kończącym się pomiędzy jej piersiami, po grubym materiale jej sukienki, który jednocześnie tyle skrywał, co pokazywał. Przystojny Cullen stuknął leciutko opuszkiem palca w srebrne kolczyki, które zwisały wzdłuż szyi Belli.

Brunetka przygotowała się wewnętrznie na jakąś insynuację.

– Jesteś piękna – powiedział Edward otwarcie, uczciwie.

Usta dziewczyny rozwarły się w szoku, jednak śpiesznie je zamknęła. Wymamrotała niejednoznaczne podziękowania, kiedy miedzianowłosy chwycił ją za rękę i poprowadził w górę kolejnych schodów, w kierunku ostatniego piętra budynku.

Gdy oboje zbliżyli się do zielonego pokoju, serce Belli zaczęło skręcać się w klatce piersiowej. Młody Cullen ścisnął jej dłoń, oswabadzając ją następnie z uścisku.

Dziewczyna nie odezwała się choćby słowem, wahając się przy przestąpieniu progu pomieszczenia. Edward wkroczył do środka, kierując się wprost przed siebie, a potem przysiadł na skraju łóżka Esme.

Koło łoża matki chrzestnej brunetki ustawiono stół z przystawionymi do niego pięcioma krzesłami. Całość przykryto irlandzką pamiątką rodzinną gospodyni domostwa w postaci grubych płócien, które zwisały gładko w dół niczym lukier na cieście. Znad wazonu udekorowanego dzikimi fiołkami unosiła się aromatyczna, kwiecista woń. Tuziny niewielkich świeczek znaczyły punkcikami wnętrze ciemnej sypialni, a ich delikatne płomyki, przebiegały i odbijały się od kryształowych szklanic na wino, ciężkich karafek z rubinowym trunkiem oraz bursztynową w barwie whisky.

Na środku stołu ustawiono antyczny kandelabr, a wetknięte w niego świece rzucały na wszystko długie smugi światła. Zawodzący, zachrypnięty głos Billie Holiday płynął z odtwarzacza płyt ustawionego w rogu pomieszczenia. Niewielki ogień płonął w kominku.

Esme siedziała w swoim łóżku, mając na sobie aksamitną koszulę wkładaną na bieliznę do spania oraz ciemną chustę zawiązaną w turban. Trzymała w dłoniach maleńki bukiecik fiołków szczepionych za pomocą brązowej wstążki.

– Dobry wieczór, kochana – powiedział śpiesznie Edward do swojej matki, chwytając obie jej ręce w swoje, po czym przytknął wargi do jej czoła.

Następnie oparł swoje czoło na jej własnym, a Esme uśmiechnęła się do jego oczu. Rodzaj spojrzenia, jaki przemknął pomiędzy tym dwojgiem, przyprawił Bellę o dreszcze. Czuła się tak, jakby przeszkadzała w czymś bardzo intymnym.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok. Miedzianowłosy odwrócił się, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że usłyszał jej wzdrygnięcie. Ułożył delikatnie dłonie matki na pościeli, zupełnie jakby były pisklęciem złożonym w jego rękach.

– Wejdź, Bello – powiedział młody Cullen.

Brunetka zaryzykowała nieśmiałym wślizgnięciem się do zielonej sypialni, zataczając wokół pomieszczenia pełny okrąg. Gdziekolwiek panna Swan nie spojrzała, maleńkie języczki ognia migotały i skrzyły się. Zasłona została odsunięta, a ciemne niebo stanowiło idealne rozciągnięcie wnętrza pokoju na zewnątrz.

Bella ściągnęła buty na obcasach i przyklękła koło łóżka matki chrzestnej. Nagle zawładnęło nią wyczerpanie, a zatem westchnęła przeciągle i pochyliła się, aby ułożyć swój policzek na wierzchniej partii dłoni Esme, która spoczywała na kołdrze. Dziewczyna ucałowała pergaminową skórę.

– Czy nie jest tak, jakbyśmy znaleźli się w butelce z dżinem? – wyszeptała gładko pani Cullen.

_Jest tak, jakbyśmy byli we wnętrzu mrocznego diamentu_. – Pomyślała panna Swan.

Brunetka przymknęła powieki, czując, jak matka chrzestna odsuwa niektóre z kosmyków, które wymknęły się spod wsuwek wpiętych we włosy z tyłu jej głowy.

Delektowała się uczuciem delikatnego głaskania, które sprawiało, że pragnęła zapłakać od nadmiaru czułości i miłości wsiąkających w jej ciało oraz szpik kostny pod wpływem odgarniania przez Esme ciężkich loków dziewczyny. Jej gardło ścisnęło się. Panna Swan tak bardzo potrzebowała tego uczucia.

_Proszę, zostań_ – błagała desperacko. – _Proszę, zostań! Kto będzie teraz moją opoką_?

Brunetka pojęła, że łza wykrada się spod jej powieki pod wpływem tej myśli, znacząc cętką wierzch drugiej dłoni matki chrzestnej.

Bella otworzyła oczy, czując, jak ogarnia ją żal, kiedy uświadomiła sobie w szoku, że to Edward się nad nią pochyla. Chłopak mrużył oczy w koncentracji charakterystycznej dla neurochirurga, starając się nawinąć loki z powrotem we właściwe miejsce.

Esme siedziała na łóżku bez jakichkolwiek malujących się na jej obliczu emocji, przyglądając się synowi z nieodgadnionym, delikatnym uśmieszkiem.

Dziewczyna zerwała się niezdarnie na nogi.

– Dzięki – wymamrotała, kierując ręce ku swoim włosom.

Zaczęła wycofywać się w stronę Emmetta, który minął właśnie próg sypialni, również odziany w garnitur. Starszy z braci Cullenów podtrzymał Bellę za ramiona, zatrzymując ją. Pchnął ją w przód, odciągając krzesło bliżej łóżka.

– Emm, to wszystko jest naprawdę piękne – powiedziała łagodnie panna Swan, kiedy przyjaciel dosuwał jej siedzenie.

– Podziękuj Edwardowi. On jeden odpowiada za stworzenie tego wszystkiego. – Postawny chłopak poklepał miedzianowłosego brata po ramieniu, słysząc, jak nadchodzi Carlisle, z zamiarem udzielenia starszemu synowi pomocy przy wnoszeniu jedzenia.

Najmłodszy z Cullenów odwrócił wzrok przed ewidentnie zszokowanym spojrzeniem Belli. Podniósł się na nogi, zmierzając w stronę krzesła ulokowanego naprzeciwko brunetki, nalewając sobie porządną porcję szkockiej. Dziewczyna gapiła się na antyczne, srebrne sztućce. Siedzieli razem w pełnej napięcia ciszy, kiedy panna Swan uświadomiła sobie, że miedzianowłosy nie trzymał jej nóg pomiędzy swoimi pod stołem, jak to zawsze miał w zwyczaju. Bella poczuła się dziwnie na samą myśl o tym.

Carlisle przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, tak samo jak synowie odziany w smoking, trzymając w dłoniach misę z sałatką. Za nim kroczył Emmett, który miał w rękach tacę z parującą tartą. Rose zamykała orszak, dzierżąc bochenek chleba. Edward, nie powiedziawszy choćby słowa, nalał wina do wszystkich szklanic. Brunetka uniosła swoje naczynie do ust, sącząc burgundowy płyn.

Emm usadowił swoją żonę na krześle i wszyscy zgromadzeni przy stole rozwinęli swoje serwetki. Bella nie potrafiła przestać rozglądać się po pokoju. Nie umiała sobie wyobrazić przystojnego Cullena zapalającego te wszystkie świeczki, rozpościerającego ten płócienny obrus. Dziewczyna rzuciła miedzianowłosemu przelotne spojrzenie. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby cierpiał, przełykając pozostałą w szklanicy resztkę whisky. Bez wątpienia trunek był mocny. Opuszki palców Edwarda przebiegały po krawędziach karafki. Emmett przypatrywał się bratu.

Carlisle zajął swoje miejsce u szczytu stołu, naprzeciwko żony, po czym rozpoczął serwowanie potraw. Placki okazały się wspaniałymi, małymi smakołykami, w związku z czym wszyscy zgromadzeni mamrotali komplementy pod adresem postawnego kucharza. Esme patrzyła się na członków swojej rodziny, dzielnie im kibicując. Gospodyni domu uwielbiała gotować.

Rosalie nakładała zieloną sałatę na talerze wędrujące z ręki do ręki.

– Opowiedzcie mi coś na temat swojej randki – powiedziała łagodnie matka chrzestna Belli, a dziewczyna jęknęła w swoim wnętrzu.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni przestali przeżuwać jedzenie. Carlisle odłożył swój widelec i zadarł głowę w kierunku panny Swan.

– Obawiam się, że nie zafundowałem jej specjalnie przyjemnego czasu – odparł miedzianowłosy, nim brunetka zdołała się chociażby odezwać, dzieląc swoją tartę na dwa plastry mocnym ruchem dłoni. – Poszliśmy na plażę, a tam strasznie wiało. Bella spędziła ze mną okropne chwile.

– To nieprawda – zaprotestowała dziewczyna. Odwróciła się w kierunku Esme. – Edward przyniósł jedzenie piknikowe i siedzieliśmy razem, gadając dosłownie przez wieki.

Matka chrzestna westchnęła.

– Cóż, to wydaje się urocze. Czy morze było spokojne?

Panna Swan pokręciła głową, przeżuwając mechanicznie kolejną porcję jedzenia.

– Kiedy tam przebywaliśmy, padało… Ale było pięknie. – Bella pochwyciła spojrzenie młodszego z braci Cullenów, po czym oboje niezgrabnie odwrócili od siebie wzrok.

Edward nalał sobie kolejną szklanicę szkockiej, odchylając się do tyłu w swoim krześle. Oplótł łokciem jego oparcie, zerkając na brunetkę spod rzęs, kiedy zadzierał głowę, aby przełknąć trunek. Dziewczyna dostrzegła, jak jego dolna warga całuje szkło…

Esme przypatrywała się tej scenie pasywnie z końca swojego łóżka, uwielbiając fakt, iż znalazła się prawie u szczytu stołu, tyle że niżej i odrobinę dalej.

Sytuacja przypominała oglądanie jakiejś gry. Słowa, które wypływały z ust jej bliskich, spływały po niej, a ona sama nie miała dość energii, aby przysłuchiwać się im w należyty sposób. Kobieta czuła się tak, jakby znajdowała się pod wodą, a przyjęty medykament oraz ciepło panujące w pomieszczeniu sprawiały, że zawładnęła nią senność. Wolała przyglądać się temu, co nie zostało powiedziane.

Emmett przyniósł właśnie główne danie – domowe ravioli – i Esme zastanawiała się, czy znalazł maszynę do robienia makaronu w szafce, czy też rozwałkował go ręcznie. Matka chrzestna patrzyła, jak jej chrześnica wsadza sobie kwadraciki wielkości znaczków pocztowych do ust, naliczając miedzianowłosemu synowi piątą wypitą szklanicę.

Edward wydawał się coraz bardziej zaprawiony, a guzik jego koszuli ulokowany tuż pod szyją rozpiął się. Palce chłopaka wsunęły się pod krawat, poluzowując jego ucisk. Młodszy z Cullenów zgarbił się w swoim siedzeniu, nie czyniąc żadnego wysiłku, aby włączać się do rozmowy. Jego włosy z każdą mijającą minutą stawały się coraz bardziej rozczochrane. Przestał wreszcie unikać spojrzeń Belli, gapiąc się teraz na nią porażającym wzrokiem. Jego palec okrążał krawędź talerza. Dziewczyna udawała, że tego nie zauważa, ale przypominało to zabieg ucieczki przed światłem padającym ze skierowanego w twoją stronę reflektora.

Rosalie oraz Carlisle gawędzili z ożywieniem o jakimś włoskim filmie, który oboje oglądali. Emmett przypatrywał się bratu ukradkowo, uzupełniając ubytek wody mineralnej w szklance swojej żony. Blondynka stawała się bardziej rozmowna podczas posiłków, a zatem mąż próbował nakłonić ją do jedzenia, stukając swoim nożem o jej talerz. Rose wyglądała tak, jakby robiła wrażenie na Carlisle'u, który właśnie szczerze się śmiał. Emmett wtrącił się w dyskusję i po chwili chichotali wszyscy troje.

Esme spoglądała na swojego małżonka, uwielbiając sposób, w jaki jego wzrok zawsze do niej wracał. Przypatrywała się, jak kąciki jego oczu przyozdabiają zmarszczki, kiedy na wargi mężczyzny wkradał się tak częsty w jego przypadku smutny uśmiech. Panią Cullen zalała fala cierpienia, gdy pomyślała o tym, jak to mąż zawarł małą umowę z Bogiem, szepcząc jej treść do poduszki w chwili, kiedy Esme została po raz pierwszy zdiagnozowana, a on sam sądził, że żona już spała.

– _Zabierz mnie tam, gdzie się udajesz_ – powiedział jej kiedyś Carlisle, krztusząc się od łez.

– _Nie obawiaj się. _– Pomyślała matka chrzestna Belli w chwili teraźniejszej. – _Wezmę cię, gdziekolwiek się wybiorę_.

Pani Cullen przyglądała się teraz ostrożnie swoim synom. Każdy z nich odziedziczył po ojcu niezliczoną wręcz ilość miłości. Obaj jednak wykuwali to uczucie w swoim wnętrzu w zupełnie inny sposób.

_Emmett – jego miłość uosabia hartowaną stal. Jest prostolinijna, nieugięta i nie do przełamania. Wieczna._

_Edward – to uczucie wciąż pozostaje pod wpływem błękitnych płomieni. Kształtuje się w nich od wielu lat. Kto wie, jaką postać przyjmie ostatecznie? To coś dziwnego i pięknego._ – Pomyślała Esme.

Pani Cullen przyglądała się cichej konwersacji, jaka rozgrywała się pomiędzy miedzianowłosym synem a ciemnowłosą chrześnicą. Kobieta mogła dostrzec, jak noga Edwarda wysuwa się powoli w kierunku dziewczyny, nie dotykając jej jeszcze. Bella udawała, że słucha Rose, ale zdradzało ją jej ciało. Wszystko, co dotyczyło panny Swan, skłaniało ją ku miedzianowłosemu, a ręka brunetki drżała, gdy odstawiała na stół pustą szklankę.

Upłynęły kolejne minuty. Esme znowu otworzyła oczy, aby dostrzec, że jej synowa kroi jakieś ciasto – (czyżby sernik z truskawkami?), które leżało na szklanej podstawce, wyglądając bardzo smakowicie. Edward pochylił się w jego stronę dość niezdarnie, zabierając z niego przyozdabiający je czerwony owoc. Przegryzając go, powiedział przy okazji coś do Belli, aż brunetka oblała się rumieńcem.

_Bądź dżentelmenem_. – Pani Cullen zapragnęła skarcić syna, jednak nie znalazła w sobie dostatecznej ilości energii na to, aby zabrać głos. – _Bądź dla niej uroczy. Pokaż jej, kim jesteś pod spodem_. – Esme zdołała zdobyć się na to, aby kręcić głową przez mniej więcej minutę.

Miedzianowłosy odwrócił się w jej stronę, a matka próbowała ostrzec go, że postępuje szorstko, zamiast być delikatny. Wargi Edwarda wykrzywiły się w brzydkim grymasie, a on sam cisnął serwetką o stół.

Bella rozmawiała z młodym Cullenem na bezdechu, a on wyzywająco zaczerpnął w usta kolejny łyk whisky, po czym pochylił się do przodu, kładąc łokcie na stole. Wyszeptał coś, unosząc brew pod adresem panny Swan i najwyraźniej rzucił jej jakieś wyzwanie. Miedzianowłosy przesuwał teraz kostką w górę wewnętrznej partii jej łydki, czym doprowadził ją do tego, że podskoczyła, upuszczając swój widelczyk do ciasta z głośnym brzękiem. Emmett przerwał konsumowanie deseru, a jego pełen sernika sztuciec zatrzymał się w powietrzu w połowie drogi do jamy ustnej. Brat powiedział coś do młodszego z Cullenów, najwyraźniej starając się wykorzystać swoje umiejętności mediatorskie do ocalenia tej sytuacji.

Rosalie przyglądała się tej scence z pełną zachwytu fascynacją, choć próbowała wyglądać na niezadowoloną. Jej brwi ściągnęły się w wyrazie konsternacji, unosząc się do góry, a jej wargi zaczęły drgać, nim wreszcie połapała się, co robi i nie oblekła swojego oblicza w bardziej trzeźwy wyraz.

Carlisle prezentował się tak, jakby marzył o tym, aby położyć głowę na stole.

Esme rozpoznała napad złości u swojego młodszego syna, patrząc, jak jego kolano drga pod stołem, a iskry unoszą się znad jego skóry, kiedy wszyscy zgromadzeni poza Bellą zaczęli udzielać mu ostrej reprymendy.

_To nie jest sposób, aby do niego dotrzeć_. – Pragnęła powiedzieć im pani Cullen.

Miedzianowłosy sięgnął przed siebie i ujął brunetkę za lewą rękę, wybierając odziany w pierścionek zaręczynowy palec. Szczęka dziewczyny opadła, kiedy Edward pokręcił nim, deklarując coś całemu audytorium. Carlisle rzucił pod adresem syna jakąś ostrą wypowiedź, po czym zapatrzył się na Rose oraz Emmetta.

Esme okazała się najmniej zaskoczoną osobą z tych zgromadzonych w zielonym pokoju, widząc, jak porywczy chłopak wstaje, kołysząc się na nogach. Na jego czole połyskiwał pot. Miedzianowłosy ściągnął swoje spinki do koszuli i cisnął nimi w pobliże talerza Belli. Następnie ściągnął z siebie krawat i rzucił nim w kierunku paleniska. Emmett wraz z ojcem kazali mu usiąść, ale panna Swan pokręciła głową, gapiąc się w sufit. Najwyraźniej przyzywała świętych, aby obdarzyli ją siłą.

Edward wspierał się na oparciu krzesła Rose, a następnie wymaszerował z pokoju, dzierżąc w dłoniach karafkę z whisky.

Pozostali czterej uczestnicy biesiady dyskutowali przez dłuższy czas, i z tego, co Esme była w stanie wywnioskować po coraz wolniejszych mrugnięciach powiekami, stwierdziła, że właśnie kłócą się o to, kto ma po niego pójść. Carlisle podniósł się do pozycji stojącej, a to samo uczynił Emmett. Rosalie przenosiła spojrzenie z jednego mężczyzny na drugiego, całkiem jakby przyglądała się meczowi tenisa.

Wreszcie Bella wstała od stołu, uciszając ich wszystkich. Wsunęła stopy w swoje szpilki i wyślizgnęła się z pokoju.

Matka chrzestna uśmiechnęła się i odpłynęła gładko w sen niczym wsuwająca się w ciemną rękawiczkę dłoń.

_Dobrze._ – Pragnęła powiedzieć Esme. – _Zostawcie go Belli. Ona zawsze wie, jak sprowadzić go z powrotem_.

1) Tłum. Kwestie niedopowiedziane

2) Z łaciny: „stan rzeczy"

3) Odmiana serca niedojrzewającego, zwarowego, produkowanego we Włoszech.

4) Nazwa tkaniny.

**N:// Kochani, oto i oczekiwany 11 rozdział, który zresztą bardzo lubię :D Rozdział 12, który uwielbiam obsesyjnie już się zbliża i tam Edward pokaże nam inne oblicze :D jesteście wspaniali, że czytacie. Dziękuję w imieniu swoim i Sally!!!! Sally YOU ARE THE BEST!!! :) Dziękuję Weronice za wspaniałą betę:**** Kocham Was:*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział dwunasty: My Thirst**** (1)**

**W)ritten by: ****The Black Arrow**

**Translated by: Eileen**

**Beta: chochlica1**

Na ścianie usytuowanej na tyłach domu emitowało wiązkę światła tylko jedno jego źródło. Bijąca od niego łuna układała się w kształt upiornego ostrza przecinającego kamienne patio oraz przedziurawiającego na wylot szklaną karafkę każdym pojedynczym promieniem. Cała reszta tonęła w ciemności. Nawet księżyc zdecydował się pozostać przykryty chmurą.

Naczynie na alkohol stało kiedyś w biurku dziadka Carlisle'a. Wykonano je z grubociosanego kryształu, który, jeśli w niego stuknąć, podźwiękiwał lekko umiejscowioną w jego wnętrzu słodyczą.

Przez te wszystkie lata żadne ludzkie wargi nie zostały przyciśnięte do skraju karafki. Jednak dzisiejszego wieczoru pod osłoną bezgwiezdnego nieba dwudziestojednoletnia whisky marki „Glenlivet" znikała łyk po łyku w czyiś ustach.

Gdyby oświetlenie nie przedstawiało sobą jedynie skierowanego w konkretną stronę świetlistego pancerza, a wysokoprocentowy alkohol nie paliłby Edwarda w żołądek, być może miedzianowłosy spostrzegłby, że jego palce przybierają taki sam perlisto biały odcień jak kamień, na którym siedział.

Cullen jednak kompletnie tego nie czuł. Cieszył go chłód oraz mrok. Siedział na patio, przewiesiwszy dolne kończyny przez jego krawędź.

Mgła przetaczała się właśnie przez pola. Przykrywała powierzchnię ziemi, wirując u stóp chłopaka. Przysłaniała usytuowane poniżej kwiatowe grządki. Miedzianowłosy kopał nogą mokre powietrze, które przedzierało się przez dobry gatunkowo materiał jego spodni od garnituru, pozostawiając w nim mikroskopijne cząstki wilgoci.

Ocean powietrza zdawał się falować, chybocząc się ospale. Dom uosabiał sobą postrzępioną skałę wyłaniającą się z jego środka.

Stojące w sporej odległości drzewa garbiły się w przygnębieniu, przyjmując postać ciemnych, ciężkich cieni.

Noc była cicha, jeśli nie liczyć odgłosu wydawanego przez uderzające rytmicznie w ścianę obcasy oraz jeśli nie uwzględniać dźwięku chrobotania granitu w chwili, kiedy Edward unosił kryształową karafkę do ust, a alkohol wślizgiwał się pomiędzy jego wargi niczym ciekłe słońce.

Potrafił wyczuć zapach trunku, zanim go jeszcze skosztował: dębowe wrota, pieprz, skórka cytryny, przyprawy oraz syrop.

Wymieszane ze sobą smaki wkradały się na jego język niczym lepki keks, a w chłodzie otaczającego miedzianowłosego powietrza był on w stanie wychwycić każdy szczegół oraz niuans.

Szkocka okazała się alkoholem nadspodziewanie wysokiej jakości, który to alkohol umożliwił Edwardowi wzniesienie toastu za swój idiotyzm oraz utopienie targającego wnętrzem chłopaka bólu.

Z piersi przystojnego Cullena wyrwało się głębokie westchnienie. On sam zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że jest w stanie dostrzec unoszący się w powietrzu własny oddech. Tymczasem ostatnie ciemne nuty smakowe lukrecji oraz orzechów laskowych zatańczyły na jego języku.

Odstawił ostrożnie karafkę na bok. Jego nadgarstek zadrżał przy tym ledwo wyczuwalnie. Siedział na kamieniu, zastygając w miejscu. Gapił się na swoje francuskie mankiety, które zwisały rozprute wzdłuż jego dłoni. Kołnierz jego koszuli stał otworem przed światem, a jej górny guzik zniknął. Miedzianowłosy pociągnął się mocno za włosy, przecierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy jest pijany, czy też raczej kompletnie trzeźwy.

Pozostałości po alkoholu wciąż tkwiące w karafce sugerowały jedno – utrzymującą się frustrację oraz niechcianą oczywistość poddania się cyklowi, który ciągle powtarzał się w życiu Edwarda, a który wiązał się z wymiennym budowaniem i niszczeniem wszystkiego, czego się dotknął.

Chłopak sądził naiwnie, iż jest zdolny do czegoś dobrego. To niedowierzanie kryjące się w oczach Belli, kiedy odkryła, że to on udekorował sypialnię Esme przeszyło go na wylot, udzielając wszystkich koniecznych informacji odnośnie tego, jak faktycznie przedstawiały się wszystkie sprawy.

Cullen siedział przy stole naprzeciwko panny Swan, wzdrygając się na myśl o swoich patetycznych wysiłkach. Pragnął zedrzeć obrus z blatu, sprowadzając przy tym wszystko na podłogę.

Oczy matki były zamglone z powodu zażytych przez nią medykamentów jak i rozczarowania. Kręciła głową pod adresem swojego syna i Edward wiedział, że Esme zobaczyła coś, co on usilnie starał się ukryć.

Jego niezdolność do funkcjonowania jak normalny człowiek.

Jego nieumiejętność pozostawania cichym, spokojnym i łatwym we współżyciu.

Panujący w jego wnętrzu chaos, jego chwiejna samokontrola.

Miedzianowłosy pamiętał doskonale rezygnację dostrzegalną na twarzach członków swojej rodziny, kiedy poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, kołysząc się chwiejnie. Alkohol sprawił, że unosił się w powietrzu, zdzierając z niego przebranie kogoś, kim nigdy nie będzie.

Bella westchnęła, gapiąc się w sufit. Kompletnie go zlekceważyła, sprawiając wrażenie znudzonej jego dziecinnymi błazeństwami.

Wspomnienia te stanowiły serię wywołujących mdłości obrazków. Cullen przekręcił się nieznacznie w bok, dostrzegając światło padające z pokoju Esme usytuowanego na drugim piętrze, a płonące niczym latarnia morska.

Żywił nadzieję, iż ktoś zgasił już te wszystkie świeczki. Kiedy miedzianowłosy pomyślał o tych maleńkich światełkach, jakie zapalał pojedynczo za pomocą zapałek, które spalały się za szybko, przypalając opuszki, poczuł się śmiesznie.

Chłopak zagłębił paznokcie w wewnętrzną partię swoich nadgarstków, próbując wywrócić mankiety dołem ku górze. Zaprzestał tego wysiłku, kiedy jego zmarznięte palce okazały się nie działać właściwie. Edward siedział zatem dalej w miejscu, gapiąc się w mrok roztaczający się pod jego stopami. Jego oczy nie były zdolne zogniskować się w jednym punkcie.

Młody Cullen wiedział, że Bella miała rację, ale marzył o tym, aby tak się nie stało.

Pojmował, że on także się nie mylił, ale targały nim wątpliwości, czy panna Swan to zaakceptuje.

***

Bella sprawdzała systematycznie każdy pokój w domu, co zajmowało jej trochę czasu. Nie, żeby się śpieszyła. W rzeczywistości działała metodycznie i powoli. Jej serce szamotało się wściekle w klatce piersiowej zawsze wtedy, gdy otwierała energicznie drzwi, odczuwając ulgę oraz coś, czego nie umiała zaklasyfikować, widząc, że Edwarda nie było w środku.

Działo się to za każdym razem, gdy udawało się brunetce odwlec nieuniknione choćby o kilka kolejnych sekund.

Dziewczyna nadal chwiała się od pytającego spojrzenia malującego się w oczach Carlisle'a, doznając wciąż wrażenia, że szponiaste zakończenia dłoni jego syna uciskają jej serdeczny palec.

Po tym, jak miedzianowłosy zaserwował wszystkim wybuch wściekłości, panna Swan mogła równie dobrze wsunąć zaręczynowy pierścionek z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

Cała ta gra, mimo iż krótka i nieskuteczna, skończyła się. To on ją zaczął i to on ją skończył. Bella została zdemaskowana jako oszustka na oczach wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy ją wychowywali. Wiedziała, iż mimo usilnych prób stłamszenia w sobie upokorzenia, będzie ono czekało na nią jutro z samego rana.

_Jutro_ – dziewczyna powiedziałaby im wszystkim prawdę.

Brunetka na samym początku przeszukała sypialnię Edwarda, jednak drzwi do niej stały przed nią otworem, majacząc niczym szkielet jakiejś mrocznej, pustej muszli. Bella oparła dłoń na framudze, kręcąc głową z żalu na myśl o tym, jak to równie wspaniały wieczór został obrócony w kompletny bałagan.

Pokój gościnny ulokowany pomiędzy należącymi do nich obojga pomieszczeniami pełnił kiedyś rolę wspólnego gabinetu. Teraz wypełniała go masa fotograficznych odbitek. Część z nich została już oprawiona, część wyłożono na działanie czynników chemicznych, część zaś ułożono w kupki zawierające po dziesięć lub dwadzieścia pojedynczych sztuk. Ku frustracji Belli żarówka nie rzucała żadnego blasku, a ciężkie zasłony zaciągnięto, aby chronić przyszłe zdjęcia przez wpływem światła. Łuna wpadająca z korytarza pozwalała brunetce ledwo co rozróżnić jakiekolwiek kontury.

Z drżącym oddechem dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi wiodące do jej własnego pokoju, sądząc przez chwilę, że widzi młodego Cullena leżącego na jej łóżku, nim wreszcie uświadomiła sobie, że jest to jedynie wytwór jej wyobraźni. Edwarda nie było w środku.

Zeszła po schodach. Bawialnia okazała się pusta, a palenisko w kominku wypełniały chłodne popioły.

Panna Swan stała teraz na środku kuchni, zapatrując się w ciemność. Opróżniła szklankę z wodą, decydując się zaprzestać swoich poszukiwań. Miedzianowłosy odszedł.

Prawdopodobnie włóczył się po grząskich od błota polach, odziany w swój smoking, poddając się wpływowi pełnego melodramatyzmu upojenia.

_Cóż, pozwól mu na to, Bello_. – Pomyślała dziewczyna kwaśno.

W jej wnętrzu zakorzeniło się ledwo wyczuwalne poczucie winy spowodowane świadomością, iż brunetka dolała oliwy do ognia jego wybuchu. Szybko jednak przełknęła to wrażenie.

Dziewczyna odstawiła szklankę na ladzie, stwierdzając, że dostrzega słabiutką gwiazdę uosabiającą blask bijący z ganku jej dawnego domu a majaczącą w sporej odległości za polami. Jednak kiedy zamrugała powiekami, światło rozbłysło jeszcze mocniej, przemieszczając się. Wtedy też panna Swan uświadomiła sobie z towarzyszącym temu wzdrygnięciem, że patrzy na siedzącego na spowitym ciemnością patio, sączącego whisky Edwarda.

Brunetka kontemplowała przez kilka chwil widok będący jedynie kształtem wyłaniającym się z mroku. Porażka oraz nieszczęście odbiły się na zarysie sylwetki miedzianowłosego. Jak zawsze, rozdrażnienie, które towarzyszyło patrzeniu na młodego Cullena wymieszało się z empatią, której Bella tak bardzo nienawidziła oraz z którą starała się walczyć.

Chwyciła dwa ułożone na półkach w pralni, pachnące stęchlizną koce. Odkąd Esme zachorowała, dom popadał w stopniową ruinę. Jeśli szło o jego utrzymanie, Carlisle funkcjonował jedynie w podstawowym zakresie. Dziewczyna zapatrzyła się na sterty lnianych tkanin złożone koło pralki i zdecydowała się skontaktować z lokalną pralnią.

Brunetka oplotła swoje ramiona jednym z koców, biorąc głęboki oddech. Otworzyła ciężkie, drewniane drzwi. Nie miała pojęcia, czy zbiera siły na konfrontację z zimnym powietrzem czy też raczej z młodym Cullenem.

Chłodnej bryzie udało się dosięgnąć jej w pierwszej kolejności. Podmuch uderzył ją w twarz, ześlizgując się w dół kręgosłupa.

Bella była w stanie zobaczyć jedynie zarys jego zgiętej w pół sylwetki. Edward wyglądał tak, jakby siedział na końcu pomostu, wypatrując czegoś zza jego krawędzi.

– Edwardzie. – Panna Swan włożyła w swoje słowa sporo werwy, rozkładając koc, a następnie rozpościerając go na barkach miedzianowłosego, mimo iż rozdrażniony, wewnętrzny głos nakazywał jej, aby pozwoliła mu zamarznąć.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią do góry, mrużąc powieki. Nie zarejestrował nawet faktu, iż okrycie spoczęło na jego ramionach.

– Nabawisz się przeziębienia – zauważył Cullen, muskając jednym skostniałym palcem jej kostkę.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się przed jego dotykiem, kucając, aby usiąść w odległości kilku stóp od niego.

– Dlaczego musiałeś to zrobić? – Brunetka nie potrafiła znaleźć w swoim wnętrzu na tyle złości, aby jej wypowiedź przypominała coś więcej niż szept.

Nie wściekała się, ponieważ nie odczuwała zaskoczenia. Stłumiła w sobie dreszcz, podczas gdy chłód osiadł bez wysiłku pomiędzy włóknami odzieży, jaką na siebie włożyła.

Edward nie odezwał się słowem, wychylając się do tyłu. Wsparł się na dłoniach, a mankiety jego koszuli wciskały się w mech oraz kamień.

– Uczyniłem dokładnie to, czego się po mnie spodziewałaś, nieprawdaż? – Miedzianowłosy przechylił głowę, aby zerknąć na brunetkę. Jego spojrzenie miało teraz niezwykle dziwaczny wyraz. – Niszczę wszystko, czego się dotknę.

– Ale przecież zepsułeś także swój własny plan. To nie ma żadnego sensu. Sprawiłeś, że wyszłam na oszustkę na oczach Esme oraz Carlisle'a.

Przystojny Cullen pokręcił głową.

– Zorientują się, że cię do tego namówiłem. Nie martw się, _nie stracisz_ w ich oczach choćby odrobinę – przerwał na moment. – A poza tym mama była lekko zamroczona.

Bella okryła się mocniej kocem.

– Dlaczego zrobiłeś te wszystkie rzeczy?

– Zaledwie dziesięć minut temu powiedziałaś mi, że mój sposób bycia… – miedzianowłosy wskazał na siebie, przechylając butelkę – jest powodem, dla którego nigdy ze mną nie będziesz.

Jego twarz zasnuwał cień, jednak panna Swan była w stanie dostrzec lśnienie jego ciemnych oczu, nim on sam nie popatrzył z odrazą na jej lewą dłoń. Jego głos wówczas stwardniał.

– Że_ on_ to przecież wcielenie gentlemana. Nie potrafię pojąć, jak śmiesz go do mnie porównywać.

Bella odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz.

– Zachowywałeś się po prostu wstrętnie. Nie zjadłeś kompletnie nic, nie poczyniłeś jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Zwyczajnie tam sobie siedziałeś, upijając się i gapiąc się na mnie niczym barbarzyńca.

Oblicze młodego Cullena przekształciło się w niemożliwe do odczytania, pozbawione wszelkiego wyrazu płótno. Żołądek brunetki skurczył się boleśnie.

– Bello, wszystko, co mówiłem, to prawda. _Wychodzisz_ za mąż za tego gościa tylko dlatego, że pragniesz iść na łatwiznę. Marzysz o prostym życiu, ale to dla ciebie za wiele. Jesteś świadoma, że mam w tej kwestii rację. Nigdy nie poczujesz względem niego takich emocji, jakie żywisz do mnie.

Edward zsunął się z patio, zaskakując tym dziewczynę, która myślała, że zajmie mu to więcej czasu niż w rzeczywistości.

– On nigdy nie będzie w stanie ofiarować ci tego, co mogę dać ci ja.

Odwrócił się z stronę panny Swan, chwiejąc się delikatnie, po czym ułożył ręce na kamieniu po obu stronach jej kolan dla złapania równowagi. Koc zsunął mu się z ramion, znikając we mgle.

Młody Cullen zgniatał wpadające mu pod stopy rośliny. Bella była w stanie wyczuć zapach połamanych liści jak i mokrej wełny.

Nagle Edward ułożył swoją głowę na kolanach brunetki, oplatając przy tym rękami jej talię. Dziewczynę zaskoczyło to, jak zimna okazała się jego buzia, kiedy chłopak przycisnął policzek do jej kolana.

– Nigdy nie będę łatwy we współżyciu – wymamrotał, a jego wzrok błądził po czymś znajdującym się w sporej odległości od nich dwojga. Słowa padające z jego ust rozmazywały się lekko przy krawędziach. – Nie chciałbym taki być.

– Edwardzie, zamarzasz – odparła Bella, gładząc go na próbę po uchu.

Jego skóra okazała się tak zimna, że kontakt z nią wywołał szczypanie.

– Wejdź do środka. Możemy porozmawiać w domu. – Panna Swan wyczuła drgawki pod przemieszczające się pod jego skórą wraz z towarzyszącym temu ukłuciem paniki.

Miedzianowłosy pokręcił głową.

– Nie wracam tam. Muszę wyjechać.

– Jesteś zdenerwowany. Uspokój się – powiedziała dziewczyna powoli. – Jesteś dokładnie tam, gdzie powinieneś być: w domu.

Bella uświadomiła sobie, że jej ręce znajdują się w jego włosach. Że brunetka przyciska dłonie do jego karku oraz ucha, że gładzi jego skórę, uspokajając go.

Edward drżał.

Ostatnich kilka łyków whisky przyczyniło się w końcu do przełamania jego podziwu godnej tolerancji na alkohol, a grunt stał się nagle niestabilny. Piękny Cullen wczepił się w pannę Swan palcami niczym mężczyzna zwisający z klifu, niczym wykończony wysiłkiem fizycznym pływak znajdujący się wreszcie u krawędzi basenu.

Miedzianowłosy pojął, że ręce Belli błądzą po jego czuprynie, dlatego też zaczął je strząsać, marząc jedynie o tym, aby dziewczyna uderzyła go, zraniła. Nie zasługiwał na nic więcej.

Wyprostował się ze sporym trudem, rozpoczynając karkołomny wyczyn wyciągania wsuwek z loków panny Swan. Ciskał je w mrok majaczący za jego ramieniem, rozmasowując palcami ciepłe kosmyki, które opadały wokół twarzy dziewczyny. Brunetka wyglądała teraz młodziej, a padające zza jej pleców światło obrysowywało kontury jej sylwetki bielą oraz złotem.

_Piękna, taka piękna._

– Czy chcesz poznać tę z moich fantazji na twój temat, którą uważam za absolutny numer jeden w moim rankingu? – Słowa wykradły się spomiędzy warg Cullena, nim on sam uświadomił sobie, co robi.

Zacisnął zatem zęby, pojmując, jak wulgarnie to zabrzmiało. Nie wydawało się to właściwe.

Lekko zamroczony pochylił się do przodu, opierając swoje czoło na brzuchu Belli. Delikatnie się przy tym zachwiał. Dziewczyna oparła dłonie na jego ramionach, aby pomóc mu odzyskać równowagę.

– Nie, nie wiem – wyszeptała. – Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę wiedzieć.

Cokolwiek miedzianowłosy nie powiedziałby pannie Swan, napiętnowałoby to boleśnie jej umysł, przeżerając się przez jej jestestwo, gdy wizja jego robiącego to z jakąś inną kobietą pojawiłaby się w jej myślach. Kolejne bolesne wspomnienie do unikania…

Edward zadarł głowę do góry, oplatając jedną ze zmarzniętych dłoni nadgarstek Belli. Lekka świetlna łuna, która padała zza pleców brunetki, rzuciła blask na cienie pod jego oczami. W tym samym momencie dziewczyna dostrzegła ciężar wszystkich tych lat, których to balast dźwigał Cullen na swoich ramionach.

Sądziła, że upływ czasu w żaden sposób nie dotknął tego mężczyzny, jednak teraz mogła przekonać się dokładnie, jakie piętno na nim odcisnął. Miedzianowłosy sprawiał wrażenie wyczerpanego, niezdolnego, aby się z tym wszystkim uporać, przytłoczonego. Wyglądał tak, jakby grunt usunął mu się spod stóp. Pijany i samotny. Z oczyma, które zachowywały w sobie wszystkie tragiczne obrazy, jakie kiedykolwiek oglądały. Walczący niezdarnie z wyobrażeniem jego samego, jakie każdy o nim posiadał, nieumiejący wyswobodzić się od brzemienia oczekiwań. Tworzący dowolny cudowny moment istnienia, a następnie niszczący go, nim jego serce podjęłoby podobne ryzyko.

Edward skulił się od przytłaczającego go bólu, przysłuchując się myślom Belli bez żadnego towarzyszącego temu komentarza. Chłopak przymknął jedną powiekę, patrząc na brunetkę tak, jakby właśnie tworzył portret jej twarzy.

– Dlaczego nigdy nie chciałaś mnie poznać? – powiedział szorstkim tonem.

– Zatem wyjaśnij mi, proszę – odparła panna Swan w desperacji, aby odezwać się do niego w jakikolwiek sposób. Padające z jej warg słowa wydawały się łagodniejsze niż jego przerywany oddech. – Jaka jest twoja fantazja?

– Wyszepczę ci ją… A wtedy jutro będziesz mogła udawać, że nigdy ci jej nie zdradziłem… – Edward wymamrotał to pomiędzy oddechami, ciągnąc brunetkę łagodnie za włosy.

Dziewczyna schyliła się instynktownie, aby wchłonąć w siebie to wyznanie. Jego wargi musnęły ją delikatnie, chwytając następnie jej usta w swoje.

W płucach Belli nie było ani krzty powietrza, zwłaszcza że jej sylwetka pozostawała przecież zgięta. Piękny Cullen przekazał jej zbawczy tlen, rozwierając jej buzię za pomocą swoich warg. Wywołało to łagodny ból.

Pocałunek, jaki ofiarował brunetce miedzianowłosy ubiegłego wieczoru przy kominku, okazał się mrocznym, jedwabistym eksperymentem – pełnym wspomnień wirem uformowanym z pożądania, mieszaniny różnych smaków jak i czerni. Przypominał ich młodzieńczą, przepełnioną pierwotnym instynktem żądzę.

Ten był zaś całkiem inny. Nie uosabiał tyle poszukiwań, co raczej pragnienie nawiązania konwersacji.

_Tak bardzo cię przepraszam_. – Bella potrafiła sobie prawie wyobrazić jego wypowiadane na głos zachrypniętym głosem błaganie, podczas gdy jego usta napierały na jej własne, serwując im powolne pieszczoty.

To nie było erotyczne – uosabiało coś więcej, coś niezwykle kruchego. Wargi Edwarda przekazywały pannie Swan pewne istotne kwestie. Przytłaczający smutek przeszpilił ciało brunetki, sprawiając, że ona sama wczepiła się palcami w kołnierz koszuli młodego Cullena.

_Przepraszam, że rujnuję wszystko, czego się dotknę. Niszczę albo sam podlegam zniszczeniu._

_Tak bardzo się staram, ale nie mogę zrobić tego samodzielnie. Jestem taki zmęczony…_

_Potrzebuję cię i ten stan się jeszcze nasili. Nigdy nie straci na mocy._

_Zawsze będzie jedynie większy i większy_…

Bella uniosła palce ku kościom policzkowym Edwarda, ocierając łzę, co do której w jakiś dziwny sposób miała pewność, iż znajdzie ją pod dolną powieką chłopaka.

Miedzianowłosy całował ją, pachnąc przy tym dymem, staczając ją wraz ze sobą w ciemność. Podniósł dłoń, aby opleść nią szczękę dziewczyny. Wychylił jej buzię mocniej w dół, walcząc z pragnieniem wsunięcia języka pomiędzy jej wargi. Brunetka westchnęła z prawdziwym trudem, a uciekające z jej płuc powietrze zatańczyło w ustach Edwarda. Chłopak poił ją swoim tlenem, uwielbiając świadomość tego, że znalazł się w jej ciele.

Gładził ją po włosach, przyczyniając się do tego, że oddech uwiązł w gardle Belli. Miedzianowłosy uświadomił sobie, że dziewczyna myśli o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach tego wieczoru, kiedy to muskał jej loki, przysłuchując się jej samotności, jej błaganiom, a także jej zaskoczeniu, kiedy odkryła, że to on cierpiał bardziej, niż był w stanie znieść.

Brunetka jęknęła delikatnie, jako że Cullen potarł jej wargę swoimi zębami, przyciskając jednocześnie jej dłoń do swojego serca.

Jego ręce ześlizgnęły się, aby objąć uda panny Swan, podczas gdy on sam zmienił kąt, pod jakim ją całował. Jego palce powoli zsuwały się w dół, oplatając się wreszcie wokół jej kolan. Przyciskając opuszkami wrażliwą skórę skrytą pod ciepłą tkaniną, Edward przyprawił dziewczynę o łaskotki. Bella przechyliła się w przód, a krawędź kamiennego podestu wżynała się w tylną partię jej nóg. Dziewczyna zacisnęła ramiona wokół barków chłopaka.

Odczuwała skutki upojenia alkoholowego, jedynie smakując nutki whisky, która zalewała teraz jej jamę ustną.

Ciałem brunetki wstrząsnął dreszcz, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że to ciągłe odpychanie od siebie miedzianowłosego spycha ją ku krawędzi. Słowo _Michael_ przemknęło przez jej umysł wraz z towarzyszącym temu ostrym posmakiem poczucia winy. Wtedy też łańcuch uformowany z samokontroli Belli ostatecznie pękł.

Z płuc Cullena wykradł się przerywany oddech, a on sam poderwał dziewczynę do góry z miejsca, w którym balansowała. Oplótł dłońmi jej kolana, przypierając ją krzyżem do zmarzniętego, granitowego bloku. Koc rozpostarł się wokół ramion panny Swan, uosabiając miękkie, ciemne, owadzie skrzydła lub czarne pióra ptaka.

Przez chwilę oboje unosili się w powietrzu, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy, a ich oddechy drżały. Brunetka ułożyła łokcie za sobą na kamiennej półce, starając się udźwignąć masę własnego ciała, choć wiedziała, że nie ma na to najmniejszych szans. Oplotła zatem jedną nogą talię Edwarda, aby uchronić się przed dalszym ześlizgiwaniem się w dół. Jej sukienka zaczęła zadzierać się ponad linię kolan…

Bella poczuła, że zaczyna tonąć.

Jedno spojrzenie w jego zielone oczy w chwili, kiedy młody Cullen się na nią patrzył, sprawiło, że w jej brzuchu zatrzepotały skrzydełkami roje motyli. Dziewczyna przygotowała się wewnętrznie na to, co nastąpi, jako że dojrzała desperację oraz żądzę posiadania skryte w tęczówkach miedzianowłosego.

Rzucono już monetą, a on był twardy.

– Myśl tylko i wyłącznie o mnie – ostrzegł ją, otaczając ramieniem talię panny Swan i amortyzując w ten sposób jej plecy przed upadkiem.

Edward ponownie ją pocałował, tym razem czyniąc to bardziej desperacko. Z jego gardła wykradł się warkot.

Brunetka poczuła, jak Cullen szczypie ją w wargi, gdy ona sama przesuwała własnymi zębami po jego ustach w bezwarunkowej odpowiedzi na tę pieszczotę. Miedzianowłosy podciągnął ją wyżej ku swojej talii, przypierając ją jeszcze mocniej do ściany.

Chwyciła jego soczystą dolną wargę pomiędzy swoje, possała ją, wyczuwając jego przyśpieszony puls pod nasadą własnej dłoni. Dziewczyna skierowała ręce ku jego gardłu, przyciągając Edwarda bliżej siebie.

Chłopak wychylał się w przód oraz w tył, w jakiś sposób jeszcze bardziej pogłębiając pocałunek. Za każdym razem, gdy jego język wślizgiwał się do buzi Belli, jego ciało wykonywało odpowiedni ruch. Cullen smakował jak gorzka czekolada, anyżek, owoce oraz drewno.

Ten smak przypominał Boże Narodzenie.

Brunetka zataczała się, wierciła bez ustanku, wdzięczna za to, że klamerka paska miedzianowłosego wżyna się w wewnętrzną partię jej uda. To ten właśnie niewielki przedmiot utrzymywał ją w miejscu – jak kontrapunkt, jak wskaźnik przy tablicy, jak pinezka wbita w mapę. Bez tego delikatnego bólu równoważącego niesamowicie przyjemne doznanie, dziewczyna straciłaby nad sobą ostatecznie kontrolę.

Edward wreszcie oderwał się od jej ust, uśmiechając się, kiedy panna Swan jęknęła na znak protestu. Brunetka poczuła, że pluszowe w dotyku wargi napierają na jej gardło. Jej ciało przeszył dreszcz rozkoszy, kiedy chłopak otworzył buzię, przytykając język do miejsca, w którym dało się wyczuć puls. Cullen possał delikatnie jej skórę, całkiem jakby ogarnęło go niewysłowione wręcz pragnienie.

Ręka spoczywająca na kolanie Belli jakimś sposobem wślizgnęła się pod sukienkę, masując jej ciało. Edward całkowicie przyparł ją do ściany, a kamienna półka wżynała się w łopatki panny Swan, które kołysały się, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby się zanurzały.

Zarost miedzianowłosego kuł dziewczynę w skórę, a chłodny, kamienny blok utkwiony za jej plecami płonął. Ona jednak nie była w stanie tego poczuć.

Jego wargi ponownie odnalazły jej własne, a Bella oplótłszy ramionami szyję chłopaka, przypomniała sobie, co ten powiedział jej wcześniej.

_Jaka jest twoja fantazja_?

Pocałunek nagle zwolnił i pobrzmiewało w nim wahanie. Niespodziewanie pieszczota przypominała pożegnanie.

Ruch jego ust ciągle tracił na intensywności, nim wreszcie kompletnie nie ustał. Ich wargi stykały się ze sobą łagodnie. Cullen cofnął buzię w iście gargantuicznym wysiłku. Trzymał dziewczynę nieruchomo w swoich ramionach, a jego ciało nadal pozostawało spięte. Palce chłopaka odczuwały wręcz bolesną potrzebą, aby dotknąć skóry Belli.

– Moja fantazja numer jeden w rankingu to… Ty namawiająca mnie do okazania ci namiętności. To ty pragnąca właśnie mnie. To ty całująca tylko mnie. Oto moje największe marzenie.

Brunetka zmrużyła sceptycznie oczy. Wiedziała, że Edward był niezwykle doświadczony; że zaliczył całą masę kobiet. Wydawało się to być raczej mało prawdopodobną naczelną fantazją.

_Żadnych podwiązek czy pończoch? Żadnego lateksu? Żadnego związywania mnie_?

Miedzianowłosy musnął policzek Belli swoim, a jego oddech owiał zimnem jej usta.

– Nic z tych rzeczy. Nic tak nieskomplikowanego. Następny pocałunek, jaki zapragniesz ode mnie otrzymać, będziesz musiała sama sobie wziąć. A to dlatego, że ja nie mogę ci ofiarować ani jednego więcej… – Młody Cullen wydyszał to energicznie w szyję dziewczyny, gdy tymczasem światło przymocowane do ściany zaczęło się powoli zamazywać przed jego oczyma.

– Najwyraźniej, kiedy sobie wypiję, staję się skłonny do podejmowania ryzyka – powiedział, oplatając rękoma talię panny Swan, po czym podsadził ją z powrotem na kamienny cypelek, jakby ta nic nie ważyła.

Edward wycofał się, kierując się na chwiejnych nogach w stronę ogrodu, nim nie znalazł się przy schodach, przy których wreszcie się zatrzymał. Wkroczył na stopień, na którym siedział wiele lat temu, pijąc szampana w pragnieniu zatarcia w jakiś sposób skutków katastrofy, jaką sam wywołał.

– Pełny okrąg – odparł sarkastycznie, a czoło Belli przecięła zmarszczka wyrażająca konsternację.

Przyglądała się niepewnym wzrokiem, jak miedzianowłosy zmniejsza dystans pomiędzy nimi, po czym stara się niezgrabnie pomóc jej stanąć na własnych nogach.

Panna Swan zlizała jego smak ze swojej dolnej wargi. Młody Cullen przyglądał się tej czynności chciwie, jednak nie wykonał jakiegokolwiek ruchu, kiedy brunetka pochwyciła jego spojrzenie. Jej oczy rzucały mu wyzwanie.

– Nie minie dziesięć minut, nim ponownie tego spróbujesz – powiedziała dziwnym tonem przypominającym głos syreny kuszącej śmiałka ze swojej skały.

W tym samym czasie zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, czemu go prowokuje.

Sposób, w jaki Edward zawsze to robił, uruchomił pewien włącznik zamocowany głęboko we wnętrzu Belli. Dziewczyna zawsze sądziła, iż nie znosi konfrontacji. W przypadku miedzianowłosego, wręcz się nimi karmiła.

Chłopak oplótł ręką jej talię, starając się w ten sposób nabrać stabilności. On i panna Swan zmierzali właśnie w stronę domu.

– Trzymam się już od dziesięciu lat… – rzekł młody Cullen sam do siebie, tymczasem brunetka zakryła sobie włosami buzię, tak by on nie mógł odczytać goszczącego na niej wyrazu.

Niezdarnie przemierzali we dwoje chłodny, cichy dom. Edward zawadzał kolanami oraz łokciami o wszystko, co mijali po drodze.

Schody wiodące na pierwsze piętro urosły nawet do rangi nieprzekraczalnej bariery. Bella wciągała miedzianowłosego na górę, walcząc w tym samym momencie ze stawianym przez niego oporem, w wyniku którego chłopak zataczał się ponownie w dół. Nie miał zamiaru z nią współpracować. W pewnym momencie po prostu usiadł, opierając czoło na poręczy.

– Nie możesz tutaj spać – syknęła dziewczyna, ciągnąc go za klapę w marynarce.

Panna Swan spojrzała ku górze, dostrzegając, że pozostało zdecydowanie za wiele stopni do pokonania. Oplotła jego ramieniem swoją szyję, kontynuując wspinaczkę. Bella zastanawiała się poważnie nad tym, czy nie powinna obudzić Emmetta.

– Chodź – zachęciła.

Edward ważył tonę.

Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki Cullen mentalnie się otrząsnął. Udało im się wreszcie dostać do końca korytarza w nieco bardziej cywilizowany sposób oraz wejść do jego sypialni bez kolejnych przymusowych postojów.

Dziewczyna włączyła światło. Miedzianowłosy syknął, a zatem Bella śpiesznie je wyłączyła.

Chłopak przeszedł po jakimś przedmiocie, warcząc pod nosem coś, co można by uznać za „kurwa mać". Pozostawiona na ziemi rzecz wydała z siebie odgłos pękania, kiedy uległa zmiażdżeniu pod jego stopami.

Panna Swan kroczyła chwiejnie naprzód, wykorzystując krawędź jego łóżka jako drogowskazu. Brunetka włączyła jego lampkę nocną, podskakując w chwili, kiedy zorientowała się, że Edward znajduje się tuż za nią. Dziewczyna wykorzystała dzielącą ich niewielką odległość, aby się odwrócić. Piękny Cullen gapił się z fascynacją na jej dekolt.

Wargi Belli były przesuszone i ona sama bezwiednie popatrzyła na usta miedzianowłosego.

Zastanawiała się, czy ten mówił poważnie i faktycznie nigdy więcej jej już nie pocałuje?

Czy to najlepsza oferta, jaka padła z jego strony, czy też może najgorszy możliwy obrót spraw?

Edward sprawiał wrażenie, jakby odgadł tor, po którym biegły jej myśli. Wydął zatem wargi w seksownym uśmieszku, a jego oczy uosabiały rozbawienie.

Panna Swan chwyciła pięściami jego marynarkę, wykręcając go w drugą stronę, a następnie wpychając go na łóżko. Na jego usta wkradł się przebiegły grymas, kiedy on sam podparł się na łokciach. Bella zauważyła z irytacją, że Cullen wygląda cudownie, nawet wtedy, kiedy jest kompletnie zaprawiony.

Przystojny chłopak opadł ciężko na plecy, a ona zaczęła rozsznurowywać jego buty.

– Czemu tak dużo wypiłeś? – powiedziała z frustracją w głosie, ciskając jego obuwie na ziemię. – Nie mam nawet pojęcia, ile szkockiej w siebie wlałeś.

– Zawsze mówisz o moim piciu, ale nigdy o pragnieniu – stwierdził niewyraźnie.

– Na czym zatem polega owo pragnienie? – wymamrotała dziewczyna, wdrapując się na łóżko i zajmując miejsce tuż obok niego. Jej sukienka nastręczała tej czynności sporo trudności. – Sprawiasz wrażenie niezwykle spragnionego.

Bella poluzowała mokrą marynarkę spoczywającą na jego barkach, zsuwając ją z jego ramion. Edward wcale jej tego nie ułatwiał. Wplątał jedną rękę w jej włosy, drugą uciskając zagłębienie w jej talii. Jego palce nadal były skostniałe, co przywodziło na myśl, jakby znaczyły jej skórę.

– Co zatem? – spytała, pochylając się nad nim, jako że Cullen dyszał coś niezrozumiale do jej ucha.

Brunetka rozpięła energicznie jego koszulę, on zaś otoczył ją ramionami, przyciskając do swojej zmarzniętej klatki piersiowej. Dziewczyna próbowała stawiać mu opór, jednak wreszcie położyła się nieruchomo, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że miedzianowłosy jest za silny.

Jego serce biło niezwykle powoli.

– To ty. – Edward zakołysał nią delikatnie z boku na bok.

– Oczywiście, że to ja – powiedziała z przesadną cierpliwością, rozsznurowując jego splecione na jej plecach palce. – Bella.

_Chryste_. – Pomyślała z irytacją. – _Urywa mu się film_.

Panna Swan usiadła o własnych siłach, wciągając dolne kończyny Cullena na łóżko. Następnie podjęła się nieskutecznej próby zsunięcia koszuli z jednego z barków miedzianowłosego chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat jego cudowny tors widniał w całej okazałości przed jej oczyma.

Nie było to już to doskonałe, lśniące ciało, które zapamiętała Bella z czasów ich młodości. Stwardniało teraz, a kontury brzucha oraz klatki piersiowej wyraźnie zarysowały się pod wpływem wielu lat poddawania ich fizycznym trudom. Wargi dziewczyny stały się odrobinę suche w momencie, kiedy uciekła niechętnie wzrokiem od tych wspaniałych mięśni oraz kości.

Brunetka przełknęła ślinę, starając się nie patrzeć na utworzoną z włosów linię niknącą pod prostym, skórzanym paskiem. I raz jeszcze – panna Swan bardzo się starała, a jednak poniosła klęskę.

– Nie, nie rozumiesz – powiedział piękny Cullen. – Próbowałem tego z tyloma innymi, a jednak jestem w stanie usłyszeć tylko ciebie. – Edward chwycił sukienkę Belli w swoją pięść, rozcierając tkaninę pomiędzy palcami.

– Masz rację, nie rozumiem – odparła dziewczyna tonem pełnym powątpiewania.

Miedzianowłosy tymczasem przetoczył się na bok tak, że brunetka mogła dostrzec bliznę, która mignęła jej przed oczyma na plaży w pełnej okazałości. Serce panny Swan rozdarło się na pół w tym samym momencie, w którym znaczenie jego słów dotarło do jej świadomości.

– Jesteś w stanie usłyszeć tylko mnie? – Jej głos drżał, jako że nagła potrzeba nadała mu ostre brzmienie.

Palce Belli gładziły ten przerażający, poszarpany płat skóry; tę ściągniętą, srebrzysto – różową szramę biegnącą wzdłuż linii jego żeber.

Dziewczyna ułożyła rękę obok twarzy Edwarda, utrzymując ją nieruchomo poprzez przytknięcie kciuka do jego podbródka. Powieki pięknego Edwarda coraz bardziej opadały.

– Edwardzie, czy możesz usłyszeć jedynie mój umysł? – Brunetka gorączkowo odchyliła głowę chłopaka do tyłu, starając się uchronić go przed odpłynięciem w niebyt.

Panna Swan o mało co nie zapłakała, gdy jego tęczówki przesłoniła mgła.

– Wszystko… Dotyczy wyłącznie ciebie. – Udało mu się wydusić, krusząc ostatecznie lustrzaną powierzchnię odgradzającą go od nieprzytomności.

Następnie młody Cullen zatopił się prosto w mrok.

(1) Tłum: moje pragnienie.

**N:// Kochani, oto i dwunasty rozdział:**** Dziękuję swojej kochanej becie za pomoc, a Sally za ten cudowny, mój chyba najukochańszy chapter:) Sally- you rock!!! Werciu - jesteś niezastąpiona. Wkrótce trzynasty. Buziaki, kocham Was, Ewa:)**l


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział trzynasty ****- The Password**** (1)**

**Written by: ****The Black Arrow**

**Translated by: Eileen**

**Beta: chochlica1**

Czas stał się elastyczny i kompletnie nic nieznaczący w tej bezładnej przestrzeni rozciągającej się pomiędzy czterema złotymi ścianami. Księżyc wisiał nieruchomo za oknem, a rzucany przez niego blask nie zdołał naruszyć grubej tkaniny zasłon.

Nie widać było żadnych cieni. Nie dało się dostrzec żadnego ruchu.

Bella nie włożyła dziś wieczorem zegarka, Edward natomiast nie robił tego nigdy.

Przyrządy do odmierzania czasu nie umiały powiedzieć młodemu Cullenowi niczego, co chciał lub pragnął wiedzieć. Miedzianowłosy przemieszczał się tylko i wyłącznie dzięki wytycznym pochodzącym od światła słonecznego, co odciskało się piętnem, jeśli szło o fotografie jego autorstwa. Świt i zmierzch, filtr utworzony z chmur.

Z powodu nieobecności jakichkolwiek innych wskaźników panna Swan mierzyła upływ czasu za pomocą płytkich oddechów i wydechów unoszących oraz opuszczających jego klatkę piersiową – rejestrując drżenie w rytmie stacatto w momencie jej opadania w dół, a następnie ciężki bezruch.

Bella nie miała pewności, który z tych czynników powinien bardziej ją niepokoić.

Blask rzucany przed lampę utworzył swoiste rozlewisko, chwytając i zatrzymując tych dwoje w bursztynowej żywicy. Dziewczyna usadowiła się na samym skraju materaca, Edward zaś rozciągnął się przez całą jego szerokość. Łóżko zostało otoczone przez atramentowe w odcieniu cienie – te grafitowe oraz aksamitno czarne – a zewnętrzne krawędzie mebla wydawały się tak mocno odrealnione, że brunetka nie potrafiła sobie nawet przypomnieć, co się poza nimi znajdowało.

Tak samo jak dla leżącej piętro wyżej Esme – uwięziony w niekończącej się połaci nocy cały świat Belli złożył się schludnie do obrębu jednego pokoju.

Jedynie maleńki snop limonkowo zielonego światła w kształcie kwadratu rozświetlał pomieszczenie, wyłaniając się z boku laptopa Cullena i znacząc mrok punktowym śladem.

Panna Swan próbowała nie patrzeć w tamtym kierunku, jednak świetlny znak lśnił bezustannie, przypominając niewielkie, nieruchome smocze oko.

Wraz z każdym drżeniem, które prześlizgiwało się przez skórę miedzianowłosego, serce dziewczyny na moment zamierało, nim jego oblicze ponownie się nie wygładziło, a on sam na nowo nie znieruchomiał. Opary w barwie sepii przeobrażały płaszczyznę jego twarzy jak i pokrywające ją cienie w wyraz szczerej ulgi, a znużenie pozbawiło je zwyczajnych dla jego buzi cech.

Brunetka ujęła na próbę lodowatą dłoń chłopaka w swoją. Starała się za pośrednictwem pocierania przekazać jakieś ciepło masywnej, stwardniałej powierzchni jego ciała. Przytknęła rękę Edwarda do swojego rozpalonego policzka, a aromat jego skóry tak samo znajomy jak zapach prześcieradła w jej łóżku owionął nozdrza Belli, kiedy ona sama cieszyła się tym chłodem.

Pragnęła wreszcie przestać płonąć.

Jej jestestwem zawładnęło bolesne wręcz zmęczenie, jednak nie mogła sobie pozwolić na rozważenie opcji snu, jako że jej rozbiegane myśli pochłaniały ją całkowicie, sprawiając, że żołądek brunetki skręcił się od targających nim mdłości.

Słowa, jakie padły z ust pięknego Cullena, nieustanne zataczały okrąg w jej umyśle. Starała się przypomnieć sobie zmianę, jaka dała się zauważyć w jego głosie, kiedy je wymawiał. Próbowała wyczuć intencje miedzianowłosego, jednak wraz z każdą powtórką, panna Swan stawała się coraz bardziej niepewna swego.

– _Próbowałem tego z tyloma innymi, a jednak jestem w stanie usłyszeć tylko ciebie_.

Czy brunetka powinna brać tę wypowiedź dosłownie? Czy Edward sugerował, że jest w stanie przysłuchiwać się jedynie jej myślom, czy też może chodziło raczej o to, że to właśnie ją chłopak pragnął słyszeć, kiedy dotykał innych kobiet? I ile właściwie było ich dokładnie?

Czy to właśnie Bella uosabiała jego pragnienie? Czy to ona odgrywała rolę znaczącej go blizny?

– _Wszystko… Dotyczy wyłącznie ciebie_.

Serce panny Swan przypominało tkwiącego w klatce ptaka trzepoczącego ze strachu skrzydłami. Jakkolwiek nie spojrzeć na tę sytuację, wyznanie miedzianowłosego wydawało się piękne i niepokojące zarazem.

W każdym razie, ta dziwna prawda wypełzała wreszcie na wierzch, jakkolwiek by się nie przedstawiała.

Brunetka modliła się o to, aby jej serce wyszło z tego rozwlekającego się w nieskończoność środka nocy nietknięte, wciąż bijące.

Powietrze zalegające w płucach dziewczyny sprawiało wrażenie niezwykle przerzedzonego, ona zaś pocierała rytmicznie kłykcie Edwarda, marząc o tym, aby choć odrobina ciepła przeniknęła do wnętrza jego kości, a przynajmniej cząstkowe zrozumienie wypełniło jej własne. Przyglądała się rozciągniętemu na płasko ciału chłopaka w bolesnej fascynacji.

Piękny Cullen wyglądał niczym ofiara spoczywająca na miejscu zbrodni, wokół której wyrysowano kredą biały kontur. Wilgotne połacie czarnej oraz białej tkaniny rozwarły się, obnażając jego tors, jego lodowatą skórę. Długie nogi miedzianowłosego były ugięte, a jego blada cera pozostawała w ostrym kontraście względem dziwnie ciemnych ust.

Jak zawsze – twarz Edwarda zwracała się w jej stronę.

Chłopak leżał na swojej pościeli i nagle panna Swan uświadomiła sobie, że przecież powinna go nią przykryć. Wymierzyła sobie mentalnego kuksańca, starając się wyciągnąć okrycie spod jego pleców oraz ponosząc przy tym sromotną klęskę. Młody Cullen okazał się na to za ciężki.

Bella pognała do swojej własnej sypialni, czując się idiotycznie z racji tego, że zajęła się jedynie pocieraniem ręki miedzianowłosego, podczas gdy on sam leżał zmarznięty. Zamrugała powiekami niczym sowa, wślizgując się w zasięg padania ostrego, białego światła, po czym zaczęła ściągać okrycia ze swojego własnego materaca. Dziewczyna zamarła w miejscu, kiedy jej wzrok padł na aparat komórkowy.

Dotknęła ostrożnie jednego z guzików, podejrzewając, że może on porazić ją prądem. Dostrzegła na wyświetlaczu komunikat informujący o jedenastu nieodebranych połączeniach. Brunetka odwróciła aparat telefoniczny wierzchem ku dołowi z towarzyszącym temu brzydkim grymasem.

_Jeśli dzień jutrzejszy w ogóle nadejdzie_… – pomyślała ze zmęczeniem – _wtedy wszystko wyjaśnię_.

Bella czuła się dość mocno zdziwiona, że nadal pamięta o tym, iż kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym jest w ogóle możliwy.

Dziewczyna otoczyła pościelą swoje ramiona. Okrycia okazały się zaskakująco ciężkie, kiedy panna Swan kroczyła ponownie niezgrabnie w dół korytarza, pojmując, że pierze z kołdry kuje ją w barki.

Brunetka przewiesiła je przez sylwetkę Edwarda, układając je na niej z trudnością najlepiej, jak tylko umiała. Jedna dolna albo górna kończyna wydawała się zawsze pozostawać odkryta.

Ciałem chłopaka wstrząsnął dreszcz, a jego dłonie próbowały niezdarnie chwycić otaczającą go pościel. Naciągnęła ją wyżej, uspokajając miedzianowłosego poprzez przyłożenie ręki do jego skroni. Cullen nie stawał się ani odrobinę cieplejszy. Dziewczyna słyszała cichutkie szczękanie jego zębów.

– Ciiii… – Wydyszała do jego ucha, sprawiając, że Edward wyciągnął się w jej stronę, ponownie poszukując ciepła jej oddechu.

Nadeszła pora na to, aby wezwać Carlisle'a.

Bella wbiegła lekko po schodach, pukając do drzwi wiodących do sypialni państwa Cullenów, nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi.

Trwała na progu tak długo, że można by to uznać za całą wieczność, aż wreszcie otworzyła delikatnie wrota na szerokość zaledwie szczeliny. Esme leżała w rozlewisku szarej księżycowej poświaty, a zasłony jak zawsze pozostawiono szeroko rozwarte. Carlisle jednak nie spoczywał u boku swojej żony.

Panna Swan przymknęła powieki, opierając twarz na framudze. Wchłaniała w siebie cierpki posmak tej cudownej ciszy, nim wreszcie poczuła, że jest w stanie ponownie zamknąć drzwi. Dziewczyna uczyniła to tak cicho, jak tylko umiała. Nagle, zbliżając się już do pierwszego piętra, usłyszała cichutki odgłos dobiegający z innej części domu. Podążyła za tym niewyraźnym, brzęczącym dźwiękiem wprost do kuchni, a wtedy serce podeszło jej do gardła.

Pan Cullen zmywał naczynia pozostałe po kolacji, tonąc w prawie całkowitych ciemnościach. Mężczyzna pochylał się niezdarnie nad nisko umocowanym zlewem, co bez wątpienia musiało przyprawiać go o ból pleców.

– Carlisle? – powiedziała brunetka łagodnym tonem, on zaś podskoczył, ocierając swój policzek o ramię tak szybko, że dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy sobie tego przypadkiem nie wyobraziła.

– Bello? Czy wszystko gra? – Pan domu odstawił pokryty pianą kieliszek do wina, po czym wytarł dłonie w ręcznik, odwracając się w jej stronę.

Otaczała go ta sama perłowa szarość co leżącą na piętrze Esme. Serce panny Swan ścisnęło się na myśl o Carlisle'u przebywającym samotnie w ciemnościach i zmywającym naczynia, z których jedli wszyscy członkowie rodziny.

Bella nie musiała nawet pytać, dlaczego mężczyzna wyłączył światło, ponieważ ona uczyniłaby dokładnie to samo.

Brunetka przemierzyła pomieszczenie, robiąc to, czego nie spróbowałaby w stosunku do swojego prawdziwego ojca. Otoczyła starszego Cullena ramionami i trwali tak w uścisku przez kilka chwil. Następnie powiedziała jedyną rzecz, na jaką mogła się teraz zdobyć:

– Przepraszam.

Ten gest przypomniał dziewczynie o Edwardzie. Carlisle przytulił ją mocno i w tym samym momencie obudziły się w Belli egoistyczne pobudki, jako że pozwalała mu sprawiać, iż czuła się bezpieczna, maleńka i podlegająca czyjejś pieczy. Mężczyzna pachniał drwami do kominka oraz mydłem.

Mąż matki chrzestnej odchylił się odrobinę do tyłu, by móc zerknąć na twarz panny Swan.

– Wiesz, że nigdy nie musisz mnie przepraszać, kochana. – Carlisle wetknął włosy brunetki za uszy w staromodnym geście. – Co się dzieje?

Dziewczyna skinęła w kierunku piętra powyżej.

– Edward siedział na patio przez dłuższy czas i teraz jest naprawdę zimny. Przed chwilą urwał mu się film. Czy mógłbyś pójść do jego sypialni i sprawdzić, co się z nim dzieje?

Bella cieszyła się, że oplata najstarszego z Cullenów swoim ramieniem, kiedy oboje kroczyli przez tonący w mroku dom, przenikając przez ciemność, mijając kolejne otwarte drzwi. Rezydencja – zazwyczaj pełna ciepła, żyjąca istota – uosabiała teraz jedynie niepochwalającego tego wszystkiego świadka dziwnej maskarady, w której wzięła udział panna Swan.

Brunetka skuliła się jeszcze bliżej sylwetki Carlisle'a, czując się teraz niewiarygodnie wręcz przerażona i bardzo dziecinna.

Mężczyzna poprowadził ją do sypialni swojego syna i przemieścił się po zagraconym dywanie z niezwykłą łatwością. Przyjrzał się kredowo białemu obliczu miedzianowłosego krytycznym wzrokiem.

– Sporo wypił, nieprawdaż? Czy zostało jeszcze trochę tej whisky? – Pan domu przyłożył dłoń do czoła Edwarda, przesuwając ją następnie w kierunku miejsca, gdzie dało się wyczuć puls.

Bella instynktownie zrobiła się bardzo cichutka. Oczy Carlisle'a tymczasem omiatały teraz spojrzeniem tarczę zegarka, który spoczywał na jego drugiej dłoni. Wreszcie mężczyzna spojrzał się na swoje dziecko dziwnie, zabierając palce z szyi chłopaka.

Panna Swan zwiesiła głowę, bawiąc się krawędzią koca, po czym usiadła niezdarnie na skraju łóżka.

– Być może kilka cali. – Dziewczyna poczuła się w stosunku do młodego Cullena po prostu podle.

Jego niechlubne postępki zawsze w jakiś sposób wydawały się jej własnymi.

Brunetka spuściła wzrok, modląc się o to, że ojciec nie osądzi swojego syna.

– Pomóż mi przekręcić go na bok – powiedział Carlisle łagodnie i wkrótce wspólnymi siłami udało im się złączyć ze sobą dolne kończyny chłopaka, odwracając go do pozycji embrionalnej.

Okrycia ześlizgnęły się z ciała miedzianowłosego.

– Edwardzie – rzekł pan domu, klepiąc chłopaka delikatnie w policzek. – Edwardzie.

Młody mężczyzna otworzył przepełnione pustką oczy z wyraźnym trudem. Przepełniająca jej zieleń wydawała się statyczna.

– Edwardzie, czy potrafisz złączyć kciuk z małym palcem? – zwrócił się do niego uprzejmie Carlisle, całkiem jakby przemawiał do chorego dziecka, któremu należało zademonstrować, co trzeba uczynić.

Na czoło miedzianowłosego wstąpiła zmarszczka konsternacji, jednak postępując niezwykle powoli, wykonał polecenie ojca.

Najstarszy z Cullenów skinął głową, wyraźnie z tego zadowolony, po czym zajął miejsce na łóżku.

Z piersi chłopaka wykradło się westchnienie, a jego powieki ponownie opadły ospale w dół. Zieleń jego tęczówek pozostawała dostrzegalna przez szczeliny pomiędzy nimi przez niepokojąco długi moment, nim wreszcie grube rzęsy nie złączyły ich całkowicie ze sobą.

– Nie ma hipotermii. Nie byłby w stanie złączyć ze sobą palców, gdyby tak było. Jego zdolności manualne zanikłyby. – Carlisle zajął się zakotwiczaniem syna pomiędzy pościelą nieco gwałtowniej niż dotąd, skrywając go w pierzastym kokonie.

– O mój Boże – powiedziała Bella cichutko. – Mógł nabawić się hipotermii? Naprawdę?

– Alkohol nie ułatwia sprawy, zwłaszcza kiedy on sam prawdopodobnie nie orientował się, jak bardzo przemarza. Moim zdaniem wydobrzeje.

Uszu pana domu dobiegł dźwięk wypuszczanego powoli z płuc brunetki powietrza. Dziewczyna wstrzymywała oddech przez dłuższy czas. Mężczyzna skinął zachęcająco w reakcji na jej zadumany wyraz twarzy.

– Tak się właśnie stanie, Bello. Jego ciało zacznie się rozgrzewać za kilka minut.

Panna Swan przytaknęła i wdrapała się po materacu w górę łóżka, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko Carlisle'a mniej więcej na środku posłania. Odsunęła kosmyki Edwarda z jego buzi, marszcząc czoło.

– Bello? Czy mój syn mówił poważnie? Jesteś zaręczona? – Starszy z Cullenów nie znosił świadomości, iż musi zadać to pytanie, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie w odpowiedzi na jej minę zbitego szczeniaka.

– Tak, to prawda – odparła brunetka, rozkoszując się z iście masochistyczną lubością żrącym niczym kwas poczuciem winy, które ją nagle zalało.

Zasługiwała na to.

– Michael poprosił mnie o rękę kilka tygodni temu.

– Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? – zaczął Carlisle, jednak w momencie, kiedy jego spojrzenie uciekło w stronę miedzianowłosego, odpowiedź sama napłynęła mu na język. – Edward.

Bella ponownie podniosła dłoń leżącego obok chłopaka, przyciskając do niej swoją własną w geście przypominającym modlitwę.

– Twój syn uważał, że to może zmartwić Esme. Twierdził, że matka chrzestna chciała, abyśmy ja i on… – W tej samej chwili dziewczyna wskazała na siebie oraz młodego Cullena, niepewna co do tego, jak temu podołać, jak wypowiedzieć to na głos, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Carlisle'a.

Wyraz twarzy pana domu pozostawał nieodgadniony, kiedy on sam starannie dobierał wypowiadane słowa.

– Gdybyście razem z Edwardem skończyli jako para, moja żona byłaby w siódmym niebie. Nigdy jednak nie powinnaś odczuwać potrzeby, żeby kłamać. Twoje zaręczyny to bez wątpienia radosna nowina, co do której jestem pewien, że zechciałabyś się nią z nami podzielić. Niezmiernie cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

Mężczyzna mówił zupełnie szczerze, jednak w chwili, kiedy wypowiedź ta opuszczała jego usta, jego spojrzenie ponownie uciekło w stronę syna.

– Jestem zawiedziony, że pozwoliłaś mu się zmanipulować. – Pan Cullen nadał tonowi swojego głosu łagodne brzmienie, co przypominało raczej delikatne besztanie.

Bella broniła miedzianowłosego bez krzty wahania.

– Nie, to nie było tak. Zrobiłabym wszystko, aby uczynić Esme zadowoloną… zwłaszcza teraz. A jeśli to oznacza udawanie, że jestem tą, która uczyni Edwarda szczęśliwym, pójdę na to.

Carlisle wyglądał cynicznie. Dziewczyna dotknęła jego barku.

– Poważnie. Matka chrzestna nie słyszała komentarza, który padł z jego ust ubiegłego wieczoru… Czy byłbyś tak miły i nie wspominałbyś jej o tym? Nie chcę, aby Esme sądziła, iż jestem kłamczuchą.

– A czy tego właśnie nie robisz, słodziutka? – Mężczyzna powiedział to niezwykle przyjacielskim tonem, a brunetka przełknęła zalegającą w jej gardle bryłę.

Nie znosiła świadomości, iż protoplasta rodu Cullen mógłby myśleć o niej cokolwiek złego.

Bella starała się sformułować adekwatną do pytania odpowiedź, jednak nie dane jej było odnieść sukces.

Miedzianowłosy chłopak powoli przekręcał się w jej stronę.

Carlisle martwił się o tych dwoje stopniowo zbliżających się ku siebie niczym ramiona podkowy, niczym dwa magnesy. Mężczyzna nie potrafił stwierdzić, w jakim stopniu to wszystko stanowiło dla jego syna jedynie zabawę.

– Carlisle? Czy porozmawiałbyś ze mną na temat Esme? Jak się dokładnie poznaliście? W jaki sposób odkryłeś, że to właśnie ona jest ci przeznaczona? – Bella przerwała na moment swoją wypowiedź. – Jeśli nie masz siły o niej dyskutować, to nie ma problemu.

– Nie, w porządku. – Jasnowłosy protoplasta rodu Cullen przypatrywał się, jak panna Swan układa się wygodnie na poduszkach, nadal powolnymi ruchami gładząc dłoń Edwarda, całkiem jakby uspokajała jakieś zwierzę.

– Nie jest to specjalnie długa opowieść. Tak właściwie to najprostsza z historii, które opowiadają o moim życiu. Wydarzyło się to podczas wykładu odbywającego się na pierwszym roku medycyny. Nie potrafię sobie nawet przypomnieć, co było treścią tej prelekcji. Ta niesamowita dziewczyna usiadła obok mnie. Wiedziałem, że jest cudowna, nim w ogóle na nią spojrzałem. Jedyne, co mogłem dostrzec, to jej dłonie – białe, perfekcyjne i złożone w niezwykle wystudiowany sposób na okładce zeszytu w kwiaty. Każda inna ze zgromadzonych na sali osób miała przy sobie białą podkładkę albo segregator. Ale ona przyniosła kajet w kwiaty. – Oczy Carlisle'a zabłysły. – Mniej więcej w połowie wykładu zebrałem się na dość odwagi, aby na nią zerknąć. Ona także się na mnie w tym momencie patrzyła. Robiła to z takim przejęciem, jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć, skąd mnie znała. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a jego wargi wygięły się w krzywy grymas.

Oto kolejna z cech, które miedzianowłosy otrzymał po ojcu wraz z zestawem innych genów.

Bella także się rozpromieniła, czując, że ciepło zaczyna zabarwiać opuszek palca Edwarda.

– Esme przyszła na wykład z medycyny? Po co? Studiowała wzornictwo przemysłowe.

Carlisle wybuchł śmiechem.

– Ona sama zawsze twierdziła, że pomyliła zajęcia. Ja jednak mam co do tego wątpliwości.

Brunetka rozważyła te słowa.

– Zakładam się o to, że musiała zobaczyć cię nieco wcześniej i uczynić wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby usiąść obok ciebie. – Dziewczyna szturchnęła go dla zabawy w ramię. – W tamtym okresie prezentowałeś się naprawdę olśniewająco. – Mężczyzna udał zranionego, a zatem panna Swan natychmiast dodała: – Oczywiście nadal tak jest.

_Całkiem jak Esme_. – Dumała Bella. – _Dostrzegła swoje przeznaczenie i ślepo za nim podążała, zawierzając losowi, aby ten wskazał jej właściwy kierunek niczym igła kompasu zawsze w jakiś sposób odnajdująca północ_.

– Cóż, bardzo ci dziękuję – powiedział pan Cullen, dając upust wrażeniu niezręczności. – W każdym razie, wmawiałem sobie, że na pierwszym roku studiów nie wejdę z nikim w żadne romantyczne relacje. Chciałem skupić się na medycynie. Wywierano na mnie sporą presję z racji lekarskich tradycji mojej rodziny. Kiedy wykład się skończył, Esme wstała i powiedziała – „Idziemy? Marzę o kawie" – całkiem jakby znała mnie przez całe swoje życie. Nawet mi się nie przedstawiła, czy też nie spytała o moje imię.

– Próbowałem odpowiedzieć „nie". Zdobyłem się na kilka kiepskich wymówek sugerujących, że muszę się uczyć. Ona zaś po prostu pokręciła głową, zupełnie jakby uważała, że nie mam pojęcia, czego potrzebuję, po czym wzięła moje podręczniki i wymaszerowała z sali, nie pozostawiając mi innego wyboru, jak tylko za nią podążać. I zrobiłem to, zmierzając w ślad za nią do kawiarenki… I wydaje mi się, że od tamtej pory nigdy nie spuszczałem jej z oka. – Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy pana Cullena.

Mężczyzna nie musiał dodawać nic więcej, ponieważ niedopowiedziana kwestia zawisła w powietrzu. Carlisle towarzyszył matce chrzestnej Belli najdalej, jak potrafił, mimo iż wkrótce zostanie pozostawiony w tyle.

– A kiedy zdecydowałeś, że to ona będzie tą jedyną? Czy miałeś wrażenie, iż to przeznaczenie? – Panna Swan nagle była wręcz głodna wszystkich słów, jakie mogły paść z ust jej rozmówcy.

Dziewczyna nie wierzyła, że nie postarała się osobiście o to, aby poszukiwać u niego porady. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie Carlisle Cullen wiedział, jak przedstawiały się podobne sytuacje.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna przymknął powieki.

– To wyglądało tak, jakbym… odgrywał rolę szachowego pionka strącanego przez coś większego niż ja sam, potężniejszego niż całe moje życie. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, iż mogę w ogóle czuć się w podobny sposób. Byłem typem myśliciela, sądzę, że do tej pory nim jestem. Przyzwyczaiłem się do wyjaśniania pewnych kwestii. Jednak wtedy, bez choćby pojedynczego słowa zrozumienia z mojej strony, nagle czułem się silnie związany z dziewczyną, która wymaszerowała z sali wykładowej. – Carlisle oparł się o zagłówek łóżka swojego syna, rozważając to, co właśnie powiedział, próbując wymyślić teorię, która mogłaby to jakoś wytłumaczyć. – Czułem się tak, jakbym nagle stał się aktorem biorącym udział w jakimś spektaklu, a scenariusz, z którym się wcześniej zapoznałem, został zastąpiony przez coś innego. – Pan Cullen uniósł drugą, wolną dłoń Edwarda, naśladując czynności podejmowane przez Bellę. Wsunął ją pomiędzy swoje ręce i rozcierał, a gest ten uosabiał tak wiele miłości, że dziewczyna pokochała tego człowieka niewyobrażalnie mocniej. Wreszcie Carlisle pochwycił spojrzenie brunetki. – Czy było to przeznaczenie? Dla mnie tak. Teraz już w nie wierzę. – Jasnowłosy Cullen ponownie się uśmiechnął. – Jak mógłbym tego nie robić po tych wszystkich latach? Esme uwielbia to zagadnienie na równi z samym Stwórcą.

Bella kiwnęła tępo głową, układając dłoń Edwarda ostrożnie na łóżku. Gorzki smak prawdy zatańczył na jej języku.

Carlisle otworzył już usta, aby zabrać głos, jednak w tym samym momencie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby uświadomił sobie, jak to wszystko zabrzmiało. Jego spojrzenie przefrunęło od dziewczyny do syna i z powrotem.

– Ale to wcale nie działa w taki sposób w przypadku każdego człowieka, Bello – powiedział śpiesznie. – To wcale nie musi tak właśnie funkcjonować. – Brunetka unikała jego wzroku, kiedy on sam podjął dalszy wątek: – Dla wielu ludzi wybór partnera bazuje na wspólnych zainteresowaniach, na czynnikach, które powodują, że ty sam stajesz się lepszą osobą. Michael sprawia wrażenie naprawdę świetnego gościa.

Bella kiwnęła głową w milczeniu, pozwalając grubej zasłonie z włosów przesłonić jej twarz.

– Wybacz mi. Nie miałem dotąd okazji, aby go poznać. Wiem jednak, że jest zbyt zajęty, aby przyjechać do Forks. Opowiesz mi o nim? – Naprowadził brunetkę Carlisle.

Dziewczyna wysiliła mózg.

– On jest… hmm… Jest oskarżycielem, ale tego zdążyłeś się już dowiedzieć. Niezwykle ciężko pracuje nad tym, czym zajmuje się w danym momencie. Spotkaliśmy się, ponieważ brałam udział w wielu jego sprawach. Michael zaprosił mnie na kolację i od tamtej pory widywaliśmy się regularnie. Zamieszkaliśmy wspólnie w ubiegłym roku. Mój narzeczony lubi gotować. On… Hmm… udziela się charytatywnie. – Bella zagryzła dolną wargę.

Panna Swan uczyniła z Newtona jakiegoś nieudacznika, nie była jednak w stanie wymyślić czegokolwiek, co można by jeszcze powiedzieć na jego temat.

_No bo co takiego _można by_ dodać ponad to, co już zostało przytoczone? To, że Michael to średniego wzrostu blondyn, który zdaje się obecnie ubierać wyłącznie w garnitury? To, że nie miewa wolnych weekendów, ponieważ żyje i oddycha swoją pracą? To, że cierpi na obsesję na punkcie awansu, a na ostatnie urodziny podarował mi pieniądze? A może to, że snuje teorię spiskową na temat jedzenia produkowanego ze zwierząt hodowanych metodami naturalnymi? Czy też wreszcie to, że jego matka to alkoholiczka, która zapewne zrobi jakąś scenę na moim własnym ślubie?_ – Dziewczyna była zaskoczona tym, z jaką szybkością jej umysł wykreował wizję narzeczonego w jakże negatywnym świetle. Brunetka ponownie spróbowała wyobrazić sobie sposób, w który można by opisać Newtona. – _Mike jest niezwykle prostolinijny. To gentleman, który pomaga starszym paniom zdejmować artykuły sklepowe z wyższych półek. Jak nikt inny umie zachować się przy stole. Przebiega codziennie pięć mil na bieżni i potrafi dobrać krawat do koszuli nawet po ciemku, jako że wychodzi z domu niezwykle wcześnie, a nie chce obudzić mnie, zapalając światło. Zostawia kubek parzonej mięty na mojej szafce nocnej, zanim opuści mieszkanie. Kiedy mnie całuje, zawsze smakuje kawą_.

Oczy brunetki zalśniły delikatnie, kiedy ona sama o czymś pomyślała.

– Michael to człowiek stworzony do kontaktów z innymi. Potrafi sprawić, że ludzie czują się swobodnie w jego towarzystwie. Nieważne, gdzie się razem udamy ze względu na pełnione przez niego społecznie funkcje, on zawsze doprowadza do tego, że każdy, kto go otacza, czuje się zaangażowany i zainteresowany danym zagadnieniem. Sądzę, że to naprawdę znacząca umiejętność. Chciałabym takową posiadać, zwłaszcza że jestem postrzegana za osobę strasznie niezgrabną.

– Czy udajesz się razem z nim na wiele takich przyjęć? – Carlisle również odłożył rękę Edwarda na łóżko, przykładając ponownie dłoń do jego czoła.

Bella nie omieszkała spostrzec, w jaki sposób pogładził czoło syna.

Była to najbardziej zaawansowana pieszczota, jaką którekolwiek z nich zaoferowało miedzianowłosemu, zdobywając się wreszcie na okazanie mu uczucia po tak długim czasie. Przypominało to siedzenie obok śpiącego tygrysa.

Panna Swan pokiwała głową.

– Michael nazywa to „nawiązywaniem łączności sieciowej". Wydaje mi się, że mój narzeczony zna połowę miasta. Tamte spotkania nigdy nie przypominają prawdziwych przyjęć, choć takim właśnie mianem określa się je na zaproszeniach.

Carlisle przypatrywał się brunetce.

– I czym on czyni cię szczęśliwą kobietą?

Bella zawahała się.

– Zdefiniuj słowo ,,szczęśliwy". – Pod wpływem zatroskanego spojrzenia pana Cullena, panna Swan dodała: – Bycie szczęśliwym u siebie w domu, a bycie nim w Forks wydaje się być dwoma odmiennymi rzeczywistościami.

– Moim zdaniem… Szczęście oznacza… Taki stan ducha, kiedy nie potrzebujesz niczego więcej. Kiedy uważasz, iż jesteś tworem kompletnym i możesz wreszcie przestać poszukiwać jakiegoś nieuchwytnego elementu. – Carlisle nawiązywał do leżącej na piętrze Esme, marząc o tym, aby potrafić wyrazić właściwymi słowami to wrażenie nagłego znalezienia się w domu, jakiego doświadczył u boku swojej żony.

Brunetka milczała na tyle długo, a jej oblicze sprawiało wrażenie niezwykle wychudzonego i zadumanego, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł się z posłania, rozprostowując zesztywniałe dolne kończyny.

– Dopóki jesteś szczęśliwa, zarówno ja jak i Esme nie pragniemy niczego więcej. – Najstarszy z Cullenów spojrzał na dziewczynę z góry. Panna Swan wydawała się maleńka i opuszczona. – Powinnaś iść już do łóżka. Śpij do późna. Masz za sobą naprawdę ciężki dzień.

Carlisle wyślizgnął się z sypialni swojego syna, ponownie starannie omijając sterty ubrań znaczące punktami dywan co kilka stóp odległości.

Bella pozostała zwinięta w ciasny kłębek na łóżku miedzianowłosego. Tymczasem słowa, które padły z ust głowy rodu, zapisywały się w jej wnętrzu. Przeznaczenie, wybór, szczęście.

Powieki Edwarda lekko drżały, podczas gdy on sam był pochłonięty sennymi obrazami, jakie odmalowywały się za ich barierą. Dziewczyna żywiła nadzieję, iż zielonooki śnił jedynie dobre sny. Brunetka uświadomiła sobie, iż jej przyjaciel śpiąc, zachowywał kompletną ciszę, na co z reguły nie umiał się przecież zdobyć.

Wszystko, co Bella wiedziała na temat młodego Cullena, to fakt, iż on sam na zmianę to odsłaniał się ze swoimi zamierzaniami, to ukrywał je, co przywodziło na myśl chmury prześlizgujące się przez tarczę księżyca lub cienie przemieszczające się przez jakiś wcześniej rozświetlony twór.

Dziewczyna przebiegła dłonią w dół przedramienia Edwarda, on zaś zmarszczył czoło we śnie. Panna Swan posunęła się do tego, czego nie uczyniłaby w świetle dnia, w chwili, gdy miedzianowłosy by się w nią wpatrywał, a jego skóra mogłaby ją usłyszeć.

Być może działo się to po raz ostatni w życiu Belli, jednak ona sama nie mogła mieć co do tego pewności. Jeśli tak właśnie było, brunetka zamierzała wykonać to właściwie – tak, aby to zapamiętać. Tak, aby mogło to dostarczyć jej energii kiedyś, gdy będzie tego potrzebować.

Otoczona kręgiem światła, panna Swan ujęła szczękę Edwarda w swoje dłonie, odczuwając przy tym ciężar jego głowy, szorstkie ukłucie zarostu chłopaka oraz mieszaninę zapachów szkockiej i jabłek.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i pochyliła się w jego stronę tak, że jej włosy rozsypały się wokół nich.

Bella przesuwała leniwie ustami po obu uśpionych powiekach, doznając wrażenia, że jego lekko drgające rzęsy podwijają się ku górze pod jej dolną wargą. Bezbronność pięknego Cullena przeszyła jej serce na wskroś.

Panna Swan ułożyła swoje czoło na jego własnym, ocierając się nosem wzdłuż jego narządu powonienia. Przez chwilę oboje oddychali rytmicznie tym samym powietrzem. Wtedy też Bella ucałowała go czule w jego idealne usta.

***

Bella wydostała się z bezsennej próżni, do której wpadła. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy zamknęła oczy zaledwie minutę temu, czy też może godzinę. Jedyne, co wiedziała, to fakt, iż zasłony nie lśniły złocistym blaskiem.

Brunetka zerknęła automatycznie na stojący w pobliżu budzik, jednak na jego wyświetlaczu widniały pokaźnych rozmiarów pęknięcia.

Bez wątpienia niepozorny przedmiot otrzymał niewielką chłostę za ośmielenie się zbudzenia Edwarda.

Panna Swan pozostawała w bezruchu przez minuty lub godziny, podczas których zażywała snu, siedząc wyprostowana na poduszkach, całkiem jakby strzegła młodego Cullena. Jej szyja była kompletnie odrętwiała. Bella przytknęła dłoń do policzka miedzianowłosego, odczuwając ulgę w momencie, kiedy doznała wrażenia, iż wyczuwa pod jego skórą uśpione ciepło.

Dziewczyna rozparła się plecami o zagłówek. Jej oczy nie umiały skupić się na jednym punkcie, kiedy ona sama wsuwała bezmyślnie palce we włosy Edwarda i przeczesywała je leniwie, próbując wykrzesać z siebie na tyle energii, aby wrócić do swojej własnej sypialni. We wnętrzu jej umysłu zapalił się nagle wykrzyknik, jako że brunetka uświadomiła sobie, że na jej łóżku nie ma żadnych okryć.

Usiadła zatem pionowo, raz jeszcze opadając z sił ze zmęczenia i gapiła się przed siebie szklanymi oczyma, nim wreszcie obraz nie wyostrzył się, a ona sama nie pojęła, że patrzy się na światełko płonące na laptopie Cullena.

Wpatrywała się w ten zielony, lśniący punkcik, on zaś kopiował tę czynność. Niezdolna się powstrzymać panna Swan spojrzała na miedzianowłosego. Przystojny chłopak pozostawał nadal całkowicie pogrążony we śnie, oddychając teraz nawet głębiej niż do tej pory.

Wraz z każdą mijającą minutą Edward coraz bardziej trzeźwiał, a intensywnie pracująca wątroba filtrowała jego krew, oczyszczając ją.

Gdyby młody Cullen po swoim przebudzeniu zaprzeczył wszystkiemu, co powiedział lub, co gorsza, niczego by nie pamiętał, brunetka straciłaby swoją jedyną szansę, aby to zrozumieć. Na samą myśl o tym ogarnęła ją autentyczna panika.

Nadarzała się teraz sposobność na to, aby rozwikłać zagadkę miedzianowłosego, a przy okazji wyjaśnić swoją własną tajemnicę.

Nim panna Swan to sobie uświadomiła, ześlizgnęła się już z łóżka i zmierzała w kierunku laptopa. Porzucone na podłodze, czarne bawełniane ubrania zaplątywały się wokół jej kostek. Bella przysiadła przy komputerze, przebiegając palcami po klawiszach, nim wreszcie nie wcisnęła jednego z nich i nie zbudziła monitora do jego świecącego życia. Brunetka zapatrzyła się na Edwarda. Żadnego ruchu.

_Nie powinnam tego robić_. – Pomyślała, dumając nad okienkiem z hasłem. – _To inwazja na jego prywatność_.

_On postąpiłby tak samo względem ciebie, gdyby tylko miał taką sposobność_ – sprzeczał się z Bellą głos jej sumienia, decydując się najwyraźniej odgrywać rolę adwokata diabła. – _Uczyniłby to w ułamku sekundy. Postarałby się o dostęp do historii twoich konsultacji dentystycznych, gdyby tylko otrzymał podobną sposobność. Zdążył już przejrzeć twój telefon. Starał się dodzwonić do twojego narzeczonego i twojej terapeutki. Ingerował w twoją prywatność przez całe twoje życie_.

Poczucie winy stanowiące pewnego rodzaju uzasadnienie czynów brunetki stało się mocno uciążliwe, podczas gdy ona sama przebiegała palcami po klawiszach, poszukując z wahaniem właściwego hasła. Bez wątpienia nie uda się jej go złamać, a zatem nie zostanie wyrządzona nikomu żadna krzywda.

Dziewczyna próbowała daty wspólnych urodzin swoich i Edwarda; imion Esme, Carlisle'a, Emmetta, a następnie ich kombinacji. Potem wstukała daty ich urodzin.

Bębniąc opuszkami w klawiaturę, czuła się z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej zaskoczona. Zasady „Hackingu 101"(2) zawodziły pannę Swan. Być może młody Cullen wykazał się na tyle rozsądkiem, aby wybrać coś przypadkowego. Brunetka zaczęła myśleć o zwierzęciu domowym, z którym miedzianowłosy chłopak mógł być związany na tyle, aby wykorzystać jego imię jako klucz. Mercury? Nie, to również nie to.

Dziewczyna poczuła ukłucie żalu, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, jak mało znała Edwarda.

Zaczęła teraz wklepywać do okienka z hasłem wszelakie kombinacje jej własnego imienia oraz nazwiska z towarzyszącą temu bezwstydną pobłażliwością. Bella pomyślała o tym, że ostatecznie nie wyrządza nikomu krzywdy, próbując swoich danych osobowych na samym końcu.

_Prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie włamię_ – powiedziała samej sobie, ciesząc się, że nie będzie musiała spędzać reszty życia na domniemaniu tego, co się stanie, jeśli podjęłaby jednak taką próbę.

_bella_

_swan_

_bellaswan_

_bellamarieswan_

Palce brunetki wstukały coś, nim sam pomysł na dobre zadomowił się w jej umyśle i, kiedy pole z hasłem dopuściło ją do czarnego pulpitu oraz zdobiących je maleńkich ikon, panna Swan cicho westchnęła.

_bellacullen_

_Jasna cholera_. – Pomyślała dziewczyna, rozdziawiając szeroko buzię. – _Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego on miałby użył czegoś takiego?_

_A dlaczego ty miałabyś o tym myśleć?_ – głos sumienia sprzeciwił się Belli ukradkiem.

Brunetka rzuciła kolejne śpieszne spojrzenie na Edwarda. Chłopak nie poruszał się. Maleńki zegar na komputerze wskazywał godzinę 5.23. Wkrótce zacznie świtać, a zatem zostało już naprawdę niewiele czasu.

Panna Swan nie była pewna, czego tak naprawdę szuka, jednak nagle desperacko pożądała choćby niewielkiej poszlaki, jaką mogła tu znaleźć.

Na pulpicie notebooka widniały dwie ikony folderów. Podpisano je jako „The Good" oraz „The Bad". Bella parsknęła śmiechem, zakrywając sobie usta. Popatrzyła w stronę miedzianowłosego szczerze rozbawiona. Było to dla młodego Cullena niezwykle typowe – z chłodnym spokojem klasyfikował większość swojego życia w podobny sposób. Białe oraz czarne.

Brunetka, postępując z kolei zgodnie z charakterystycznym dla niej samej zachowaniem, zaczęła od folderu podpisanego jako „The Bad".

Kliknęła na ikonę, zastanawiając się nad tym, na co się tam natknie. Nie miała pewności, co może znaleźć w środku.

W chwili, kiedy go otworzyła, zamarzyła o tym, aby cofnąć czas. Przerażenie zaparło jej oddech w piersiach.

Było to nic innego jak wizualna napaść na jej psychikę – encyklopedia wojny i cierpienia, izolacji oraz destrukcji. Każdemu z plików przypisano właściwy numer seryjny. Edward zawsze nienagannie organizował sobie pracę, co nie znajdowało zastosowania w przypadku pozostałych elementów jego życia.

Bella nie potrafiła rozpoznać krajów a jedynie brud, błoto, piasek, nieskazitelnie błękitne niebo w chabrowym odcieniu, płonące piekielną czerwienią nieboskłony…

Łuna bijąca od pożarów. Czerwona jak róża krew. Białe kości, porozdzierane na części ludzkie ciała.

Kobiety odziane w tradycyjne szaty z twarzami pokrytymi śladami pozostałymi po płaczu, błagające o litość, z dłońmi wpijającymi się w tę zgniecioną muszlę, która kiedyś uosabiała ich ukochanego męża lub syna. Kłopotliwe, obrzydliwe ujęcia leżących swobodnie człowieczych kończyn…

Pocisk w momencie uderzenia, zrównana z ziemią wioska zbudowana z domów z piaskowca, profil małego dziecka na pierwszym planie zdjęcia – jego zdziwione, świecące od podmuchu wywołanego upadkiem bomby oczy wyglądające tak, jakby przyglądały się pokazowi fajerwerków.

Bella wstrzymała swój nierówny oddech, przewijając zawartość folderu w dół. Odczuła ulgę, że obraz nie wypełniał całego ekranu. Panna Swan nie zdołałaby tego przeżyć.

Żołnierze sprawiali wrażenie przeciążonych z powodu okrywających ich pomiętych, zapiaszczonych mundurów oraz sprzętu, ale tak naprawdę to ich oczy pokazywały prawdziwy ciężar balastu, który dźwigali.

Kolejne ujęcie – zniekształcona perspektywa wypełniona do połowy brudem oraz skałami z czymś, co brunetka rozpoznała jako rękę Edwarda zbrukana krwią. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miedzianowłosy postanowił nagle udokumentować daną chwilę, tocząc dłonią z boku na bok.

Jedno zdjęcie zawładnęło Bellą, całkowicie ujęło ją za serce. Czołgający się żołnierz i krew wyciekająca z jego twarzy na utkwiony pomiędzy jego górnymi kończynami żwir. Fotografia emanowała sensem walki oraz jej daremnością. Uwieczniony tu mężczyzna powinien wzbudzać żal, wspierając się na kolanach oraz rękach, a mimo to dawało się od niego wyczuć kruche wrażenie ludzkiej godności, jako że przecież kontynuował podjętą przez siebie próbę. Echo wystrzału unosiło się w powietrzu, sprawiając, że pannie Swan zachciało się płakać.

To, że człowiek ten czołgał się przed siebie pomimo swej całkowitej bezbronności, zapierało dech w piersiach. Bella pragnęła pozbawić go przytłaczającego go ciężaru, uspokoić, położyć na wypełnionym pierzem materacu oraz obmyć jego ciało z krwi.

Dziewczyna dotknęła swoich policzków i pojęła, iż jej palce natrafiły na łzy.

Zamknęła folder, niezdolna podołać większej ilości podobnych wrażeń. Złożyła na pół rąbek swojej sukienki, aby otrzeć lico ze słonych kropel. Koszmarne obrazy wciąż przesuwały się jej przed oczami. Nie miała pojęcia, jak Edward zdołał pogrążać się w tym wszystkim znowu i od nowa. Jakim cudem udawało mu się eksponować siebie samego na tak ogromną ilość przemocy przez tak długotrwałe okresy czasu.

Stres musiał być niewyobrażalnie wręcz wielki. Miedzianowłosy zmuszał się do odszukiwania najgorszych momentów w historii człowieczeństwa, a następnie rejestrowania ich na kliszy fotograficznej. Bellę zaskoczyło to, że mimo tego wszystkiego młody Cullen wykazywał się zdolnością do odczuwania czegoś jeszcze. To załamałoby każdą słabą jednostkę.

Jak on to robił? W jaki sposób utrzymywał wokół siebie otoczkę normalności?

Dziewczyna powoli wyrównała oddech i zastanawiała się nad otwarciem folderu podpisanego jako „The Good". Skoro Edward uznał, że umieszczone w nim zdjęcia nie były w stanie zdruzgotać niczyjej psychiki, ona sama mogła sobie jedynie wyobrazić, co tutaj ulokowano. Bez wątpienia musiały się tutaj znajdować jego pozostałe prace.

To, co panna Swan zdążyła już zobaczyć, nosiło znamię poetyzmu w swym bezkompromisowym połączeniu intymności oraz dystansu. Jakże surowa musiała być zawartość tego folderu. Te fotografie będą bez wątpienia mówić na temat młodego Cullena najwięcej. To fragmenty jego samego.

Być może umieszczono tutaj te z jego dzieł, które wygrywały nagrody, jednak samą Bellę mogły wpędzić w stan bezsenności.

Czy naprawdę chciała to zrobić?

Dziewczyna kliknęła dwukrotnie na ikonę, nim zdołała zmienić zdanie. Obróciła się do tyłu na krześle, aby sprawdzić, czy Edward się nie obudził, a w tym samym czasie okno z zawartością folderu otworzyło się, wyświetlając treść.

Panna Swan zamarła. Miedzianowłosy siedział wyprostowany, opierając się o zagłówek. Jego przedramiona spoczywały na podciągniętych ku górze kolanach. Chłopak patrzył się na nią, a jego surowe spojrzenie emanowało czernią oraz zielenią malachitu. Okrycia leżały u jego stóp.

Bella otworzyła buzię, aby zabrać głos, Cullen jednak uniósł rękę, machając nią autorytatywnie. Jego ciało było spięte.

– Proszę, nie oglądaj tego – powiedział szorstko. – Proszę. Chodź tutaj natychmiast. Nawet tam zaglądaj.

– Nie będę już tego przeglądać – odparła brunetka, odczuwając ogromne zażenowanie.

Wstyd ścisnął jej gardło, ona sama zaś odwróciła się automatycznie w tamtą stronę z zamiarem zatrzaśnięcia laptopa.

Kiedy tylko to uczyniła, jej nierozumiejące niczego spojrzenie natrafiło na pobieżny zarys ulokowanych w folderze zdjęć. Z piersi miedzianowłosego wykradł się jęk pobrzmiewający porażką.

Wszystkie fotografie przedstawiały Bellę.

Dziewczyna zawsze wiedziała o tym, iż Edward robił ujęcia jej samej, jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że chłopak udokumentował całej jej życie od chwili, kiedy tylko chwycił w dłonie swój aparat po raz pierwszy.

I zatrzymał wszystkie z nich.

Rzadko kiedy udawało mu się nakłonić pannę Swan, aby mu pozowała. Brunetka odprawiała go zazwyczaj z kwitkiem, sądząc, iż młody Cullen nie mówi poważnie. W rezultacie widniała tu kolekcja przypadkowych fotografii, przedstawiających zazwyczaj jej profil lub ją patrzącą przez ramię. Sporadycznie udawało mu się uchwycić jej oblicze w całości. Mieściła się tu antologia złożona w wszystkich tych momentów, kiedy Edward drażnił dziewczynę za pomocą swojego aparatu. Miedzianowłosy pstrykał fotki jej śmiejącej się z niego, wywracającej oczyma czy wreszcie marszczącej gniewnie czoło i odpychającej go.

Cullen zeskanował wszystkie z nich, nawet te kiepskiej jakości polaroidy. Część z nich zbrązowiała, wyblakła, krawędzie były pogniecione. Najprawdopodobniej wyciągnięto je ze starych pudełek po butach.

Bella przewijała powoli zawartość folderu w dół z niedowierzaniem. Przytknęła sobie dłoń do ust, aby stłumić gwałtowne oddechy wykradające się spomiędzy warg. Bicie własnego serca dzwoniło jej w uszach.

Jej twarz powielała się tutaj setki razy – emanując wściekłością, jaśniejąc, sugerując zadumę.

Te ze zdjęć, które zostały wykonane w chwili, kiedy panna Swan była zaskoczona z powodu tego, że Edward ją fotografuje, nosiły w sobie znamię pewnej ulotnej, bolesnej melancholii – jej poważne wargi rozwarte w momencie zaczerpywania powietrza lub wsunięte pomiędzy zęby.

Oczy odzwierciedlające prawdziwe emocje brunetki, zanim jej samej udało się je zamaskować. Działo się tak prawdopodobnie dlatego, że piękny Cullen brał ją z zaskoczenia niezwykle często.

Na fotografiach autorstwa miedzianowłosego dziewczyna zawsze sprawiała wrażenie w jakimś sensie pięknej. Edward posiadł tę wrodzoną umiejętność już w bardzo młodym wieku, czyniąc obiekty swoich prac niezwykle uroczymi.

Udało mu się uchwycić jej osobę pod wszystkimi możliwymi kątami. Czasami widniał tam również Emmett – ta jego masywna sylwetka będąca jedynie charakterystyczną plamą w tle. Na jednym z ujęć pojawił się także Carlisle – bez wątpienia upominał właśnie swojego syna, sięgając w kierunku jego aparatu, gdy tymczasem Bella nurkowała pod jego ramię.

Jedno szczególne zdjęcie przedstawiało pannę Swan najprawdopodobniej w wieku szesnastu lat trzymającą wiklinowy kosz z ubraniami dla Esme, która rozwieszała białe prześcieradła na sznurze. Nad ich głowami wisiała fioletowa, burzowa chmura. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach, komponując się w cudowny twór, jaki powstał dzięki sposobowi, w jaki Edward pochwycił tę scenkę w ramy obiektywu. Prześcieradła wyglądały tak, jakby już za moment wiatr miał zacząć smagać nimi ze wszystkich sił, natomiast źdźbła traw przytakiwały tym zamierzeniom.

Łzy spływały po twarzy brunetki, kiedy ona sama nie namyślając się przy tym, dotykała ekranu, przesuwając palcami po obliczu matki chrzestnej – jej zaokrąglonych policzkach, pełnym życia ciele. Bella nie marzyła o niczym więcej jak o tym, aby zostać odtransportowaną z powrotem do tamtego epizodu tak, by móc odłożyć kosz na ziemię i przytulić Esme. Aby powiedzieć jej, że są właśnie fotografowane.

Wcześniejsze ujęcia ukazywały pannę Swan odzianą we wprawiającą w niezręczny stan odzież powstałą pod wpływem krótkotrwałych nurtów w modzie. Eksponowały przed wzrokiem widza nietwarzowe fryzury okalające jej emanującą niepewnością twarz.

W miarę dorastania dziewczyna przyzwyczajała się do swojego wyglądu, który nie uwidaczniał już wcale dawnej nieporadności, stopniowo ewoluując. Czerstwość spełzywała z jej zaokrąglonych, dziecięcych policzków. Lico Belli zaznaczało się delikatnie zarysowującymi się kośćmi policzkowymi, a skóra przyjęła odcień kwiatu magnolii.

Młody Cullen wykonał wiele podobnych fotografii ukazujących pannę Swan w tamtym okresie. Spragnione tamtego widoku, wprawne oko Edwarda zdawało się przypiekać dziewczynę zza drugiej strony obiektywu. Brunetka czuła, że jej policzki płoną, gdy ona sama śpiesznie przedzierała się przez niekończącą się serię ujęć krzywizn kobiecego ciała, ust, rzęs, talii a także obcisłych jeansów.

Każdy możliwy rodzaj oświetlenia ozłacał kontury jej sylwetki. Słońce pojawiało się w różnych punktach nieboskłonu lub tworzyło jasne plamy odbijające się w soczewce, nadając tęczówkom Belli barwę szylkretu – bardziej złotą niż brązową.

Niebo formowało się z przesłaniających je liści, chmur lub zasłony skomponowanej z ciemności. Cztery pory roku stanowiły jedynie tło dla gry będącej życiem panny Swan – niebieskie, czerwone, białe oraz zielone.

Brunetka z fotografii spała lub pozostawała rozbudzona. Zamknięto ją w okowy usnute z bieli, czerni lub żywych kolorów. Setki rozmaitych odcieni szarości. Na nielicznych zdjęciach Edward celowo prześwietlił kliszę, w związku z czym sylwetka dziewczyny przypominała ducha – twór eteryczny i biały.

Bella uświadomiła sobie, że przetrząsając folder, drży na całym ciele, niezdolna podołać kolejnej dawce ujęć własnej twarzy. Panna Swan gapiła się na swoje oblicze majaczące ku niej z ekranu, nim wreszcie nie umiała już rozpoznać siebie samej.

Jej oczy… znowu i od nowa… płonące na przemian miłością lub nienawiścią. Śmiejące się czy też zapłakane. Śledzące Cullena wzrokiem oraz uciekające spojrzeniem w bok.

Było to bez wątpienia najpiękniejsze i najbardziej przerażające doświadczenie w życiu dziewczyny. Podnosząc się z miejsca, Bella nie miała pojęcia, co teraz uczynić. Towarzyszyć Edwardowi czy też może się od niego odwrócić. Brunetka stanęła, trzymając się oparcia krzesła dla utrzymania równowagi.

– No i proszę. Masz, co chciałaś – wymamrotał miedzianowłosy, zakrywając sobie dłońmi oczy.

– Nie rozumiem. – Chłopak usłyszał szept panny Swan. – Co to _znaczy_?

Przystojny Cullen zaczął grzebać w szufladzie swojej nocnej szafki, wydobywając na światło dzienne opakowanie z gumą miętową w listkach z zamiarem pozbycia się z jamy ustnej przepełniającej ją nagle goryczy. Edward zwinął jeden z nich wokół swojego języka, unikając wzroku Belli. Dłubał przy swoim paznokciu, podciągając jedno z kolan mocniej ku klatce piersiowej. Rama łóżka zaskrzypiała na znak protestu.

– To oznacza dokładnie to, co pragniesz, aby oznaczało – powiedział głosem wypranym z emocji, a jego tęczówki wydawały się w tym momencie wściekle zielone.

Obronna postawa emanowała z miedzianowłosego. Barykadował się za nią. Chłopak zwęził cynicznie oczy, gapiąc się na własne dłonie.

– Ale co znaczy dla_ ciebie_? Co _ja_ znaczę dla ciebie? Proszę, powiedz mi to, Edwardzie – dziewczyna błagała go delikatnie o odpowiedź.

Ułożyła swoje kolano na krawędzi materaca i zmierzała na czworaka w jego stronę, a sukienka krępowała jej ruchy. Gdyby nie zdobiące jej policzki łzy, zachowanie to można by uznać za uwodzicielskie.

Bella uklękła naprzeciwko miedzianowłosego, napierając rękoma na jego kolana. Przyszpiliła go w miejscu. Chłopak drżał i ciężko dyszał.

– Czy nie możemy pogadać o tym kiedy indziej? – błagał ją, starając się nadać sformułowanemu właśnie pytaniu uzasadnione brzmienie.

Edward raz jeszcze odwrócił wzrok. Przeżuł głośno gumę, udając nonszalancję, gdy tymczasem zawładnęła nim panika.

_Proszę, komórko, zadzwoń. Zrób cokolwiek, tylko mnie ocal_. – Myślał zdesperowany. – _Rose, błagam, zapukaj do drzwi. Rosalie, zacznij rodzić. Proszę, zacznij rodzić w tym momencie, do diaska. Nie podołam tej rozmowie._

– Mam kaca giganta. – Spomiędzy warg młodego Cullena wykradło się głębokie westchnienie.

Tknięta prawdziwą wściekłością, która na chwilę ją oślepiła, panna Swan ułożyła śpiesznie dłonie na zagłówku po obu stronach twarzy miedzianowłosego. Chłopak wzdrygnął się prawie niepostrzeżenie. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie wyłudzi od niego prawdy w prosty sposób. Nic, co dotyczyło Edwarda, nie przychodziło z łatwością. Bella poprosiła, a teraz będzie żądała odpowiedzi.

– Porozmawiamy o tym właśnie teraz. Nie opuścimy tego pomieszczenia, zanim oboje wzajemnie się nie zrozumiemy – brunetka nieświadomie powtórzyła te same słowa, jakich użył Cullen wobec niej wtedy na plaży.

– Czy pamiętasz, co powiedziałeś mi ostatniej nocy? – Drżenie ramion zdradziło pannę Swan, kiedy ona sama kontynuowała przetrzymywanie miedzianowłosego jako swojego zakładnika.

Chłopak wyszczerzył się do niej sarkastycznie. Bella kipiała od targającej jej ciałem frustracji. Przypominała zwiniętego w kłębek węża.

Edward obdarzył ją emanującym zrozumieniem oraz irytacją spojrzeniem. Przechylił głowę tak, aby pochwycić wzrokiem jej zwężone oczy, teraz bardziej czarne niż brązowe w swoim odcieniu.

– Czy drażni cię to, że już cię więcej nie pocałuję? – Cullen rozmyślnie dmuchnął gorącą miętą w buzię panny Swan. – Mogłabyś wyratować nas oboje od tej żałosnej sytuacji. Wiesz o tym.

Miedzianowłosy oparł się czołem o jej własne, przysłuchując się jej myślom. Jego wargi znajdowały się niezwykle blisko ust brunetki. Umysł Belli przedstawiał sobą w tym momencie niezwykle chaotyczny twór, a zatem Edward musiał odsunąć się od niej, niezdolny temu podołać.

Źrenice dziewczyny pociemniały ostrzegawczo w geście prowokacji. Cullen pojął, że podjęte przez niego próby rozproszenia jej uwagi spaliły na panewce. Uciekł się do nich zatem jeszcze raz.

– Cóż, muszę stwierdzić, że miło jest zobaczyć cię wściekłą niż zapłakaną – rzucił okrutnie. – To odrobinę bardziej seksowne niż ten nieustanny potok łez.

Zachowanie panny Swan na moment zmieniło się, a ona sama przez ułamek sekundy czuła się niepewna, skonfundowana. Brunetka wzięła się jednak w garść i zamrugała mocno powiekami, podejmując względem niego dalszą walkę.

– Edwardzie, ubiegłego wieczoru powiedziałeś, że jesteś w stanie słyszeć tylko i wyłącznie moje myśli. – Jej głos przeszył chłopaka na wylot.

Miedzianowłosy spojrzał się na Bellę tak, jakby ta go spoliczkowała.

– Co takiego? – To nie tego się spodziewał.

Śpiesznie przetrząsnął wspomnienia dotyczące ubiegłej nocy, które stopniowo coraz bardziej blakły. W rzeczywistości nie udało się Edwardowi doszukać żadnych mentalnych zapisków zgromadzonych od chwili, kiedy oboje przekroczyli próg jego sypialni.

– Edwardzie. – Bella powoli zacisnęła swoją dłoń w tym miejscu na jego szyi, gdzie dało się wyczuć puls, aby powstrzymać go przez odwróceniem twarzy w bok.

_Czy umiesz usłyszeć tylko mnie? Czy rejestrujesz to, o co cię pytam?_

Przystojny Cullen uparcie zagryzał dolną wargę niczym mały chłopiec.

_Powiedz mi prawdę. Teraz. Albo przysięgam ci, że opuszczę ten dom i wyjdę za mąż za tamtego człowieka_.

– Tak, to prawda – powiedział śpiesznie miedzianowłosy, nieprzygotowany na wrażenie niewysłowionej ulgi, która po nim teraz spłynęła. – Zawsze słyszałem tylko ciebie.

Bella opadła z sił naprzeciwko niego, wspierając czoło na drewnianym zagłówku. Drzemiąca w jej ciele moc częściowo uleciała.

– Dlaczego nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś? – Zdołała wypowiedzieć to na głos.

– Jak niby miałbym to uczynić? – odparł Cullen, a jego własny temperament nakłaniał go do działania niczym ukłucie ostrymi widłami. – Czy jesteś w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jakie przyniosłoby to rezultaty?

Brunetka zamrugała powiekami, rozdziewając szeroko buzię.

_Rezultat? Byłbyś ze mną szczery przez całe nasze życie. Nie byłoby między nami żadnych sekretów. Być może zrozumiałabym łączącą nas dziwną więź. Należałabym do ciebie we wszystkich tych_…

Edward chwycił bezwładną rękę zaciskającą się na jego gardle, po czym odepchnął Bellę do tyłu, aby móc spojrzeć na jej twarz.

– To nie było wcale takie proste… – zaczął, unieruchamiając jej nadgarstek w swojej dłoni, zachwycając się z roztargnieniem tym, jak mała wydawała się panna Swan, kiedy jego palce przykryły jej własne.

_Pozwoliłeś mi wierzyć, że byłam tylko jedną z wielu zamiast tą jedyną_.

– Nie mogłem powiedzieć ci tego później, kłamstwo urosło do zbyt znaczących rozmiarów…

_Oszukiwałeś mnie przez całe nasze życie_.

– Spójrz na to z mojej perspektywy. Jestem szaleńcem. Ale staję się nim tylko względem jednej osoby – ciebie. To otwiera ci drogę do zbyt dużej… – urwał, krztusząc się słowem, które uwięzło w jego gardle.

– Zbyt dużej? Czego? – odparła brunetka. – Jak brzmi wyraz, którego nie umiesz wymówić? Co jeszcze możesz mi powiedzieć? Mów zatem. Głośno.

– Władzy. – Głos Edwarda stał się przerywany, a dziewczyna spostrzegła kątem oka, że palce chłopaka zacisnęły się na prześcieradle.

– Czy wmawiasz mi, że mam nad tobą pewnego rodzaju władzę? Istna rozpusta. Jednak to właśnie ty węszysz w moim umyśle, kiedy tylko najdzie cię na to ochota. – Bella szybko pożałowała ostrego tonu swojej wypowiedzi jak i tworzących ją słów.

Młody Cullen zamrugał powiekami.

Odsunął nogę od swego torsu, opuszczając ją tak, że przesuwała się wolno po materacu, wdzierając się pomiędzy kolana panny Swan. Zmusiło to dziewczynę do wstania z miejsca. Brunetka wsparła się na ramionach Edwarda, chwiejąc się. Chłopak wyciągnął ku niej ręce, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało nieufność.

– To właśnie mówię. – Równie dobrze ktoś mógłby ponownie rozpłatać mu klatkę piersiową pomiędzy żebrami.

Ten oto moment wydawał się jednak bardziej przerażający niż tamten.

Miedzianowłosy zadarł głowę do góry, spoglądając w twarz, którą znał lepiej od swojej własnej. Próbował rozszyfrować spojrzenie Belli.

Udało mu się zgromadzić pokaźną kolekcję ujęć jej oblicza, ale takiego wyrazu jeszcze nie widział.

Tak jakby panna Swan… starała się go rozpoznać?

– A zatem teraz, kiedy wiesz już, na czym stoisz, co zamierzasz z tym uczynić? – powiedział wreszcie Edward, unosząc swoje dłonie, aby odsunąć z jej wilgotnych policzków czarno – brązową plątaninę loków.

Wstrzymał oddech, ona zaś powoli przymykała powieki, kiedy on jej dotykał. Po chwili ponownie je uniosła, oddychając głęboko. Miedzianowłosy opuścił ręce.

Decyzja została podjęta, to nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości.

Przystojny Cullen modlił się o to, aby Bella okazała się litościwa.

Błagał Boga, aby panna Swan nie kazała mu się przed sobą czołgać.

1) Tłum: Hasło.

2) Wyjaśnienie, co to jest, znajduje się na tej stronie: ..com/od/hacking101/Hacking_101_How_to_Break_Into_

**N:// Kochani, a oto i kolejny, trzynasty już rozdział tłumaczenia. Bardzo serdecznie proszę o komentarze, bo jeśli ich nie będę otrzymywała, będę publikowała bardzo rzadko:) Dziękuję mojej becie za cudowną robotę:*** You rock:) To Sally - I absolutely love you for this chapter:):):) Kocham Was wszystkich i niedługo kolejna odsłona:*** Eileen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział czternasty ****–**** Alchemy** (1)

**Written by: The Black Arrow**

**Translated by: Eileen & **

**Beta: chochlica1 & Majj_**

**al - che - mia **(_rzeczownik_)

**1 : średniowieczna nauka z dziedziny chemii oraz oparta na spekulacjach filozofia dążąca do umiejętnej transmutacji podstawowych metali nieszlachetnych w złoto, odkrycia uniwersalnej metody leczenia chorób, a także znalezienia sposobu przedłużenia ludzkiego życia na czas nieokreślony.  
2 : moc albo proces przeobrażania czegoś pospolitego w coś wyjątkowego.  
3 : niezrozumiała lub owiana tajemnicą przemiana.**

*******

Cienie zalegające przy powierzchni ziemi przemieściły się w kierunku wstającego na horyzoncie świtu. Mrok oddalał się niczym oceaniczny odpływ, a zwiewne światło rozbłysło delikatnym blaskiem tuż przy linii widnokręgu. Tymczasem dwa śnieżne, szare gołębie przycupnęły na kamiennym parapecie poniżej płonącego przytłumionym złotem sześcianu okna. Przytulone do siebie pod wpływem chłodu ptaki wpatrywały się niewidzącym wzrokiem w rozciągający się poniżej nich świat, a ich maleńkie, tykające serduszka zostały skryte pod mało istotną warstwą piór.

Ich zmysły nie zarejestrowały żadnego dźwięku czy też ruchu, który byłby w stanie przykuć ich uwagę, dlatego też siedziały bezczynnie, uosabiając jedynie żyjące ornamenty widniejące na gzymsie kominka pod zasłonami, które już wkrótce, gdy pierwsze strugi światła przekradną się przez żelazisto szare niebo, zajaśnieją na brązowo.

Odbicie każdego z nich odzwierciedlało się w tęczówce drugiego.

Przygarbiona czarna wrona przyglądała się gołębiom, trzymając się potłuczonego, pokrytego pleśnią kamienia ulokowanego w narożniku dachu. Jej zmierzwione pierze błyszczało na niebiesko w pierwszych słabych promieniach słońca, kiedy ona sama obserwowała ptaki swymi onyksowymi oczyma, kłapiąc emanującym okrucieństwem dziobem. Odwróciła głowę, czyniąc to z pełnym chłodu automatyzmem i zwolniła uścisk szponów, aby po chwili zatoczyć tułowiem pełny okrąg tak, by zwrócić się ku parze gołębi bez najmniejszego włożonego w tę czynność wysiłku.

Ptaszysko przypatrywało się tej dwójce, aż wreszcie zwierzęta poderwały się spłoszone z miejsca, rozpierzchając się w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach.

Wrona zlękła się odrobinę własnego poszarpanego odbicia, sięgając ku niemu pazurami, po czym odchyliła się gwałtownie w drugą stronę, uderzając dziobem w szybę. Dźwięk spektakularnego stukotu okazał się jedynym zdolnym zakłócić niewzburzony spokój uśpionych ogrodów oraz skał.

Ptak wycofał się do swojej ustronnej, oddalonej od świata zewnętrznego warowni, wyczekując słabego, ciepłego zapomnienia przynoszonego przez słońce. Gołębie przywarły do siebie pod okapem.

Za warstwą uformowaną ze złota oraz szkła Bella przerwała pod wpływem odgłosu kontakt wzrokowy z Edwardem, uciekając wzrokiem w kierunku okna, czym sprawiła, że powstrzymywany przez miedzianowłosego oddech opuścił jego ciało w postaci niskiego, kontrolowanego syku.

Chłopak przyglądał się, jak na czole dziewczyny wystąpiła zmarszczka, chwytając w płuca kolejną solidną porcję powietrza i smakując jej zapachu. Tymczasem brunetka odwróciła się ponownie w jego stronę, a on sam zmierzył się z ciężarem jej spojrzenia. Panna Swan kołysała się nieznacznie, ułożywszy kolana po zewnętrznej stronie ud Cullena. Jej sukienka podwinęła się w taki sposób, że miedzianowłosy zamarzył nagle o tym, aby znaleźć się w nastroju, by to docenić. Bella chwyciła jego obojczyk przez warstwy tkaniny, a jej dłoń wydawała się tak ciężka, jakby dziewczyna przypierała go do materaca.

Ostre krawędzie zębów chłopaka zwarły się ze sobą, unieruchamiając mięśnie jego szczęki. Potrzeba tlenu stała się nagle zbyt trywialna, a płuca Edwarda zostały pozbawione płynącej z rozkoszowania się nim satysfakcji. Cisza wystawiała na próbę jego cierpliwość. Całkiem jakby zawleczono go tysiąc stóp pod szklaną powierzchnię wody, młody Cullen poczuł ciśnienie rozsadzające od środka jego kości; ciężar przypierający jego głowę oraz ramiona. Miedzianowłosy opierał się żądzy sięgnięcia rękoma ku pannie Swan.

Pragnienie okazało się niezwykle silne. Maleńkie świetlne punkciki dostrzegalne w przypominających szlachetne kamienie – topazy lub obsydiany – oczach brunetki sprawiły, że chłopak zapragnął stawić jej opór, sięgnąć pod tę powierzchnię, zakotwiczając się w niej lub będąc zakotwiczonym.

Edward marzył o tym, aby Bella dostrzegła prawdę; by wybrała jego. Jednak zamiast tego zmusił się do czekania na przyparcie do ziemi.

Lub na zostanie zepchniętym jeszcze głębiej.

Panna Swan nieśpiesznie zlustrowała wzrokiem przypominające boleśnie naprężoną maskę oblicze przystojnego Cullena. Dziewczyna zmrużyła delikatnie powieki, zastanawiając się nad tym, kim naprawdę był miedzianowłosy. Dumała nad faktem, iż osoba, którą sądziła, że znała, oddalała się od niej coraz bardziej. Nie podobało jej się to ani trochę. Jeśli nie umiała rozgryźć Edwarda, kogo zatem zrozumie? Bez wątpienia nie samą siebie.

Uniosła z roztargnieniem dłoń chłopaka, która leżała zwinięta na łóżku i zwrócona nasadą ku górze. Czoło brunetki zmarszczyło się pod wpływem tego widoku – linia życia, linia serca, linia przeznaczenia – wszystkie głębokie, biegnące tuż obok siebie a przebijające jego skórę na wylot jeszcze zanim on sam się urodził.

Która to linia przeznaczenia? Dziewczyna nigdy nie potrafiła tego zapamiętać. Esme byłaby w stanie doradzić jej w tej kwestii.

„_Dzierżysz w rękach mapę_" – powiedziała swego czasu matka chrzestna, a jej piękne oczy sprawiały wrażenie nienaturalnie pociemniałych. – „_Ona zawsze znajduje się przy tobie, a zatem w każdej sytuacji wiesz, którą ścieżkę wybrać._"

Bella zamrugała powiekami pod wpływem wkradającego się pod nie przytłumionego światła, zwalczając w sobie pragnienie, aby odwrócić własną dłoń nasadą ku górze tak, by porównać układ zdobiących ją linii z tymi dostrzegalnymi u Edwarda.

Panna Swan podążała wzdłuż wklęsłości, nim te nie zbiegły się pod opuszkiem jej palca. Dziewczyna wychyliła się w bok, aby wyłączyć lampę, ponieważ rzucany przez nią blask ranił dotkliwie jej oczy. Wnętrze pomieszczenia pociemniało, przyjmując odcień stopu cyny z ołowiem. Brunetka ucieszyła się z tego, iż została skryta pod powłoką uformowaną z chłodnego światła.

Uświadomiła sobie, iż Cullen nie oddycha, co sprawiło, iż dotkliwy smutek przepełnił jej jestestwo, łagodząc nagle irytację, jaką względem niego odczuwała. Panna Swan opuściła głowę, aby złożyć na jego dłoni pocałunek. Zorientowała się, iż jego ciało nabrzmiało, kiedy on sam nabierał głęboki, zdesperowany oddech. Zwolniła uścisk swoich rąk, a koniuszki jej palców podjęły wędrówkę wzdłuż zaciśniętych w sznury ścięgien przedramion Edwarda.

Bella opadła powoli na kolana chłopaka, nie będąc dłużej zdolną ufać w to, że jej własne podtrzymają jej ciężar.

Obejrzane wcześniej fotografie a także usłyszane dopiero co słowa przemknęły jej żyłami niczym białe tasiemki oraz czarne motyle.

Młody Cullen wciąż siedział pasywnie w jednym miejscu, nie sięgając ramionami w stronę panny Swan. Dolna warga miedzianowłosego utkwiła pomiędzy jego zębami, a zmarszczka widniejąca na czole pogłębiła się.

Brunetka uświadomiła sobie, że Edward czeka na to, aż to ona zabierze głos. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wyczekiwał na coś zbliżonego do sygnału lub podjętej decyzji. Co Bella mogłaby mu powiedzieć?

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i spłoszyła się pod wpływem jawiącego się w jej umyśle wyrazu_ wybór_. W tym samym momencie drut kolczasty utworzony z poczucia winy zacisnął się wokół niej, jako że słowo _Michael _zabłysło tam niczym jaśniejący w oddali neon zwiastujący rychły wjazd do Vegas. Panna Swan zboczyła jednak z tego toru, aby sprawdzić zakazaną, zacienioną ścieżkę z towarzyszącymi jej: połamanym płotem, ścianą porośniętą winoroślami oraz drzwiami z zardzewiałym, metalowym zamkiem znamionującymi uniesienie lub kompletne emocjonalne spustoszenie.

W dole tej dróżki, ułożone pomiędzy roztrzaskanymi skałami znajdowało się inne słowo…

_Moc_.

Brunetka przeszła ostrożnie w swym umyśle ponad tym wyrazem, a poskręcany materiał sukienki chronił jej skórę przed Edwardem tak, że ona sama była wdzięczna za tę prywatność.

Bella czuła ulokowane pod nią jego ciało – mięsień oraz zaokrągloną, odstającą kość – a także ciężar jego sylwetki napierającej na materac. Dziewczyna podjęła próbę naciągnięcia kreacji niżej na swoje uda, spostrzegając, jak spojrzenie miedzianowłosego ześlizguje się automatycznie w dół. Oddech panny Swan uwiązł w gardle pod wpływem jawiącej się w tęczówkach Cullena powściągliwości. Jego oczy toczyły walkę z emanującą z nich iskrą zezwierzęcenia skrytą jak dotąd gdzieś w leśnej głuszy.

Chłopak pochwycił spojrzenie brunetki, uparcie zaciskając mięśnie szczęki, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Bellę zaskoczyło odczuwane w tym momencie lekkie zniecierpliwienie, a zatem zmrużyła powieki, rozważając zachowanie Edwarda.

Posiadanie klucza w dłoni było jednym. Użycie go – czymś kompletnie różnym.

To, na co panna Swan okazała się nieprzygotowana, to napływ adrenaliny buzującej teraz w jej krwi.

_Trucizna_. _Eliksir_.

Dziewczyna pochyliła się w kierunku ucha miedzianowłosego, aby przetestować zamek.

– I co ja _mam_ z tym zrobić?

Ciało młodego Cullena napięło się, a jego oczy przesłoniła mgła.

– Wygląda na to, że mogę uczynić, co mi się żywnie podoba… – Bella oparła swoje czoło na jego własnym, dzieląc się z nim jednym z zapomnianych zachowań z ich dzieciństwa i usadawiając się nieco wygodniej na kolanach chłopaka.

Brunetka ułożyła nadgarstki na szczątkach stanowiących kiedyś jego koszulę, rozkoszując się ewidentnym dowodem jego narastającego pod nią podniecenia. Znienawidziła się za to, co robi, niezdolna była jednak teraz przestać.

– Dysponuję wszystkim, czego potrzebuję. – Dziewczyna eksperymentalnie przybliżyła swoje rozwarte usta ku tym należącym do Cullena.

Miedzianowłosy oblizał dolną wargę, a jego buzia otworzyła się tak, że gorący oddech skąpał twarz Belli.

– Och, ach – skarciła go łagodnie. – Nie możesz pocałować mnie, zanim nie uczynię tego pierwsza. – Panna Swan odsunęła się od niego dokładnie na czas, nim wspomnienie jej całującej jego, podczas gdy spał, nie przesunęło się w jej pamięci.

Uśmiech zatańczył w kącikach ust brunetki, kiedy ona sama przeciągnęła się leniwie.

Z oblicza Edwarda biła złowieszcza żądza, jednak chłopak trwał uparcie w bezruchu. Dziewczyna schyliła się, aby znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej niego tak, by wdychać bijące od niego gorąco oraz zapach mięty. Zauważyła kątem oka, jak dłonie Cullena powoli zaciskają się w pięści na okryciach.

– Przyznaj to – powiedziała, pozwalając, aby jej włosy opadły naprzód, po czym zbliżyła twarz do jego szyi tak, że przed kontaktem cielesnym dzieliła ich odległość mniejsza niż ułamek cala. – Nie kontrolujesz tego. – Cofnęła się. – To ja mam władzę.

Miedzianowłosy spojrzał na nią gniewnie.

– Wystawiasz na próbę swój fart.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi w reakcji na przejaw jego gwałtownego temperamentu.

– Po prostu staram się zrozumieć informację, jaką się ze mną podzieliłeś, podejrzewając, że ty sam mi tego nie wyjaśnisz – brunetka przerwała swoją wypowiedź, rozważając własne słowa. – Pragnę odpowiedzi.

Panna Swan wychyliła się odrobinę w tył tak, aby strząsnąć swoje włosy na plecy. Odpięła kolczyki, układając je ostrożnie na stoliku nocnym Cullena. Następnie otarła się udem o jego sztywnego członka.

Zaczerpnięty przez Edwarda gwałtowny oddech sprawił, że żołądek Belli skręcił się z niecierpliwości.

– Istnieje tylko jedno wytłumaczenie dla tej sytuacji. Nie możesz skłamać w tej kwestii. – Dziewczyna uniosła brew w rozbawieniu.

– Postępujesz względem mnie okrutnie – odpowiedział chłopak zdawkowo. – Nie jestem zabawką. – Kiedy to mówił, jego wargi powędrowały nieznacznie ku górze tuż przy kąciku ust.

Brunetka uświadomiła sobie, iż Cullen użył jej własnych słów z dnia wcześniejszego.

– Nie odpowiada ci smak twojego najlepszego lekarstwa, nieprawdaż? – odparowała panna Swan, poprawiając jego kołnierzyk.

Edward uśmiechnął się w reakcji na tę kwaśną potyczkę słowną, a jego zęby zabłysły w przytłumionym, surowym świetle. Bella stłumiła w sobie pragnienie, aby się wycofać. Tymczasem miedzianowłosy ułożył głowę na zagłówku łóżka.

Dziewczyna grała w niebezpieczną grę. Wyraz twarzy Cullena miał w sobie coś z drapieżnego kota, gdy on sam podjął próbę, aby się jej postawić.

– Pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej. Nie jestem zabawką z rodzaju tych, które możesz cisnąć w kąt, kiedy już się nią znudzisz. – Wzrok Edwarda spoczął na buzi panny Swan. – Będę twoją ulubioną zabawką. – Chłopak wychylił się delikatnie w przód, wdychając w siebie zapach jej splątanych włosów. – Pragnę spać w twoim łóżku i być zabieranym, gdziekolwiek się udasz... – Jego chropowaty, pełen przekory głos wyprawiał zbereźne rzeczy z bielizną Belli. Brunetka przygotowała się wewnętrznie na tę niegrzeczną niewinność bijącą z jego oczu, kiedy on sam wyszeptał: – Albo może to _ja_ wezmę cię tam, gdzie się wybiorę… – Miedzianowłosy raz jeszcze zlustrował spojrzeniem dojrzałe krzywizny jej sylwetki.

– Zabiorę cię do każdego z możliwych do wyobrażenia miejsc – dodał, wsuwając sobie dłonie nonszalancko do kieszeni.

Fraktura jego spodni na tle wrażliwych na dotyk opuszków palców okazała się widokiem praktycznie zbyt ciężkim do zniesienia.

– Ciśniesz mnie w kąt, gdy tylko _ci _się znudzę – wymamrotała panna Swan z wyczuwalną w głosie urazą, pesząc się pod wpływem wypowiedzianych przez niego słów.

Nagle dziewczyna poczuła się zbyt słabo mentalnie wyposażona na to, aby grać z nim w tę grę. Bella wykonała ruch z zamiarem zsunięcia się z jego kolan, ale wtedy jedna z jego rąk wyłoniła się z kieszeni spodni i pojedynczy opuszek palca spoczął na jej nagim kolanie.

– Postępowałem w stosunku do ciebie zbyt beztrosko, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. – Przystojny Cullen pochwycił spojrzenie brunetki. – Ale przyswoiłem sobie tę lekcję. Nie zamierzam popełnić ponownie tych samych błędów.

Wzrok panny Swan przyciągnęła pozabliźniana skóra Edwarda, która wyłoniła się spod ubrania, gdy ten sięgnął dłonią, aby przeczesać włosy.

Bella obdarzyła go śmiercionośnym spojrzeniem.

– Próbujesz rozproszyć moją uwagę.

– To działa – powiedział miedzianowłosy z pewnością siebie, dostrzegając malujące się wyraziście pod jej sukienką sutki.

Nagle zaschło mu w gardle.

– Zawsze uciekasz się do podobnego działania, kiedy znajdę się za blisko jakiegoś rozwiązania – stwierdziła brunetka, kierując jedną z dłoni ku poranionej skórze na jego boku. – Edwardzie, jak się tego dorobiłeś?

Chłopak westchnął, przymykając powieki i trwał w tym stanie przez dłuższy czas zmęczony i słaby z racji tego, że odkrył się przez panną Swan w tak znaczącym stopniu.

– IED (2) – powiedział wreszcie monosylabicznie. Pod wpływem widniejącej na jej czole zmarszczki sprostował swą wypowiedź: – Mina lądowa.

Kiedy to mówił, Bella ponownie podniosła rękę Cullena i bez namysłu przycisnęła ją do swoich własnych żeber. Uniosła jego marynarkę oraz koszulę, aby zbadać przebieg blizny. Schyliła się, aby przyjrzeć się szramie w przytłumionym świetle. Nareszcie mogła śledzić każdy z punktów układających się w pofalowany kształt tam, gdzie dosięgło go pole rażenia pocisku.

– Kiedy? – Brunetka liczyła każdą z linii formujących znamię, próbując je ze sobą zsumować, nim wreszcie nie straciła rachuby, a oddech miedzianowłosego nie owionął jej karku.

Edward zrobił niewielki unik od kontynuowanej przez dziewczynę eksploracji, a mimo to przycisnął swoją własną dłoń gwałtowniej do jej ciała. Bijące od niego ciepło porażało skórę panny Swan przez materiał jej sukienki.

– Mniej więcej siedem miesięcy temu. W trakcie mojego drugiego pobytu w Afganistanie. – Cullen leciutko uszczypnął Bellę, podążając za delikatnym zarysem odznaczających się pod kreacją kości. – Zostałem rażony wybuchem, kiedy wykonywałem rutynowe ujęcia wojskowego personelu. Włóczyliśmy się wzdłuż poboczy dróg wraz z paroma chłopakami i siła eksplozji dosięgła nas w chwili, gdy przejechał przez minę jeden z naszych pojazdów. – Miedzianowłosy cieszył się, iż panna Swan pochyla się w jego stronę, śledząc przebieg blizny ciągnącej się praktycznie aż do kręgosłupa tak, że oni sami znaleźli się w pół uścisku.

Edward nie chciał nadawać swojemu spojrzeniu innego wyrazu niż ten, który nadawał mu teraz.

– Ładunek ukryto w zwierzęcej padlinie – dodał, by podtrzymać konwersację, gdy tymczasem dziewczyna schyliła się jeszcze bardziej, wciąż próbując zsumować w pamięci każdy ze ściegów formujących szramę. – Gnijące mięso leżało praktycznie wszędzie.

– Nie straciłeś przytomności? – Bella gładziła palcem znamię, a jego tekstura, kiedy to robiła, w dziwny sposób połaskotała ją w opuszek.

Brunetka odchyliła się do tyłu, aby spojrzeć Cullenowi w oczy, a jej oblicze emanowało powagą. Edward zorientował się, iż brunetka, dotykając go koniuszkiem palca, trzęsie się cała w środku.

– Nie do końca – chłopak sformułował wreszcie swoją wypowiedź, a tamto wspomnienie przesunęło się przed jego oczami.

Dokładnie to samo ujrzała teraz w swojej wyobraźni panna Swan, przypominając sobie fotografię, którą właśnie widziała, a która uwieczniała jego pokrytą krwią rękę.

– I oczywiście nie powiedziałeś o tym ani Esme, ani Carlisle'owi – Bella stwierdziła fakt, miedzianowłosy natomiast unikał jej spojrzenia, śledząc wzrokiem sukienkę podwijającą się właśnie ku górze z wyraźnie zaabsorbowaną miną.

– Mama wiele przeszła. Nie istniała potrzeba ku temu, aby rodzice się o tym dowiadywali. – Cullen zrobił pauzę, szarpiąc za rąbek jej kreacji.

Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy powietrze nie okazało się przypadkiem zbyt zimne, choć tak naprawdę znał powód gwałtownego drżenia panny Swan.

Wygładzając tkaninę jej sukienki, Edward uspokoił dziewczynę.

– Ktoś umarł tamtego dnia. Mój rozpłatany bok był niczym w porównaniu do tego.

Ciało Belli zalała fala mdłości.

– Mogłeś wówczas zginąć. – Ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały. – Do kogo zadzwonili, kiedy to się wydarzyło?

Chłopak przyglądał się leżącemu koło jego nogi kocu.

– Do mojego agenta – odparł sztywno.

– Edwardzie – wysapała brunetka, chwytając go za klapę marynarki, po czym potrząsnęła nim delikatnie. – Powinieneś skontaktować się ze mną. – Ułożyła swoją skroń na jego własnej, a bicie serca rozsadzało jej wnętrze, sprawiając, że oddech uwiązł jej w gardle.

_Sam, zawsze sam_.

Cullen wzruszył ramionami bez cienia zaangażowania, jednak jego rzęsy przesunęły się po tych ozdabiających oczy brunetki, splatając się z nimi.

Atmosfera stała się nagle niezręczna, a zatem Bella wycofała się odrobinę w tył, aby przyjrzeć się Edwardowi. W jej umyśle panowało istne zamieszanie. Irysowy zazwyczaj odcień jego tęczówek przypominał nagle korę wierzby lub najciemniejszego mchu. Panna Swan uświadomiła sobie, iż ich wargi praktycznie się dotykają, a kiedy chłopak przemówił, musnął jej usta swoimi ledwo zauważalnie.

– Czy było to bardzo bolesne? – Dziewczyna przesunęła dłonią po linii jego szczęki, kierując ją w dół ku jego karkowi.

_On mógł umrzeć… Ona mogła umrzeć._

– Przechodziłem już przez gorsze rzeczy – stwierdził miedzianowłosy, a jego buzia wykrzywiła się lekko pod wpływem wyobrażenia jawiącego się w umyśle Belli.

Żołądek panny Swan ścisnął się od poczucia winy.

Młody Cullen nienawidził, kiedy musiał doświadczać na sobie jej wyrzutów sumienia oraz napadów żalu z jej strony. Chłopak pokręcił głową i oderwał rękę brunetki od swojej skóry.

– Czuję się okropnie przez to, że o tym nie wiedziałam – wyznała mu, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się w kwaśnym grymasie, jako że wracało mu dawne zniecierpliwienie.

– Nie mogłam się tego dowiedzieć – dodała Bella w geście obronnym. – Nie umiem czytać w umysłach. Wybacz, że tego nie pojmowałam. Ale jak niby miałam to zrobić? Wszystkie informacje, jakie dotyczą ciebie, pochodzą od Esme. Bez jej wsparcia nie dysponowałabym jakąkolwiek wiedzą na twój temat… – W tym samym momencie panna Swan pożałowała wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów i do wtóru z Edwardem uciekli spojrzeniami ku sufitowi.

Policzki dziewczyny pałały gorącem, a jej palce u stóp skurczyły się z powodu straszliwej ciszy, która nagle zapadła.

– Będziesz zawsze wiedziała tyle, ile zechcesz wiedzieć – powiedział Cullen tajemniczo, a wtedy brunetka zapatrzyła się na jego buzię. – Zgadłaś w końcu moje hasło do laptopa. – Chłopak zmrużył powieki, a Bella poczuła, jak jego opuszki napierają na to miejsce przy nadgarstku, gdzie dało się wyczuć puls. – Zastanawiam się, co to dla nas oznacza – dodał rozmyślnie, jakby zwracał się do samego siebie.

Oblicze panny Swan przedstawiało sobą obraz goryczy oraz cierpienia. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, targana od środka beznadziejną w skutkach dezorientacją. Nie potrafiła zadać miedzianowłosemu bezpośrednio tego konkretnego pytania. Odpowiedzi miały za dużą moc. Ryzyko było zbyt znaczące, a ona nie dysponowała dostateczną ilością czasu, aby taplać się w swym wewnętrznym chaosie.

– Powiedz mi – wyszeptał Edward, układając swój policzek na jej własnym. Zakołysał delikatnie jej sylwetką, gdy ona tymczasem pochyliła się w jego stronę. – Musisz mi powiedzieć. – Bella poczuła, jak Cullen unosi ramiona, aby ją nimi otoczyć. – O czym myślisz?

Myśli brunetki uległy splątaniu, a ona sama nie miała szans ich kontrolować. Na jej sercu zaległ wielki ciężar, w umyśle zapanował istny mętlik.

_Wszystkie moje zdjęcia. Te fotografie wojny. To dokładnie to samo. Ja także chodzę z ziejącą w mym wnętrzu bolesną raną. Jestem zmęczona, tak strasznie zmęczona. Potrzebuję po prostu miejsca, gdzie mogłabym złożyć swą głowę_…

Panna Swan wbrew własnej woli pomyślała o wracającym z wojny mężczyźnie. O jego wędrówce po upstrzonej cętkami drodze. O modlitwie błagalnej o to, aby wszystkie rzeczy dotyczące jego życia okazały się niewinne, idealne, złote, gdy zamiast tego jego zmęczone serce rozpamiętywałoby minione wydarzenia.

Widok prześcieradeł schnących na sznurach ulokowanych wzdłuż trasy jego pielgrzymki. Każdy stawiany krok niezwykle znaczący w swym wydźwięku i sugerujący popełniany właśnie błąd…

Nagle świat się zatrzymał i z jakiegoś powodu dziewczyna ujrzała własną twarz jaśniejącą miłością do powracającego do niej człowieka.

– Nie ma sensu temu zaprzeczać – wyszeptała brunetka drżącym głosem. Poczucie ulgi jak i strach przepełniły jej jestestwo. – Doskonale pojmuję, iż nie mam wyboru.

– Musisz zatem teraz zdecydować – wydyszał młody Cullen, a ona uniosła wzrok, podejmując wreszcie ostateczną decyzję. – Nie będzie się liczyć, jeśli mnie pierwsza nie pocałujesz.

Panna Swan pochyliła się w jego stronę, ocierając się licem o jego policzek. Zarost w odcieniu brązowego cukru prześlizgnął się po jej brzoskwiniowej w barwie skórze kości policzkowej.

Dziewczyna pomyślała: „_Już to zrobiłam_."

Wspomnienie jej samej całującej go, kiedy spał, zapaliło iskrę w ciemnych oczach Edwarda.

Błysk diamentu spoczywającego sobie spokojnie na jej nocnym stoliku zawarł się we łzie spływającej po buzi Belli, która pochyliła się, aby złożyć na ustach miedzianowłosego drugą w ciągu dnia dzisiejszego pieszczotę.

Szok wywołany kontaktem warg brunetki z jego własnymi kazał im obojgu nabrać powietrza gwałtownie do płuc i wreszcie przywrócił dyszącego chłopaka zewnętrznemu światu. Tymczasem panna Swan przekrzywiła twarz, aby pogłębić pocałunek.

Cała kontrola, jaką dziewczyna zachowywała nad sobą, uległa dezintegracji. Nagle gorące, ostre kły pożądania chwyciły ją za pięty, a ona sama poddała się desperacji, uspokajając i karząc miedzianowłosego wraz z każdą pieszczotą. Język Belli prześlizgiwał się wzdłuż narządu smaku Cullena, a jego zęby ocierały się energicznie o nabłonek jej ust.

Płonął pod nią, a żądza targająca brunetką przypominała iskrę zapalną. Jego krew uosabiała benzynę, a wstrząs, który targnął jego ciałem, uniósł panną Swan na moment ponad materac. Edward zadarł nogi jeszcze wyżej, podkulając kolana, czym sprawił, że panna Swan zsunęła się głębiej na jego tors, wyciągając przed siebie ręce, aby ułożyć je na zagłówku.

Miedzianowłosy zmienił kąt, pod którym całował Bellę. Jego język wydawał się brutalny i szorstki zarazem, przemieszczając się wzdłuż jej własnego, by następnie wycofać się i zmusić dziewczynę do jęku i podjęcia jego poszukiwania.

Błysk rozdrażnienia zajaśniał w ciemnych zakątkach umysłu panny Swan. Cullen kontrolował sytuację nawet wtedy, gdy leżał pod nią skłonny do ustępstw.

Brunetka gwałtownie przerwała pieszczotę, zbliżając buzię do jego ucha, po czym przycisnęła dolną wargę do jego wylotu, szepcząc do niego ponownie:

– Teraz należysz do mnie. – Ton jej głosu był tak szorstki, że na ramionach chłopaka pojawiła się gęsia skórka. – Przestań podejmować próby sterowania rozwojem tej sytuacji, ponieważ to do mnie należy prawo, by to robić.

Bella pchnęła jego klatkę piersiową tak, jakby popychała otwarte na oścież drzwi.

_A więc tak właśnie przedstawia się świat po twojej stronie barykady._ – Pomyślała lekkomyślnie, oceniając wyraz twarzy Cullena wzrokiem, jakiego ten nigdy dotąd nie widział. Spojrzenie to emanowało pełną surowości żądzą posiadania i prawie bolesną pustką. – _Już tam kiedyś byłam_.

_Ona wygląda identycznie jak ja_. – Pomyślał Edward, kiedy brunetka ponownie przycisnęła swoje wargi do jego ust.

Rozbłysk pożądania przypominający blask bijący od żarówki zajaśniał w jego oczach, gdy tymczasem Bella obniżyła buzię, aby nadać pocałunkowi więcej brutalności. Jej palce zaczęły wślizgiwać się we włosy przyozdabiające kark chłopaka, a kciuki naparły na to miejsce na jego szyi, gdzie można było wyczuć puls. Jego gwałtownie przyśpieszające tętno w momencie, kiedy dziewczyna otarła się zębami o dolną wargę Cullena, przywołało na jej oblicze uśmiech. Panna Swan postępowała boleśnie powoli, rozważnie, ssąc delikatnie śliską, gładką jak tafla lustra, idealną powierzchnię.

Nacisk sztywnego członka Edwarda na wewnętrzną partię jej uda sugerował, że penis chłopaka jest dostatecznie twardy, aby przerwać jej skórę. Bella powitała ten tępy ból, odczuwając adekwatną odpowiedź ze strony własnego ciała.

Mężczyzna rozsmakowywał się w każdym ze wspomnień, które kiedykolwiek udało się zgromadzić brunetce – tych odłożonych na bok, bogatych we wrażenia, słabiutkich oraz silnych, znajomych, a także tych niesamowicie dziwnych, jakich za nic w świecie nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Panna Swan zwolniła pieszczotę, przemieniając ją w przyprawiającą o mdłości eksplorację. Dziewczyna dziwiła się, że coś podobnego jest w stanie wpłynąć na nią tak mocno. Wspomnienia przesuwały się pod jej powiekami, a bicie własnego serca działało na nią ogłuszająco.

Bella ponownie opuściła buzię, kierując ją do ucha Cullena, po czym owionęła je gorącym oddechem. Gestem tym sprawiła, że miedzianowłosy jęknął, unosząc dłonie do jej nagich ud, po czym ucisnął jej ciało. Brunetka wycałowywała sobie drogę od cienkiej, delikatnej skóry za jego uchem do buchającej żarem podstawy jego gardła, liżąc niedostrzegalną siateczkę uformowaną z żył oraz płynącej głęboko w nim, utrzymującej go przy życiu krwi.

Myśl zakładająca zatrzymanie akcji serca Edwarda okazała się dostatecznym bodźcem do tego, aby nóż paniki ugodził jestestwo panny Swan niewidzialnym ostrzem. Dziewczyna wróciła swymi ustami do jego warg, całując go teraz z większą dzikością, intensywniej. Jej zęby uderzały o siebie delikatnie, gdy ona tymczasem wdychała w siebie cząstkę jego samego, a pod powieki napłynęły znajome łzy towarzyszące wilgoci między jej nogami.

_Nie możesz umrzeć_. – Pomyślała Bella. – _Musisz zawsze żyć_.

W pomieszczeniu, w którym zdążyło się już zacząć robić jaśniej, pociemniało, kiedy chmura przesłoniła nowo rozbudzone do życia słońce. Można było odnieść wrażenie, iż to wszystkie cienie jak i duchy kroczących po Ziemi ludzkich istot naparły właśnie dłońmi na zewnętrzne ściany tej sypialni.

Wszyscy ci, którzy kochali, żyli, a następnie zmarli…

Z piersi panny Swan wykradł się rozdzierający szloch, a ona sama nacisnęła mocniej na jego ciało sfrustrowana, że nie może dostatecznie zbliżyć się do Cullena. Jej ręce ponownie sięgnęły gorączkowo w dół do poranionego boku chłopaka, marząc o tym, że ta blizna należy do niej a nie do niego.

Bella zaczęła odciągać jego marynarkę oraz koszulę w kierunku pleców, kiedy on wychylił się uczynnie w przód, a jego górne kończyny poplątały się w odzieży. Wspomnienie podniecającego, mokrego sex – telefonu, jak i gróźb, jakie jej wtedy zafundował, sprawiły, że dziewczyna zamarła na moment, a jej policzki zmarszczyły się w złowrogim uśmieszku. Brunetka oswobodziła mężczyznę z objęć, pozwalając mu siedzieć skrępowanym z rękoma uwięzionymi za plecami.

Edward odmówił sobie walki. Zmusił się do podporządkowania jej woli.

Panna Swan spojrzała na niego swymi pociemniałymi, teraz zmąconymi tęczówkami, przebiegając po torsie Cullena dłońmi i uciskając nimi delikatnie jego skórę, począwszy od widniejącej pod nią kości obojczykowej aż do talii; od karku aż do mostka. Bella czuła bijące od niego ciepło, przypatrując się znikającej z pola widzenia linii włosów, wyraźnie zarysowanej muskulaturze na jego brzuchu oraz głębokiemu V uformowanemu z mięśni, które sprawiły, że jej wargi zadrgały, aby je pocałować. Dziewczyna zwilżyła usta, przesuwając po nich palcem. Edward wykonał ruch, aby się oswobodzić, ale panna Swan pokręciła głową, popychając go za klatkę piersiową ku materacowi.

Skierowała się niżej, ku jego sztywnemu członkowi.

Chłopak nagle poderwał się z miejsca, przekręcając się, nim nie spoczął na kolanach. W wyniku tego gwałtownego gestu, Bella ześlizgnęła się na okrycia. Cullen zszarpał odzież ze swoich nadgarstków, a po chwili oboje klęczeli naprzeciwko siebie na środku łóżka, ciężko dysząc. Miedzianowłosy przesunął rękoma po krzywiźnie jej sylwetki, a jego palce rozsunęły się na boki, zatrzymując się na jej biodrach, nim wreszcie nie szarpnęły za materiał sukienki spoczywającej na jej udach.

– Jeśli to się wydarzy, nic już nie będzie takie samo – ostrzegł brunetkę Edward, oplatając sobie krawędź jej kreacji kilkakrotnie wokół dłoni, co sprawiło, iż przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, a jego oczy błyszczały gorączkowo.

Chłopak zamarł bez ruchu, przypatrując się jej twarzy, rejestrując bijącą od jej skóry różową poświatę.

– Wiem – wyszeptała dziewczyna, unosząc ramiona do góry.

Chłodne powietrze prześlizgnęło się wzdłuż jej sylwetki, a gruby materiał sukienki przesłonił jej na moment pole widzenia, nim nie został wreszcie ciśnięty gdzieś wgłąb pokoju.

– To wcale nie musi być delikatne – wydyszał Cullen w bark Belli, ona tymczasem zadrżała na całym ciele, zbierając leniwie włosy na czubku głowy.

Panna Swan miała na sobie gładką, czarną, dopasowaną bawełnianą bieliznę, i przez ułamek sekundy pożałowała, iż nie odziała się w jedwab lub koronki. Spała w swojej kreacji, pachnąc łóżkiem Edwarda a nie perfumami.

Żar bił od policzków dziewczyny, kiedy miedzianowłosy lustrował ją nieśpiesznie wzrokiem. Oceniał ją okiem artysty, obejmując spojrzeniem jej kremowe w odcieniu krzywizny sylwetki i mrużąc przy tym jedną z powiek tak, jakby komponował właśnie portret.

– Wiem – powiedziała Bella ponownie, tym razem głośniej.

Oboje zwrócili się chwiejnie ku sobie, jakby popychały ich do tego fale oceanu.

– Będę działał powoli tak długo, jak tylko dam radę… – wymamrotał Cullen, a zaciśnięta w jej włosach w pięść dłoń doprowadziła do zadarcia głowy brunetki. Chłopak zwalczył w sobie pokusę, aby ukąsić ją z całej siły w szyję, a zamiast tego wycałowywał sobie delikatnie ścieżkę wiodącą od jej karku w dół tułowia. – To nie będzie zbyt łatwe. Jesteś zbyt seksowna. – Jego nadgarstek zadrżał lekko, kiedy mężczyzna wsuwał rękę w jej loki, aby zakołysać jej głową, która ciążyła od przepełniającej ją przyjemności.

Każdy łagodny nacisk jego zębów, każda pojedyncza wibracja jego głosu przyprawiały ją o dreszcz. Edward zatrzymał się u nasady jej szyi, rozwierając wargi, aby possać z całej siły znajdującą się tam skórę, co wywołało wrażenie drżenia odbijającego się w ciele Belli.

Zaczerpnąwszy głęboki oddech, młody Cullen oplótł ramieniem talię brunetki, przypierając do siebie ich klatki piersiowe.

Był to najbardziej znaczący cielesny kontakt, jakiego ci dwoje kiedykolwiek doświadczyli, a spowodowany nim szok okazał się tak intensywny jak przy poparzeniu.

Mężczyzna uwolnił szyję dziewczyny z uścisku swych ust, dysząc ciężko w jej mokrą skórę, po czym odchylił się w tył, aby zlustrować spojrzeniem jej oblicze.

_Zdaje mi się, że płonę_. – Panna Swan pragnęła zerknąć w dół na ich złączone sylwetki, ale nie potrafiła przełamać kontaktu wzrokowego.

Edward drżał intensywnie, a energia bijąca z zakończeń nerwowych Belli okazała się doznaniem praktycznie niemożliwym do zniesienia. Maleńkie włoski na ciele miedzianowłosego mamiły zmysłowo jej białą skórę. Brunetka nie miała pojęcia, jak zdoła wytrzymać pocieranie przez Cullena miejsca pomiędzy jej udami przyprawiającego ją w tym momencie o słodkie cierpienie.

Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, pozostawiwszy w tęczówkach jedynie wąski krąg zieleni. Panna Swan przygotowała się natomiast na to, co ma nastąpić.

Ramię chłopaka ześlizgnęło się w dół pod kolana dziewczyny, wydobywając spod niej jej dolne kończyny. Bella poczuła chłód rozciągającego się pod plecami materaca, a szorstka dłoń Edwarda ułożyła jej szyję ostrożnie na posłaniu. Brunetka sięgnęła ku niemu rękoma, jako że utrata kontaktu cielesnego z jego skórą okazała się doznaniem zbyt trudnym do zniesienia. Młody Cullen wsparł się nad nią na jednym ramieniu, wplatając palce w jej włosy. Przesuwał po jej sylwetce przekornie swoją klatką piersiową, sprawiając, że jej sutki skurczyły się w odpowiedzi.

Miedzianowłosy zbliżył swoje wargi do ust Belli, zmuszając je do tego, aby działały powoli, po czym zasmakował jej żądzy, gasząc i rozpalając w niej pożądanie wraz z każdym nieśpiesznym pociągnięciem języka wzdłuż jej własnego, zawsze pozostawiając ją w największej potrzebie.

Migotanie, blask, płomień.

Ciało dziewczyny wygięło się delikatnie w łuk pod wpływem pieszczoty jego warg, które łagodnie ją torturowały. Jego usta przemieściły się ku zarysowi jej szczęki, on sam zaś utrzymywał swój narząd smaku wzdłuż linii jej pulsu, nim wreszcie nie zagłębił się niżej. Palce Cullena bawiły się ramiączkami stanika panny Swan, podczas gdy ten ozdabiał jej obojczyk nabożnymi pocałunkami, schładzając jej skórę swoim oddechem.

Bella starała się strząsnąć ramiączko z barku, jednak Edward pokręcił głową w reakcji na jej niecierpliwość, utrzymując jej sylwetkę nieruchomo za pośrednictwem swoich długich palców.

– Powoli – rozkazał jedwabistym tonem.

– Szybciej – kłóciła się brunetka na bezdechu, on jednak znowu potrząsnął głową.

Czekałem tak długo… Dlaczego miałbym się teraz śpieszyć? – Jedynie drżenie w przedramieniu chłopaka zdradzało jego prawdziwe emocje.

Czy Bella gnała na oślep, uciekając od poczucia winy? Czy to jest właśnie ten dziwny akcent wyczuwalny pomiędzy jej myślami?

Panna Swan przymknęła powieki pod wpływem coraz jaskrawszego światła wypełniającego blaskiem pomieszczenie, a wkradającego się pod nie. Upływający czas wydawał się tak samo gęsty jak miód, kiedy Cullen przemieszczał swój szorstki język po wewnętrznej partii jej przedramienia, aby za moment ukąsić jej łokieć i całować każdy pojedynczy opuszek. Dziewczyna zwinęła dłoń w pięść, jęcząc głośno, jako że wargi Edwarda rozwarły się, prześlizgując się po jej pozbawionym pierścionka zaręczynowego serdecznym palcu.

Młody mężczyzna ponownie uniósł swój tułów, aby górować nad jej sylwetką, po czym possał energicznie skórę, a pulsowanie dobiegające od strony jej łechtaczki doprowadziło go do uśmiechu. Czubek jego języka zawirował na nagim opuszku w bez wątpienia władczym geście, gdy on sam zacisnął zęby na szczycie palca. Następnie miedzianowłosy odciągnął rękę Belli od swoich ust przy akompaniamencie jej głuchego, gwałtownego oddechu, uciskając kłem jego koniuszek.

W chwili gdy jedno z ramiączek jej biustonosza zsunęło się pozornie z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli w dół przedramienia panny Swan, Cullen wsunął jedno ze swoich kolan pomiędzy jej uda. Brunetka odwróciła głowę w kierunku płonącego świetliście kwadratu będącego oknem ulokowanym w przeciwległym krańcu sypialni, zauważając, iż słońce świeci wreszcie w pełnej okazałości, zmieniając odcień powietrza do postaci barwy szampana.

Ciałem Belli wstrząsnął dreszcz, kiedy Edward zwrócił się do niej.

– Niczym mała bomba – skomentował, a jego głos ociekał rozbawieniem. Chłopak przycisnął swoje rozwarte wargi do jej bijącego szaleńczo serca. – Doprowadźmy cię zatem do wybuchu.

Dziewczyna obruszyła się pod wpływem następującego doboru słów, sięgając ręką ku jego bliźnie, na co on potrząsnął głową, wracając do niej ustami.

Pochwycił jej wydęte wargi swoimi zębami, czyniąc to na samym początku łagodnie, by zarejestrować jej nierówne westchnienie.

– Nie smuć się z mojego powodu – wydyszał wprost do wnętrza jej buzi. – To tylko zadrapanie…

Młody mężczyzna zastąpił swoje zęby językiem, składając w tym miejscu pojedynczy pocałunek. Rozwarł wargi Belli swoimi, nie zagłębiając się jednak dalej.

Miedzianowłosy wyczuwał intensywną potrzebę zapisaną we krwi brunetki, choć nadal emanowała od niej gorycz związana z troską o jego ranę.

Aby rozproszyć jej uwagę, Cullen otarł się o głęboką bruzdę widniejącą pomiędzy piersiami panny Swan swoim nosem, a jego podbródek delikatnie podrapał ją w skórę. Dziewczyna pachniała karmelem… albo… białym owocem… lub… kwieciem jabłoni… Edward pamiętał zrywanie się o świcie ze snu w swoim namiocie, kiedy to odgłos wydawany przez wojskowe obuwie rozbrzmiewał alarmująco w pobliżu jego głowy, a on sam był pewien, iż uchwycił jej aromat zapisany w materiale cienkiej poduszki, desperacko zwracając ku niej swą twarz.

I wtedy chłopak uświadomił sobie, że Bella pachniała jego własnym prześcieradłem. Nareszcie.

Miedzianowłosy warknął, a jego miętowy oddech owiał intensywniej ciało brunetki, kiedy on sam składał pocałunki na zaokrąglonej skórze wystającej zza górnej krawędzi jej czarnego stanika. Członek Cullena pulsował do wtóru z desperackimi jękami wydobywającymi się z jego gardła. Wzdrygając się na uczucie dyskomfortu serwowane przez ciasne spodnie, Edward przemieścił się nieznacznie, ocierając się bolesnym miejscem o nogę dziewczyny, po czym ściągnął jej biustonosz.

Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zobaczył jej piersi. Nie, żeby nie próbował tego dokonać jako nastolatek. Podczas gdy studiował wzrokiem jej zadziwiająco bujne, biało – różowe kształty, miedzianowłosy pojął, jak nieadekwatne do rzeczywistości okazały się jego wyobrażenia. Bella leżała pod nim, drżąc na całym ciele. Emanujące z jej oczu zaufanie zmusiło go do gwałtownego przełknięcia śliny oraz wydobycia z siebie jęku. Wreszcie młody Cullen opuścił głowę z zamiarem pocałowania panny Swan w podbródek, po czym podjął długą, nieśpieszną wędrówkę w dół jej szyi, kierując się ku sercu brunetki, a także zmierzając jeszcze dalej.

Za każdym razem, gdy dziewczyna sądziła, iż Edward pocałuje jej sutek, on robił unik. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, doznając każdorazowego przebłysku wyrażającego radosne oczekiwanie, a także pełne goryczy rozczarowanie przebiegające przez jej skórę. Bella sięgnęła ku jego włosom, ciągnąc za nie łagodnie, on jednak złączył jej nadgarstki ponad ich głowami, podtrzymując jej buzię bez żadnego wysiłku jedną dłonią.

Potrzeba przejęcia kontroli nad sytuacją odbiła się echem we wnętrzu umysłu panny Swan, ona sama zaś starała się oswobodzić z jego uścisku, pragnąc przewrócić go na plecy.

– Kontrolujesz każde moje poczynanie – powiedział do zagłębienia uformowanego pod jej prawą piersią, rozdrażniony z powodu drutu umieszczonego w jej biustonoszu, a także delikatnego śladu, jaki ten pozostawił na jej skórze. – Zawsze tak było.

_W jaki sposób_?

– Będąc sobą. – Cullenowi udało się wreszcie utorować sobie ścieżkę w górę, a koniuszek jego języka zatańczył wokół jej wyeksponowanego sutka.

Oddech uwiązł w płucach Belli, a wrażliwe na dotyk zakończenia nerwowe walczyły o możliwość przekazania tego doznania do jej płonącego szaleńczo mózgu.

_Mokro, gorąco, pocałunek, ssanie, powoli, powoli, powoli_…

– Bez wątpienia odkryłaś już, iż jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to żyć. – Edward pocierał wypustek zębami niezwykle delikatnie, aż panna Swan nie umiała stwierdzić, czy sobie tego przypadkiem nie wyobraziła. Następnie uszczypnął go odrobinę mocniej, aby udowodnić jej, że jednak tak nie jest. Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Ze mną – dodał.

– Nie mam nawet pojęcia, _gdzie_ konkretnie mieszkasz – powiedziała Bella, a Cullen zrobił sobie przerwę, unieruchamiając usta.

Nie oddychał.

Nagle znowu ją całował. Jej skóra zdawała się być niezmiernie wrażliwa na dotyk, a ona sama była pewna, że jest w stanie wyczuć linie papilarne widniejące na jego palcach, jak i żyłki dostrzegalne na jego dłoniach. Ręka, która nie trzymała jej nadgarstków, przemieszczała się ospale w górę tułowia dziewczyny, formując pajęczynę utkaną z doznań na jej brzuchu oraz żebrach, nim wreszcie Edward nie zagłębił się w pluszowe ciepło emanujące z pomiędzy jej biustu.

– Czy mogę mieszkać tutaj? – spytał łagodnym tonem, a jego wargi porzuciły usta Belli, aby zamknąć się ponownie tuż przy jej sercu. Dłoń Cullena chwyciła jej drugą pierś, delikatnie uciskając oraz pocierając wypustek palcami. Szorstka skóra chłopaka zapewniała idealne tarcie. – Czy to może być mój dom?

Cieniutki strumyk energii zdawał się łączyć sutek z łechtaczką brunetki. Miedzianowłosy zaśmiał się pomiędzy oddechami, a dźwięk ten emanował czystym seksem.

– Nie wiem, co to dla ciebie znaczy. – Zdołała powiedzieć, nim Edward nie ześlizgnął się niżej, wsuwając sobie wypustek głębiej do buzi.

Panna Swan znalazła w sobie wreszcie dość samozaparcia, aby na niego spojrzeć. Widok jego zaciskających się wokół jej sutka warg okazał się wystarczającym bodźcem do tego, by dziewczyna głośno jęknęła. Cullen zerknął na nią spod swych gęstych rzęs, oswabadzając jej pierś z uścisku swych ust.

– Teraz wiesz już wszystko – powiedział łagodnie, unosząc się, aby pocałować ponowie jej buzię, pragnąc kosztować jej smaku za każdym razem, kiedy przerywał pieszczotę. – Musisz dokonać wyboru.

– Jakiego wyboru? – spytała Bella, sądząc, że już przez to przebrnęła, nim nie uświadomiła sobie, o co chodzi Edwardowi.

_Michael. Jej narzeczony. Michael_.

Pojedyncza migawka ukazująca twarz Newtona zajaśniała w umyśle panny Swan. Poczucie winy wymierzyło jej pokaźnego kopniaka w brzuch niczym rasowy muł.

Edward wydał z siebie nieludzki dźwięk, walcząc ze sobą. Zmusił swoją rękę, aby ta ostrożnie puściła nadgarstki Belli. Nie ufając sobie, pozwolił jej się całkowicie odsunąć. Zacisnął pięści na poduszce po obu stronach twarzy dziewczyny.

– Nawet nie myśl jego imienia. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy jesteś tutaj ze mną, i to w ten sposób.

Dyszał przez chwilę w jej włosy. Zazdrość, jak i jad, przenikały do jego kości, natomiast żądza, aby posiąść pannę Swan w każdy możliwy sposób, niemal go zaślepiała. Ktoś inny jej kiedyś dotykał... Obiecała siebie innemu.

Młody Cullen przełknął ślinę, starając się oczyścić umysł. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym chorym momencie zrobiłby wszystko, nieważne jak bardzo zdesperowanego lub deprawującego, żeby zatrzymać brunetkę przy sobie. Czołgałby się albo nawet gorzej. Owa wiedza przerażała go i umacniała jednocześnie.

Nie wiedział, jakie świadectwo mu to wystawia, lecz jego penis stał się niemożliwie twardy.

Chłopak powrócił ustami do jej ciała, tym razem brutalniej, pokrywając każdy cal jej ramion i gardła małymi, ssącymi pocałunkami.

– Ja – powiedział ze złością tuż przy jej skórze, zjeżdżając w dół.

Miedzianowłosy klęczał nad Bellą, dając jej tym samym wspaniały widok na swe szerokie, zaskakująco opalone barki jak i mięśnie zginające się pod ledwo widocznymi piegami. Długi, mocny kręgosłup. Wąską talię odciętą od reszty przez jego czarne spodnie od garnituru. Potężne ramiona i krzywe blizny.

Mężczyzna przejechał krawędziami zębów po żebrach brunetki w miejscu odpowiadającym jego własnej szramie na tyle mocno, że ta aż syknęła. Powrócił do czerwonej linii, otaczając ją czule wargami. Tym samym sprawił, że dziewczyna zaczęła się wić.

– Ja i tylko ja – kontynuował Edward, wsuwając pod nią rękę, by imponująco nagłym ruchem odpiąć jej biustonosz.

_Oczywistym jest, że posiadał w tym dużo wprawy_. – Pomyślała zmartwiona panna Swan, kiedy zsuwał z niej bieliznę, którą następnie rzucił na regał.

Zakryła się, nagle zawstydzona, na co Cullen przewrócił oczami, odsuwając jej dłonie. Popchnął ją, aby nad nią klęknąć, blokując niemal oślepiające promienie słoneczne wdzierające się przez znajdujące się tuż za nim okno. Miedzianowłosy przypominał Belli pogańskiego boga, upadłego anioła, opuszczonego demona. Rozerwał jedną stronę jej czarnych majtek i zaczął je ściągać. Chłopak zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył panikę w jej oczach.

– Co się stało? – zapytał delikatnie, po czym zmarszczył brwi w trosce, podnosząc jej nogę.

Jego usta zaś znalazły się na kostce brunetki.

Kciukiem masował jej stopę, sprawiając, że powieki opadły jej z przyjemności.

– To dzieje się tak szybko. – Zdołała tylko powiedzieć.

Czuła się całkowicie przytłoczona; wątpiła, by jej serce było w stanie to wytrzymać.

– Minęło dwadzieścia sześć lat. Ile czasu jeszcze potrzebujesz? – Edward wyglądał, jakby się powstrzymywał.

Przejechał językiem po jej kostce i zaczął powoli znaczyć mokrymi smugami całą nogę panny Swan. Przygryzł jej kolano, uśmiechając się, kiedy pisnęła. Całował dalej jej udo. Chłodne powietrze przesuwało się wzdłuż linii, którą zostawił. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przy bawełnie jej majtek.

– Ile jeszcze mil?

Młody Cullen spojrzał na Bellę. Czarny materiał spoczywał tymczasem w jego białych zębach, a dziewczyna zadrżała pod wpływem czystego erotyzmu tej chwili.

Edward chwycił mocniej tkaninę i pociągnął w dół. Jego ręce powędrowały do paska od spodni, zaś ciężki teraz oddech palił pannę Swan w nogi. Miedzianowłosy mocował się z odzieniem, rozpinając wreszcie zamek. Uwolnił się, kopniakiem odsuwając spodnie od siebie, po czym powrócił dłońmi do głaskania ud brunetki. Kontynuował swe retoryczne pytania, wysuwając palce w kierunku bijącego od niej ciepła.

– Ile jeszcze nocy muszę spędzić z dala od ciebie?

Chłopak nareszcie był nagi, a widok jego ciała wykraczał poza każdy oszałamiający erotyczny koszmar, z którego Bella budziła się gwałtownie przez ponad rok. Mięśnie jego brzucha napięły się, jako że usłyszał jej mentalne westchnienie, kiedy to uchwyciła spojrzeniem jego penisa.

_Piękny_. – Pomyślała. – _Ogromny_ – poprawiła się i parsknęła śmiechem.

Cullen zakręcił palcami wokół łechtaczki panny Swan, przez co ta wygięła się na łóżku w łuk pod wpływem gwałtownego uniesienia rozkoszy. Edward potrząsnął głową, lekko się uśmiechając. Popchnął ją w dół, z ręką między jej piersiami.

– Jesteś moja – powtarzał nieustannie, w kółko, poruszając w niej palcami, uzależniony od jej urywanych oddechów jak i ciemnych rzęs trzepoczących na policzkach.

– Zrobię, co będę musiał, aby zatrzymać cię przy sobie... – przerwał, zaprzestając absorbującej go dotąd czynności.

Rozkoszował się płynącym od niej jękiem zawodu jak i poruszającymi się biodrami dziewczyny.

Cullen nie przegapił błysku dostrzegalnego w oczach panny Swan, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa na głos.

– Zawsze uwielbiałaś to, że nie potrafię się kontrolować, kiedy jesteś zaniepokojona – powiedział, ponownie kreśląc palcami okręgi.

Miedzianowłosy ucieszył się, gdy brunetka uniosła biodra w odpowiedzi na jego pieszczotę, a rumieniec pokrył jej piersi.

– Jesteś istnym jaskiniowcem – szepnęła Bella prawie niedosłyszalnie, sarkastycznie przeciągając słowa.

Pisnęła, w wyniku czego Edward poczuł przebiegający przez jej ciało dreszcz strachu.

– Nie bój się tego – mruknął, wsuwając w nią palce i poruszając nimi nieznacznie. – Pogódź się z tym. Nie wiesz, że zabiłbym dla ciebie?

– Tego właśnie się boję. – Zdołała wydyszeć dziewczyna.

Młody Cullen pracował powoli, metodycznie, wewnątrz i na zewnątrz niej, dodając drugi palec. Pocierał jej punkt G, o którym nawet nie wiedziała, że istnieje. Panna Swan wydała z siebie zawstydzający, rozpustny dźwięk i przygryzła dolną wargę, przypominając sobie, aby nie zachowywać się zbyt głośno.

– Jesteś przykładem chodzącej samokontroli. Ale mam zamiar to zmienić. – Chłopak przycisnął do niej podstawę kciuka.

Bella nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że pomyślała o jego palcu spoczywającym na przycisku od aparatu. Mógł ją przewrócić, uchwycić.

Dziewczyna czuła nadchodzący orgazm, nim Edward nie złapał jej, potrząsając głową.

– Jeszcze nie – ostrzegł.

Brunetka leżała zatem, drżąc, z rozbieganym wzrokiem. Nie zauważyła złośliwego uśmieszku miedzianowłosego, kiedy ten mówił:

– Dobrze, teraz. – Przekręcił palce, napierając na mały skrawek ciała wewnątrz niej.

Bella rozpadała się na drobne kawałeczki pod wpływem jego dotyku, chwytając się gwałtownie czegoś (_czegokolwiek),_ aby zdołać utrzymać się na łóżku. Drżenie stopniowo ustawało, a ona była ledwie świadoma tego, jak nierówny stał się jego oddech. Czuła czyste pożądanie w momencie, w którym Cullen powoli poruszył palcami. Jej ciało niechętnie pozwoliło mu odejść.

Mężczyzna szarpnięciem dłoni otworzył szufladę szafki nocnej, rozdzierając zębami czarny foliowy kwadracik. Diabelski błysk widniejący w oczach Edwarda sprawił, że panna Swan zadrżała raz jeszcze.

– Czy kupujesz cokolwiek, co nie jest czarne? – Zdołała zapytać pomiędzy spazmatycznymi oddechami rozrywającymi jej płuca.

Zatrzymał się, rozważając to.

– Wszystko to pasuje do mojego czarnego, czarnego serca – powiedział lekko. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę po przedmiot, a on podał jej go z pytaniem malującym się w oczach.

– Moja kolej – wyszeptała, zamykając przedmiot w dłoni.

Brunetka użyła resztek siły, jaka jej została, aby przewrócić mężczyznę na plecy.

Wczołgała się na niego, układając drżące ręce po obu stronach jego twarzy. Oczy Cullena były teraz bardziej brązowe niż zielone. Blask zdawał się migotać we włóknach bursztynu.

Bella mogła tego nie wiedzieć, ale za to Edward to dostrzegł. Jej tęczówki nie wydawały się teraz brązowe – w tym starożytnym świetle Azteków jawiły się złotem.

Brunetka powtórzyła jego poprzednie działania, przygryzając jego skórę i podążając powoli w dół szyi chłopaka. Jej włosy tworzyły ścieżki na piersi miedzianowłosego, a ciało delikatnie poruszało się w przód i w tył w przypływie namiętności.

– _Bella_ – wyszeptał chrapliwie, kiedy ta zamknęła usta w miejscu ulokowanym tuż nad jego sercem.

– Nawet przez sekundę nie wierzę, że jest czarne – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, całując gorącą skórę. Czuła mocne, nieustanne bicie i uświadomiła sobie, że uroniła łzę dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaznała smaku soli. – Jest takie zagubione... lecz nigdy czarne.

Jeśli trzy dni temu ktoś powiedziałby Belli, że może doprowadzić młodego Cullena do drżenia, nigdy by mu nie uwierzyła. Ale kiedy zjechała ustami niżej, jego mięśnie zadrgały pod jej wargami.

– Ma bliznę, ale dzięki moim pocałunkom ta szrama się zagoi – wypowiedziała prawie niedosłyszalnie, całując linię, którą umieściło tu przeznaczenie – ten dowód na to, że miedzianowłosy miał pozostać wśród żywych, wciąż kroczyć po Ziemi.

Brunetka wykonała ruch, aby zsunąć się niżej, ale Edward włożył jej rękę we włosy. Podciągnął ją do góry tak, by dziewczyna go pocałowała. W nagłym przypływie desperacji, jaka ich zalała, oboje zaczęli się przepychać, gdyż każde z nich pragnęło zyskać przewagę. Panna Swan złapała Cullena za nadgarstek, na co on uniósł brwi, zręcznie usuwając foliową paczuszkę z jej dłoni.

Brunetka nie stanowiła dla niego żadnej konkurencji, owinął więc wokół niej własne nogi i, przygniatając ją do materaca, pocałował jej powieki. Bella wygięła się pod nim w łuk, ocierając się o Edwarda, kiedy ten sięgnął pomiędzy nich.

– Szybciej – błagała.

Miedzianowłosy ustawił się pomiędzy jej biodrami, jedną ręką gładząc jej nogę i zaczepiając ją o swoje biodro.

– Powoli – mruknął młody Cullen ochryple.

Jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że mięśnie dziewczyny napięły się w oczekiwaniu.

Poczuła, jak na nią naciska i zaktualizowała początkowe obserwacje dotyczące jego członka na „_ogromny_".

Sięgnęła dłonią, aby utulić jego policzek, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

Usta mężczyzny znalazły się tuż przy jej. Aksamitnym głosem zapytał:

– Jak wielu, oprócz mnie, sprawia, że tak się czujesz?

Panna Swan sapnęła, kiedy Cullen przycisnął się do niej. Ciepło Belli wręcz zapraszało go do kontaktu. Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, ale popchnął tylko nieznacznie, dając jej czas na dostosowanie się. Z uczuciem bliskim czci patrzył, jak jej trzepoczące powieki zamykają się.

– Spójrz na mnie – wyszeptał Edward, bardziej się zagłębiając.

Spojrzał na nią, aby sprawdzić swój postęp. Tkwił w niej tylko do połowy, a Bella okazała bardziej ciasna niż ktokolwiek inny. Brunetka otworzyła oczy, a serce Cullena zwariowało, kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź na wszystkie swoje pytania, zanim jej usta zdążyły w ogóle uformować dźwięk:

– Żaden.

– Poprawna odpowiedź – jęknął, nadal się powstrzymując.

Cullen czekał, aż jej ciało się przystosuje, a jego własne serce uspokoi bieg.

– Mów do mnie, mów do mnie – prosił, zamykając oczy. Desperacko szukał rozproszenia, które powstrzymałoby go przed napieraniem mocniej. Sięgnął po omacku, łapiąc rękę dziewczyny, i splótł razem ich palce. – Jesteś tak niesamowicie ciasna…

_Z jak wieloma kobietami masz podobne połączenie?_ – Jej myśli zadźwięczały wyraźnie, bardzo zaborczo.

Miedzianowłosy spojrzał w dół w jej tęczówki. Mały cień zazdrości dostrzegalnej w jej myślach zaskoczył go, powodując wrzenie krwi w żyłach.

– Z żadną – Edward powtórzył po niej, po czym zaczął niespiesznie popychać, a każdy ruch zapierał jej dech w piersiach.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń, by zanurzyć ją w ciemnych falach jej włosów. Tymczasem pocierał kciukiem dolną wargę brunetki.

– Czy tak dobrze? – zapytał bez tchu.

Wsunął palce pod szyję panny Swan, przejeżdżając nimi po wilgotnej skórze i wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– _Ty_ – _mi_ – _powiedz_ – odpowiedziała.

Główka penisa Cullena pocierała miejsce, w którym dziewczyna najbardziej tego potrzebowała, rozbudzając w niej nową potrzebę. Bella ciaśniej owinęła nogi wokół jego bioder. Miedzianowłosy z powrotem wyrównał swoje ruchy, cały czas ocierając się o nią bez pośpiechu. Mężczyzna marszczył przy tym brwi w koncentracji. Brunetka zdała sobie sprawę, że chłopak słucha jej myśli. Chwyciła jego talię w wyrazie frustracji, chcąc zobaczyć, co w sobie dusi.

_Odpuść sobie. Pokaż mi. _

Edward owinął ramiona dookoła jej pasa i wszedł w nią mocno, rozciągając wargi w krzywym uśmiechu.

– W ten sposób? – Wycofał się, a każde powolne pchnięcie było najwspanialszą możliwą torturą.

_Nie, wciąż się kontrolujesz. _

Chłopak powtórzył silny ruch, sięgając ręką w dół, aby poczuć zaciskające się mięśnie kobiety.

– Nie chcę być szorstki – szepnął nierówno, bawiąc się jej łechtaczką. Kontynuował swoje powolne pchnięcia. – Muszę to zrobić po raz ostatni.

_Nie wiem, czy to jest faktycznie ostatni raz._ – Pomyślał, zapisując w pamięci każdy błysk pojawiający się w oczach panny Swan.

Spuścił głowę na jej szyję, kiedy emocje stały się dla niego zbyt przytłaczające.

_Za dużo myślisz. Być może wcale nie chcesz mnie tak bar... _– Edward mimowolnie pchnął mocniej jakby w reakcji na tę myśl.

– Nikt nigdy nie będzie pragnął cię bardziej niż ja. – Pochylił się, przesuwając krawędziami zębów po jej skórze.

_Zamierzasz mnie pieprzyć tak, jak należy? Uczynisz mnie swoją?_

Cullen wsunął się w nią ostro, marząc, aby dziewczyna powiedziała te śmieszne, gorące słowa na głos. Panna Swan westchnęła triumfalnie. Tak bardzo tego potrzebowała.

_Możesz być powolny i uprzejmy innym razem. Teraz chcę mocniej._

Jego oddech palił skórę Belli, gdy chłopak zwiększał tempo, wciąż niejako się powstrzymując.

_Myślisz, że jestem twoja? _

Pchnął mocno, podnosząc ją z łóżka. Wściekłe warknięcie wydobywające się z jego gardła wzbudziło w niej dreszcz podniecenia.

– Ja to wiem.

Wysunął się prawie całkowicie, zanim znowu w nią wszedł.

– Nigdy nie będziesz już tego robić z nikim innym. – Spotkał jej wzrok. Wyraz jego twarzy był dziki, surowy, niemal bolesny. – Jesteś moja.

_Pokaż mi._

Brunetka zamknęła oczy, gdy Cullen stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Podniósł ją do góry, opierając jej kostkę na swoim barku, żeby pogłębić i zwiększyć doznania. Dyszał przez otwarte usta tuż przy jej łydce. Jego poruszające się biodra ponownie doprowadziły ją na krawędź.

– Dwa – mruknął, przygryzając wargę, kiedy echo jej przyjemności uderzyło do jego krwiobiegu.

Edward stale zwiększał tempo. Chwycił zagłówek, dławiąc jęki związane z targającą panną Swan rozkoszą i tym, jak dobre było to doznanie. Mężczyzna starał się spowolnić swoje ruchy, a jego płuca się naprężyły.

Kiedy dotarły do niego jej myśli, zatrzymał się.

– Co?

_Jesteś mój. _

Bezwiednie wysunął biodra do przodu. Uśmiechnęła się. Cullen wpatrywał się w nią intensywnym wzrokiem, z którego biła siła i dzikość. Bella owinęła rękę wokół jego karku.

– Myślisz, że jestem twoja? Tak naprawdę to ty jesteś mój – wydyszała pomiędzy jego mocnymi pchnięciami.

– Posiadam cię i to cię właśnie najbardziej przeraża – powiedziała wprost do jego ucha.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, iż znowu dochodzi. I gdy miedzianowłosy oparł policzek tuż przy jej licu, mogła usłyszeć, że coś mówi. Nieznośne tarcie pomiędzy ich ciałami stało się zbyt trudne do zniesienia i wulkan przyjemności wybuchł w jej wnętrzu. Przyćmił wszystko, co Bella kiedykolwiek uważała za przyjemne, zmieniając każde przelotne wspomnienie o rozkoszy fizycznej w popiół.

Krzyk zaskoczenia rozbrzmiewał w jej gardle wraz ze słowami „_oczywiście, oczywiście",_ które pojawiały się nieproszone w jej świadomości. Gdy panna Swan poddawała się orgazmowi, jej ciało drżało, a mięśnie zaciskały się wokół członka Edwarda. Brunetka chwytała w garści jego włosy.

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, czując, jak aksamitny bicz rozkoszy rozcina nieprzerwanie jej jestestwo. Ogromna satysfakcja dobrnęła aż do jej kości.

Chłopak mówił tajemnicze, dziwne słowa, głównie w jej szyję. Oddech Cullena palił ją w ucho. Bella uniosła rękę, umiejscawiając ją na jego ustach. Młody mężczyzna czule przyciskał wargi do jej palców, mimo iż wciąż pchał mocniej i głębiej.

_Byłeś mój przez cały czas. Poddaj mi się. _

Miedzianowłosy pochwycił jej spojrzenie, widząc w jej oczach swoje własne słabe odbicie. Kiedy Cullen szczytował, panna Swan także dostrzegła w jego tęczówkach siebie samą.

Ciałem Edwarda wstrząsnęło pożądanie i wycieńczenie. Gdy się nad nią pochylił, gromadzone przez całe życie – tęsknota oraz żądza – wybuchły w nim jak burza, śmierć, bomba. Przypominało to jaśniejącą łunę zawierającą w sobie każdy kolor za wyjątkiem czarnego. Niezgłębione piękno jej serca – jedyną dobrą rzecz, jakiej Cullen kiedykolwiek pragnął. Życie było niczym, jeśli nie mógł mieć Belli, a w tej chwili trzymał jej doskonałą dłoń.

Panna Swan wciąż czuła, że miedzianowłosy drży. Gardłowy dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydał, sprawił, iż jej pochwa ponownie zacisnęła się w odpowiedzi wokół jego członka. W wyniku tego jego ciałem znów zawładnął dreszcz. Kiedy brunetka sięgnęła, aby dotknąć rozgrzanej twarzy młodego Cullena, wyszeptała:

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Bella poczuła, że po policzkach, gdzie słone krople mieszały się ze srebrnymi ścieżkami biegnącymi po jej szyi, spływają łzy. Dziewczyna przymknęła powieki, kiedy Edward pochylił głowę, aby je scałować.

W tej dziwnej, prywatnej wojnie toczonej od momentu, w którym oboje uświadomili sobie, iż są dwojgiem różnych ludzi, nie było zwycięzców, żadnych ocalałych. Każdy został zgładzony, a wycieńczone ciała rozpostarły się na białej fladze utworzonej z prześcieradła.

W miarę jak ich oddechy zwalniały i oboje ostrożnie nabierali do płuc następne, doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że droga, którą wybrali, została wcześniej zaplanowana. Nie istniało jednak żadne schronienie przed nieprzewidywalnymi wyrokami losu dotykającymi ich nieubłaganie od czasu ich powrotu do Forks. Leżeli nadzy i drżący. Edward położył głowę na sercu Belli, pragnąc, aby ta podążyła za nim, zamiast odwrócić się od niego, zostawiając go samego.

W sypialni panny Swan ulokowanej na końcu korytarza jej milczący telefon znowu rozbudził się do życia…

Jasne, natarczywe światło migające w kółko ukazywało jedno słowo: _Michael._

1) Tłum. Alchemia

2) improvised explosive device (ang. improwizowany ładunek wybuchowy) prowizoryczna mina lądowa wykonana z materiałów zastępczych, jak: saperskie materiały wybuchowe, pociski artyleryjskie, bomby lotnicze, głowice torpedowe, granaty, różne niewybuchy lub niewypały itp., zakopana w ziemi, wybuchająca pod wpływem nacisku lub przez zdalne odpalenie.

**N:// Kochani! Bardzo dziękuję za czytanie i cudowne komentarze:)!!! W tym rozdziale pomagała kochana i bez niej trwałoby to o wiele dłużej!!! :) Dziękuję swoich betom - chochlicy1 i Majj_ - za niewysłowioną pomoc! Sally - you are as always the best! :) Eileen**


End file.
